Here's To Second Chances
by Nirvana19
Summary: Rewrite of Brave New World. All AU, set in S4. While Lauren's on the run from the Fae, she comes into contact with a Mysterious girl who claims to be from the Future. When Bo and Lauren finally reunite, Bo is weary of the girl's true intentions and intends to find out what she's hiding. Can she uncover the truth before Lauren gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I know that you're all waiting on an update for Our Town and it is coming. I promise, but in the meantime here is the first chapter of the revamped Brave New World. A lot of you have asked for it, so here it is.**

 **I have changed it up, added a few things and also kept a few things from the old. But the storyline is a little different. Having seen how Season 5 went, I had to switch things up. Got a few chapters of this ready to go, so I won't keep you hanging.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Long Road Ahead**

 **Lauren**

To say that things were bad, would be putting it nicely. For Lauren, it was more like her entire life was being destroyed. She had no money, no home, no job, it wasn't a set of circumstances that she was accustomed to.

And all for what? Because she wanted to free herself from the Fae? No, it wasn't because of that. It was because in doing that, she angered them. It wasn't her fault Isaac Taft knew all about them, she had no idea that he'd been watching her.

When she found out about his work, she was just as shocked and disgusted as everyone else. Even more so, since he was using _her_ to do _his_ bidding. Being with him was no better than being with the Fae. And even then, she still chose them over her own kind.

If she hadn't swapped out the bone marrow samples before the surgery, then Isaac would've had Dyson's DNA like he initially wanted, and then there would've been no stopping him. But she did, and because of her sneaky tactic, Dyson was able to bring him down.

The Fae _owed_ her.

But she knew that even after that test of loyalty, she wouldn't be welcome in their world again. Not that she was ever was that much welcome before, everyone looked down their nose at her. When really, she was smarter than all of them combined.

If they were as superior as they thought they were, then they would've hired a Fae Doctor, not a Human one. And yet they took her on, under false pretences of course. But that was their style, they took what they wanted.

Running from the Fae was one thing, she could evade the bounty hunters that they sent after her. They were all big brainless morons, those that did run into her never got close enough to do any damage. Lauren was always carrying her handy syringe gun.

Loaded with a powerful sedative, not enough to kill them but when they woke up hours later she was always long gone. It wasn't a solution, it just bought her more time. Time that she was now, out of completely.

Over the last few weeks, Lauren had noticed someone following her. She didn't think that they were a bounty hunter, otherwise they would've tried to take her in; But nothing, it was either that or she was going crazy.

She missed her friends, she missed her apartment, her bed, and most importantly she missed Bo. Without her, Lauren was surely going mad. To not see her face every day, or hear her voice when she called.

There were times when Lauren would call her from a payphone, eager to tell her everything. That she didn't mean anything that she said back at the compound, that she wanted their break to be over, that she loved her more than anything. But she could never bring herself to open her mouth.

After the first few phone calls, Bo must've clued in. She knew that it was Lauren calling, and even though Lauren couldn't find her voice. Bo still spoke to her, telling her all of the things that she wanted to hear.

That she loved her, that she missed her, and that she wanted nothing more than to have her back. But Lauren couldn't go back, how could she? She was a wanted woman, an outlaw to the Fae. The Una Mens would have her head if she went back.

One stormy night, Lauren was sat at a bus stop waiting for the next Coach to arrive. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go further away from here. She figured that New York would be a fresh start for her.

Maybe when everything died down she could come back, but until then this was the safest option. The waiting area was packed with people, innocent bystanders who knew nothing about the world that they actually lived in.

She envied them, she missed the days when she thought that Humans were the superior species. Things were a lot easier back then.

Suddenly, a young man sat next to her on the bench. She recognised him, he'd been everywhere lately. Especially around her, she thought that maybe this was the person who had been stalking her. And she was right, because in the next second he poked a small knife into her side.

"Here's what's gonna happen…" he whispered in her ear. "… You're gonna stand up, slowly. And we're gonna walk to the back of the station. You wouldn't want me to kill you in front of all these nice people, would you Lauren?" he asked her.

She really wanted to know how he knew her name, every bounty hunter that she'd come across had called her Dr. Lewis, or Doc. Never by her first name. "I don't think you will, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to make me walk away. Exposure is too great a risk for you" she said.

He chuckled, "They said you were smart, I hate it when they're right…" he turned his head away with a sigh, he couldn't kill her in front of all of these human witnesses and make a scene. "… So let's stick to Plan A, get up!" he told her.

Lauren did as he asked, standing and walking away with him slowly. Anyone watching would've thought that they were a couple walking together, which made her sick to her stomach. She made her way to the back of the station, they came to a stop in the loading bay.

No one around to watch them now.

"See, was that so hard?" He asked her, holding his knife.

She looked at him up and down, his clothing was very strange. Designs that she'd never seen before, and his knife, started to glow a bright Amber. Maybe it was just the Star Wars geek in her, but it honestly looked like a mini lightsaber. "Who sent you?" she asked.

"No one you know" he replied.

"Then why do you want to kill me? Did I do something to you personally, or are you just in it for the money? I know there's a large bounty on my head" She folded her arms over her chest, she wanted to know why he was here.

He shook his head, "I couldn't give a shit about the bounty. My reason for killing you, will change the world. For the future to be cleansed, you must die. It's nothing personal" he gripped the handle of his laser knife.

"That's not entirely true…" A girl jumped down from the roof of the station, landing on her feet. "… Is it, Jax?" she seemed to know the guy.

Lauren watched his body language change, he was scared. She looked back to the young girl, she was tall, slim build, dark brown hair and from what she could see even darker brown eyes. Why would he be scared of her?

"I never wanted things to end this way, but it's what's best for the future. I can't live in that awful world anymore Shay! I can't handle it!" he yelled, pointing the knife at her now.

Shay stepped forward, holding her hands up. "I get it man, it's not for everyone. But killing her…" she pointed at Lauren, "… Won't make a difference, she's just a pawn on the chessboard. To change things, we need to get the King. Just walk away Jax" she got closer to him.

"No, I figured it out! No one else did, but I did! I know that killing her will change things, and there's only one way to find out" he went to approach Lauren with his laser knife.

Lauren was expecting him to start running at some point, but he didn't. Because she saw an amber coloured blade poke through his chest. She had to cover her mouth, before she puked. She watched Jax drop his weapon, and after hitting the ground the beam faded leaving nothing but a metal blade.

"You should've listened to me" Shay pushed him down to his knees, pulling her blade out of him and kicking his body to the ground. She powered down her blade, then pressed the button on the hilt, watching the blade shrink until it was nothing but a short rod that she tucked into her belt.

As she watched on, Lauren then saw the man's body fade until it vanished completely. She had no idea what the hell was going on, "Who are you? What happened to his body?" she had so many questions.

Shay approached her, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Lauren, you don't have to be scared anymore" she told her.

"How'd you know my name?" Lauren asked her, this was the second time tonight.

"There's a diner across the street, let me buy you a coffee. Look, you've been through a great ordeal tonight. At least give me the chance to explain things…" Shay said, "… You'll catch a cold in this rain, what'd you say?" she smiled warmly.

Lauren felt like she'd seen that smile somewhere before. No, she was just exhausted from this night. She was losing her mind. " _One_ coffee, then you tell me _everything_ I want to know" she didn't want to turn down a free beverage.

"Let's get the coffee, then we'll talk…" Shay grabbed Lauren's duffle bag, the two of them making their way over to the Diner. It was nice and warm inside, and smelt amazing. Once they were seated, Shay thought it best to get the introductions out of the way. "… I'm Shay, by the way" she smiled.

"Why're you here, _Shay_?" Lauren wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

Shay ran a hand through her damp hair, laughing. Being so close to her, was all so amazing and so terrifying at the same time. "I'm here for you…" she met her eyes, "… I was sent to protect you" she added.

Lauren frowned, "Sent by who? From where?" None of this made any sense to her right now.

"Telling you who sent me, is something I cannot do. But I can tell you, where I'm from…" Shay waited for the waitress to finish serving their coffees, once she was out of ear shot she continued. "… I'm from the future" she said.

And that was the moment, that Lauren chose to burst out laughing. Because she'd realised that she must've gone crazy, in fact she was probably certifiably insane. "This's ridiculous, I can't believe I let myself get sucked into this" she shook her head.

"You don't believe me" Shay answered for her.

"Of course I don't believe you! The future? Time Travelling? That's insane, you can't be from the future. And even if you were, why would you come back just to protect _me_? It doesn't make any sense" Lauren sipped her coffee.

Shay knew that she'd be sceptical, which was why she brought proof. "You're right, it does sound hard to believe. And dismissing it would be the pedestrian thing to do, but I know that you're not like any other Human on this earth. You're special Lauren"

"Why? What makes me _so_ special?" Lauren asked.

"Well, for one thing…" Shay leaned back in the booth, "… You tamed the heart of a Succubus, which I hear is not an easy task. You've saved more Fae lives than I can count, and you've achieved things that other scientists only dream of. Shall I go on?" she smirked at her.

Okay, Lauren was starting to get really freaked out now. "How do you know so much about me? About Bo, about the Fae?" she asked.

Shay leaned forward again, "I already told you the answer to that, I'm from the future. Do I have to spell it out for you?" she watched Lauren scowl at her. "Still not a believer huh? Maybe this will alter your perspective…" she reached into her jack pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

She dropped it on the table, letting Lauren take a gander. And when she heard her gasp, she knew that she'd made her point. "… Believe me now?"

Lauren picked the paper up, which happened to be a very old photograph. Only it was dated five years from now. That was impossible, and yet she was holding it. It was a picture of her and Bo, looking very loved up.

"Yes, it's you and Bo, together, in love, blah blah blah…" Shay made a face, picking up her coffee cup and bringing it to her lips. "… I think you could do better but, whatever" she shrugged, taking a sip.

"Alright, let's say I believe you now. This still doesn't explain why you want to protect me, why am I so important you?" Lauren asked, placing the photo back on the table.

Shay put her cup down, grabbing a menu from the side of the table and handing one to Lauren. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Look, I can't give you all the details yet. But don't worry, good things come to those who wait…" she looked at the menu. "… I'm in the mood for bacon, how about you?"

Lauren just looked at her, seeing that she was so cavalier was annoying. "No, I don't want bacon! Tell me what I want to know, or I'm walking out of here right now!" she slammed her hand on the table, giving the other customers a fright.

"Okay, easy!" Shay held up her hands, "I can't explain in detail, but what I can tell you is that in the next five years you're going to create something…" she said. "… Something that people will want to get their hands on"

Lauren could only imagine that it was a drug or a serum of some kind. "And do they? Get their hands on it?"

Shay nodded, "Yeah, they do. But the guy who gets it, is a very bad man. I'm here to find him, and kill him. Once I do that, I'll go home. Only he's not supposed to show up for a while, and I have no way of getting to him myself" she sighed.

"So, it's a waiting game?" Lauren asked.

"Precisely…" Shay nodded again, "… In the meantime, I'm here to keep you and your friends safe. But you're my first priority, so how about that bacon?" she picked up the menu again. But Lauren just snatched the menu out of her hand. "Do you have something against food? What's your problem? I know you're starving; you haven't eaten a proper meal in days"

Lauren frowned at her, there was no way that she'd know that. Unless she was the one that had been following her in the last couple of weeks. "You're the one that's been watching me, aren't you?"

Shay smiled, "I told you, I was sent to protect you. I've been keeping my distance, but never too far away. You never know when you might need saving right?" She winked, drinking her coffee again.

"I haven't been attacked in weeks, maybe the Una Mens have forgotten about me" Lauren was actually pleased at the fact that no bounty hunters had found her in a while. Maybe it meant that she could actually start over.

"Oh no, they could _never_ forget you. Not after what you did, even though you saved them. Yet again. And there have been attackers, they just never got close enough to hurt you. I got to them before they could" Shay said.

That wasn't something that Lauren was expecting to hear, but it did explain why she hadn't been found in a while. "Did you kill them?" She asked.

Shay wanted to say yes, because that's what she had done. But she knew that Lauren was too delicate for the kind of punishment that a Shay gave out. "No, I made them forget about you and I made them leave" she answered.

"And how did you make them forget, are you some kind of memory Fae?" Lauren was so confused right now.

"God no!" Shay laughed shaking her head, a common memory Fae? Please, she was much more than that. "I can't tell you what I am, let's just say that I have many special skills. And one of them, is the power to make people do whatever I want, even forgetting" she said.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, she was too tired for this. "So what happens now?" She asked.

Shay reached over and took the menu from her, "Well, for starters we're gonna have something to eat. Because I just killed on an empty stomach, and it's making me a little woozy. Then we're gonna go back to my place, where you will be staying from now on"

"Okay, I appreciate the rescue and all…" Lauren smiled, tapping her hands on the table. "… But I don't even know you, so I won't be living with you" she shook her head.

"Lauren, I promise you that there's no funny business here. I'm not gonna try and jump you in your sleep. It's too dangerous for you to be out there with everyone after you, right now the safest place for you is with me. Let me do what I was sent here to do" Shay looked at her, not making any jokes.

This was serious.

As much as she still wanted to decline the offer, Lauren didn't really have much of a choice at the moment. Shay was right, no matter where she went she would always be in danger. The Fae would never stop coming for her, maybe Shay being here was a blessing in disguise.

Instead of answering, Lauren picked up her menu. "I want a cheeseburger…" Since food was on her, then she was going to order anything she wanted. "… _And_ extra fries" she added.

Shay chuckled, now she was coming around. "You got it" she nodded, waving her hand for the waitress to come back. She knew that it would take a while for Lauren to trust her, and she would eventually. Shay would stop at nothing to save her.

 **Three Months Later**

In the days after meeting Shay, Lauren thought that it would've taken her a while to warm up to the young girl but to her surprise, it didn't. Sure, Shay was hard headed, stubborn, had a short fuse when it came to her anger. But she had never been anything but kind to Lauren.

Seeing the things that Shay could do, fascinated Lauren. Generally, and scientifically speaking, Shay somehow possessed abilities that other Fae only dreamed of. She was stronger, faster, her senses were a lot sharper, she healed instantly, and then there was the immortality.

Lauren discovered that Shay could die and then end up coming back to life a little later, in all of her years working for the Fae she'd never seen anything like it. Of course, Shay still wouldn't tell her what kind of Fae she was, which was fine. Maybe she just needed time.

The previous night had been long, Shay returned after hours away. Her clothes soaked in blood from a stab wound that she'd suffered. Normally Lauren would assess the damage and then treat her, but she didn't need to. Because Shay healed herself.

So they called it a night.

Later, Lauren awoke with a fright as she heard Shay screaming, she lifted her head looking to the clock on her nightstand. It was just turning 4 a.m. She knew exactly what was happening, Shay was having one of her nightmares again.

In the time that she'd been living with the young girl, she found out that Shay had terrible nightmares of her own past. Which was Lauren's future, she found it hard to console her. Since Shay couldn't tell her anything about what she was so scared of.

Stupid future rules.

She got up, and ran into Shay's bedroom. Seeing the girl hunched up in a foetal position, sweat glistening over her forehead and her hands clutching the bed sheets. "Shay? Wake up! It's just a dream, you're okay" she went to touch her shoulder.

But as soon as she did, Shay had jumped up. And grabbed Lauren's throat, squeezing it tight. "I'll KILL YOU!" She yelled in her face, when she then realised who she was shouting at. "Oh my god!" She let go of her. "Lauren, I'm so sorry" she couldn't believe that she did that.

Lauren rubbed her sore neck, coughing. "It's okay, you were having a bad dream. I frightened you, it's my fault" Other than a little ache, she was fine. No harm done.

Shay shook her head, breathing deeply. "No, it's my fault. Please don't be scared of me" she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm not…" Lauren knew that Shay would never intentionally hurt her. She'd kept her safe this entire time. "… Shay? What were you dreaming about? Who did you want to kill?" She asked.

That was something that Shay couldn't tell her, as much as she wanted to. It would make this whole thing so much easier. "It doesn't matter…" She sighed, being evasive. "… Listen, I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you. That's the last thing that I'd ever want to do" she looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

Lauren smiled, taking her hands. "Shay, it's okay. All you have to remember, is that it's just a nightmare. Whoever it is that you're scared of, they can't get to you here" she told her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still sorry though, are you okay? Did I leave a mark?" Shay tried to move closer to her, seeing if she could check her friend's neck.

"No, I'm fine. You didn't break my skin…" Lauren held her hands, tapping them with a smile. "… What about you? Are you okay? It seemed like a pretty intense nightmare" she couldn't help but notice.

Shay nodded, letting out a sad chuckle. "You could say that…" She took a second to breath in, and then out. Lauren thought that they were just nightmares, but they weren't. They were memories, and they scared the shit out of Shay. "… You should go back to bed, I'm good here" she assured her.

Lauren didn't buy that; she may have only been living with Shay for three months. But she felt like she knew her well enough to know when she was being less than truthful. But she wasn't going to push it. "Okay, good night…" She then realised how stupid that of her that was to say. "… Or morning, I guess would be the more appropriate word" she laughed.

With that, Lauren left the room. Leaving Shay to her thoughts, and most importantly her fears. Shay sat on the edge of her bed, running a hand through her sweaty hair. "Get it together Shay" she told herself.

She was the Hybrid; she wasn't scared of anything. Well, only one thing. And it wasn't a thing, it was a person. And his name was Jack;

* * *

 _Her Sixteenth birthday was meant to be a happy occasion, filled with love, and laughter. But for Shay, it wasn't anything remotely close to that. For as long as she could remember, she'd never had that kind of happiness._

 _She didn't even have her Mother to help celebrate with, the last time that Shay saw her. She was only three years old, and it was her birthday then too. Which was another reason why Shay never celebrated her birthday anymore. It just wasn't the same without her Mother._

 _The night that her Mother died, was something that Shay replayed over and over again in her head. She could never make sense of it, all she remembered seeing was her Father running through the door. She'd never met him before that moment._

 _But he was the only one who was there for her after that tragic day, along with her older brother Ethan. Who she'd never met either. As she got older, her Father explained that he and her Mother parted ways when she was born._

 _He took Ethan, and her Mother took her._

 _But now that her Mother was dead, her Father had to come back. Because he didn't want to leave her alone, or so he said. But as she continued to spend time with him, learning from him, living with him and her brother._

 _Shay saw that he wasn't the charming, kind soul that he made himself out to be. He was much more sinister than that, and Shay found that out the hard way. A few times. Ethan was used to it; in fact, he was the model son._

 _But Shay couldn't stop thinking that this was all wrong, she was nothing like her Father. Being three years old when her Mother died, didn't help matters much. She didn't remember a lot of things from her childhood._

 _So when she turned sixteen, she did some digging. And she came up with a lot of things, she found out that she had a Great Grandfather that had been looking for her for the last twelve years. With her curiosity getting the better of her, Shay went looking for him herself._

 _It turned out, that her long lost Grandfather owned a bar. When Shay first stepped inside, everyone's eyes were on her. She didn't know what this man looked like, all she knew was his name. So, she stopped a man that was walking passed her. "Hey, I'm looking for a guy named Trick. You know him?" She asked._

" _Sure, he's the old guy behind the bar" The man nodded over to his left._

 _Shay follows his gaze, seeing an old man polishing some glasses. He looked tired, and sad, and she couldn't help but notice that he was always stealing a drink from a flask. This was supposed to be her Grandfather? Some role model._

 _She walked up to the bar, tapping her hand on it. "Are you Trick?" She looked at him wearily._

 _Trick took another swig of his metal flask, feeling the liquid burn his throat. "Depends on who's asking, how old are you anyway? How'd you even get in?" He frowned at her, she was definitely under age. But she looked familiar._

" _Doesn't matter, you can't be the guy that I'm looking for. Sorry to waste your time…" Shay was about to turn around and leave, when he pulled on her wrist. She turned back to him. "… I don't like being touched" she warned him._

" _I'm sorry, you just…" He let go of her arm, studying her. Her eyes, her hair, her features, they were all so familiar. "… You came here for a reason, why?"_

 _Shay sighed, "I was told that Trick…" She corrected herself. "… That_ you _, are supposedly my Great Grandfather" she said._

 _Trick's face was frozen; he couldn't believe this. After all of these years, he'd found her. Or rather, she'd found him. "Shay?" He whispered. "You're so big, so grown up" he had to smile._

" _It's a part of life, I'm told" She replied._

" _Please, come down to my lair. It's safe to talk down there…" He walked to the end of the bar, stepping out into the room. Then waved her over, "… This way" he smiled._

 _Shay did the only thing that she could do, she followed him. She wanted this, and now she had it. There were things that she needed to know, and she wasn't leaving here until she was told the truth._

 _Downstairs, looked like a hovel._

 _It wasn't appealing to the eyes, or the nose for that matter. She smelt a horrific odour when she entered the lair. Papers were strewn everywhere; books had fallen off of shelves. "Ever heard of a magical contraption called a Vacuum? Because you could sure use one in here" she said._

" _I know…" Trick did his best to clean up. "… I'm sorry, I haven't had company down here in a very long time" Truth be told he was very nervous. He had been searching for Shay for years, but never found her._

 _Luckily, Shay found a seat with nothing on it. So she sat down, placing her hands on her knees. She didn't want to be too informal. "So uh, I heard that you've been looking for me. You mind telling me why?" She asked._

 _Trick frowned at her, "You don't know?" He had to laugh, this must have been Jack's plan all along. "Of course you don't, he probably thought it better to keep you in the dark. What do you know of your Parents?"_

" _Not much, just that my Mom died when I was three. And that I've been living with my Dad ever since, he's a bit of a dick but he saved me from the mercenaries that killed my Mom" Shay was told the story when she was old enough to understand._

" _No…" He shook his head. "… That's not the story at all. Jack, your Father…" He used quote signs with his hands. "… Has fed you nothing but lies. He's isn't your Father; in fact, you don't even have a Father. Biologically speaking" he rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was going to take a while._

 _Shay frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She really didn't have time for this today._

 _Trick looked at her, the way she frowned and crinkled her nose when she was frustrated took him back to the good old days. "You are the spitting image of your Mother…" She smiled. "… Right down to your brown hair"_

" _My Mom was blonde, so…" Shay stood from the couch, she knew that this was a waste of time. "… Thanks for the hospitality, but I'm gonna be going now" she turned around, going for the stairs._

" _Wait!" He ran after her. "I can give you proof" That seemed to do the trick as he watched her turn around._

 _Shay folded her arms, she was here now. She might as well stay and she what he had to say. "I'm listening" she stood in the same spot. Just in case he was lying, she was going straight for the stairs._

 _Trick moved over to the far side of his lair, going to his large wall vault. He didn't keep anything valuable to him, out in the lair itself. Once inside, he grabbed a medium sized lock box, bringing it back outside. Setting it down on his desk, he unlocked it and lifted the lid._

 _As he went through the box, Shay found herself trying to take a peek. But she couldn't see anything, so she stepped forward. He was pulling pictures out of the box, "That's your proof, some pictures? You know that they can be faked right? Why should I buy this?"_

" _Because I have nothing to gain from lying to you. As I said, Jack isn't your Father. He's your Grandfather, these are you real Parents" Trick turned around, handing her a picture._

 _Shay held it in her hands, seeing nothing but two women caught in a loving embrace. They pretty and all, but this made no sense. "These are chicks…" She held up the picture to him. "… Didn't anyone ever have the birds and the bees convo with you? What you're implying is impossible" she didn't have to be smart to know that._

" _How can it be impossible, if you and your Brother exist?" Trick approached her. "The brunette in the picture, her name was Bo. She was your Mother, and a very powerful Succubus. One with the ability to create life, with her one true love" he said._

 _She touched the picture, her fingertips tracing over the blonde woman's face. She barely remembered her, but from what she did remember. Shay knew that she was an amazing Mother. "Lauren?" She finished for him._

 _Trick nodded. "Jack, whose real name is Hades. Is Bo's Father, which makes him your Grandfather. He kidnapped your brother Ethan when he was born, and years later he came after you" he explained._

" _My Mom wasn't murdered by a group of mercenaries, was she?" Shay knew the answer, but she just needed to hear it._

" _No…" Trick shook his head. "… She wasn't. Jack had been planning your abduction for some time. We thought that we were two steps ahead of him, when in fact he was three ahead of us. Your Mother didn't expect the attack" he sighed, Lauren was like a daughter to him after she and Bo married._

 _He missed her every day._

 _Shay tried to control her anger, she'd been lied to her entire life. By the man that she thought was her Father, no wonder he treated them the way that he did. Her more than Ethan, he'd been with him since he was born. Shay came later, and she was more defiant._

 _But there was one thing that she had to know. "Where was your precious Bo when all this went down? Why wasn't she there to stop him?" She asked._

 _Trick didn't want to go into this, but it was going to come out anyway. "Bo went missing, two years before Lauren's death. After Ethan was taken, she decided to search for him. After a year, we never heard from her again"_

" _So, let me get this straight…" Shay held up her hand. "… My Mother was murdered, by my Father who's really my Grandfather. And Mom number two, wasn't there to save us because she walked out? Does that about sum it up?"_

" _It wasn't like that Shay" he said_

" _Save it! It all means the same to me!" She turned around, taking the picture with her. She couldn't be here anymore, she needed to act._

 _Trick couldn't stop her. "Where're you going?" He asked._

" _To kill my Father!" Shay answered, never turning her head as she kept walking. Running up the stairs and then out of the bar. She hated liars, and to know that her own Father had lied to her this long;_

 _Was making her see red._

* * *

Shay remembered that day so clearly, and she remembered what came after. Her Father was a powerful being, and she couldn't take him down on her own. Which was why she enlisted her brother. Ethan didn't want to disobey their Father, but after hearing her tale;

He couldn't live with him any longer.

But he was the one who suggested that they go on the run. Their Father was far too powerful to take on, even given their special abilities. Their compulsion didn't work on him, and their strength was equal to his.

When he would train them to fight while growing up, they would get the upper hand but he would make sure that they knew their place soon after. In the five years that they'd spent on the run, they never found freedom from their Father.

He _always_ found them.

That's why Shay came back here, this was the year that her Father made his presence known to Bo and her friends. She was going to kill him before he rose to the strength that he was in her world.

And most importantly, she was going to save her Mother from dying.

A few hours passed, and Shay couldn't get back to sleep. So she stayed up, sitting on the balcony. It wouldn't be long before she revealed herself to Lauren, she just hoped that it wouldn't make Lauren freak out.

 **Later**

Lauren was awoken by a loud crash, she sat up in her bed. Hearing the noise get louder with each second that passed. She got up, going to her door. She didn't know if she should call out to Shay, but knowing her the girl was already on it.

A few minutes passed and Lauren didn't hear the screams of men in pain, like she expected to hear. Had they gotten to Shay already? In the months before, Lauren had witnessed Shay dying. But she would come back to life a few hours later, depending on what she died from.

That was another thing that made Lauren believe that Shay was more than just a normal Fae. Not even the most powerful Fae on the planet had immortality. Instead of just waiting around, Lauren decided to inspect.

She pulled a pair of jeans on, since she was in nothing but some boy shorts. Not the perfect battle attire, not that she did much fighting but Shay had been teaching her a few things lately. She was nowhere near a master, but she could give as good as she got.

Lauren walked to the door, opening it slightly. She couldn't see anyone in the hallway, and she still heard movement downstairs. She stepped out of her room, walking into the hall. And just as she was about to reach the stairs, she was grabbed from behind with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! It's me" Shay whispered in her ear, letting her go slowly.

Adjusting, Lauren turned around to see her friend. "What the hell's going on Shay? Who's downstairs?" She asked.

"I dunno, but there's a bunch of them. It's my fault, they must've tracked me here last night. No one followed me home, I was careful. Maybe they tracked my blood, it's the only explanation" Shay was always careful when it came to evading enemies.

"So what'd we do?" Lauren whispered.

Shay looked at her, reaching her hand into her front pocket. " _We_ , aren't doing anything. You're gonna take my car keys…" She handed them to her, "… And you're gonna drive over to Bo, you'll be safe with her. I'll deal with our unwanted guests"

Lauren shook her head, "No way! I'm not leaving you here to fight by yourself. And weren't you the one that told me it wasn't safe to go back to Bo's? What's the difference now?" She had wanted to go back home for weeks, but Shay always advised against it. Since she'd kept her alive this long, Lauren just agreed with her.

"That was before this place was compromised, keeping you hidden was the only advantage I had. Now that they know where you are, they'll never stop coming. Even if I get rid of these guys, Lauren please…" Shay held her hands. "… You _have_ to go"

"What about you?" Lauren asked, she didn't want leave her here.

Shay smiled, "Don't worry about me…" She said. "… It's my job to protect _you_ , not the other way around. Go to my room, climb down the fire escape and get to my car. Drive to Bo's, and don't look back" With that, she walked passed her and down the stairs.

The next thing Lauren heard, were things being smashed, shouting, yelling, screaming. She couldn't do anything to help, so she did what Shay told her to do. Going to her room and locking the door behind her, she moved to the window and climbed down the fire escape.

When she got to Shay's car, she jumped into the driver' seat and started the engine. She took a second before she put the car into gear, she didn't want to leave knowing that Shay was fighting her battles. But she was just a Human, there was no way that she would survive in there.

Lauren put the gar into gear, releasing the handbrake and flooring the gas pedal. She was on her way to the Clubhouse, and the thought of seeing Bo again was the only thing stopping her from turning around.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo didn't have much energy to do anything these days, without Lauren here she was down in the dumps. She hoped that the mysterious girl who was protecting Lauren was taking good care of her. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous though.

Who wouldn't be?

She'd been calling Lauren her Girlfriend this entire time, when really they were technically still on a break. One that she never asked for, or wanted. When Lauren did come back, Bo was going to tell her that their break was over. She didn't see a future without Lauren.

And she wanted that back more than ever, of course the Monogamy thing was still an issue. But ever since her dawning she had found more control over her abilities. So she was more confident about her not having to feed so often.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bo wasn't expecting anyone, and she didn't really feel like getting up to answer the door. Luckily for her, Kenzi was descending the stairs just in time. "No please, don't get up. I've got it!" Kenzi's sarcasm was dry as she made her way to the door.

Opening it she saw that it was Dyson, and he was carrying something. "Is Bo here?" He was in a rush to get over here, after receiving this little gift bag this morning. And he wanted Bo's input before he acted on anything.

"When is she not here?" Kenzi frowned at him, her roommate hadn't left the house in weeks. Why would he think today was any different? "By all means, enter the house of depression. Maybe you can talk some sense into her" she stepped aside to let him in.

Dyson walked passed her, seeing Bo sitting on the couch and staring into space. That was never a good sight. "Bo, I think I've found something that can help us get Lauren back…" and those words had made her turn her head for first time in days. He sat next to her, showing her the bag. "… It's not much, but I can track it"

Bo looked at the bag, there was a knife inside and it had blood on it. Now she was freaking out, what if Lauren was hurt? No, this couldn't be happening. "Is that _her_ blood?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, I smelt it and it's not her scent. I think it belongs to the girl that's protecting her, but there's only one problem with this plan" he said.

"What?" Kenzi asked, standing behind the couch with her arms folded.

"I think the Una Mens are hoping that I find her, because once I do then they have the right to do whatever they want to her. Finding Lauren and bringing her back here, could mean that she's in even more danger than before. That's why I wanted to talk to you first" he looked at Bo.

Bo kept looking at the knife, going over what he just said. "So basically, you're telling me that finding her could mean her death. Even though all I've wanted for the last couple of months, is to find her to make sure that she's safe"

Kenzi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "He's wondering what you want to do Bo, we're all on your side here"

"I just want her back" Bo sighed.

There was only so much that Dyson and Kenzi could do to make her feel better, because the one thing that would definitely do that was Lauren. And she wasn't here.

"Ask…" Everyone turned their heads to see Lauren standing by the front door, making her way inside. "… And you shall receive" she smiled.

With the shock, no one said anything. But Bo did manage to move, she jumped over the couch and walked up to her Girlfriend. Wondering if she was dreaming, and she'd wake up in her bed any minute. She held her arm out, touching Lauren's shoulder. "You're real"

Lauren nodded, "As real as ever"

Bo smiled with tears in her eyes, she felt like she could finally breathe. But not before lunging at her for a long awaited kiss, and she held her tight while doing so. "I can't believe you're here" she cried while smiling.

"Me neither…" Lauren wiped Bo's tears away, and then her own. Sadly, she didn't have time to stop to enjoy this moment. Shay told her not to look back, but she couldn't stand by and let her friend get hurt because of her. "… We're gonna have to save this reunion for later, right now I need your help"

Dyson stepped forward, "What's the problem?"

"I'm sure that you've all heard of the girl that's been protecting me?" Lauren saw the three of them nod their heads. "Her name is Shay, and she's in trouble. A bunch of guys just broke into our place, she told me to run but I can't just leave her there. You have to help me save her!" she was begging them.

Bo's answer was simple, "Of course we will, lead the way" she wanted to help this strange girl, because without her; Lauren wouldn't be alive. Bo owed her everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember to let me know what you think, hope you all liked it. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad you guys are liking this one, as you can see there are some similarities to the original. But I didn't want to just post that one like it was, it was my very first story and after reading through it saw ways that it could've been a lot better.**

 **So I hope that I've got that covered in this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Woes**

 **Shay & Lauren's Apartment**

Once Bo was over the shock and relief of having Lauren back by her side, she armed up and followed her Girlfriend to the apartment that she'd been living in with this Shay girl. The car that Lauren was driving was impressive, Bo thought that her car was badass but that mustang was something else.

And if that wasn't enough, she then saw the apartment building that Lauren stopped in front of, Bo wanted to know how a girl the age of 21. Could afford such an amazing property. Just in case there was any goons still inside, Bo had Dyson go ahead and sniff the place out.

When he gave them the all clear, he informed Lauren that her friend was dead. But to their surprise, Lauren didn't seem phased by that at all.

Lauren ran inside, seeing Shay laying down on the floor with a wooden stake through her chest. This wasn't the first time that she'd found her like this, and it wouldn't be the last either. "You can't keep doing this to me kiddo" she started to tug on the piece of wood.

"Lauren, I don't think she's coming back from that…" Bo couldn't finish her sentence, because the moment that Lauren pulled the wood from the girl's chest, she rose up gasping for air. "… Or maybe she will" she'd never seen that happen before.

Shay coughed, "Well, that was annoying…" she moaned, dying was never fun. And coming back to life was ten times worse. She looked at the weapon in Lauren's hand. "… Who uses a wooden stake? I mean, seriously! I'm not a Vampire!" she expected better.

Lauren was glad to see her belly aching, she just laughed shaking her head. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Know It All! I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself. But that guy took a cheap shot, he stabbed me as I was turning around. Bastard!" Shay exhaled, then saw that Lauren wasn't the only one in the room with her. "I see you've brought some friends?" she stood from the floor.

Bo stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I'm Bo, I wanted to thank you for keeping her safe" she really was grateful.

Shay looked at her hand, she didn't like Bo. Even though she was technically her Mother, she didn't ask for her to be. She knew the story, and she also knew that it was her fault that Lauren died in her own future. "Don't mention it" she left Bo hanging, going to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Lauren noticed the cold shoulder that Shay just gave Bo, and she didn't appreciate it. She was going to talk to her about that later. "So, who were the attackers?" she watched Shay grab a bottle of vodka from the top cabinet.

"Don't know, anyone could've sent them. But I _do_ know, that they were after you. Everyone's after you, remember?" Shay winked at her, swigging the bottle.

"Yeah, I don't think that's funny" Bo shook her head in disapproval.

Shay put the bottle down, "Well, it's a good thing that I didn't ask you for your opinion. Isn't it? Look, I appreciate you guys _'coming to my rescue'_ and all…" she couldn't be more sarcastic if she tried. "… But I can handle myself"

Bo snorted, "If you call, being killed by a wooden stake; _'Handling Yourself'_ then sure, you can handle yourself just fine" she really didn't like this girl.

"Well, not everyone has a Wolf in a leather Vest to come to their aid in the middle of a haunted house…" Shay held the bottle in her hands, while looking at both Bo and Dyson. "… Some of us don't have the luxury of being doted on"

"How do you know about that?" Dyson frowned at her, he wasn't going to be disrespected by this girl.

Shay focused her eyes on him, giving him a wink. "Oh you'd be astounded by the things I know Wolfie. But don't think about it too hard, you'll just end up giving yourself a headache" she smiled.

Lauren had never seen Shay like this, it was like she was a completely different person. And it all started when she laid eyes on Bo. "Shay, why don't you get yourself cleaned up? Then we can get out of here" she said.

While drinking her vodka, Shay nodded. "Read my mind Doc! Please, make yourself at home…" she gestured to the rest of the house. "… Oh, but mind the blood" she pointed to the small puddle on the floor and then went upstairs.

Bo waited for her to leave, letting out a fake laugh. "I _so_ don't trust her"

"She takes a little getting used to, but she's actually really sweet. And fun, I know that you would get along if you just gave her a chance" Lauren wanted them to get alone, but that honestly didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"A chance? Lauren, she clearly hates me! How can I give her a chance, if she won't give me one in return? And how does she know about me and Dyson?" No one but them knew about what happened at the Jenkins' house, Lauren wasn't even around for that when it happened.

Lauren sighed, she was going to have to tell them about Shay sooner or later. Why not now? "Shay knows everything about us, you, me, Dyson. She's uh…" she knew that they were going to think that she was crazy. "… She's from the future" she said.

Dyson burst out laughing, "Yeah right, and I'm part dolphin!"

"I'm not joking, I can prove it…" Lauren walked to the kitchen, pulling something out of one of the drawers, it was one of the future pictures that Shay had shown her months ago. Walking back over to her friends, she handed it to them. "… See?"

Bo and Dyson both looked at it, seeing their little group huddled together. Their first thought was that this was a fabrication, but it looked too real for it to be a fake. The only thing Bo was focusing on though, was that she and Lauren still looked very much in love. That was always a good thing.

"What year is she from?" she asked.

Shay descended the stairs, wearing a clean tank top which revealed the many scars that she had on her forearms and on the back of her shoulders. "Awfully nosy, aren't you Bo?" she still held her vodka bottle.

This was getting ridiculous; Bo couldn't ask this girl a question without getting a snarky remark. "Okay, seriously! What's your problem with me?" she asked her outright. She wasn't playing this little game with her.

"Problem? What makes you think I have a problem?" Shay acted as though she didn't have a clue what Bo was talking about, but she did. "Oh, you mean my attitude right? Sorry, dying and then coming back to life makes me a little cranky" she said.

"Sure it does" Bo didn't buy that, but she nodded anyway.

Lauren stepped in between them, "So, what's the plan now? We can't stay here anymore; they know where we are now" she wanted to know what they were going to do next.

Bo had no problem stepping in on this one, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, ever again. You're coming home with me, and Shay here—" she stopped talking when the girl held up her hand.

"Will be fine by herself…" Shay spoke in the third person; she didn't want or need Bo's help. She had a plan and she was sticking to it. "… Besides, I've got things to do" she finished what was left in the vodka bottle.

"Like?" Dyson asked.

Shay rolled her eyes, she didn't like this many people around her. Being raised the way that she did, she wasn't good with new people. Lauren was the only one that she could tolerate, for obvious reasons. "None of your business, but don't worry…" She turned around, grabbing her jacket from the kitchen table. "… When I'm done, I'll be sure to let you all know"

Lauren cleared her throat, stopping Shay from walking any further. "You have a lot of powers Shay, last I checked flying wasn't one of them…" She reached into her pocket and held out the car keys. "… You'll be needing these" she threw them at her.

Catching them, Shay smiled at Lauren. "Always the genius, catch you later" with that she left the apartment.

Dyson couldn't tell what he was smelling, it was Fae but it was also Human. That was impossible, he needed to talk to Trick about this. "So, how about I drop you guys back at the Clubhouse? I'll wait in the car, come down when you're ready" he smiled, then left.

Bo looked at Lauren, she couldn't help herself so she just kissed her again. "I missed you so much" she breathed.

"I missed you too, there were so many times that I wished I could've called you. But it was never safe for us. I'm sorry" Lauren latched on for a hug, she didn't want to let go. She'd been without Bo for so long, she just needed to take this moment to bask in her presence.

"Don't be sorry, I should've come for you sooner. But I couldn't find you. I gotta say, as much I'm not liking your new friend, she did a good job of keeping you hidden. Especially from me" Bo couldn't help but wonder if that was Shay's intention, and if it was then she couldn't be trusted.

Lauren was so grateful to Shay for that, "I'd be dead if it wasn't for her Bo. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would never be with _you_ again" she was lucky to be alive.

"Okay I get it, she's Supergirl…" Bo chuckled, "… That doesn't change the fact that she doesn't like me, I'd love to know what I've done to make her feel that way. I guess I'll never know" she was wracking her brain; they'd only known each other for about ten minutes.

Lauren sighed, "Like I said, she's not the friendliest person in the world. But she grows on you, trust me. How about we go down to the car, and get outta here? I'd sure love to be somewhere familiar for a change" she smiled.

Bo wrapped her arms around her, "How about my bedroom? Is that familiar enough?" She gave her a chaste kiss, intending for it to leave a shiver down Lauren's spine. She didn't need an answer, so she just took Lauren's hand and led her out of the apartment.

 **Unknown Location**

Shay didn't really have anything to do in this moment, but she had to get out of there before she punched Bo in her smug face. Every time she looked at her, all she saw was her Mother dying. All because she was nowhere to be found.

She needed to talk to her Brother, and thanks to the knowledge of the future she could do that without any complications. Shay found an abandoned parking garage a few blocks away; it was the perfect place for her to have some privacy.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a piece of hardware. Her Brother Ethan; had the same one back in her time. They could use it to talk to each other without messing with the timeline. She placed it on the floor, giving it a command and watching it shine bright.

Within a few minutes, a projection of her brother appeared in front of her. She exhaled with a smile, seeing his face. "Dude, this is a nightmare!" She exclaimed.

Ethan laughed, "Why, what happened?" Knowing his sister, it was probably something irrelevant but to her everything was dramatic.

"Bo came into the picture today…" She saw his expression change. "… It's actually my fault, I sent Lauren to her. But I didn't have a choice, these guys broke into the house. If I hadn't made her leave, they would've taken her, and killed her" she sighed.

"You did the right thing Shay…" Ethan stepped forward, he had full mobility as a projection. And he looked normal, but he couldn't touch anything. "… I know that you have your issues with Bo—"

Shay scoffed, "Issues? More like, never ending hatred! The woman abandoned us, she left our Mother alone to die. We ended up with Jack, _because_ of her! Can you honestly say that I'm overreacting?" She asked him.

Ethan could never reason with her when she was angry, but in the end she always listened to him. "No, you're not. But hating her while you're in the past, won't help. Because _that_ Bo, hasn't done anything yet" he said.

And that was why she hated calling him, because he always had an answer for everything. "You make me regret calling you, all the time!" She scowled at him. "How's things with you?" She asked.

"Same, new wars are waged everyday. The safe house was compromised, actually it was blown to pieces; if I'm being honest…" He smiled sadly, "… You just have to keep up the good work on your end, our lives are counting on it"

"No pressure then right?" Shay laughed, "I don't suppose you'd wanna switch places with me, would you? I fear that too much time spent around Bo, I won't be able to control myself" she was half joking, but still serious. She hated her.

Ethan shook his head. "We flipped the coin Shay, Heads you go, and Tails I stay. You won fair and square"

Shay looked away, thinking back to when they made the deal. "Yeah well, I wouldn't exactly call it a win" she muttered.

"It will be, when you change things. I gotta go. Listen I've heard rumours that he's planning on sending someone back for you, watch your six kid" he winked at her.

She smiled. "Anything for you brother, speak soon" she picked up the device from the floor, her brother's projection faded instantly. To know that someone was coming for her, didn't scare her that much. She expected it sooner, but clearly her Father was waiting to send the right person.

Right now, she had to speed up her plan. Because Lauren was back home with her friends, and it wouldn't be long before the Una Mens found out, and then they'd go after her again. Not just that, but they wanted Kenzi too.

Shay didn't know her, only heard stories from her Great Grandfather. And from what she'd heard, Kenzi was probably the only one that she'd end up getting along with while she was here. Shay placed the communicator back in her pocket and set off to find her car.

Killing the Una Mens was first on her list.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo backed Lauren up into her dresser, she'd been waiting for this for the past couple of months. And nothing was stopping her now, she kissed her hungrily. When they got in to the house, Kenzi and Tamsin wanted to talk to Lauren about her time away, but Bo never gave them a chance.

Nothing mattered right now, not the Fae, not that Shay girl and her bad attitude, nothing. Just them, and their love. Which was everything. Bo unfastened the button on Lauren's jeans, loosening them just enough to reach her hand inside.

Lauren gasped, feeling Bo delve deeper. "Feeling a little randy are we?" She chuckled, kissing her again and wrapping an arm around Bo's neck.

"A little? I feel like I'm in heat right now…" Bo pulled back suddenly, thinking over what she just said. "… Wait? Is that an actual thing? Could I be in heat?" She asked.

That wasn't what Lauren was thinking about right now, "Maybe, does it really matter?" She kind of wanted to get back to their moment.

Bo had to mentally kick herself for stopping what they were doing to ask such a stupid question, "Forget I said anything" she latched onto her lips again, moving her hand with ever second. It was nice to have this since they'd been apart for so long.

Lauren gripped the edge of the dresser with her free hand, holding on for dear life. She wasn't letting her mind get clouded with anything right now. This took importance.

An hour later, they laid in bed wrapped up in each other. "Please don't ever leave me again, I was a wreck without you…" Bo voiced her fears, she felt like she needed to get this out in order to move on. "… I love you" she whispered in her ear, holding her tight from behind.

Placing her hands over Bo's, Lauren smiled. "I love you too…" She said, "… And I don't plan on leaving you again, _ever_ " she added.

"Good" Bo kissed her cheek, falling asleep.

 **The Una Mens' Chamber**

The Keeper stood in place, she never moved from this position. Without emotions she had only the urge to fulfil her Fae duties. And that meant over seeing the deaths of all those that betrayed them, she'd received word that the Human Doctor had resurfaced.

It was only a matter of time before she was killed, then the Succubus' Human pet would be next, and then the rest of their traitors. Everything was going accordingly, that was until her Chamber was breached.

She never heard any screams, all she saw was a disembodied head rolling towards her. It landed at her feet, blood splattered all over the person's face. She recognised them as one of her monks. Lifting her head, she saw a young girl walking towards her. "Killing a fellow Fae is punishable by death, you've just signed your own death warrant" she stepped down from her altar.

Shay laughed, "Well then it's a good thing that I'm immortal, isn't it?"

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" The Keeper asked, her hands behind her back.

Stepping forward, Shay clocked the rest of the guys in the room. Besides the Keeper, there were two other Elders, and four Monks. And all of them carried weapons, she could take them. She wouldn't leave unscathed, but she would win.

The Keeper didn't like that this girl wasn't answering her, "Shall I rephrase the question? What is it, that you need from me, _girl_?" She asked again.

That tone, was enough for Shay to tip over the edge. At the end of the day, she needed an outlet for her rage after coming into contact with Bo. And this was the perfect opportunity. "I need you to die…" she swung her fist around, hitting her so hard and with so much strength that the Keeper's head came off of her shoulders.

When her head rolled away, much like the poor monk that tried to attack her earlier. She looked at her right hand, it was soaked in blood. This was one thing that Shay continued to struggle with, her a Father had taught her _and_ her brother to enjoy the kill.

To love it.

And they learned how to love it well, the feeding, the hunting, and especially the kill itself. But when they ran from him, they tried to curb that impulse. It was hard, for Shay the most. And when she was angry, the bloodlust to kill was even harder to control.

But she was going to try now.

"… Now, you can either leave here _with_ your life. Or you can end up like your mistress! The choice is yours!" She told them. When they all stayed put, ignoring her warning, she just laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you" she prepared herself for their attack.

When she finally did get back to her time, her Brother owed her one hell of a party. Because this was not her idea of a good time. She wished that she could go back and flip the coin again, and keep doing it until it landed on Tails so that Ethan could be here instead.

 **The Dal (Next Morning)**

Trick was having a little bit of an aneurysm right now; he'd just been informed that the Una Mens had been brutally murdered. All five of them, were found with their heads missing. He had no idea what kind of Fae could do that.

No one was more powerful than them, and even if they were they had the ability to mirror a Fae's powers. So they would never be able to get the upper hand, not even for a second. He knew that they were making life unbearable for everyone, but they were just trying to restore order.

It wasn't their fault that they had no emotion, they were forced into that oath. If Trick hadn't run away all those centuries ago then he would've been one of them. But now things were even worse than before, with the Una Mens gone every Fae in town would be running wild.

They'd made him the acting Ash, so he was head of the Light for now. But he didn't know how long that would last, it could be a few months, or it could be a few years. Being a leader wasn't something that he wanted to do, when being King made him a monster.

He'd worked so hard to change that part of himself, and he liked to think that he had come a long way since those dark days. Trick snapped out of his musings when he heard laughter coming towards him, to his shock he saw Bo smiling.

And he quickly realised why, since Lauren was walking in next to her. Clearly someone had failed to call him and let him know what was going on. "Lauren? It's good to have you back, safe and sound. You had us all seriously worried" he said.

"What he said" Bo nudged her arm gently.

Lauren smiled, taking a seat on the stool. "I know, I wanted to call and let you all know. But we couldn't risk someone tracing the call and finding us" she was just following Shay's rules, which had kept her alive.

Trick frowned, "Us?"

Bo hopped up onto a stool next to her Girlfriend, "Oh yeah, Lauren's got herself a bodyguard. And she's a bitch…" she paused, forgetting something. "… Sorry, _future_ bitch" she didn't like Shay, and she didn't care if Lauren loved her. Trust was a big issue for her, and right now Shay didn't deserve hers.

"Her name is Shay and she's not a bitch, she's just…" Lauren couldn't find the right word to describe her new friend. "… Cautious, she's been through a lot…" She watched Bo roll her eyes. "… No I mean it; she has nightmares nearly every night. The Future that she's from isn't great"

Trick was still struggling with the part where they said that this girl was from the Future, "I'm sorry, she's from the future?" he saw them both nod. "Why is she here? What time is she from?" he was full of questions.

"I don't know what Year exactly, she's very secretive. She keeps telling me that knowing anything about the future could change it in some disastrous way…" Lauren sighed, "… I think she just doesn't want to tell me" she'd asked Shay a dozen times for information, but the answer was always no.

But luckily Trick did understand Shay's point of view, "She's not wrong, anything she says could alter the timeline in a way it's not meant to. To be honest, she's taking a risk being here in the first place" he said.

"Maybe she should go back then…" Bo spoke up, with Lauren immediately giving her a look. "… What? I'm just saying, you're back home with me now. You don't need her; I can protect you myself. Besides, she can't kill everyone without the Una Mens noticing" she was getting a headache from this.

Trick snorted, "I don't think she'll have to worry about their wrath, not anymore anyway"

Lauren looked at him, hearing the tone of his voice. "Why? What's happened?" She asked.

"I was informed today that the Una Mens have been killed, very savagely I might add. Whoever it was, removed their limbs, and their heads. The chamber is like a bloodbath" Those were the words that his informant used.

Hearing that, Lauren didn't even need to ask who it was to know that it was Shay. The first time she'd seen her kill so brutally they she ripped out an Ogre's heart. That, and she was the only one powerful enough to take them on. "I need to see Shay" she stood from her stool.

Bo stopped her, "What? Why?"

"Because she was the one that did this, and I need to find her now!" Lauren ran out of the door, she knew that Shay must've had a good reason, but she also knew that what she'd done was an act of war.

Instead of waiting, Bo ran after her.

 **Shay's Apartment (Later)**

Since coming back from the chamber, Shay sat on her bed. Thinking back to what had just happened, when they came after her something inside of her snapped. She couldn't control what she was doing, she didn't like this side of her.

Which was one of the reasons why she came back here, not just to save her Mother and her Future but to save herself from this darkness. Shay got up, going to the bathroom and seeing her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

There was blood splattered all over her face, her hands were soaked in it, and her clothes were stained. She pulled her tank top off, throwing it in the bathtub. She never liked fighting in a standard bra, it was uncomfortable. So she was wearing a black sports bra.

She grabbed a small towel, ready to wipe her face when she sensed someone behind her. "You shouldn't have come back here Lauren…" she turned around, making Lauren gasp at the sight that she saw. "… Since when're Doctors squeamish?"

Lauren had never seen Shay like this, it was as if she was a different person. "What did you do Shay?"

Shay ignored her for a second, going to the sink and placing the towel that she held under some warm water. When she didn't answer her, Lauren just asked the same question. "I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time" she started to wipe the blood from her face.

"So then answer me!" Lauren shouted.

"There was a problem, and I handled it. It's as simple as that…" Shay shrugged, drying her face and then washing her hands. "… How about a little gratitude? After all, with those assholes out of the picture; you're safe now" she said.

Lauren shook her head in disappointment, "I didn't ask you to kill anyone, why couldn't you've just compelled them like you did all the others?" She remembered all the times when Shay would tell her that she compelled men to go away, rather than killing them.

But all Shay could do was laugh, because she had a little confession to make. "Did you really think I compelled all those people?" She looked at her. "Sweet Lauren…" She sighed, walking passed her and into her bedroom. "… Compulsion, only delays the inevitable. They had to die, I was willing to kill them. It's pretty straightforward" she tried finding a clean shirt.

"Hey Lauren are you…" Bo stopped in her tracks when she saw the scars on Shay's back, they didn't look pleasant at all. "… Okay, in here?" She found her words.

Lauren nodded, "I'm fine Bo. Really, I've got this"

Shay turned around, seeing the cause of her rage. "Yeah Bo, she's got this. In case you haven't noticed she's a big girl, I think she's perfectly capable of talking to other people without _you_ smothering her" she smiled.

Bo was really starting to get sick of this, "Okay, you know what? I don't care _what_ you are, I don't care if you've had a _tough_ life, and I _certainly_ don't care about your future!" She shouted in her face.

"Maybe not now, but you will…" Shay stood inches from Bo's face. "… Especially when everyone you love is _dead_ " she whispered in her ear.

What happened next was an instinct for Shay, it didn't matter that it was Bo who did it. Bo swung for her, so she grabbed her hand and twisted it, hearing a small snap and then Bo's scream.

"Shay!" Lauren yelled, going to Bo's side and holding her hand. It was broken, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked her, this wasn't her at all.

Shay felt bad for what she just did, not for making Bo feel pain because she believed that it was well deserved. But for the way that Lauren was looking at her right now, with pure shame. "Maybe I'm crazy, or maybe I just don't like your Girlfriend…" She exhaled. "… Honestly, I think it's a little of both"

With that, Lauren and Bo watched Shay grab a shirt and her jacket, then left the room. "Bo, your hand is broken. You need to go out to heal, it's okay" she didn't care if Bo went to find someone to feed from, as long as she was out of this pain.

Broken bones were a bitch.

But Bo shook her head, thanks to her Succubus genes she would heal quicker than most even without feeding. Her hand was broken now, but by tomorrow it would be healed, although it would still be sore, she could handle it if it meant not straying from Lauren again.

She didn't want that, "No, I'm fine. Can you just patch it up for me, I fed a lot this week. So, I'll heal fast. And for the record, I don't want you anywhere near her anymore" Shay was bad news, Bo didn't need to be psychic to know that.

Lauren sighed, "She's not herself right now Bo, she's a good person. I know she is, something has gotten to her. I need to find out what" she wasn't giving up; Shay never gave up on her.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Lauren finished wrapping up Bo's hand, and put it in a makeshift sling that she fastened out of one Kenzi's many scarfs. She had more that she needed anyway. She made Bo take a bunch of anti inflammatory tablets, in case the swelling got out of hand. She begged her Girlfriend to go and feed, but Bo refused.

"Why're you making yourself suffer?" She asked.

Bo smiled, "I'd rather I suffer, than have you suffer in the way you did before. I know you don't like sharing me with others, and you shouldn't have to. Besides, it doesn't feel that bad. Feels more like a sprain" she laughed it off.

"Yeah well, you're lucky that's all she did. I've seen what she can do Bo, she could've ripped off your hand…" Lauren jumped down onto the bed with a huff, "… Everything was going fine before that attack yesterday, I just wish I knew what was going on with her"

"She's crazy Lauren, _that's_ what's wrong with her. Frankly, I'm surprised that you've stayed alive this long if she's that careless. Let her do whatever she has to do, every death that she's responsible for has nothing to do with you. Let her be the one that gets killed" Bo said.

Lauren laughed, "She can't _be_ killed…" She turned to Bo who was looking confused. "… What you saw yesterday? That's one of her skills, she's immortal"

Bo frowned. "No Fae is immortal Lauren, you of all people should know that" she was told that they were ageless, but they did grow old over time. And they could die just like a human.

"I know, which's why it took me a long time to believe it. But then I saw it for myself, every time Shay dies she comes back minutes later. Unless she gets stabbed in the heart, then she only wakes up if you pull the knife out, like I did yesterday" Lauren explained quickly.

That wasn't normal, even for a Fae. "Maybe I shouldn't have pissed her off…" Bo was a little afraid, she'd never angered an immortal before. "… So, I literally can't kill her?" She was just making sure; she saw Lauren shake her head. "What if I cut her head off?" She was curious.

"Please don't…" Lauren said, "… And don't try either, because she _will_ kill you" she had no doubt about that.

 **Shay's Apartment**

Unbeknownst to Lauren and Bo, Shay never actually left her apartment building. She watched from an apartment across the courtyard, seeing Lauren walk an injured Bo back to their car. Once they drove off, she went back to her place and contacted her brother again.

Only he wasn't answering, something must've come up on his end. She hoped that he was okay, future technology was a beautiful thing. Most of the gadgets that she had, she had to to hide from Lauren.

She knew it wouldn't be long before someone sought her out for the murders of the Una Mens, not that they could hold her. But she was thinking maybe the down time would be good for her, it wasn't like they could kill her anyway.

Suddenly, Shay's communicator lit up, beeping loudly. She grabbed it and stuck it on the wall, the small light magnified before her. Creating a holographic screen on the wall, when she saw her brother she noticed the gash on his head. "E? What happened?"

"Ran into a couple of Jack's guys, you should see them…" He laughed, touching his head. "… Trust me, I'm fine. What's with the missed calls? What'd you do now?" He knew that she had to have done something.

Shay sighed, rubbing her face. "Take your pick, murder, assault…" She had to tell him now. "… Look man, you gotta tap me out! I can't be here anymore; I'm not mature enough to handle this kind of mission. So with your blessing, I would like to respectfully resign from my post" she folded her arms.

Ethan expected this sooner or later, but now he wanted to know what she meant by assault. Shay would beat on people all the time, and she never once referred to it as assault. "Let's go back to the assault, who was on the receiving end of your tantrum?"

"Bo, who else?" She replied.

"Damage?" Ethan asked.

Shay averted her eyes, not making eye contact with him. "Broken hand…" She heard him grumble, obviously annoyed. "… Look, she's lucky that's all I did. Which is why I called you, I want to bow out. It's really safer for her, if _you_ take my place"

Ethan sighed, shaking his head. "Shay, you can't keep doing this. I know she hurt you, but we only ever heard one side of the story. And not even Grandpa was mad at her, so why're you?" He heard the story from Trick, and not once did he paint Bo in a bad light.

"Because she abandoned us! She abandoned her Family, she's the reason that Mom died! Am I the only one who understands that?" Shay turned around, almost tearing her hair out.

"Look at me!" Ethan yelled through the hologram, his voice echoed. "Shay? Look at me!" He repeated, seeing her turn around with tears in her eyes. "I know that it's hard for you, being there, being around _her_ …" He was referring to Lauren. "… But if you keep doing this, then you won't change anything"

Shay closed her eyes, wiping her tears away. "I just want to know _why_ …" She spoke quietly, "… I've seen them around each other and Bo loves her. So if she's _that_ committed to her, then why'd she take off?" She was hoping for an answer from him.

Ethan shrugged, "I dunno…" He honestly didn't. "… The only one who can answer that is her, but the Bo in the past has no clue. Because she hasn't lived that life yet, and if you stick to the plan then she'll never have to. We can _save_ our family" he said.

"What Family?" Shay frowned. "This whole thing is a mess! How're we supposed to fix things? Jack will never stop coming for us, how long are we supposed to keep running for?" she was sick of it.

"For as long as it takes Shay" he didn't have a better answer for her.

Like every conversation, her brother had an answer for everything. "So I take it my resignation has been denied?" She watched him laugh, that was a yes. "Great, well if I'm staying then we've got another problem" she said.

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "Wow, you're on a roll today. What is it?"

"I killed the Una Mens, all five of them. Including their loyal monks, I know I was just supposed to compel them to leave the city but I was angry, and needed an outlet…" She couldn't take it back, so there was no point in feeling sorry. "… Anyway, I'm probably gonna be arrested soon"

"That's a problem…" Ethan tried to think of a solution. Resisting arrest would be easy for Shay, and knowing her very violent. They couldn't have anymore bloodshed, "… When they come for you, let them do their thing. I'll find a way to get you out, _without_ killing anyone"

Shay had to laugh, "And how're you gonna do that? Got a lawyer of this time on your speed dial?" She asked.

Ethan smiled. "No, smart ass. Don't you worry your pretty little head, just sit back and let your big brother handle everything okay? Take the time to cool off, just make sure you get a dungeon of your own. Wouldn't want you to shiv another inmate now would we?" He winked at her.

"Not my style bro" She liked using her hands to fight.

"I gotta go, but just do me a favour? When they arrest you, go easy, _don't_ fight back, and _don't_ pull a Houdini with the shackles. Just this once, do as I ask" Ethan begged her.

Shay saluted him, reaching her hand to grab the communicator ready to end chat. "Yes sir, over and out" she took it off of the wall, the holographic screen faded immediately.

 **Clubhouse**

Before this night, Bo didn't think that she would ever be happy again. She currently sat with Lauren on the couch, only her Girlfriend was fast asleep laying her head on Bo's lap. And Bo thought it was the most beautiful sight that she'd ever seen. She'd waited months for this.

The pain of her broken hand was non-existent now, not that she could feel anything anyway due to how tight Lauren had wrapped it up. Kenzi was out with Tamsin, now that the Una Mens were gone everyone was out celebrating. All Bo wanted to do was stay in and watch a movie with her best girl.

But that dream was shattered, when she heard a knock at the door. Lauren jumped up in a fright, whenever she heard a noise these days it was always like this. She was so used to being attacked all the time. "What's going on?" she moaned tiredly.

Bo got up, touching her shoulder gently. "It's okay babe, just wait here…" she walked away, answering the door to see Dyson on the other end. "… Hey, it's a bit late for you isn't it? Why aren't you at the Dal with everyone else, celebrating?" she chuckled.

Dyson smiled, but it wasn't enough to hide his true intentions. "Unfortunately, the Elders placed me on a murder case at the last minute. I was ordered to investigate the crime scene in the Una Mens' chamber"

Wanting to know more, Bo let him inside. "Is it that bad?" she could see the look on his face, and it was one that she'd never seen on Dyson's face before; he was scared.

"It was a massacre; the only mercy was that they didn't have emotions. So they couldn't feel the pain that the killer conflicted. That's why I'm here actually, Shay's scent was all over that place. Where is she?" he asked, glancing at Lauren.

Lauren knew that this was going to happen, "Last I saw she was walking out of her apartment after she broke Bo's hand…" she pointed to Bo who held up her wrapped right hand. "… We've been here for the rest of the night" she answered honestly.

Dyson sighed, "I already checked her place, she's not there. Do you know of anywhere else that she would go? The High Elders want her brought to justice, I'm not allowed to stop until I find her"

"You don't have to look very far…" Shay walked through the front door, holding her hands out for him to handcuff her. "… I confess to lobbing the heads off of those dusty asshats, so go ahead…" she held her hands together. "… Arrest me!"

No one said anything, they couldn't believe what she was doing. "Why would you just confess?" He asked with a frown.

Shay huffed, she was really hoping that this would be quick. "Because I did it…" she said. "… Aren't you cops big on honesty? Do I _actually_ have to beg you to arrest me?" she still wasn't getting an answer. "Okay, _please_ arrest me…" she put her hands in his face. "… Dude, my arms are hurting!"

Dyson obliged and took his cuffs out, securing her hands and tightening them. "You're under arrest for the murder of nine innocent Fae…" he was going to stop there, but then he recalled what Lauren said about Bo's hand. "… And the assault of Bo Dennis" he said.

"They were hardly innocent" Shay let out a laugh.

Lauren didn't know why Shay found this so funny, because it was anything but that. "You're not afraid…" she studied her body language, "… You're not afraid, because you have something up your sleeve" she knew her too well.

Shay smiled at Lauren, "It's true what the history books say about you Lauren…" she stared at her. "… You really are a Genius. Just know, everything that I did; was to protect _you_. That's what I was sent to do, and if I could go back do things differently…" she sighed, smiling. "… I wouldn't change a thing"

"Time to go" Dyson grabbed her restrained hands, ready to leave with her when Shay tugged him in Bo's direction.

Bo and Shay stared off, "Shame about your hand…" she looked to her wrapped hand. "… Hope you can still backstab with your left" she laughed.

"Get her out of my House Dyson" Bo looked straight at him, not giving her a response.

Dyson pulled Shay away, "With pleasure" he took her out of the house.

When they left, Bo could see that Lauren was struggling with this. "I know you care about her, but it's better for everyone if she's locked up Lauren…" She placed her hand on her Girlfriend's back. "… You're worried" she could tell.

Lauren chuckled, "About Shay?" She shook her head. "No, she can take care of herself. But what the hell did she mean about the History books? What does that mean?" She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I dunno, but why don't we just take a beat tonight? We can talk more tomorrow" Bo was confused too, especially since Shay made that little comment about backstabbing. Was that why she hated her? Because Bo was supposed to do something that wasn't good?

With that, they both went to bed. Happy to sleep into the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, things are getting intense. Unlike the original, I've given Shay new toys. And you will be seeing a lot more future stuff happening in this story than the other. It's been a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it just as much. As always let me know what you thought, the more reviews, the better!**

 **Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What up peeps? Hope you're all having a relaxing Sunday. Since you're all enjoying this version, then I wanted to give you another piece of the puzzle. I'm waiting to have enough chapters of Our Town written so that I can post the next one. With work, it's becoming more and more difficult to find the time to write.**

 **That's what the Weekend is for!**

 **Some of you have asked whether this will be a trilogy like the original. And as much as I would love to say yes, I don't know at this moment. If I have the time, or if I can get lots written beforehand then I'll try my best but it's out of my control.**

 **And yes, Shay has a lot of anger towards Bo, for reasons that she's already explained, but we will go deeper into that. And also into Jack, and how he plays out in this story. I've got some things up my sleeve so hope you guys are all excited.**

 **Enjoy. X**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Foe From The Future**

 **Maximum Security Prison**

Dyson had Shay all signed in, and processed by the guards. This prison was horrible, the worst one that the Fae owned, it was only reserved for those that committed unspeakable acts. He was glad that they were being quick about it. Now it was his turn to take the cuffs off of Shay.

"I saw what you did, to the Una Mens…" He unlocked the handcuffs with his key, "… You've got power, so why're you just giving up?" He took them off of her, placing them back in his pocket.

Shay rubbed her wrists, it didn't hurt but it was annoying. "Who says I'm giving up?" She asked him. "I prefer to think of this as a vacation…" She smiled. "… You know, some time to revaluate my situation. Figure some things out. I'll be leaving here a changed woman"

Dyson had to laugh, "Funny but uh, you'll _never_ be getting out of here. For what you did, they'll lock you up for life"

"They'll try…" She said. "… But let's get something straight here, I'm here because I'm _choosing_ to be, not because your _actually_ good at your job. I mean, I practically begged you to arrest me. What does that say about you, _Detective_ Dyson?" She chuckled.

Instead of answering her, he decided to just leave. She wasn't worth the hassle of an argument. "Have a nice eternity Shay" he nodded at her, then turned around to leave.

Shay waved at him, "See you in a week!" When she turned around, she was dragged to a holding cell and given a pile of clothes. Which was now her attire for the remainder of her stay, she changed the black pants, and the black tank top.

As prison outfits go, it wasn't the worst. At least it was black.

The whole point of being in this prison, was that every Fae inmate was stripped of their abilities. But Shay was another exception, because she was half human the geographical current didn't affect her. She didn't feel as strong as usual, but she was still in fact strong.

When she was show to her cell, she saw her bunk mate. "No chance of a private room then huh?" She muttered to herself, taking a seat on the bottom bunk. "Whenever you're ready brother" she hoped that whatever Ethan's plan was, that it wouldn't take long.

"Is it true?" Her cellmate asked.

Shay frowned. "Is what true?"

"What they're whispering about? Did you really slay the Una Mens?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. That was all me…" Shay didn't really think it was that bad in here, thanks to her special Hybrid powers she could compel the guards to give her better treatment. "… How the hell did you hear about that?"

The girl jumped off of the top bunk, standing in front of Shay with her arms folded. "Word gets around, so why'd you do it? Or are you just crazy, I mean you'd have to be for going after them"

Shay laid back on her bed, it wasn't comfy at all. "Sometimes I think I'm crazy, but really…" She exhaled, placing her hands under the back of her head. "… They were just a means to an end. Besides, can anyone really say that they'll be missed?" She shook her head. "Don't think so"

"One thing I can tell you is that no one will mess with you in here, not after what you did. You could probably rule this place" the girl said.

Now that was a fun thought, but that wasn't what Shay was here for. "Thanks but, I'm not much for _ruling_ things. What's your name anyway?" She hadn't gotten it off of her yet.

"Jodi…" She extended her hand for Shay to shake which she did, "… And you're Shay, right? Got a last name?" She asked.

Shay chuckled, "Na, just one name. Kind of like Cher, or Madonna…" she didn't know who those singers were, but she'd heard about them when she first came here. "… Or you know, Jesus" She wasn't going to give her last name; it would give her away.

"That's cool" Jodi smiled.

 **Unknown Location (Next Day)**

A portal emerged from nowhere, the bright light bathed the walls of the alleyway. A girl stepped out, holding a device in her hand. "Lead the way…" Scarlet entered a few things into the handset, until it flashed yellow. "… South it is" she started to walk off in the direction that the device led her in.

It was an hour later, when she finally made her way to her destination. And she found herself standing across the road from an abandoned house. It didn't look like it was liveable, and yet there was a car parked in the driveway and she could hear movement coming from inside the house.

She could smell the person that she was sent to take, now all that remained was to go in there and get her.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo was just getting herself ready to take a case with Kenzi, she still had her disappearance to look into. When she got to the ground floor, she saw Lauren looking rather frustrated as she sat on the couch. "Hey? What's with the sad face?" she strapped her dagger on her thigh.

"I have nothing to do now…" Lauren huffed, standing up. "… No job, no apartment, no lab. What am I supposed to do with my life?" she had never taken a day off, not even for one holiday. Which was sad now that she thought about it.

Laughing, Bo stepped closer to her and held her hands. "You can do whatever you want babe, no more slavery, no more obeying orders, you can just be free…" she leaned in for a kiss. "… With me" she winked.

"You're right, this's what I've always wanted anyway. Who am I to complain about it now?" Lauren let Bo hug her. This was what she always dreamed of having, a life without the burden of being owned by the Fae. And now she had it.

Suddenly, they broke apart when the front door was broken down. Bo stepped in front of Lauren, ready to protect her. She saw a young girl, her eyes were dark, and she had fangs much like Dyson when he would shift. "Who the hell are you, and what'd you want?"

Scarlet snarled, "I want her!" she pointed at Lauren.

"You'll have to get through me first" Bo pulled her dagger from her holster, grasping the handle tight. She charged for the girl, only to be knocked on her ass and slashed by the girl's claws.

When Scarlet saw that Lauren was about to run over to Bo's aid, she got to her in a flash and grabbed her arm. "Oh no, you're coming with me!"

"Why? What'd you want with me?" Lauren asked, struggling in her strong grip. She thought that since the Una Mens were gone now that she was safe. At least that's what Shay said.

"I don't want anything from you! I was sent to retrieve Shay, since she's not here right now I guess I'll just have to settle for taking you. See, we've had her under surveillance for a while now and you're always by her side. Makes me think that you're important to her" Scarlet said.

Lauren sighed, looking to where Bo was unconscious on the floor. "I don't know about that but, you'll be waiting a while for her to take the bait. Shay's in prison for murder. She won't be getting released anytime soon" clearly this girl hadn't heard what she'd done.

Scarlet hummed, "I'm not worried about that, once she finds out that you're missing; she'll come running. In order to do that, I'm gonna have to leave your lady friend a little clue" she knocked Lauren's head with her fist, making her unconscious. Scarlet left a little note for Bo to see when she woke up, then left with Lauren over her shoulder.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Kenzi strolled through the house with Tamsin by her side, both of them cracking up about something. But their laughter ended when they saw Bo laying on the floor, bleeding. "Bo?" she ran to her, kneeling down to check her over. "Wake up" she shook her gently.

"Lauren?" Bo groaned, opening her eyes. Her head was killing her, and her arm was torn up pretty good. "Where's Lauren?" she sat up fast, making her headache worse.

Tamsin looked around, not seeing Lauren in the living room. She quickly checked upstairs, finding the same; Nothing. She made her way back down to Bo and Kenzi, who were now sitting on the couch. "She's not here, where'd she go?"

Bo was having trouble remembering, but then she clocked a piece of paper that was sitting on the coffee table. "What's that?" she pointed at it.

Kenzi turned her head, seeing the little note. She picked it up and started to read aloud; "I have the blonde, tell Shay to meet me at the usual place. She comes alone, or the human dies…" she finished, "… So Lauren's been kidnapped by a clawed maniac who wants Shay, pretty straightforward if you ask me" she put the paper down.

"I knew that girl was nothing but trouble! All she's done, is put Lauren in danger" Bo touched her head, the pain in her arm was nothing compared to the monster headache that she had. That, and her worry was overwhelming her. The Girlfriend was taken from her, _again_.

"So where's Shay? Can't we just trade her for Lauren?" Tamsin wondered.

Bo shook her head gently, "No, Shay's in prison for murdering the Una Mens. To meet this girl's demands, we'd have to break her out"

"Which won't be easy, considering the facility that she's in. I heard Dyson say where they were taking her, and it's not the best prison in Fae Land" Tamsin would hate to be Shay in this moment, being in prison was no picnic.

"How bad is it? Like, Hecuba bad?" Kenzi asked, she'd only been to one Fae prison. And that was enough for one lifetime.

Tamsin snorted, "Worse" she said.

"I have to get Lauren back; I won't lose her again! Maybe I won't have to do anything, if Shay breaks herself out. From what we've seen, she's powerful, strong, cocky, none of those qualities add up to a model inmate. Can you get me a visitation pass?" Bo asked Tamsin.

Since she hadn't been to the cop shop in a while, Tamsin didn't know if she could pull that big of a string. But she had to try. "I'll see what I can do, you should heal before you do anything. You can't save Lauren if you're weak" she said.

Bo nodded, "You're absolutely right…" she grabbed Tamsin's collar, bringing her lips close to her friend's and tugging on her chi. She was the closest Fae, and she needed to be strong to save her girl. When she felt everything heal, including her broken hand she let her go. "… Thanks for the pick me up"

Tamsin breathed deeply, "No problem, but next time warn a girl"

 **Maximum Security Prison (Later)**

Shay had only been around the yard once today, the guards tried to beat on her but she showed them what for. Only that got her thrown into solitary confinement for a few hours. When she was let out, she was told that she had a visitor waiting to see her.

She refused to see anyone, thinking that it was Lauren and wanting to get away from that life for a bit. But when she was told that it was mandatory, then she knew something was wrong. Walking into the visiting room, she saw Bo on the other side of the glass holding the phone ready to talk.

"Now you are the last person that I'd expect to be paying me a visit…" Shay spoke through her phone, taking a seat and glancing at her hand. "… Ooh, and she's healed! Not fast, but I guess I'm just more evolved that you" she winked at her.

Bo hated this already, "I need your help"

"Sorry but, I don't play well with others. Maybe you can come back to see me in about a million years, maybe I'll get a parole by then" Shay wanted this over quickly, so she figured if she made Bo mad enough then she would just leave.

"Cut the stupid jokes! This's serious! Lauren's been taken, and I need your help to find her" Bo said, the desperation in her voice should've been enough. But when she saw the fear in Shay's eyes over hearing that, she couldn't help but think that Shay cared a little too much about Lauren.

Shay didn't think this would happen, the Una Mens were gone. Lauren should've been safe, unless it wasn't someone from this time. Her brother warned her that someone from their time was coming to get her, but why would they go after Lauren?

No one in the future knew who Lauren was, at least not the fact that she was her Mother. Jack was the only parent they ever had. "What'd you mean she's been taken? By who?" she asked.

"I don't know; she didn't stick around long enough to give me her name. Just knocked me on my ass and when I woke up she and Lauren were gone, and all that was left was a note. Telling _you_ to meet her at the usual place, any ideas?" Bo replied.

This was worrisome, Shay didn't know who this person was. She needed more information than that, what the hell was the _Usual Place_? "How long ago was this?"

"An hour, it took me ages to get clearance to visit you. High profile prisoner, and all" Bo smirked at her.

Shay couldn't stay here any longer, she promised her brother that she'd stay put and not make more of scene. But she couldn't sit back and let her Mother be taken by a stranger, she had to do something. "Go wait by the door" she put the phone down, getting up from her chair.

Bo also stood, stepping back and seeing the three guards trying to stop Shay from leaving but she quickly took care of them. Using their keys to open the gate, "If you could do that this whole time then why did you stay here?" she asked.

"I was looking forward to the vacation time, but that's all over now. Come on, let's go" Shay led the way, taking a nightstick from one of the guards just in case they ran into some trouble on their way out.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Once Shay was up to speed and out of her overalls, she kindly took Bo's offered clothes. It annoyed her that they were a perfect fit, that didn't mean anything. When she read the note that was left, she knew exactly who'd taken Lauren. "Scar" she spoke to herself, seeing the little heart left on the corner of the paper.

"What?" Bo folded her arms.

Shay turned around holding the paper, "The girl that took Lauren, did you get a good look at her?" She asked, seeing Bo nod. "Let me guess, tall, honey coloured hair, dark eyes, and _very_ sharp claws?"

Bo knew it, "So this _is_ your fault, I knew you were no good" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, did you not just visit me in prison to tell me that you needed _my_ help. Because I'll happily go back to that hell hole and spend the rest of my days in lock up, while Lauren is left with her. And trust me, Scarlet will make a meal out of her" Shay warned her.

Scarlet was a very viscous and unhinged Wolverine Shifter, and she and Shay had a very complicated past.

"Alright, let's put our differences aside for now. Where is this _'Usual Place'_ that she wrote about?" Bo asked.

"There's only one place in this time, that's still around in _mine_ …" Shay sighed, rubbing her eyes. "… That's where she's taken Lauren. Leave it with me, I'll get her back" She went to leave the house when Bo pulled her back.

There was no way that Bo was letting her go without her, "I'm coming with you, she's _my_ Girlfriend!" She wasn't staying here knowing that Lauren needed her.

Shay groaned, "Yes, I know! But Scarlet will kill her if she so much as catches a whiff of your scent. You don't know her like I do, she's a lunatic" she was being honest.

"Awesome friends you have" Bo gave her a thumbs up, sarcastically.

Scarlet was a sore subject for Shay, but she wasn't going to get into it with Bo. She didn't even want to be around her, it was taking a lot of control not to break her hand again. "Just _stay_ here, I'll call you when I have her" she left her car parked around the corner when she gave herself up yesterday, so she was taking it back.

Feeling that she couldn't trust Shay, Bo decided to follow her. Discretely, but closely. She wasn't leaving Lauren's life in her reckless hands.

 **City Outskirts**

Lauren woke up, to find herself with her hands tied to a tree. Her head was hurting like hell, and she was sitting on cold hard mud, as days go it wasn't the best. She looked around, seeing that same girl from earlier. She was sitting on a large rock, playing with something in her hands.

It wasn't a phone, it looked way too advanced.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty…" Scarlet placed her communicator back in her pocket, getting to her feet. "… How's the head?" She didn't care, but it was polite to ask.

"Throbbing, not that you care. I'm just the bait to get to Shay right? How do you know her anyway?" Lauren figured she was going to be here for a while, she may as well get some information out of this girl.

Scarlet laughed, "How do I know Shay? If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that, I'd be a lot richer today…" She crouched down in front of Lauren. "… We have a complicated history, but the question I'd like to ask, is how do _you_ know Shay?"

"We met a few months ago, she's a good friend" Lauren answered, she bad nothing to hide. Especially not the burning from the pain of these ropes.

"Friends huh?" Scarlet didn't buy that. "I don't believe that for a second, not after seeing the way that she always dotes on you. See, I know _everything_. And I know that she's been your personal bodyguard for the past few months, she wouldn't do that for just anyone"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what you want me to say, I was in trouble and she helped me. And if you really believe that she cares for me, then surely you know that hurting me will make her very angry" she tried to scare her.

But all Scarlet did was smile, "Oh honey, that's what I'm counting on. I never thought she'd be attracted to an older woman. Considering that she hasn't even been born yet, but somehow here you are; under the protection of the Princess" she found this infuriating.

That term was enough to make Lauren shocked, "Princess? Shay's a Princess?" She was having hard time wrapping her mind around that notion.

"Did I stutter? Why'd you look so surprised?" Scarlet frowned at her, then realised the problem. "She didn't tell you, did she? Well, that's an interesting turn of events. Maybe she wanted you to love her for _her_ instead of her title, not that it means anything in this world"

"You don't actually think that Shay is in love with me, do you? Because that's ridiculous!" Lauren had to laugh at the thought, Shay was like a little sister not a Girlfriend.

Scarlet didn't like it when people laughed at her, "Is it? She protects you, kills for _you_. There's obviously something that she likes about you. Otherwise, why would she travel through time just to begin a friendship with you? I'd think she'd have more important things to do while she's here" she said.

"Like what?" Lauren asked.

"Nice try, but I'm not giving up anything. And clearly Shay hasn't told you anything, so I guess she doesn't trust you very much..." Scarlet heard the sound of a branch snapping a few inches away. She could smell them. "… Speak of the Devil and the Devil will come…" she stood, turning around to see Shay approaching. "… Hello Shay"

Shay stared at the face that she hadn't seen since she left her time, "Scarlet…" She looked over her ex's shoulder, seeing Lauren tied to a tree with a rather juicy bruise on her forehead. "… I'll end you for that" she pointed at Lauren's injured face.

Scarlet laughed, "And there it is, you've confirmed my suspicions…" She spun around and grabbed Lauren's hair, lifting her up to stand. "… Do you actually love this human?" She asked her.

Hearing that, Shay wanted to answer yes. Because she did love Lauren, but not in the way that Scarlet must've thought. It was a good thing that she didn't know who Lauren was to her, "I loved you once, and we both know how that ended…" She said, "… She's nothing to me Scar, just a means to an end" she saw the hurt in Lauren's face after she said that.

"Then you won't mind if I kill her then?" Scarlet reached her free hand out, extending her sharp claws and bringing them close to Lauren's neck. Then she heard the fast paced beating of Shay's heart thumping, that was fear. "You were never good at lying Shay, your heart's racing"

"That means nothing" Shay said.

"It means _everything_!" Scarlet growled, "Your Father promised me that if I brought you back unharmed that he'd restore what we had. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna share you with a disgusting human!" She tightened her grip on Lauren's hair.

Knowing that her Father was behind this wasn't unusual, actually it was right in his wheel house. "He played you Scar, he can't make me love you again. I broke up with you for a good reason, because you tried to kill my brother! You really think I could love someone like that?" Shay frowned at her.

Scarlet let Lauren go, stepping closer to Shay. "No, I don't. But he can _make_ you, and he promised me that he would. And it's not like your brother didn't have it coming! He never liked me!"

All Lauren could do was listen, and in these last five minutes she'd learnt more about Shay than she had in the first few months of knowing her. She had a Father, and a brother, oh and not to mention that she was a Princess.

"Just let her go Scar, she has nothing to do with this…" No matter what Shay said, Scarlet just went after Lauren again. She couldn't show that she cared, otherwise her cover would be blown. "… Don't do something you can't take back"

"You mean like this?" Scarlet dragged a sharp claw down the side of Lauren's neck, it wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to make Lauren cry out. Scarlet looked back at Shay who was now looking murderous, "Hit a nerve?"

Shay couldn't tackle her without Scarlet snapping Lauren's neck, she was too fast. "I'll go with you" she said.

Lauren shook her head, "Shay, no!"

"I will go back with you, if you promise to let her go" Shay had to tell her what she wanted to hear, otherwise she wasn't going to get out of this. And she had to do it now, because she could sense that Bo wasn't far behind her, she should've known that she wouldn't listen.

"First, admit that you love her. What's the harm? I'm getting what I want, so satisfy my curiosity" Scarlet wanted to hear it, because she could see it in her ex's eyes.

Shay locked eyes with Lauren, if she didn't tell the truth Scarlet would kill her. And then that would be it for herself, with Lauren dead in this time she would cease to exist. "I love her…" She saw Lauren's eyes widen. "… Happy?"

"Not really, but it doesn't matter. Because you won't be seeing her again…" Scarlet threw Lauren to the side, her head hitting the dirt. She pulled out something from her pocket, activating it and throwing it in the air. A portal emerged, shining bright. "… Time for us to go home" she stood next to her.

Sadly, going back wasn't an option for her. She hadn't finished what she came here to do yet, and no one was jeopardising it. Shay took one last look at Scarlet, she needed to catch her off guard. She touched her face gently, "No, just you…"

Scarlet jumped, feeling something sharp drive through her stomach. Looking down, she saw that Shay held a knife in between them. "Why?" She trembled, holding onto her.

"… Because you hurt her, now I hurt _you_!" Shay twisted the knife before pulling it out, then pushed Scarlet into the portal. Once she was out of sight, the portal closed. When she turned around, Lauren was already on her feet. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Lauren wanted to be mad at her, but right now she was just glad that she was still here. "I'm fine, little help with these?" She tugged at the ropes.

Shay smiled, "Sure…" She quickly cut her loose, then helped her up. "… Lauren, I'm so sorry" she felt awful for this.

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled. "It's not your fault Shay, she was crazy. It's okay" she brought her into a tight hug.

Without even thinking, Shay hugged her tighter. Breathing her in, she hadn't had this in so long. Lauren died when she was three years old, she barely remembered her. She only knew what she saw in old photographs.

The only one without a smile on their face was Bo, because she was witnessing something that made her so angry. Shay clearly had feelings for Lauren, for _her_ Girlfriend. She was smelling her hair as they continued to hug, what was that about?

"And here I thought you were in danger…" Bo made herself known, interrupting them as they broke apart. When they did, she instantly saw the cut on Lauren's neck. "… Oh my god! Are you okay?" she embraced her.

Shay stepped back, this wasn't her place. In fact, she had to leave. Because with everything that had just happened, Lauren was going to have questions and she didn't feel like answering them right now. So while they were occupied she made herself scarce.

"I'm fine Bo, it looks worse than what it is…" Lauren pulled back from her Girlfriend, seeing that Shay was gone. She expected that, "… Can we go home now?" she gave Bo a tired smile.

"Sure, come on" Bo took her hand, walking her back to the car.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

When Bo got Lauren back to the house, she made sure to clean up her Girlfriend's wounds. There wasn't much she could do medically speaking; she could only follow Lauren's instructions. And she did, there were no stitches needed, just some disinfectant and a lot of gauze.

"How's that?" Bo pulled her hands away from taping the last corner of Lauren's gauze that was on the side of her neck.

Lauren tried to touch it, but the cut itself stung like a bitch. But from what she could feel, it felt as though it was done right. "It'll do for now, thankfully it wasn't a deep cut" she kept thinking back to what happened. Still trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah, but it could've been. All because _you_ know Shay, I'm telling you Lauren she's bad news. In fact, I don't think you should see her anymore. For your own safety" Bo was just worried, Lauren was her main concern.

"Bo, I love you. I do…" Lauren started with a smile. "… But you don't make my decisions for me, and you certainly don't have the right to tell me who I can and _can't_ be friends with" she said that in the nicest way possible, not wanting to cause an argument.

But that was exactly Bo's point. "Lauren, I don't think Shay wants to be _just_ friends with you. I think she wants to be a lot more than that" she saw the way the Future girl was hugging her Girlfriend, and she didn't like it.

Now Lauren was confused. "What makes you think that?"

Bo couldn't believe that Lauren as being so blind, because she was anything but that. She was the one who figured out everything first, "How about the fact that when you hugged her, she was smelling your hair? Your hair!" She shrieked.

"That doesn't mean anything Bo" Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the sound of her Girlfriend's voice, she never knew that it could get that high.

" _I_ smell your hair…" Bo said, "… Seriously, when we hug, when we're in bed and we cuddle, I smell your hair. Because that's what you do when you _love_ someone. You want to breathe every inch of them in, so that you have something to think about all day"

Again, Lauren couldn't stop laughing. "Do you _really_ smell my hair?" She asked her, how did she not notice her doing that?

Bo nodded, "Yep, I do it a lot. But _I_ can, because I'm the _Girlfriend_. Shay, is…" She tried to think of the right word, but to her there was only one word. "… A stranger, she's a _stranger_ " she repeated it.

"She's not a stranger to me Bo, I was living with her for a while. And you're being ridiculous, Shay is not in love with me. Trust me, I think I'd now" Lauren said.

"You'd be the last one to know babe" Bo knew that she was right, and she needed Lauren to see that too.

Lauren didn't want to talk about this, she'd been kidnapped, hit over the head, and almost had her neck cut open. She just wanted a nap. "And what makes _you_ think that she's in love with me? Other than the fact that she apparently smelt my hair. Did you read her aura?"

That was one thing that Bo wasn't able to do, ever since she met Shay she hadn't been able to see anything around her or sense anything from her. Which was weird, because she could normally do it to everyone. "No, I can never see one around her. It's like she doesn't have one"

"That's odd" Lauren found that weird too.

"Unless she's found a way to conceal her aura…" Bo thought to over, and now she was having a brainstorming moment, "… Oh my god! If that's true, and she _is_ hiding her aura; then what else is she hiding? See?! You can't trust her"

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand, "I think you're overreacting a little. What I _need_ to do, is talk to her. She left before I could say anything to her" she had to work things out with Shay, she didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"And before I killed her for putting you in that mess in the first place. Who was that girl anyway? Why did she take you?" Bo had been wanting to know ever since they left the Forrest.

"I don't know who she was, and she just wanted me to get to Shay. It _wasn't_ because she's in love with me, before you say it. But I am going to find her…" Lauren went to stand, when she felt a sharp pain her head and fell back down on her seat. "… Ow!" She hissed, touching her temple.

"The only place you're going, is to bed. Come on" Bo stood, helping her up. Once she got her upstairs, she gave her some aspirin and put her to bed. Since they were by themselves tonight, Bo wanted to do something nice for her.

With the Una Mens gone, there was no one coming to burst the door down. So she knew it was safe to leave Lauren by herself for an hour or two while she ran her errands. She left a small note, and then left the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, Bo is getting jealous! I wonder how that's going to go down? As always leave me a review, let me know what your thou** **ght. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! I am so glad that you're all liking this story, because honestly it's a lot of fun for me to be writing. To answer one question that a lot of you have asked, yes I know that Shay is supposed to resemble Bo. And I think maybe they do see it, but they don't want to see it.**

 **Especially Bo herself because Shay is giving her such a hard time, but don't worry all will be revealed. This Chapter is a little fiery so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Reasons**

 **Clubhouse**

When Lauren woke up, it wasn't because she'd had enough sleep. It was because there was a jackhammer going off in her head. But that was nothing compared to the fright that she had when she saw a dark figure standing by the window. "Shay? What're you doing here?" She could tell it was her.

"I wanted to apologise again…" Shay turned around, "… I figured the best time would be when Bo's not here. How're you feeling?" She came to sit beside her on the bed, seeing her bandaged neck.

"I'm alive, that's the main thing" Lauren said.

Shay bowed her head with a laugh, "Yeah…" Keeping her alive was all she was focused on, because she was trying to stop her future from happening. "… I wanted to talk to you about what Scarlet said earlier. And what _I_ said" she stuttered.

Lauren sat up, resting her back against the headboard. "You mean when you told her that you love me? Yeah, I remember that. Don't worry, I didn't tell Bo" she chuckled.

"I couldn't care if you did, I'm not scared of her. Besides, it's not even like that. Yes, I love you. But not in the way that Scarlet was thinking. It's more like, _family_ love. You know?" Shay had to explain it, because she didn't want Lauren thinking that she was in love with her. That would be gross.

Hearing that, was a relief. "Yes, I do know. Bo seems to think otherwise though" she wasn't going to bring up the fact that Shay had smelt her hair. At least according to Bo she did.

"She can think want she wants, I know the truth…" Shay couldn't give a shit what Bo thought, "… So, you were with Scarlet for a while right?" She watched Lauren nod. "What did she say to you?" She needed to know if Scarlet had told her anything about the future.

Lauren didn't know what to say, she wanted to respect her privacy. But she also wanted to know, it was eating away at her. "Nothing much, really. To be honest the only thing that stood out for me, was the fact that you're apparently a Princess. Were you ever planning on telling me that?"

"No" Shay shook her head.

"Why not? Being a Princess would be a great thing, I'd imagine" Lauren wouldn't pass the title up if the opportunity ever arose.

"Not for me…" Shay sighed, "… I never thought of myself as a _real_ Princess, it was just something that my Father made everyone call me. It didn't make my life better, or more fun…" She hated her Father with a passion. "… It just meant that I was his to control"

Lauren had only now heard Shay open up about her Father, clearly he wasn't Father of the year. "Shay?" She held her hands, "You can always talk to me, about anything. You know that right?"

Shay looked at her, she wished that she could've had this growing up. But she didn't, her Father took that from her. "Yeah, I know. But you don't need to hear about my boring family saga, trust me" she smiled.

"Tell me about your Dad" Lauren said.

That was one thing that Shay didn't want to do, speaking about future information was risking a lot. But she knew how Lauren worked, and if she didn't give her something then she would just keep asking. "There's not much to tell, I haven't seen him in a long time" that was actually the truth.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

Shay let go of her hands, standing from the bed. "It doesn't matter Lauren, no good comes from knowing about him…" Suddenly, she sensed Bo's presence from outside. "… I gotta go. Just know, that I'm sorry for today" she nodded at her, then jumped out of the window.

Just as she saw Shay close the window behind her, she heard footsteps coming from her right. Turning her head, she saw that it was Bo. Shay must've sensed her coming, how did she do that?

Bo was surprised to see Lauren awake already, "Hey, how come you're not sleeping?" She held a bag of delicious Chinese food.

"Uh, I thought I heard a noise. It kind of startled me, turns out it was just a car backfiring outside. I'm fine though, just a bit sore" Lauren touched her neck, wincing.

"Oh, well I guess it's a good thing that you're up. Because I got your favourite, Chinese!" Bo held up the back, "Kenzi is with Hale for the night, which gives us time to ourselves. How about we go downstairs, eat our greasy food and watch a movie?" she wanted to make her feel better.

Lauren smiled, she loved how hard Bo was trying. Clearly, being a better Girlfriend this time around was important to her. Not that last time was terrible, but it wasn't great either. "That sounds amazing, and so does the thought of eating greasy takeout. It's just what I need" she got out of bed and made her way downstairs with Bo.

They spent the rest of the night, talking, laughing, eating, and then finally watching their chosen movie. Bo just wished that everyday could be like this, no worries, no enemies. And most importantly, no Future girl lurking around.

Bo didn't trust Shay one bit, and clearly the girl hated her. For whatever reason, but Bo was done trying to be nice to her. She couldn't pretend anymore, not even for Lauren. But she didn't want to find out more about her, just in case.

There was no harm in getting ahead of the game.

 **Shay's Apartment Building (The Roof)**

After the rollercoaster of emotions that happened today, Shay was too wired to sleep. So she came to the place that she always did when she was feeling pitiful; the roof. She wasn't stupid enough to jump, not that it would matter. She couldn't die, it would be pointless.

But she did like it up here, watching the bright lights from the city's building mix with the stars above her put things into perspective. It was calm and quiet, just her cup of tea. She kept thinking about how close she was to being found out today, it was a good thing that Scarlet didn't know Lauren's true identity.

And her real connection to Shay, other than just friendship.

"I hope you're not thinking of jumping"

Shay smiled, hearing the familiar voice come from behind her. "What would be the fun in that?" she was wondering when her brother was going to show up. Now was the perfect time, she was in need of some comfort.

Ethan shrugged, walking forward with his hands inside of his pockets. "I dunno, you could give the side walk a nice _bloody_ paint job…" he stood next to her, just by the edge. "… Why the long face kid?" he could sense her despair.

"It's nothing…" she shook her head, taking a good look at him. "… Why're you here?" she asked.

"Well, I searched every Fae prison for the infamous Killer that slaughtered the Una Mens. And imagine my surprise when I hear from the guards that not only did you break out of a maximum security facility, but that you also critically injured _three_ people in the process" he looked at her disappointedly.

Shay rolled her eyes, "Please, I didn't kill any of them. Just broke a few of their bones, they'll heal…" she realised that maybe she was being a little insensitive. "… Eventually. And anyway, I had to bail. It was an emergency"

"How much of an emergency?" he asked.

"Does Jack sending Scarlet back to get me count as an emergency? Or maybe, Scarlet kidnapping Lauren and almost slitting her throat, how about that one?" Shay's tone was dry; she was in no mood.

Ethan shut his mouth, he didn't know any of that. "I knew he was sending someone; I didn't think it'd be Scarlet…" he never liked her, but Shay did love her once upon a time. "… Is Lauren okay?" that was the important thing.

Shay nodded. "Yeah, nothing more than a bruise and a scratch. She'll be fine, but Scarlet outed me as a Princess. And as you'd expect, Lauren had questions. I answered what I could but, then she asked about Jack"

"What did you say?" he looked at her, she continued to stare off into the sky.

"What could I say? That my Father is actually Bo's Dad and he kidnapped me and my brother when we were little so that he could use us for world domination? Oh and by the way, he kills you in a couple of years!" Shay's sarcasm was on overdrive.

But Ethan could never tell when she was being serious, or joking. "You didn't actually say that, did you?" the look that he got off of her, was one of pure annoyance. "Never mind…" he shook his head. "... It'll get better Shay" he looked to the stars.

They weren't used to this, having their Parents so close and yet still so far away. Every since they ran from Jack, they'd only had each other.

"Maybe…" Shay breathed in the cold night air. "… I was prepared to kill Scarlet for hurting Lauren. I couldn't even kill her the first time she betrayed me, or when she went after you. But this time, I _wanted_ to" she turned her head to him.

Ethan didn't remember Lauren, or Bo. He was taken when he was a baby, no more than a few months old. But Shay remembered, not Bo but she remembered Lauren. She was only three when Jack came for her, but even then she still had a strong memory of her.

"Did you?" He asked.

"She opened the portal, thinking I was going with her. But then I stabbed her, and threw her in. She could be dead, or not. Either way I won't know until I go back. Speaking of, I really hope you're here to tell me that you're ready to take over" Shay wanted to distance herself.

Ethan turned away with a sigh, "Shay, you know I can't be here and there at the same time" he had things to do, the war wasn't going to win itself.

Shay walked away, rubbing her face. "E, I can't be around her anymore. Or Bo, every time I look at her face; I see Jack! And I _hate_ him!" She said through gritted teeth. Hatred wasn't even a big enough word to describe her feelings for him.

"You can hate her all you want Shay, but _without_ her; you wouldn't be here, and neither would I. You keep thinking about what Grandpa told us, and I get it. Okay, I do. We can never know what her reason for leaving was, but you can't hold it against her past self either" he said.

"So what, I'm just supposed to move on from it? Pretend like it _hasn't_ cost us everything, because it did! It cost us our Mother! A normal life, free from that disgusting piece of shit! Bo left her to _die_ , and she didn't give a crap about what happened to us either" She found herself crying.

There was only one thing Ethan could do at this point, he walked forward and brought her into a hug. "Shhh…" He held her close, like he'd done many times when they were growing up. "… It's okay. You've still got me, and I'll never leave you. I promise" he kissed the top of her head.

Shay was never one to display her emotions, not after everything, she was cautious of new people, weary of letting them in. Because once they were in they could hurt her, and she didn't let that happen anymore. But she cried now, because she'd held it in for too long.

"I can't do this anymore" She pulled back, sniffling.

He held her face, looking into her eyes. "Yes you can…" He said, "… Don't do it for me, don't do it for the future or for yourself. Do it for Mom" he smiled at her warmly.

"For Mom" she repeated his words. Even though she didn't know it, Lauren was her Mother. At least she would be in a few years.

"No more tears, okay?" Ethan chuckled, wiping them away. "What'd you say we have a drink, then you can see me off" he had to leave soon, not that it mattered with Time Travel. But it was more to be on the safe side.

Shay smiled, nodding. "Sure, I think I have a bottle of bourbon in my apartment. Come on…" She went to turn around when suddenly her Brother told her to wait. "… What?"

Ethan didn't want to be stuck in an apartment, this world was much better than theirs. Everything was in tact, there wasn't danger lurking around ever corner. He wanted to enjoy his time here while it lasted. "Let's go to the Dal"

"Are you high? No, we can't go there. It's too risky" she said.

"Why? No one knows who I am, and they barely know you either…" He held his hand up when she went to protest. "… I've made my decision Shay. I want to have a farewell drink with my sister, and I want the drink at _my_ bar"

Shay laughed, "It's not _your_ bar yet…" She knew the real reason why he wanted to go there. "… You can't talk to him; you know that E" she was referring to Trick.

Ethan smiled, letting out a sad sigh. He missed his Grandfather dearly, it wasn't long after they fled from Jack in their time that he was killed. "Not about future stuff, but I can buy a drink from him…" He walked to the ledge, climbing up and standing on the edge.

Thanks to their Hybrid abilities, he could make the jump without getting injured. "… What'd you say Sister? First rounds on me" he winked at her.

Shay joined him on the ledge, checking the distance of the jump. She'd made higher leaps, this was nothing. "When're you gonna learn brother?" She tapped his shoulder. " _Every_ , round is on you" she stepped off the ledge, wanting to be first.

Ethan laughed, he should've seen that coming. It was nice to have a little fun, just the two of them. He made a jump of the ledge, joining her at the bottom and then making their way to her car.

 **The Dal**

When they were watching their movie, Lauren thought she would've fallen asleep again, but to her surprise she was wide awake. In fact, she didn't feel like being cooped up in the house. Besides, it was only a little after seven, it was too early to sleep.

So she asked Bo if they could go out for a while, and even though her Girlfriend was hesitant she eventually wore her down. They set off to the Dal, ordering a round of shots once they got there. Lauren really needed it after what happened today.

One minute, the crowd was lively and noisy, the next it was silent and dead. Turning her head, Bo saw the reason. Everyone was looking at Shay as she entered the bar with a young blonde guy, clearly people weren't over her killing the Una Mens. "Oh look, it's the Future Girl. Wonder what she wants"

"Well, it's a bar…" Lauren said, "… So, I'm betting that she's looking to buy a drink. Relax Bo, she's not here to hurt anyone" she was getting a little tired of Bo's constant belly aching about her, Lauren liked Shay and that wasn't going to change just because Bo didn't.

"There're _other_ bars in the city…" Bo immediately saw Lauren's annoyed look once she said that. "… Sorry, I'll be good. I promise" she kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.

Shay rolled her eyes from where she was standing, "Doesn't that make you just wanna barf?" she grimaced, looking at her brother who was only now just catching onto what she was talking about.

"No, because it's exactly _that_ …" he nodded his head in Bo and Lauren's direction. "… That made it possible for _us_ to be here. Go grab a table in the back, I'll get the drinks…" he pushed her in another direction, then made his way to the bar.

Then suddenly, he froze.

Because Lauren had tapped his arm, trying to get his attention. He now realised why Shay was finding this so hard, and it was ten times worse for her. "… Can I help you?" he found his voice.

"You're Shay's friend right? Well, I'm assuming" she chuckled drunkenly, she'd had a lot of tequila in the last hour.

"You'd assume right, I'm Ethan…" he extended his hand, shaking hers. "… It's a pleasure to meet you, Lauren is it?" Of course, he knew who she was. But she didn't know that, but now he didn't know if he'd said something wrong, because she was looking at him in a funny way. "Something wrong?"

Lauren shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "No, not at all. I like your name…" she then realised how stupid that sounded, she laughed smacking herself on the forehead. "… I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy. Tequila goes straight to my head"

Ethan flashed a smile, "I'm well aware, and I don't think you're crazy…" he turned away for a second to order two neat bourbons. When he turned back, Bo was at Lauren's side. "… Oh, hi. I'm Ethan, a friend of Shay's" he extended his hand to her.

Bo was expecting him to be as much of a pain in the ass as Shay was, but he was surprisingly polite. That made a change. "Bo, nice to meet you. I didn't think Shay had any friends, not be mean but she doesn't exactly come off as approachable" she was just speaking the truth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shay walked up from behind them, she'd come over here to save her brother from saying something that he shouldn't have. But now she was staying because Bo was talking about her.

"You know, I can't remember a time when I turned my head, and you _weren't_ there…" Bo didn't care if she'd insulted her. "… Shouldn't you be back behind bars by now? Or have you decided to flee?" she folded her arms.

Shay chuckled dryly, "Maybe they'll put me back after I've kicked your ass" she went to lunge for her only to be pulled back by her Brother.

"Enough!" he yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Go back to the table" he told her, when she made a move to object he pointed a finger at her. "I said go, now!" he ordered.

Lauren couldn't help but watch the way they interacted, that wasn't how friends communicated. Shay never listened to her when she said something, but she was listening to this guy. Why? It didn't make any sense, maybe it would when she sobered up.

"That's one strong invisible leash you've got there, it's about time someone put her in her place" Bo thought that this guy was on her side, but what happened next made her think otherwise.

Ethan could see why Shay hated her, and now he was a little pissed off too. That was never good, "How about you just stick to your own life, and leave her alone? Because if you go for her, then you go for me too. And trust me, I don't fight fair" he warned her, taking the glasses of bourbon and walking away.

"I told you to cut it out…" Lauren shook her head; she was sick of all the arguing. "… You need to apologise to her, now" she meant it.

"Apologise?" Bo scoffed, "No way, she's been nothing but a little bitch to me since I met her. I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine, if she can't take it then it's her problem" she wasn't apologising, she'd done nothing wrong.

Lauren smacked her glass down on the bar top, "Seriously Bo, you were cruel to her just now. You need to apologise, and if you don't…" she tried to think of something to threaten her with, then she thought of the perfect thing. "… No sex, _ever_ again!"

Bo's mouth was agape, hearing that almost broke her heart. "You're bluffing" she didn't think Lauren could be that mean.

"Am I?" Lauren challenged her, "Fine, _don't_ apologise to her and then find out. _Or_ , you could save yourself the worry and just do as I ask" she batted her eyelashes. Whenever she needed Bo to do something, sex was always the tool of choice.

Shit! Bo thought, her one weakness and Lauren was exploiting the hell out of it. Bo knew that she had to do it now, and she didn't want to. "You're evil…" she groaned, turning around to walk to Shay's table, when she got there she was biting the inside of her cheek. "… Shay? I'm very sorry for what I said, it was wrong" she forced herself to say it.

"Did Lauren make you say that?" Shay wasn't stupid. The look on Bo's face said it all. "Figured as much. But I don't care, nothing you say matters to me" she sipped her bourbon.

Bo sighed, "Look, can I just ask; what _is_ your problem with me? Did I do something in your Future to make you mad?" that was the only explanation that she could think of.

Shay closed her eyes, holding her glass. "You need to walk away Bo" she spoke calmly.

"No, not until you tell me…" Bo stood closer to the table, she wasn't going anywhere until they settled this. "… Lauren doesn't want to lose you as a friend, and I don't want her to be unhappy because you and I can't get along. So tell me, what did I do?"

Ethan looked at his sister, seeing her eyes flash blue. She was getting angry. "You really need to leave, _now_ " he told her.

Bo shook her head, "No, just tell me why you hate me!"

Within a millisecond, Shay was on her feet and had Bo by the throat. "BECAUSE IT SHOULD'VE BEEN _YOU_!" She yelled in her face.

Before Bo could even call out for help, Shay let her go and dropped her to the floor. When Bo looked up, she saw Ethan standing behind her holding her broken neck in his hands.

Ethan didn't have a choice, if Shay had killed Bo then that would've been it for himself and for Shay. If she died, then they died too. He sat his sister back down in the booth, luckily the music was so loud that no one heard anything.

He helped Bo to stand, then looked into her eyes. "Forget what just happened, you came over to apologise and Shay accepted it. Now go…" he compelled her, watching her walk away. He then sat back down next to Shay, finishing his glass and then grabbed his sister's. "… You owe me big" he gulped it down.

From across the room, Lauren had seen everything. She saw Shay grab Bo's throat, and then she saw Ethan break her neck. And most importantly, she saw him compel Bo. Which meant that he and Shay were same, meaning he definitely wasn't just a friend.

So while Bo was having a chat with Trick, she decided to inspect the matter further. Walking over to the booth, she saw Shay sitting back with her head down. It looked as though she was sleeping, but she'd been around her long enough to know what that looked like.

"You're the _brother_ , aren't you?" she may have been a little tipsy, but that didn't alter her intelligence.

Ethan laughed, meeting her eyes. "The _older_ brother, yes…" he nodded, "… And I'm guessing you saw what just happened, right?"

Lauren nodded, taking a seat opposite an unconscious Shay. "I don't know why she hates Bo so much, but I do know that it has to be something bad. Can you tell me, did Bo do something in your Future? Is that why Shay hates her?" she had to know.

"I can't answer that…" he sighed, "… And I also can't excuse her behaviour, but you've gotta understand; that we haven't had the best upbringing. Shay never had a happy childhood. You know about our _station_ , right?" he remembered Shay telling him what Lauren knew.

"You mean the fact that you're Royalty?" Lauren chuckled, "Yeah, I know" she nodded.

"We don't think of ourselves, as royals. We never came from that kind of bloodline, but things in the future aren't like they are here. It's more like a wasteland, there's no one left. Humans, or Fae. And those that _are_ still alive, fight every day for their survival. Our Father was the cause of all of it, that's why she's here" he nodded to his sister.

It was okay to tell her little things, just not anything about her own death or her life.

She understood all of that, but there was something that she still didn't. "So, what does that have to do with _me_? Why did Shay make me a priority when she first came here?" she asked.

"I can't answer that either, just know that you and your friends have a big role to play in how the future turns out. I mean, you're the Human Doctor…" he smiled, gesturing to her. "… But that's not what you're remembered for, you've got a special future ahead of you Lauren"

Lauren didn't know why, but when she was speaking to him it was almost as if she was looking at her brother. She'd never told Bo about him, but this young man resembled him a lot. It had to be all the tequila she'd drank.

" _How_ special?" she asked.

Ethan chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough…" he looked at his sister, seeing that she was still unconscious. It wouldn't be long before she woke up, but his communicator kept beeping which meant that his people needed him back in the future. "… I've gotta go" he stood up.

"What about Shay?" Lauren looked at her.

He bent down next to his Sister's ear, "I didn't want to do that, but you didn't leave me a choice. Be good kid, I love you…" he whispered in her ear, then kissed her head. "… She was meant to look out for you, but she needs to be taken care of too. Could you just keep her in check for me?" he asked Lauren.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Lauren didn't see that going well at all.

"Trust me, if anyone can get through to her; It's you. Besides, if I'm here when she wakes up then she'll just lose her shit, then she'll try and kill me. You're probably the only person that she wouldn't hurt, because you're friends" he caught himself before slipping up.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, friends. I'll do my best to watch out for her…" that was the least she could do after everything that Shay had done for her. "… It was nice meeting you Ethan" she smiled at him extending her hand again.

Ethan took it, shaking it gently. "The honour was all mine, Lauren" he was sad to be saying goodbye so soon, but he had work to do. And being here was upsetting the balance of the timeline. So he let go of her hand and left the bar.

Just then, Shay let out a groan. Reaching her hand up to touch her neck, she couldn't believe that he snapped her neck. That was such a cheap shot. "I'm gonna kill him" she hissed.

"That might be hard, because he's gone" Lauren got her attention. She wasn't going to let on that she saw what happened, there was no point.

Shay rubbed the back of her neck, "That was probably the safer choice for him…" She paused when she saw Lauren moan and touch her own neck. She could save her the pain and heal her, all it would take is a few drops of her blood. But she couldn't do that and take the risk of being found out. "… Shouldn't you be at home, resting?"

"Why? Because I got kidnapped by a crazy person who tried to slit my throat? Please, that basically happens every week…" Lauren laughed it off, waving her hand. "… How'd you feel about it? She was _your_ ex"

"Yes…" Shay nodded, sitting back. "… One of many" she did love Scarlet, but she had loved others too.

Lauren could tell that there was more to that, "You've been burned huh?" She saw that Shay was about to deflect the question, but she wanted her to open up. Lauren realised that she needed to know as much as she could, it was only fair since Shay knew everything about her. "Come on, let's have Girl Talk"

"Girl talk?" Shay frowned at her laughing, "I've never had that before, what'd do we do exactly?" She was being serious; she grew up friendless. Until she got older that was.

"You've never had Girl Talk?" Lauren had her confirmation when Shay shook her head. "Didn't you have any female influences growing up?"

"I had Ethan…" Shay said. "… We had each other, that was all we needed…" She turned her head away, not wanting to get upset over this. "… Look, I appreciate the gesture but I think I'm gonna head home" she stood from the booth.

Lauren grabbed her hand that was leaning on the table, standing with her. "What about our talk?" She asked, hoping to get a little more insight into this mystery.

Shay looked down to their joined hands, in this moment it took all of her control not to spill her guts and tell Lauren everything. But she couldn't, so she moved her hand away. "Rain check?" She backed up towards the door as Lauren nodded. "Good night Lauren" she winked at her, then left.

Making her way back over to the bar, Lauren couldn't help but feel a little sad that Shay had gone. She really wanted to know more, and this whole mystery of the future conflict was so interesting. "So, what'd you say we call it a night?" She asked Bo, who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, my head is throbbing all of a sudden…" Bo moaned, it was almost like she'd hit her head or something. But that was impossible, she'd remember something like that. "… Must be the tequila" she figured.

Lauren just nodded along, if Bo was compelled then there was no point in telling her the truth. She'd never remember. "Right, the tequila. So let's go sleep it off…" She held out her hand for Bo to take. "… Thanks for the fun Trick" she smiled at him.

"Anytime, drive safe" Trick waved at them.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! That was an eventful chapter, wouldn't you say? Let me know what you thought and thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Onto the next chapter we go! Just to let you all know as well, try not to expect the ending and the pace of this story to be like the original. Because then it wouldn't really be a rewrite if I did that, would it? Just keep an open mind.**

 **Also, I know that Bo took a shot with Ethan in the previous chapter. But he was just looking out for his sister. Some twists happening in this one now, but not before Shay gives both of her Parents a little gift.**

 **What could they be?**

 **Thanks :) And I'm glad you're all enjoying.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Before I Fall**

 **Clubhouse**

In the hours before they retired for bed, Bo found herself feeling very strange. Her head was throbbing; the pain was too much for it to be a hangover. Besides, she never even drank that much in the first place.

The moment she fell asleep; she was beginning to have flashes of what felt like a memory. It was recent, because she was seeing images of Shay in her head. But the images were forcing themselves out, and it was hurting her.

Then suddenly, the image became a lot clearer. It was almost as if she was there, seeing it for the first time all over again; Bo saw herself standing next to one of the booths at the Dal, she was talking to Shay and her friend.

" _No, just tell me why you hate me!"_ she heard herself say. Then she saw what happened afterwards, what she was forgetting but she didn't know how. She watched Shay jump to her feet, grabbing her by the throat and yelling at her.

" _BECAUSE IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU!"_ Shay yelled.

The fact that she had been made to forget this wasn't what was shocking her, the part that was really confusing her was that she saw Shay's eyes flash blue like her own would when she would get angry. That meant that Shay was a Succubus, but how? Bo couldn't do any of things that she could do.

Bo blinked a few times, then saw Ethan break Shay's neck and sat her down in the booth. He then grabbed a hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes and telling her something; _"Forget what just happened, you came over to apologise and Shay accepted it. Now go"_ he told her.

In that second, Bo opened her eyes and sat up. She was in her bed, turning to her right she saw Lauren passed out beside her. She remembered everything, how could they make her forget that? And more importantly, why didn't it take with her?

All she knew was, that Shay wasn't who she said she was. And if there was the slimmest chance that Lauren was in danger, then Bo was going to make sure that Shay could never hurt her. There was no way that she could go back to sleep now, she had to have answers.

So she quietly got up from the bed, careful not to wake her Girlfriend. Then went to grab some clothes, and finally a weapon. There was no way she was going to confront Shay empty handed. Once she was armed, she left Lauren a note telling her that she went out to get some aspirin.

It wasn't that believable, but Lauren knew that Bo would never feed from her while she was injured herself. So Aspirin was her go to.

 **Shay's Apartment (Later)**

Sleeping wasn't something that Shay liked doing, not when her nightmares would haunt her. She grabbed a few hours here and there, but ultimately she was good without it. The roof was the best place to think, the night was clear, the stars were bright, and the soft sounds of the wind were calming.

But that was cut short, because she could sense that Bo was behind her. Couldn't she catch one break? "Is nothing sacred?" she turned around, seeing that Bo was looking rather pissed. "You got a lot of anger in your eyes there Bo…" she stepped down off of the ledge. "… Did I do something?"

"I remember…" Bo took a few steps forward, "… What happened at the Dal earlier, you tried to strangle me. I _remember_ , Shay" she repeated.

Shay just laughed, that couldn't be true. "You can't remember, it's impossible. Unless-" her smile faded, thinking of a possibility. Maybe their compulsion didn't work on her because she was their Mother. If that was the case, then Lauren couldn't be compelled either.

"What's the matter? You've usually got an answer for everything, and now nothing?" Bo wanted to push her, then she could get her back for earlier since she wasn't allowed the chance.

"It doesn't matter what you think you remember. What did you really think was gonna happen here Bo?" Shay walked closer, "Did you think you were gonna take me on?" she laughed at her. "Because you can't, I'm stronger, faster, and generally just better than you"

Bo smiled, "That's your problem Shay, you're cocky. That makes you vulnerable…" she said. "… I know what you are, you're some kind of Succubus. Not like me, but something else. And if you think, that I'm gonna let you drag Lauren into your mess, then you've got another thing coming" she wasn't letting it happen.

End of story.

Shay was finding this hilarious, when she turned her head back she saw that Bo had a sword in her hand. Where did she hide that? "Ooh, she's packing! Two can play at that game…" she pulled a small rod out from the back of her jeans, pressing the button and watching it extend into her blade. "… Gotta love Future tech" she smiled.

Bo had to admit, that was pretty cool. And when this was over she was going to ask if she could get one of those. "Tell me what you meant earlier. _What_ , should've been me? Why do you hate me so much?" She wanted an answer, and she wasn't leaving here until she got one.

As much as she wanted to tell her, and knock her off her high horse. Shay couldn't endanger the future; she'd done enough of that already. "I have my reasons, but I won't be telling you anything. You're wasting your time, so I advise you to leave now. While I'm still calm" she warned her.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Bo asked her, "Because I'm not. To be honest, I don't think you've been completely truthful with us. How do we even know your future is as bad as you're making it out to be? You could be lying" she said.

Shay just looked at her, not believing what she just said. "I wish I was, but unfortunately it's _very_ real" she got closer to her.

"Yeah I don't buy it" Bo shook her head.

Instead of getting in an argument with her, Shay was going to give Bo what she wanted. She was going to show her what the future had in store for her. And it wasn't going to be pretty. "You really wanna know huh? Okay, let me show you!" she dropped her blade, grabbing both sides of Bo's face.

She was using her powers to make Bo see bits and pieces of her future, her past, and her present. Shay was controlling this transfer so she wasn't going to show her anything that would blow her own cover, but she was showing her everything else.

A city in ruins, streets filled with the bodies of dead humans and Fae, Bo's home, destroyed beyond repair, and the last thing that she was going to leave her with. That Shay knew would haunt Bo for the rest of her life, just like it did to herself.

She showed her the memory of Lauren's dead body, laying in a pool of blood after her throat had been cut. If that wasn't truth enough then she didn't know what was, she pulled back and let go of Bo. Seeing the devastated look on her face. "Still think I'm lying?"

Bo was in tears, all that pain, that destruction, and Lauren. "What uh…" she couldn't get her words out; she shook her head still feeling dizzy. "… How did that happen? Who did that to her?!" she wanted to know.

"I can't tell you…" Shay said, but boy did she want to. Just to see the look on her face. "… But if I accomplish my mission then it'll never happen. I am the _only_ one who can save her, so do me a favour…" she bent down, picking up her weapon and powering it down. "… Stay the hell out of my way!" she turned around and stepped off the ledge.

"NO!" Bo ran forward, thinking that Shay had just leaped to her death. She looked over the ledge, seeing that Shay had somehow landed on her feet without a scratch. "Damn it!" she was hoping to get more out of her.

But now she had bigger things to worry about, like the fact that Lauren was meant to die. Bo didn't understand how she could just let that happen? Where was she when Lauren was murdered? She didn't care what Shay said, she wasn't going to leave Lauren's life in the hands of an unstable stranger.

Whatever had to be done, Bo would do it. Because she wasn't letting Lauren die, in this time or in the future. For right now, she needed to get some advice. And the only person that she trusted was Trick.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Lauren stirred when she felt the bed shift, she assumed that it was Bo. But when she opened her eyes she had a fright, seeing Shay sitting beside her. "Shay? What the hell are you doing here?" She needed a second to get over the shock, she didn't know how Shay kept getting in without making a sound.

Clearly, she was a master at stealth.

After her little tiff with Bo, Shay decided to come and see Lauren. Mostly because reliving the moment that she died always made her a little crazy. So she needed to reassure herself that it was just a memory and that Lauren was alive _now_.

That and she had another reason, "I wanted to give you something…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with a dark liquid. "… I still feel bad about your injuries; it was my fault that Scarlet hurt you. So I made this for you" she handed it to her.

Sitting up, Lauren took the small bottle and shook it. "Uh, thank you…" She smiled, "… What is it?" She had no idea.

"It's a healing tonic…" Shay said. "… It's an old ancient recipe, designed to heal any ailment or injury. I heal instantly, and I wanted to create something that I could give to the people I care about if there was ever an emergency. The ingredients are hard to find here, otherwise I would've given it to you sooner"

She wasn't lying, some of the ingredients were hard to find. But the main ingredient was a few drops of her own blood. It was the only thing that could heal wounds.

Lauren was astonished, she didn't think a Shay had it in her to be into pharmacology. "So, I just drink it and my wounds magically heal?" She laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Shay nodded, "Pretty much, yeah"

"Seriously? Is it safe?" Lauren asked, not sure of what to make of it. Since she was a Doctor, she was cautious of everything she put in her body. If she had her way, she'd go to the lab and test this right now. But she didn't have a lab to go to anymore.

"Yes, I promise. I'd never intentionally put you into harm's way, and I feel awful for not stopping Scarlet before she did that to you. Let me make it right, please" Shay wanted to end her suffering, she didn't feel pain herself but she could tell that Lauren was feeling it now.

Without even giving it a second thought, Lauren opened the vial and knocked it back. Making a horrible face as she swallowed the disgusting substance. That was not nice at all, it tasted like acid. "Oh my god, that's terrible!" She wiped her mouth.

Shay chuckled, "Yeah, it's an acquired taste. But it does the trick, see for yourself" she handed her the hand mirror that was on the nightstand. She wanted Lauren to see for herself.

Lauren held it in her hands, looking at her reflection and letting out a sharp gasp. The bruise on her face was fading, until there was nothing left. She then pulled back the tape from her gauze, seeing the claw mark on her neck close up and vanish. "That's incredible" she breathed.

"How'd you feel?" Shay asked.

"I feel good…" Lauren nodded with a smile, putting the mirror down. She felt a rush of energy, like she could do anything. "… Thank you Shay, you're such an amazing friend" she brought her close for a hug.

Shay hugged her back, holding her tight. "Anytime…" She didn't want to be too long here, just in case Bo was on her way back. "… So uh, that was all I really stopped by for…" She let go of her, standing from the bed. "… And to tell you that uh, you might not hear from me for a while after tonight"

Lauren frowned, "What? Why?"

"Well you know, the Una Mens are gone. I've taken care of most of the threats towards you, no bounty hunters will be after you anymore. And if someone does come, I'm sure Bo can handle it. I think I just need to take a step back you know, do some revaluating and clear my head" Shay said.

"Umm, okay…" Lauren got out of bed, standing in front of her. "… But you'll be back right? I mean, you still have that Person to find. The one you told me about" she remembered what a Shay told her when they first met.

Shay nodded, "Yeah but, they won't be around for a while. And I have no way of getting to them by myself. Look, you can be free now Lauren. Be with Bo, be with your friends, live your life" she smiled at her.

Lauren didn't like the sound of this. "Why does this sound like a goodbye?" She asked.

"It's not a goodbye…" Shay shook her head, "… It's a _'See You Soon'_ " She hugged her again, making it last. She knew that this was something she needed to do, being so close to them was making her lose her mind. And now that she'd shown Bo parts of the future, she had to go away.

Before she watched her leave, Lauren stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I presume that you're doing this because you want some space. Maybe not from me, but from Bo?" she looked at her hoping to get an answer. "I saw what happened at the Dal" she added.

Shay sighed, bowing her head. She really didn't want to get into this. "It was nothing; I was still a little messed up from seeing Scarlet. And Bo was pushing me, I snapped. I shouldn't have done it, but I can't change it either. I'm not leaving because of Bo; I couldn't care less about what she thinks of me" she meant that.

"I understand, and I'm not asking you to tell me _why_ you hate her. Whatever it is, it's your business. I can respect your boundaries…" Lauren said. "… But I refuse to let you just walk away, not after everything we've been through together" she shook her head.

"I told you, I'm coming back" Shay told her, she couldn't leave for good until she found Jack and killed him. Only then would her future be saved, she just wanted some space.

Lauren stepped closer to her, "Yeah, I know. But you can't tell me when, can you? Look, I want you to take as much time as you need to figure things out. God knows, you've earned the vacation…" she chuckled. "… All I ask, is that you check in with me. Just so I know that you're doing okay"

Shay couldn't help the next thing that came out of her mouth, but Lauren was already acting like it so it came naturally. "Who are you, my Mom?"

"No, but I care about you Shay. So can you just do this one thing for me?" Lauren asked her, she didn't want Shay to leave and then never hear from her again. Otherwise she would surely go mad, and that wasn't good for either of them.

"Alright…" Shay caved, nodding her head. "… Once a week, I'll call you…" she winked at her, then started to walk off again.

But then she realised something, her Father was probably going to send someone else back for her soon, this could well be the last time that she spoke to Lauren. She turned her head back, looking at Lauren one last time. "… Listen uh, if ever you _don't_ hear from me. It means I got caught, and sent back to my time" she said.

Lauren didn't know what to say to that, but she found words anyway. "So this is a Goodbye then?" she didn't want it to be.

Shay smiled, even if it was now, it wouldn't be in the future. Because Shay would be born eventually, and then she would see her again. "Nope" she shook her head, leaving Lauren with a wink as she left the house again.

 **The Dal**

Trick was just closing up when he heard someone knocking on his door, going to open it he saw that it was his Granddaughter. "Bo? What're you doing here? It's late…" He let her in, closing the door behind her. When he followed her into the main bar, he noticed that she was acting rather strange. "… Is everything okay?"

Bo had to laugh at that, as she shook her head. "No, nothing is okay" she turns to him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't get that image out of her head, seeing Lauren in such a gruesome state was making her nuts.

He walked forward, taking her hand and leading her to a nearby table. "Take a seat, I'll go make some tea and we can talk about what's bothering you. Just wait here" he walked off to the back, minutes later he returned with a tray in hand.

She waited for him to pour her a cup, then took it from him, Trick made the best tea. "Thanks" she sipped it slowly.

"So, why don't you tell me what's upset you?" He stirred his own tea, he hoped that nothing was seriously wrong. Things had been going so well for her lately, he hated to see that stop now. Not when she finally had what she wanted.

Bo twiddled her thumbs, not knowing how to explain this. "I had a run in with Shay earlier. I was prepared for a fight but, she decided to hurt me in a different way…" She was seeing the image again, "… She showed me things" she couldn't finish her sentence due to her tears.

Trick could see that this was scaring her, "What kind of things Bo?"

"Horrible things…" She answered. "… The city was destroyed, dead bodies were all over the place, and uh…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words. "… And Lauren, _dead_. Her throat had been cut, and she was just laying there" she wiped her tears.

That _was_ horrible, and now Trick understood why she was so upset. From what she had learned about this Shay girl so far, was that she had issues with Bo. "Bo, she probably made that up. If she's as powerful as people are saying, then she could've shown you anything. It doesn't mean it's real" he said.

Bo shook her head, looking at him. "No, it _was_ real. I felt it, I felt the pain and the misery. I asked her who killed Lauren and she wouldn't tell me. But that's not all I found out…" She had to tell Trick what she saw. "… Shay's a Succubus"

"That's impossible, no Succubus can do the things that she can. You must be mistaken Bo" Trick knew all about Succubi, he married one and his daughter was also one. Shay had too many powers to be just a Succubus.

"I saw it with my own eyes, when she gets angry her eyes turn blue just like mine. How else do you explain it? What if she's _part_ Succubus?" Bo asked, maybe that was how she had all those powers.

Trick shook his head. "No, even if one of her Parents fed off of chi. She would either be one or the other, never both. Just like you, I don't know what type of Fae your Father was but you inherited your Mother's abilities. That's how it works" he said.

"Well then she's not a normal Fae, maybe she's something else. Or maybe she was created, I mean she's from the future, their technology and science has to be advanced if the weapon that she's packing is any indication. What if she was altered by someone?" Bo was just thinking of anything now.

"We'll have to find out, but it's going to take some time. I'll do some research, maybe there's a way that we can just send her back to her time. Then all of this madness will end with her departure" he was starting to think that it was the only way.

The more Bo thought it over, the more she saw that was a good idea. If Shay was gone, then they wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. She finished the rest of her tea. "You look into that, I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the tea, and the talk" she tapped his arm before leaving.

 **Shay's Apartment**

Packing her bags didn't take long, since she never had much when she first came here. Shay didn't know where she was going, but there were possibilities here that there weren't back home. She still had yet to locate Jack, and she was going to need to do that in order to prepare for his arrival.

So she figured that she'd compel herself a plane ride to Tibet, she knew of a group of powerful witch doctors out there. They could give her what she needed, that and she could use the calming surroundings.

Maybe when she returned, she would be in more control of her anger issues. Shay packed the rest of her weapons, keeping her favourite tucked away in her belt. The look on Bo's face when she powered it up, was priceless. After seeing what Shay had, she could tell that Bo was feeling that her own weapon was inadequate.

That was kind of spectacular.

With everything done, she locked up her apartment and made her way out to the car. She dropped her bag on the ground, getting ready to open her trunk when suddenly she sensed something behind her. Thanks to her Hybrid reflexes, Shay spun around just in time to catch what looked like a tranquilliser dart.

"What the hell?" She frowned at it, who would be trying to drug her? She dropped it on the ground and kicked it away. "Whoever's out there, you're making a huge mistake! Show yourself!" She shouted.

No one came into her sights, but a bunch of more darts did. Shay caught what she could, but the other six hit her legs. She dropped to her knees, feeling them give out. Sedatives didn't usually work on her, so whoever this was they had upped the normal dose.

She then felt something sharp hit her in the back, they must've hit her with more darts. And they were kicking in fast. She fell forward, using her arms to try and hold herself up but they were slowly weakening. She could hear footsteps coming towards her.

Just then she heard someone speak; "She's down! Hold your fire boys!" A male voice ordered, still walking towards her. He kicked her side, making her roll over. "You are a fascinating individual; you have enough sedatives in your system to kill a Mammoth. And yet here you lay, still holding on" he smiled at her.

Shay didn't know if she could keep her eyes open much longer, her vision was blurry and she could feel herself drifting into unconsciousness. "Who, are you?"

"The name is Isaac…" He said. "… But you can call me Dr. Taft. Grab her bag, and bring her to the van. Make sure to leave no trace of the extraction" he walked away.

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed, was four men lifting her up. It was just her luck that she would kidnapped by a mad man. She knew exactly who Isaac Taft was, and more importantly what he did before she got here.

But she was under the impression that he was killed by Dyson, that's the story that her Grandfather told her years ago. So why was he here now, and how the hell was he still alive? One thing she did know though;

He was messing with the wrong Hybrid.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo got back to the house, seeing that Lauren was up and having something to drink in the kitchen. To make sure that she wouldn't blow her cover, she picked up a box of aspirin on her way home. "Hey babe…" She paused when she saw that Lauren's face had no bruise and her bandage was gone. "… You wanna explain something to me?"

Lauren smiled, swallowing her tea as she nodded. "Shay stopped by and gave me this magical future tonic, the moment I drank it my wounds healed instantly. It was amazing, and not only that I feel like I have all this energy. I feel great!" She was full of glee.

"Wow, that was nice of her" Bo didn't want to bring Lauren down off of her high, she was clearly happy with this. And she didn't want to ruin it.

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to make up for the fact that it was her ex that hurt me. I told you Bo, she's not as bad as you think she is" Lauren wanted Bo to see Shay the way that she did, because she didn't see Shay as a duplicitous stranger.

She was her friend.

Bo just placed the box of aspirin on the table, taking her jacket off and standing next to her Girlfriend. She reached her hand up, touching Lauren's neck. She had to admit, it was pretty amazing. There wasn't even a scar, no faint markings, nothing.

"So how come she didn't stick around?" She asked, she found it odd that Shay wouldn't want to stay and rub it in her face that she was here. Especially after their altercation earlier.

Lauren was still a little upset about that, the fact that Shay was now gone didn't feel right. As if there was something strange about it. But this was something that Shay had to do, and Lauren could respect that. "She has bigger things to do, in fact she's taken a little vacation"

"So she's gone?" Bo asked, seeing her Girlfriend nod. "Like, forever?" Was that too much to ask? Because Bo could really use that right now.

"No Bo, not forever!" Lauren was really getting sick of this. "I know you don't like her okay, and trust me she's not a big fan of you either. And I don't even know why, she won't tell me. But she's my friend Bo, she's done things for me that I can never repay her for" she said.

Bo sighed, she'd crossed a line. "You're right, I'm sorry..." She took her hands, "… I just, _don't_ trust her. And I can't change the way I feel. I'm just trying to protect you Lauren" she meant that.

"I know…" Lauren understood that, but she couldn't change the way she felt either. "… But I _do_ trust her, so I guess we've hit a crossroads" she let go of her hands.

But Bo wasn't going to let her walk away, "Do you see what's happening? She's coming between us; we can't let that happen Lauren. Can you just for _one_ second, think about it from my perspective? That's all I'm asking for" she pleaded with her.

Lauren stood back and folded her arms, "Alright, I guess I can give you that. What is it that you think about Shay, that I don't?" She asked.

This could go one of two ways, either Bo could explain her side and Lauren would actually listen to her. Or she would take it badly and then they would end up in a fight. But Bo had to voice her suspicions, she wasn't doing it to be awkward. She was doing it for her Girlfriend's safety.

"I think that she's hiding something, something big. And even though she's protected you all this time, you can't tell me that she's been honest with you about everything. Can you?" Bo didn't get an answer from her, so she kept going. "Did you know she's a Succubus?" She asked.

Lauren's face said it all, no she did not know that at all. "That's impossible, she's never once showed any signs of being a Succubus. You yourself can't go a week without feeding, I've never seen her feed once" she said.

"You couldn't have had eyes on her twenty-four seven Lauren, she could've done it when she does one of her vanishing acts. I know she's not a normal Succubus, because I can't even hope of doing the things that she can do. But she still lied to you about that" Bo wanted her to see the truth.

"She didn't lie to me Bo; she just didn't tell me. I'm sure if I'd asked, she would've" Lauren refused to believe that Shay was anything other than a good friend.

Bo groaned, turning away for a second. Kenzi was right, Lauren was so stubborn. "Maybe, but if she trusted you the way that she's told you, then don't you think she would tell you everything? I'm just trying to make you see what I see. I don't get a good vibe from her Lauren"

"If everyone made decisions based on a vibe, we'd never have any friends! I don't understand what you want from me" Lauren was tired of this conversation, and she was over it.

"I want you to think with your head, and not your heart…" Bo yelled, she didn't mean to but it was so infuriating. "… Your feelings for her, are clouding your judgement. You don't see her as anything but the doting friend, what if she's more than that? What if she's up to something?"

Lauren took a second to breathe, she could see what Bo was getting at. And maybe the fact that Shay had saved her life so may times, was making Lauren see her in a different light to everyone else. "So what'd you intend to do?" She asked.

Bo walked closer to her again, "I'm not sure yet, this isn't exactly something that's gonna be easy given where she's from. I just need you to know that I'm doing this for you, to keep you safe. Lauren, I love you so much…" She held her face. "… And I don't wanna lose you again" she breathed.

"I love you too" Lauren kissed her. The last thing she wanted to do was fight, they'd done enough of that in their previous go around. And they wanted to have a fresh start now.

"I just need you to trust me…" Bo pulled back, "… Trust, that I'm doing this to make sure you're safe. Who knows? Maybe I'm just being paranoid and Shay really is a stand up gal, and if I'm wrong I'll be the first to apologise to her" she didn't want to, but she could do it if it meant that Lauren backed her up.

Lauren smiled, "Okay, we'll do things your way. Just be careful, you don't want to get into it with a Shay. She doesn't take kindly to people kissing her off" she knew her too well, and as much as she loved Bo. Her Girlfriend didn't stand a chance against Shay.

"Neither do I…" Bo winked at her, "… Come on, let's go to bed" she took her hand and led her upstairs. Today had been long enough for all of them.

 **Unknown Location**

Shay awoke to the sound of something ruffling a few feet away from her, she opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings. The room was bright, it almost looked like a hospital. Then she remembered, Taft. He brought her here.

She didn't understand how he was still alive, unless maybe she had changed things in coming here. How he got torn apart by Dyson had changed, this was why she hated time travel. Why couldn't anything thing be simple?

Lifting her head, she saw that she was hanging from the ceiling. Her shackles were hooked onto something above her. She brought her eyes back to the man in front of her, he was going through her bag. And holding her favourite sword, which he thought was something else.

"That's not for you! So don't touch my stuff!" She yelled.

He looked up, "It's not for you either, because your restrained. But now that you're awake, why don't you satisfy my curiosity…" He spun the rod around in his hand walking towards her. "… What is this?" He asked, standing close to her.

Before she answered, Shay saw an opportunity to escape. "It's a recorder" she said.

The man just looked at her, letting out a laugh. "Yeah right! Why would you be carrying a recorder with you?" He'd never seen a flute that looked like this.

"Everyone's entitled to a hobby, and I find it soothing…" Shay felt so weak, but she needed to keep her eyes open. "… Hey, if you don't believe me then see for yourself. Give it a go…" she just had to make him press the button, this was probably going to be very gruesome.

He brought the rod to his mouth, holding it like a recorder. It went so fast; he couldn't have saved himself if he tried. He pushed the button, and within a second the blade shot out of the rod and sliced through his skull.

Shay watched him drop to the floor, her sword sticking out of his head. "… Dumbass!" she looked up, tugging on one of the shackles. She pulled her hand as far as it could go, the pain was excruciating but she had to get free.

When she heard her thumb bone snap, she let out a muffled groan. Then slipped her right hand out of the shackle, within a few seconds it snapped back into place. She freed herself from the other shackle then picked up her sword, "I told you not to touch my stuff…" She powered it down and tucked it in her waist band. "… Nobody ever listens"

She went to the small table, seeing her bag. Her gadgets were missing, the one thing she hated the most was when people touched her stuff. Ethan used to drive her mad when they were growing up, always borrowing her things and losing them.

She wasn't moving as fast, probably still suffering from the effects of those tranquillisers.

Shay checked the body of the dead guard, looking for a key card. She quickly found one, going to the door and scanning it against the electronic keypad. When it bleeped and turned green, the door slid to the left.

Stepping outside, she looked down both ways of the hallway. No one was in sight, so she kept running. Not well, but she was doing her best. She rounded a corner, and crashed into someone. Rolling over, she saw that it was a guard. And he was about to pull a gun out on her.

She jumped up, sweeping her leg around and kicking it out of his hands. Then brought her foot down with force and shattered his shin, when he dropped to his knees she quickly drove her sword though his chest.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder that ended up knocking her back a few inches. Looking down she saw a dart poking out of her skin, she didn't anticipate it. Her senses were all messed up from the drugs. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that!" She pulled it out, throwing it back at him and hitting him between the eyes.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded. She could fight until her last breath, but it wouldn't make a difference. She was outnumbered, and she was weak. "That's right! Hide behind your toys! What's the matter? Haven't any of you got the balls to come at me?!" She wanted them to go for her.

Taft stepped forward, clapping his hands with a smile. "I have to say, out of all the Fae that I've captured…" He walked closer, "… You are the most entertaining" he said.

"I know who you are, and I know what you do. If you think I'm gonna let you cut me open and take pieces of my organs for your barbaric research, then you're utterly delusional! I suggest you let me go, _now_!" She shouted.

Now that she was seeing his face clearly, she noticed the huge scarring on his face and neck. Clearly Dyson had done a number on him, but not enough to kill him unfortunately.

"Well, it seems my reputation proceeds me. And as much as I would love to let you go, you're just too fascinating of a subject. You are the first to ever try to escape, and judging by the amount of darts it took to bring you here, I would say that you're unlike any Fae I've ever seen" he said.

In that moment, he waved his hand. And a Shay was struck with a dozen more darts, she dropped her sword as she felt herself get weaker. Her arms became dead weights, and she fell to the floor in a slump. "I'm gonna…" She tried to push up from the floor but it was no use. "… Kill you!" She smacked her face down on the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

"Maybe…" Taft looked down at her, "… But that won't be today. Take her to Cell 42, it'll hold her for now. But just to be safe, sedate her every hour with the same dosage as before. I need to study her, once I do I can find a way to contain her properly" he watched them take her away.

He picked up the weapon she was holding, seeing that it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before. Taft pressed the button, watching the blade shrink into nothing. It was amazing, this was advanced technology. How did she get this?

He was going to find out if it killed him.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, Taft is back. I didn't want to just bring one bad guy into this story, I wanted to bring two. And I never liked the fact that Dyson was the one that took care of him. Besides, we never did see confirmation of a body. So, I'm running with it.**

 **But what's gonna happen next? Do you think Lauren will notice that Shay's in danger? Find out next time, leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Onto the next one now, hope you're all enjoying. I've got some good things in store for you all in the next couple of chapters. Well, at least I hope they're good.**

 **And to the Reader that mentioned PVRIS in their comment, yes I do know who they are and I know that song very well. It's one of my favourites, and I agree with you. And i've already pre-ordered the deluxe version of their album White Noise, lol!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Made of Stone**

 **Taft's Facility (2 Weeks Later)**

Shay didn't know how long it'd been, whatever drugs they were giving her were knocking her out for hours. It could've been a day, or two. Hell, it could've even been a week, maybe longer. She opened her eyes, seeing that she was now in a cell.

At least she wasn't hanging from the ceiling again, that was an upside. She sat up, touching her head which was throbbing. She couldn't compare it to what a hangover felt like, because she couldn't get drunk.

Benefits of healing and all.

But if she had to guess what that felt like, then this would definitely be it. She rubbed her eyes, her cell wasn't bright, lighting wise. She stood, almost falling over due to how numb she felt. Stupid drugs! She looked down, noticing that her clothes had changed.

If she didn't feel violated before, then she definitely did now. Someone had actually stripped her of her old clothes and put these on her. They were all black, she looked like she was dressed to go to the gym.

"Ah good! You're awake"

She lifted her head, seeing Taft standing outside of her cell door. She ran for him, grabbing the bars and pulling on them. "What the hell do you want from me?!" she rattled the bars again, she looked over his shoulder, seeing all of the other prisoners behind him.

Only her cell had bars, theirs didn't. Why was that?

"I simply want to study you…" He was acting very calm. "… And that's exactly what I've been doing while you've been napping. I have to say, you are an impressive specimen. Your blood holds millions of antibodies. More than a Fae or Human combined" he seemed so happy about that.

Shay faked a smile. "Yay for me, if that's all you came to tell me then I'll take my things and be on my way!" she had to get out of here, but for some reason her strength wasn't working. She couldn't break the bars.

"I told you, I can't let you leave yet. Besides, perhaps I can offer you a deal of some kind. Maybe we can find some common ground where we can both get what we want" Taft said.

"You're a lunatic dude! You have nothing I need; what deal would I make with you?" Shay laughed at him, this was so pointless. He had no leverage over her.

Taft smiled at her, "No? How about Lauren?" he watched her smile fade, he had her attention. "Yes, see I've been watching you for a while now. And I understand that she's quite precious to you, isn't she?"

Shay just stared at him, threatening Lauren was a bad idea. And not the move he wanted to play if he wanted her to agree with him. "Are you approaching a point?" she asked.

"In fact I am, it's quite simple actually. I promise, not to harm Lauren if you stay here and obey my orders. After all, you said that you know who I am, and what I've done. So you must know that I am dying to get my revenge on Lauren for betraying me—" he jumped back when Shay lunged at the bars.

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Shay's eyes had flashed blue in her anger; she didn't mean to reveal herself but she couldn't control it. She even tried to begin her compulsion, but for some reason it wasn't working.

It was most likely the drugs; they were breaking her focus.

That was when he realised what she was, only it didn't make sense to him. He'd done the tests on her blood, and her makeup didn't match with a Succubus. In fact, it didn't match with any Fae. "I won't, so long as you agree to my terms. What'd you say Shay? Do we have a deal?" he revealed a grin.

She had two choices, decline and get Lauren killed, or accept and be a lab rat for however long it took for someone to realise that she was missing. Her choice was clear. "You promise not to harm her if I stay?" she asked.

Taft nodded, "I swear"

"Fine…" she stepped back from the bars, outstretching her arms in front of him. "… Do your worst! This might even be the vacation that I was hoping for. What's first? Cage fighting with other Fae to see who's more superior, or experimentation?" she knew his game.

"You don't seem afraid" he noticed, nearly ever Fae that he'd captured begged him for their release. But not her, and it intrigued him. She showed no fear, not even when she was this helpless.

Shay laughed, "My Father is the King of Hell…" she said. "… I'm not scared of a little man like you. So what's it gonna be?" she asked him again.

Taft assumed that she was joking, so he took out a key card, scanning it against the lock and waiting for the cell door to slide open. "Just so we're clear, I have a unit standing by that has orders to kill Lauren. If I don't check in with them every hour, they'll carry out the task I've set" he told her.

"There'll be no need for them, as long as you keep your word, I'll keep mine. A promise, is a promise" She wouldn't jeopardise Lauren's safety, not for one second. She could handle being in this place.

"You're a smart girl Shay" he smiled at her, gesturing for her to step out of the cell.

Shay chuckled, "Get it from my Mom I guess…" she'd been told that a few times in her life, by her Father and by Trick. She never knew if it was a good thing or not, half the time it always got her into trouble. She followed him down the hallway, seeing everyone else stuck in their cells, bruised, beaten, and hanging onto their lives.

"… You should let these people go" she said.

Taft snorted, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't need them anymore, you've got me. Trust me, I'm all the research you're gonna need. You don't know what kind of Fae I am, do you?" She asked him.

"No. I don't. But I do know that your bloodwork is baffling, and I will find out your secret sooner or later. These specimens are too valuable to let go I'm afraid, this is all for a good cause. That's what people are failing to understand" he walked her to the end of the corridor, opening another door.

Shay stepped through it with him, seeing that he was taking her to the cage like she thought. As torturing goes it wasn't the worst one, she could use the distraction. And she had to take her anger out on someone, but she didn't want to kill someone who was innocent.

So now she was worried, if she did this and killed everyone that he threw at her then she would lose herself to the darkness. But it was either this, or Lauren's death. Her choice was simple. "And what you fail to understand, is that they're not Specimens…" She turned to him. "… They're people" she said.

"People…" He chuckled, "… You have a fresh outlook on this Shay, I like that. You'll go far…" He opened the cage, telling her to get inside. "… Now it's time to put you to the test, what you did yesterday was impressive. Let's see how you do against an equal" he closed the cage door.

Shay backed up into the cage, turning to him with a smile. " _No one_ , is my equal. You'll find that out soon _Taffy_!" She stopped when she reached the centre of the cage.

"It's Taft!" He corrected her.

"Whatever! Come on then, let's get this over with!" Shay really just wanted to sleep this drug induced haze off. She waited for a few minutes, and then saw the gate behind her open. A man stepped through, and he was huge. Like _Colossus_ , huge. "Ooh, you're a big boy aren't you?"

Taft was now laughing, finally something had shut her up. "He's a humanoid Gargoyle…" He told her. "… Meaning, that he's _literally_ made of stone. Good luck with that. BEGIN!" He yelled.

When she finally did get out of here, Lauren owed her big time. And Shay would be coming to collect. But for right now, she was going to fight.

 **Clubhouse**

The last two weeks had been bliss for both Bo and Lauren. They'd spent the entire fourteen days in the house, reconnecting with each other over and over again. Bo was loving the fact that Shay was gone, because now she had Lauren all to herself.

But Lauren was always a little uneasy at the fact that it had been two weeks already and Shay hadn't checked in with her like she promised. Bo was able to get her to relax, Shay was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

As she so frequently liked to point out.

"Okay, I think maybe we should leave the bedroom today. Just to let people know that we're alive" Lauren chuckled, although she was serious she couldn't bring herself to move from her position cuddled into Bo's side.

Bo groaned, wrapping her arms around Lauren tighter. "No, inside good…" She kissed the top of her Girlfriend's head. "… Outside, bad!" She started laughing. Looking down she saw the look on Lauren's face, this was no joke. "Alright, I guess we could go the Dal for a while" she rolled away and sat up on the bed.

The first thing that Lauren did when she got up was check her phone, she still had no messages from Shay. Bo was telling her not to get too worried, but she made Shay promise to call her and she hadn't. One thing she didn't do, was break promises. Not to Lauren, anyway.

By the time she'd walked to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth, Bo noticed that Lauren was still looking at her phone. "You could take the phone apart…" She walked forward, "… But you still won't find any messages in there"

"You think I'm being stupid, right?" Lauren smiled, meeting her Girlfriend's gaze.

"No…" Bo shook her head, sitting next to Lauren on the bed. "… I think you care about Shay, and you're worried. Stupid, is a word that I will never associate with you…" She winked at her, "… Lauren, I'm telling you; Shay's fine"

Lauren held up her phone, "Then why hasn't she called? Something just doesn't feel right, I know it's weird but it's almost like a sixth sense. Oh my god…" She paused to close her eyes, exhaling. "… I sound crazy" she couldn't explain it.

Bo shook her head, "You're not crazy, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why she hasn't called yet. Just give it another couple of days" she didn't want her to get worried over nothing.

"Yeah, you're right…" Lauren placed her phone back onto the nightstand. "… So, I'm dying for a shower" She leaned in, stealing a kiss from her and then walking away.

"Hey, you can't just say that and then leave! How about an invitation?" Bo couldn't believe her sass right now, when talking about showering it was always common decency to invite a Succubus along. This was no exception.

Lauren smiled, "How about you invite yourself? It's not like you've never done that before" she winked at her, turning around and continuing her walk to the bathroom. It didn't take long for her to hear Bo's feet pick up the pace and run after her.

Ah, Monday Mornings.

 **Taft's Facility**

Shay had been getting her ass handed to her for the last half hour, this guy she was fighting was a piece of work. And also, hard to hit. Every time she struck him with her fist, it ended up breaking due to how hard his skin was.

Made of stone and all.

She rolled away, falling on her back and looking up at the ceiling. To be honest, she didn't know why she was bothering to fight back. She figured that this had to be her punishment, for what she did to Bo. But she had such a good reason for hating her.

A reason that she never shared with Ethan, sure it hurt to know that Bo abandoned them. But she wasn't old enough to understand that back then. That was until she turned eighteen, then she learned of something that made her hate Bo for a whole different reason.

And that hate had just energised her, she felt her eyes shift to their primal blue. She sensed the Gargoyle approach her again, and when he was just about to grab her she rolled out of the way and jumped up to her feet.

"You might be made of stone…" She summoned all of the strength inside of her body, and plunged her hand through his chest. It felt like her skin was being torn due to how tough his skin was, but she managed to get through. So she wrapped her hand around is heart, squeezing it tight. "… But I'm unbreakable, _bitch_!" She pulled her hand away, watching him fall backwards.

She looked to her right hand, full of blood and holding a dead heart. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to kill. Because this would be what Taft expected her to do now. And just like all of the times before, she enjoyed it.

To her shame.

Taft was speechless, the Gargoyle that he had her fight had killed over twelve other Fae before Shay came along. She steps in the cage for less than an hour, and he's dead. This girl was something else, and he intended to find out what.

"Bravo!" He walked into the cage, clapping his hands. "You continue to amaze me Shay, for a second there I thought he was going to kill you"

"Wouldn't have mattered if I he had anyway…" She watched him frown, he had yet to learn that she was immortal. So she was going to keep that secret to herself. "… So, I did what you wanted. Now I want something from you" she said.

He raised his eyebrows, demands? This was new. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Shay didn't care that she had to stay here, because as long as she did then Lauren was safe. But she did care that she had already broken her promise about checking in once a week. "I want to make a weekly phone call, starting today"

"And why would I let you do that?" He asked.

"Because I told Lauren that I'd check in with her on my _travels_ , if I don't then she'll get worried and come looking for me. And I'd rather that she didn't. Look, you got what you wanted. I'm here, and I'll stay here as along as her safety is guaranteed" she told him.

Taft sighed, he never let his specimens have a phone call. But Shay was different from all the others, and he did believe her when she said that. "Alright. One call a week it is, follow me" he turned around and made his way to the door waiting for her to follow him.

As Shay passed one of the guards, she threw him the Gargoyles heart. "Take care of that will you, there's a good lad" she smiled, tapping his shoulder and making her way back into the main building.

 **Later**

Since she was a high profile prisoner, Shay's demands didn't just stop at the weekly phone calls. She asked for a shower, a tv, and her sword. She never went anywhere without it; it was a gift from Trick when she turned eighteen. And it was precious to her.

She swore that she wouldn't use it on any of Taft's guards, after all she'd made a deal to stay here for Lauren's wellbeing. She also tried compelling someone today, but these sedatives that she was being given were making her lose focus. And without that, she couldn't focus her mind control.

That probably wasn't going to change any time soon.

Once she'd showered and changed into an identical set of clothes, which were surprisingly comfortable; she took the phone that Taft had given her. He'd rigged the phone so that she could only make a call that lasted five minutes. Asshole!

She dialled Lauren's number, waiting for it to ring. When Lauren finally did answer, and Shay heard her voice she closed her eyes and felt nothing but relief. "Hey, it's me"

"Shay? Thank god, I was getting worried. Why haven't you called? Where are you?" Lauren was spouting so many questions.

"A few thousand miles from civilisation…" Shay chuckled, she didn't know where she was but that sounded about right. "… I'm sorry I haven't called; cell service is a little scarce up here. In fact, you're going in and out so I don't have long. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine"

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. When'd you think you'll be coming back?" Lauren had to ask that, she already missed her. Not that the last few weeks with Bo hadn't been great, but she missed the fun that she and Shay used to have.

Shay couldn't give her an answer there; she was here for as long as it took her to figure out a plan to take Taft out. Without her compulsion working properly she was stuck, so she had to come up with an attack without it. She'd never done that before.

"Uh, I don't know. But I will be back, I promise. Like I told you, enjoy the time with Bo. And it's okay if you don't hear from me every week, it doesn't mean I'm in danger. Okay?" She didn't know if Taft would continue to let her have the phone, so she had to say something.

Lauren laughed into the phone, "Okay, I get it. You're a big girl. Just do whatever you have to do Shay, I'll be here when you get back"

"Sure..." Shay knew that her time was up, since someone was standing outside of her cell. "… Bye Lauren" she hung up the phone, placing it on the table beside her bed.

The Guard opened her cell, careful not to get too close. "Dr. Taft said that these were to be delivered to you" he handed over her bag that had been confiscated earlier.

Shay took it from him, quickly checking it over and finding all of her things. Including one thing that she'd hidden in a secret compartment within the bag. It was a picture of her and Lauren on her second birthday, she never went anywhere without it.

She'd had it ever since she was four, the picture was barely recognisable anymore. Due to how old it was, and how worn it had gotten over the years. It was all she had left of her Mother, and the only thing that her Father let her keep.

"I hope you're not expecting a tip…" she looked at the guard who hadn't moved since he arrived, and he still didn't budge an inch. "… You can go now!" she told him, he seemed to be scared of her so he just closed her cell and walked away.

Looking across from her cell, she saw a young girl in a room opposite her own. She was hurt, and she couldn't have been more than sixteen. Shay put her bag down on the table next to her door, "Hey! Can you hear me?" she waved at her.

The girl waved back, "Yeah, I can hear you" she tried sitting up from her bed but she was struggling to do so.

"Are you alright?" Shay could see that she wasn't, but she wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Not really, I was in the cage with this other girl. She was a bit of a biter…" the girl lifted her shirt, showing Shay the massive bite wound on her the side of her stomach. "… Stings like a bitch, but at least I'm alive" she smiled.

Shay didn't need to be a Doctor to know how bad that wound was, "You won't be for much longer if that thing gets infected. Hang on…" she had to do something, going to her bag she found her laser pen. It could cut through anything, even steel.

This whole situation was so stupid, Shay had the means to get herself out of here. But if she did then she couldn't guarantee that she would get to Lauren before Taft's kill squad got to her. And then it would be game over, but she was going to help this girl.

She used her laser to cut through the lock, opening her cell and crossing the corridor. She then opened the girl's cell door, and entered the room. "I'm Shay, what's your name?" she bent down, checking her wound.

"Kendra, nice to meet you Shay. Why'd you do that? The guards will kill you when they find out" Kendra didn't know why this girl was helping her, everyone looked out for themselves in here.

"Can't kill someone who's immortal…" Shay watched her frown, "… It's a long story, come on…" she helped her up and took her back to her own cell. Her room was much better than the others. Once there, she sat Kendra down on her bed. "… What kind of Fae are you?"

"Vampire…" Kendra said. "… What about you?" she asked.

Shay just smiled, "That's an even longer story I'm afraid, but it's a good thing that you're a Vampire!" she used her laser pen to make a small incision on her wrist, her blood would heal this girl. She couldn't just sit back and watch her suffer. "Go ahead, it'll make you feel better"

Kendra just looked at her wrist, feeling the instant pull of the blood. She hadn't fed in days, and she was famished. "Why're you helping me?" she didn't understand; this was too good to be true.

"Because us girls have gotta stick together, and I could really use a friend. How about you?" Shay asked her, it didn't hurt to make friends with someone in here. She was going to be here a while so why not?

Touched by that speech, Kendra did as Shay told her and fed. As soon as she started feeding, she could feel herself getting stronger. Not as much as she would be if she wasn't suffering from these stupid sedatives. Pulling away, she looked down to see her wound healing.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Don't mention it" Shay sat next to her, watching her own wrist heal too.

Now that she could think straight, Kendra had some questions. "If you can come and go as you please then why haven't you busted out of this place? I mean, it's not like the guards are strong enough to stop you. Right?"

Shay sat back on her bed, leaning against the wall behind her. "You're not wrong…" she said. "… But I don't have a choice, Dr. _Turd_ has leverage on me. If I leave, he'll kill someone I love. So here, is where I stay" she sighed.

"That's rough, who's your loved one?" Kendra asked, sitting back with her. She liked having someone to talk to, it made a change from staring at the same three walls all day, every day.

"My Mom…" That was the first time that Shay had said that out loud. And it was weird, because she hadn't had a Mother since she was three years old. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she did have her Father's child bride Persephone, but that didn't end well either. "… It's me or her, and I'll always choose her"

Kendra couldn't help her smile, she wished that she had that kind of relationship with her Mother. It was nice. "You're Mom's lucky, I'm sure she'll come for you soon" she believed that.

Shay chuckled, "Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it. No one knows I'm here, or that I'm in danger. See that?" she nodded over to her bedside table, showing her the phone. "Taft lets me call her for five minutes _only_ , just to tell her that I'm fine. That way she doesn't come looking" she explained.

"Taft really is a turd" Kendra said.

Oh yes, he really was.

The two girls kept talking, enjoying being in each other's company. It was much better than sitting alone in their individual cells. They were even joking around about something, sharing war stories. But their laughter quickly stopped when they heard footsteps coming towards the cell.

Both girls stood from the bed, Kendra hid behind Shay. Suddenly, two guards came into view instantly seeing the mess that someone had made of the door. "Who did this?" one of them asked.

"Uh, that'd be me!" Shay raised her hand, when one of them stepped inside and tried to get to Kendra, she took his arm and twisted it hearing him scream. "She's not yours to touch!" she felt the need to protect Kendra given their new friendship.

Plus, she'd told Shay that she hadn't long come into her powers. She was a literal baby vamp and couldn't defend herself well. She got lucky while she was in the cage, but luck runs out.

Taft rounded the corner, seeing the display. "I've extended many courtesies to you Shay, how much more lenience can you really expect from me?" he wasn't having this behaviour anymore.

"Just one more demand Taffy, I promise…" Shay stepped forward, "… I want you to let Kendra go" she said.

"No, sorry. She's a new vampire, at her age her blood is very valuable. I can't let her go…" Taft shook his head; he knew all about the benefits of Vampire blood. And he wasn't letting her slip through his fingers. "… In fact, it's time for her weekly check up"

Kendra held onto the back of Shay's arm, "No, please Shay! Don't let him take me!" She was terrified of what he wanted to do, going for a check up was never pleasant. Taft would experiment on her for hours.

Shay sighed, this man was insatiable. She knew exactly what he intended to do with Kendra, and she wasn't going to let her go through that. "Take me instead…" She told him, "… Her blood is nothing compared to mine, I'm worth so much more" she said.

As much as she he wanted to continue his tests on Kendra, Shay was right. She was so much more than any other Fae. And he had yet to examine her, now was his chance. Especially since she was willing. "Alright…" He turned to his men, "… Take Kendra back to her cell"

But that wasn't where Shay was stopping, she continued to shield her new friend. "Oh no, she's not leaving this room. From now on, she bunks with me. I know you're heartless, but have a little common decency at least. She's just a kid"

Taft rolled his eyes, "Fine, bring an extra bed in here. After you Shay" he gestured to the door with a smile.

Shay gave Kendra a smile, then followed him out and down the corridor. She knew what she was in store for, and she could take it. All she had to keep telling herself, was that as long as she was here; her Mother was safe.

 **The Dal**

Bo and Lauren were in the middle of their next round of drinks with everyone, since Shay had called and put her mind at ease Lauren was letting go a lot more. They all needed a second to just be normal, having fun like a normal group of friends did.

Trick was still working behind the bar, but he kept bringing them extra drinks for everyone. Tamsin and Kenzi couldn't go without their strong spirits, and Dyson was good with his never ending Pints of beer. Bo and Lauren were more sophisticated and stuck with Wine. They were keeping it classic.

After a few more hours, the bar started to clear out until it was only the five of them and Trick left. Trick was busy wiping down some glasses, but he was just finishing up so he could join them.

"Can I just say, that I've missed all of us being together…" Bo smiled, holding up her glass. "… I propose a toast…" she waited for them all to lift their own glasses with her. "… To our Family, may we always find our way back to each other"

"Here, here!" Kenzi clinked two shot glasses at a time, and then downed them both. She was so drunk, which was why what happened next didn't even phase her. Out of nowhere, a bright flash of light blinded them all.

When they opened their eyes, they saw a blue swirl of energy hover in the middle of the room. "What the hell is that?" Dyson stood from his seat, watching the strange cloud start to expand.

Bo and Lauren also got up, Lauren knew what this was. She saw the same thing back in the woods when Shay saved her from Scarlet. "It's a time portal…" she stepped in front of Bo, "… Careful everyone, it'll suck you in like a vacuum. Trust me" she saw first-hand what it did.

Tamsin was almost as wasted as Kenzi, but not enough to think that this was a hallucination. "Okay good, so I'm not the only one who's seeing this right? Please don't tell me that six terminators are gonna jump through there!" she was freaking out.

"Be realistic Tamsin!" Bo scowled at her, terminators? Come on! Suddenly, everyone was quiet when the portal started to move uncontrollably. It flashed brightly again, as it spat someone out.

Ethan landed on his ass, groaning as he felt the ache in his back. "I can never stick the goddamn landing!" he got to his feet, seeing everyone looking at him in shock. Clearly, he's scared them. As the portal vanished behind him, he took a few steps forward. "Evening all" he smiled charmingly.

Bo didn't know if he could tell that she remembered what happened a few weeks ago, so for now she was going to keep her mouth shut. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Shay; she hasn't contacted me in over two weeks. I'm worried that something's happened to her. Where is she?" he asked, looking to Lauren first.

"She's fine, she called me a few hours ago" Lauren answered, she was curious to know how he knew that it'd been two weeks.

Ethan was relieved to hear that, but he still had a pit in his stomach and he wanted to see with his own eyes. "So then where is she?" he wasn't leaving here, without seeing his sister.

But that was something that Lauren couldn't answer, "I don't really know, she wouldn't tell me. To be honest she was pretty quick getting me off the phone. Why are you so sure something's wrong?" she asked.

"It's not like Shay to go without calling me, it's not how we are. Thanks for the info, but I'm just gonna check her apartment. I just have a bad feeling, and nine times out of ten I'm usually dead on about these things. I just have to make sure" Ethan went to walk to the door.

Lauren called his name, stopping him. Now that he'd voiced his concerns, she had her own. She did find it odd that Shay was trying to end their call quickly earlier. Shay loved to talk. "I'm coming with you" she followed him, not thinking for a second how Bo felt about all this.

"Sure, I'll just wait here…" Bo rubbed her eyes, "… Shay isn't even here, and yet somehow she seems to come between us! What the hell am I supposed to do?" she hated this.

Dyson felt for her, but he kind of understood why Lauren was always acting this way. "Bo, you need to understand; Shay was there for Lauren when we weren't, she protected her, killed for her. Lauren probably feels like she owes her, nothing you say will change her mind" he said.

"Maybe if I find Shay first then she'll let go a little more. Are you sober?" she asked him, Kenzi and Tamsin had fallen asleep on each other in the booth so they were out of the question. But she could really use his help.

"Enough to help you find her, come on" he grabbed his jacket, leading her out of the bar.

 **Shay's Apartment (Later)**

Ethan and Lauren took a cab over to Shay's apartment building, when they got upstairs Lauren realised that she didn't have her key anymore. And Shay never kept a spare outside, but Ethan had a solution.

He brought his leg up, and delivered one hard kick to the door. Knocking it down in one go, stepping inside he began to look around. "Not subtle, I know. But I don't have time to wait around, I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. You don't have to be here you know" he told her.

"She's my friend, and if she's in danger then I wanna help…" Lauren also looked around, but she didn't know exactly what she was looking for. But when Ethan stopped at a blank wall, she didn't know what he was doing. "… Find something?"

He traced his fingertips over the wall, knocking his knuckles against it and hearing that it was hollow inside. "One second…" he pulled out a strange device from his pocket, turning it on and hitting a few buttons. It was his cell phone which also had a scanner built in, he knew his sister and she loved creating hidden rooms.

Lauren jumped back when the device that Ethan was holding emitted a red laser grid, it travelled up and down the wall. Until it stopped and flashed green in his hands, this was so weird.

"… And there it is" Ethan smiled, seeing a silver safe like door emerge from nowhere. It had a thumb print lock, Shay certainly had been busy when she first came here. He pressed his thumb against it, but it beeped and flashed red. Clearly it was only meant for Shay.

"What's in there?" Lauren asked.

Ethan typed a few things into his device, "If I had to guess, knowing my sister. Weapons, probably some tech. She's big on hiding things, she was always good at it when we were kids…" finally his phone lit up with a bright green light. "… Open sesame" he scanned it against the lock.

Lauren watched as the door opened, that was literally the coolest thing that she'd ever seen. If she ever lived as long to see their time, then she was in for a treat. When Ethan opened the door, she immediately saw the various weapons hung on the wall. "Wow, you weren't kidding"

"Nope, Shay loves her weapons…" he frowned when he noticed that one weapon was missing, and he knew which one it was. "… Her sword is missing, which means that she has it. She never goes anywhere without that thing, it's like a security blanket" he turned to Lauren.

"That's one deadly security blanket…" Lauren joked. "… So what does this mean, do you still think she's in danger?" she asked.

"I dunno, but I can track the sword. I just need a second" he walked away, using his phone again.

When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Dyson running into the apartment. "Hey, what're you doing here?" then she realised that she left Bo without a word, "Oh my god! Bo! Where is she?" she felt awful.

Dyson held up his hand, "She's downstairs, checking out Shay's car. She wanted to help, what've you found?" he walked with her as Lauren started to explain everything.

 **Outside**

Bo was walking around Shay's car, stopping by the trunk when she kicked something with her boot. Bending down she picked up an object from the floor, it was a dart of some kind. Okay, that was definitely suspicious. "What the hell?" she frowned at it.

"I really wish you hadn't seen that"

She turned around and was immediately met with a fist to her face, she was knocked unconscious and fell forward into her attacker's arms. This really wasn't how she wanted her night to end.

Before he lifted her into his arms, he picked up the dart she'd found and placed it in his pocket. He was assigned to watch over the blonde in case Shay tried to escape from the facility. If they had found the dart, then it wouldn't have been long before they found the facility too.

Taking the Succubus wasn't part of the plan, but she'd seen the dart. It was the only way to keep them hidden, he threw her over his shoulder and put her in his truck. Then set off for the facility, Taft was going to want to talk to her.

 **Taft's Facility (Later)**

When Bo finally woke up, she was faced down on the floor. "I gotta lay off the booze…" she moaned, rolling over with a cough. Then she realised that she wasn't in her bedroom like she thought, sitting up she felt an ache under eye. And it hurt even more to touch it. "… Ah! Jesus!" she hissed.

"Well, isn't this funny"

Bo lifted her head, seeing the face of someone that she thought was long dead. "Taft?" she frowned at him, he looked the same, although his face was severely scarred. "You're supposed to be dead" she got to her feet, seeing that she was in a containment cell.

"No thanks to your wolf friend, but fate intervened and here I am…" he smiled at her, he was hoping to see Bo again. After all, she was important to Lauren. And he wanted to hurt her, now he had Shay and Bo. "… I have such plans for you, Bo"

She walked up to the glass, smacking her fist down on it. "Let me out of here, right now!" she yelled, her eyes turning blue.

As he saw her threaten him, he couldn't help but have a little déjà vu. Almost as if he had been in this situation before, then he remembered; he had. When Shay did the same thing after coming around in her cell. He noticed how alike they were, same eyes, same hair, same blue orbs too.

Now he had an even better idea, instead of telling Shay of Bo's arrival, or Bo that Shay was here; he was going to have them reunite in the cage tomorrow morning. That will be a fight to remember.

"Save your strength, because trust me; you're going to need it" he tapped the glass, then walked off hearing her continue to punch the glass as he kept walking.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, poor Bo. She has no idea what's in store for her. Can Lauren save her, with the help of their new future guest? Find out next time. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Chapter 7, hope you're all enjoying and remember to keep leaving me reviews. I live for them! Haha.**

 **Happy Friday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Last Resort**

 **Shay's Apartment (Outside)**

After waiting a while, Bo never came back upstairs. So Lauren decided to go and get her, but when she went downstairs, she didn't see her Girlfriend anywhere. Dyson and Ethan joined her, seeing the same thing. "Where is she?"

Dyson sniffed the air, "I'm not sure, but I can smell someone else…" He sniffed again, "… Human, male, around thirty years old..." he bent down next to the trunk of Shay's car, he smelt blood. "… And Bo" he touched his fingers to the drops on the floor.

"What happens when you smell something that you really don't want to be smelling?" Ethan knew it was random, but after seeing the way that Dyson operated he couldn't help but ask. When all he got was a frown, he shook his head. "We can come back to it later"

"This is insane, Bo's missing! Where the hell did she go? Who took her?" Lauren started losing her shit, so much so that Dyson had to calm her down by hugging her.

He shushed her, "It's okay, we're gonna get her back. I've got her scent; I'll follow it for as far as I can. Don't worry Lauren, we're gonna find her" he said.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a high pitched beeping sound. Ethan looked down, patting himself down. "Oh, that'd be me…" He took his phone out of his pocket, watching it light up. "… I got a lock on Shay's sword, I have to go east" he checked the location.

Dyson sniffed the air again, "So do I, that's where Bo's scent is pulling me. What if the person that took Bo also has Shay, but it doesn't explain how she called you and told you everything was fine" he didn't understand it.

Ethan didn't know if Bo's disappearance was tied into Shay's, but he did know that they weren't going to solve anything by standing around. "Look, if we're both heading in the same direction then why don't we just see where the trail leads? Then we'll know if Bo and Shay were taken by the same person"

"That's probably the best option we've got, maybe I should call Tamsin and Kenzi" Lauren patted herself down to try and find her phone, but Dyson just put a hand on her arm stopping her.

"You saw what they were like back at the Dal, they're in no condition to be doing this with us. We need to go while the scent is still fresh, waiting might put Bo in more danger" Dyson had the scent strong, but it would fade eventually.

Ethan approached them, "I'll take Shay's car, you guys follow behind…" he punched a few buttons on his phone. "… I've got a strong signal, but it could vanish at any moment. Let's go" he ran to his sister's car, using one of his future gadgets to unlock it.

Keys were for suckers.

Dyson had Lauren come in his car, he had his police siren if they ever hit any traffic. Nothing could slow them down if they wanted to keep on track with the scent. They waited for Ethan to drive off, then followed behind.

 **Taft's Facility**

Shay had no idea what time it was, but it had to be late given the fact that it was night outside. She'd been strapped to a table for the last half hour, unable to move as Taft poked and probed her with his scalpels. He was currently trying to cut into her abdomen, but he was having a problem.

Thanks to her Hybrid genes, she was healing too quickly. Every time he made an incision, the wound would close seconds later before he had the chance to do anything else. "Are you done? Because I'd much rather be sleeping right now" she exhaled from where she laid.

"How do you heal instantly?" he stood over her face, asking her. "No Fae, can do that without feeding. And yet you are able to go without, what are you?"

"I'm Santa Clause…" Shay laughed at him, she wasn't going to tell him anything. "… Come on Taffy, you're a smart guy. Well, not that smart because you don't seem to be scared of me. Word of advice, you should be" she said.

Taft smiled, "Why should I be scared? You're basically at my beck and call, and you know that if you hurt me that Lauren would be next to go. And you're not gonna let that happen are you? But, there's no reason why we can't have some fun while you're here. In fact, I've got a surprise for you" he unlocked her restraints.

Shay sat up on the table, seeing the bloodstains on her stomach due to his shitty attempts at hurting her. "Is it doobie? Because I could use a bit of weed right now" she wasn't kidding, Ethan always scolded her for smoking that stuff but it wasn't like it would kill her anyway.

It was just a means of relaxing.

"No, why don't you follow me and I'll show you…" he led her out of the surgical room and down three corridors. He took her to the fighting cage, standing by the entrance. "… I have a new opponent for you, she's through there" he nodded to the door.

"A chick?" Shay raised her eyebrows, he'd been making her fight tree sized men all this time. "What's so special about this one?" she asked, sensing that there was more to it.

"Enter the cage and find out…" he got ready to open the door, but then turned to her for a second. "… Oh, and if you don't kill this one; Kendra dies" he said.

Shay stood inches from him, "What'd I say about threatening me?" she wasn't going to stand here and take this, she'd done everything that he'd asked since she got here. What was the difference now?

Like he said before, he didn't need to be scared of her. Because as long as Lauren's life was on the line, she wouldn't hurt him. "Not a threat…" he shook his head. "… It's a promise" he said.

"You may feel powerful now, _Taffy_!" she shoved him in the chest. "But I promise you, when I get out of here and I will…" she nodded her head. "… I am going to find you, and make you wish that you never laid eyes on me!" she moved passed him, entering the cage.

The spotlights were on, shining on her and her opponent that was standing in the middle of the cage. The closer she got, the more her eyes focused on the person standing before her. "Bo?" she frowned.

"Shay?" Bo was so confused, last she heard Shay was fine and far away from the city. "What the hell are you doing here?" she approached her.

"He captured me a few weeks ago, I've been here ever since" Shay told her, she was fully prepared to kill whoever it was that was facing her. But now she couldn't, literally. If Bo died, then that would be the end for her.

That was another thing that made Bo frown, "But, you're strong. Why haven't you broken out of here?" she watched her walk out of prison, what was the difference here?

"He threatened to kill Lauren if I tried…" Shay said, she watched the lights above focus on them. "… He wants us to fight each other" she circled the cage, seeing if she could see Taft from where he normally stood outside the cage. But she couldn't.

Bo caught that last bit, and she wasn't comfortable with that. Especially since she probably didn't stand a chance against her, "But we're not going to…" She said, looking at her. "… Right?" She wasn't up for this.

This was the ultimate test for Shay, her anger and her rage were clawing at her. But she couldn't act on it, if she hit Bo even once she would end up losing control and then it would get bad. But here in lied her dilemma, Taft said that he'd kill Kendra if she didn't kill Bo.

Looking to the fence, she saw him there with Kendra standing beside him in shackles. "I don't see that we have a choice right now…" She held up her fists, "… Besides, you can't tell me that you haven't wished for this. Hitting me?"

"Oh no, I have. Plenty of times, especially after you dug into my brain and showed me all that crap! So why not? Let's go kid!" Bo held up her own fists, both of them circling each other.

Twenty minutes into their fight, and Bo had taken a few good shots. But whatever damage she did to Shay, didn't matter because she healed right after. But she couldn't help but notice that Shay was going easy on her, and that kind of pissed her off.

Because to her it was an insult, Shay obviously didn't think that she was strong enough to take her fair and square. So she ran towards her, kicking her in the face hard.

Shay turned her head, spitting out some blood. That was a good hit, even she could admit that. But she had a plan, and Bo wasn't the one that was going to die. She got close to her, putting her in a head lock. "Listen to me…" She spoke in her ear, "… I'm gonna loosen my grip in a couple of seconds, you're going to spin me around and break my neck" she said.

Bo held onto her forearms as they continued to choke her, "I don't understand" she coughed, what was Shay planning?

"Just do it, now!" Shay let her go, letting her spin around and do what she said. She was now the one in the chokehold, and her grip was tight. But she wasn't breaking her neck like she asked. "What're you waiting for?"

"I can't kill you" Bo sighed, she wasn't a killer.

Shay rolled her eyes, "Why not? I'm _letting_ you! It's easy, just hold tight and twist. It's quick and painless, trust me…" She continued to stand in Bo's grip. "… I've died over a thousand times; this will be no different. It's either me, or Lauren!" That seemed to do the trick as the next this she saw was black.

Bo didn't know what happened, when she said that, her choice was clear. She would choose Lauren over anyone else. She dropped Shay's dead body to the floor, breathing deeply, her ribs were hurting and her face was throbbing also. She turned her head when she heard the door open.

Taft walked in with two guards and a shackled young girl in tow, "Well, I didn't see that coming…" All this time he'd thought that Shay was stronger than any Fae he'd seen, and yet a normal Succubus like Bo was able to beat her. "… But now I suppose there's no need for you" he turned to Kendra.

"What?" The girl gasped.

"Shay lost, and now she's dead. She was the only reason why I was keeping you alive, now that she's gone. She probably won't care anymore..." He looked to his guards. "… Draw some blood and then take her to the chamber, she's served her purpose" he waved one of them off.

Bo tried to stop them, but she was in too much pain. "You don't need to kill her, she's just a kid!" She could tell by the girl's age she was only about sixteen.

"Don't think of it as killing, think of it as making room for new specimens. It's a shame…" He bent down next to Shay's body, "… I could've done such great things with her power, maybe I still can" he stood.

"What'd you mean?" Bo asked.

Taft turned to his other guard, "Take Shay's body to the lab, have my staff prepare her for an autopsy. And take Bo back to her cell, she needs her rest" he tapped his colleague on the shoulder and walked away.

 **Gas Station (Later)**

They weren't keeping track of how long they'd been driving for, but if they had to guess it was over four hours. Dyson and Ethan both pulled their cars into a service station off of the highway they were on. Dyson was running on empty, so he needed to fill up.

Ethan checked his gas tank and it was fine, but he decided to fill it up anyway. He didn't have any money on him, but he didn't intend on paying. While Lauren filled up Dyson's car, Ethan watched the Wolf walk back onto the road, sniffing the air.

"Doesn't that get annoying?" He asked her.

Lauren looked at what Dyson was doing, and she couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a crazy person, "A little, but he's good. How's your future gizmo working out?"

"We're on the right track, I think Dyson's right; Shay and Bo are probably together, which I don't think is a good thing. So the faster we can get to them, the better" he hated to think what his sister was doing right now.

Since they were taking a little break, Lauren decided to quiz him a little. "Shay isn't the politest person I've met, there has to be a reason why she's like that. I know you said that the both of you had a crappy upbringing, but there's more to the story isn't there?" She leaned against the car.

Ethan nodded with a sigh, "A lot more…" He said. "… When we were growing up, Shay was a sweet girl, innocent, always smiling. I was the same, but as we got older we saw the world for what it really was. And it wasn't a nice place, and to know that our Father was the cause turned us into something else"

"When I was living with Shay a few months ago, she had this one really bad nightmare. She kept screaming, _'No!'_ over and over again" Lauren remembered that night, it was one of the biggest frights that she'd had in her life.

"Was she clutching her chest?" He saw Lauren nod, "It's been years but she still relives it like it was yesterday…" He could see the look on Lauren's face, so he had to explain it. "… When she was seventeen, she was caught and locked away. But her prison wasn't a cell"

Lauren frowned, what else could that be? "So then what was it?"

Ethan didn't like talking about it, because it had happened to him too. But not for as long as it did to Shay, "We were on the run from our Father for about five years, but in one of those years he found us. Or rather, he found Shay" he still felt awful for that day.

"What did he do?" Lauren asked, not liking where this was going.

"He put a knife through her heart, and left it there, then he locked her away for two years. It was his way of teaching her a lesson, I had the same treatment once before, but it was only for a week. After that, Shay changed. She was colder, more aggressive" he hated the thought of his baby sister alone in that cell.

Lauren touched his arm, "You feel guilty for it, don't you?" She could see it all over his face, and who could blame him? Their Father sounded like the Devil.

Ethan looked to where her hand was, this was weird, but he found it comforting. "I'm her big brother, it's my job to protect her and I failed. What does that say about me?" He'd never had answer to this question.

"It doesn't say anything, the fact that you feel guilty is enough. Even though, it doesn't seem like it was your fault. You'll get her back this time, and I'll get Bo. It's gonna be okay Ethan" Lauren smiled at him, noticing a fleck in his eyes that looked so familiar but she just couldn't place it.

Dyson ran back to the cars, interrupting their talk. "Hey! Bo's scent is still pulling me east, but it's fading. We need to go now…" He checked his pockets for his wallet, finding that it wasn't there. Then he realised, he left it at the Dal. "… Can't pay without money" he told himself.

"Don't sweat it, I got it covered. Two seconds…" Ethan ran into the store, going up to the cashier's desk and quickly compelling him to void the two payments. Then ran back to the cars, "… All good, let's hit it!" He jumped into Shay's car, following the coordinates on his phone with Dyson and Lauren not far behind.

 **Taft's Facility**

Just as Shay was coming back to life, her heart began to beat in her chest. Her senses came back, sharper than before. Her hearing was louder, more enhanced. And she could hear someone walking around her, she didn't open her eyes yet.

She wanted to wait until they got close to her, within a few minutes she heard them breathing over her. She then felt them grab the hem of her vest, ready to take it off. Now was the time. Her eyes shot open, and she grabbed the person's hands;

"At least buy me a drink first…" she took the scissors that he was holding and jammed it into the side of his neck. When he fell to the side, she rose from the bed and jumped down. Then something caught her eye, across from her laying on the opposite table was Kendra's body. "… I'm so sorry kid" she sighed, touching her cold cheek.

Kendra wasn't just dead; she'd had an autopsy performed on her. No doubt that sick bastard took her major organs, and that was probably what he intended to do to her too. But unlike Kendra, Shay didn't stay dead for long.

She had to get him for this, and make sure that actually died this time. Dyson clearly didn't do a very good job the last time he faced him. But first she had to get her things, and then she had to get Bo too. She wasn't going to let her die in this place, to be honest she was just trying to save herself.

Shay grabbed a few surgical scalpels, she didn't know if she was going to run into trouble on her way back to her cell. She moved quickly and quietly, the guards that she did come across didn't live long enough to tell on her.

Once she got to the cell block, she ran to her room. Grabbing her sword and her bag of gadgets, they were all hidden in a secret compartment much like the picture of her and Lauren. So they wouldn't have found it when going through it.

Now she had to find Bo's cell, it wasn't in this block. That much she knew, but she still had to find it. She checked a few wings of the facility, then came to a stop when she heard a loud banging. She followed the noise until she saw Bo hitting the glass of her cell.

Shay clocked two guards coming to inspect the noise, so she met them halfway. Throwing two scalpels at them, and hitting them both in the head. She got to Bo's door, using her toys to break the lock. "Come on! It's time for us to leave" she waved her over.

Bo tried to run, but her ribs were still hurting. "Sorry, not moving so quick. Not all of us heal instantly" she grumbled, wobbling over to the door.

Unfortunately, Shay couldn't have her dragging behind. So she cut the inside of her wrist, holding it out to Bo. "You will if you drink some of this" she told her.

"Uh, no thanks" Bo shook her head making a disgusted face.

"My blood will heal you, so will you grow some balls and drink it! We need to bust out of here, and we can't if you're limping around every corner!" Shay just wanted to leave this place, she could forget about their issues right now.

Bo sighed, looking at her. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she took Shay's wrist and brought it to her mouth. Drinking a few drops of her blood, when she pulled away she saw Shay heal and felt herself feeling much better.

She could breathe without having any pain, it was amazing. "Thank you" she nodded to her.

"Thanks can come later, let's move!" Shay pulled her out of the room, the both of them making a run for the exit. The only problem was; the exit wasn't really an _exit_. There was always another room, or another hallway. But Shay wasn't leaving until she killed Taft.

They walked for a few more minutes, until they heard him talking from around the corner. Shay poked her head around the corner, seeing him talking to one of the guards before walking into his office. When she saw the guard walk away, she went for the door.

She kicked the door open, seeing the scared look on his face. "What's up Taffy! I think the words you're looking for are…" she stepped closer to him. "… Holy shit! There's a special place in hell for people like you, have fun!" she drove her sword through his chest, watching him struggle to breathe.

Bo just watched, and although he deserved it. She couldn't help but notice the look in Shay's eyes when she was killing him, it was a look of pure enjoyment. She liked killing him. That was never a good look.

Suddenly, she heard yelling coming from the hallway. Looking back, she saw a bunch of guards coming towards them, that was bad. She closed the door, then saw that there were no windows in sight. "Shay! We need to find a way out of here!" she told her.

Shay snapped out of her rage, pulling her sword back. There was no way out of this room, she didn't even have anything that could aid them in getting out. Even if she cut through the wall with her laser, they were high up in the building.

She could get down without hurting herself, but Bo couldn't. Shay rummaged through her bag, looking for a specific tool. Then finally she found it, "Here we go" she activated the device, watching it flash red.

"What is that?" Bo asked, not knowing what the hell was about to happen.

"Our way out…" Shay threw it over to the other side of the room, watching the device emit a bright light. Once it faded, a portal opened. The only way out, was to go back to her time. She could figure out the rest later, but for right now she needed to get Bo to safety. "… Jump through"

Bo looked at the swirling cloud, letting out a laugh. "You can't be serious! I'm not jumping into that thing!" she shook her head.

"You don't have a choice, if you stay here then you die. If you don't go willingly, I'll be forced to throw you in. Your choice…" Shay warned her, hearing the banging on the other side of the door, the guards were trying to get through. "… Let's go!"

There was no way that they could go out the way they came in; this was the only option. Without looking back, she ran through portal. Shay ran in behind her, the portal shut immediately.

 **Unknown Location (2039)**

The portal reopened, throwing Bo and Shay out like it was coughing something up. They rolled onto a hard floor, both of them groaning at the pain in their joints. "Couldn't you have landed us on a pile of pillows, or some grass?" Bo sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Shay got on her feet, seeing where they were. "Finding a patch of grass would be like looking for gold…" She smelt the air, same as always. Dirty, ash traveling in the wind, and full of death. "… Impossible. Here" she held her hand out for Bo to take.

There was no point in being mean, she had to find some shelter before her Father found her. And more importantly, before he found Bo. Who, was clearly freaking out over what she was seeing. Not that she could blame her, she was far from home.

Judging by what she could see, Shay knew where they were. "There's a safe house not too far from here, we can make it there before the Drones sweep the streets" she rummaged inside her bag for her phone.

Bo frowned, "I'm sorry, _Drones_? _Who_ , and _what_ are Drones?"

"They're like cops…" Shay kept looking around in her bag, checking the secret compartment and finding her phone. She'd missed using this for the last couple of months, 2014 technology was so outdated. "… Except they're computers, and they only have one objective"

"Which is?" Bo didn't want her to stop there, especially if they were in danger.

Shay sighed, meeting her eyes. "To find anyone acting out of turn, to police and discipline those that break the King's rules…" she told her the truth, there was no point in lying. She bent down and picked up her bag, strapping it around her body. "… We really need to get going"

"You have a King, here?" Bo was shocked and terrified about everything that she was hearing, and seeing. "What's he like?" She didn't think he was that good if he let his city look like this.

"He's the Devil, can we go now? I for one, don't wanna be here when they fly in. And neither will you, trust me. You'll stick out like a sore thumb" Shay said. The drones could perform facial recognition while they scanned people, Bo's face was too young to match her file. They'd know that she wasn't the Bo of this time.

Not that Shay had seen her, she'd never heard of her being around here. Even Trick never knew where she was.

Bo didn't need to be told twice, she followed Shay through the dirty marshes. When they got onto the roads, she couldn't believe her eyes. The building all around her were destroyed, there was literally nothing left of them. "What happened here?" She asked as they kept walking.

"When the King rose to power, he ordered for all Humans to be contained. He forced them from their homes, destroyed everything that they owned. The ones that resisted, were made an example of. Not long after that, a war broke out between the Humans and the Fae" Shay explained.

Hearing all of this was so weird, because Bo couldn't even picture something like this happening back in her time. Everything was okay there. "Who won?" She asked.

Shay stopped walking, turning to her with a laugh. "Look around you! Is that even a question you need answered?" It wasn't hard to find the answer, all you she had to do was take in her surroundings.

"Sorry…" Bo didn't mean to make her mad, she was just asking a question. "… Let's just get to this safe house, I could use a rest" she walked in front of her.

Suddenly, Shay heard the sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance. That only meant one thing. She ran after Bo, tackling her to the ground so that they were shielded behind a brick wall. "Do not make a sound!" She laid behind Bo and covered her mouth.

All Bo heard was yelling, and what sounded like scooter engines, or motorcycles. She could never tell the difference between them. But she did what Shay said, and she kept quiet and waited for them to leave. It took them a while, but they did leave.

Shay let go of her, rolling onto her back and letting out a breath. She slowly sat up, poking her head over the wall and seeing the backs of the men driving away on their motorcycles. "It's clear, we should keep moving" she got up and walked to her left.

"Wait, who were they? Why did you wanna hide?" Bo dusted herself off as they kept walking.

"They're Scavengers, they troll the streets looking for dead feeds, clothes, shoes, if you have something of value, they'll take it. They're a bunch of low lives, you can't reason with them so it's better to just hide and wait for them to move on" Shay said.

Bo was learning so much, and yet she was terrified of this becoming her future. They walked for a little over an hour, until they came to a small clearing. It was an old apartment building, which had also been blown to bits. But to Bo's confusion they weren't going into the building.

They walked around, and went to the back of the building. Bo watched as Shay tried looking for something, but whatever it was she wasn't finding it. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for the door, I know it's here somewhere…" Shay felt the walls with her fingers, there was a holographic door here somewhere, she knew it. Then she saw a huge pile of dead branches in front of one wall. That was it, Ethan must've covered it. "… Give me a hand will you?" She started moving the branches.

Bo helped her, picking them up and throwing them away one by one until there was none left. She watched Shay hover her hand over it, and then witnessed the coolest thing ever. Out of nowhere, a compartment slid aside on the wall. Revealing what looked like a retinal scanner.

Shay leaned forward, letting the scanner do its job. Once it got clarification, the fake wall morphed into a door. And she let Bo right in, closing it and locking it securely behind them. "We'll be safe here for the night…" she walked further into the house, looking for the lighting board. Only it wasn't working. "… Shit" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"The power's out, luckily this place runs on a backup generator…" Shay bent down on her knees, pressing her thumb onto one of the floorboards, it slid to the side revealing a glowing electric panel. "… Let there be light" she turned on the generator, looking up to see the lights turn on.

Bo had to adjust her eyes, they were very bright. She felt her brain was a pile of mush at this point, seeing all this was so surreal. And terrifying.

Even though the past was clearly better, scenery wise. Shay was thrilled to be back in her own surroundings, it was like breathing fresh air. She dumped her bag onto the leather couch that was in the living room, then set off to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Want one?"

Bo joined her in the kitchen, "I'm never one to turn down a free beer…" She took the bottle from her and took a refreshing swig, "… Thanks. So, what now?" She asked.

"Now, we take the night to recharge and clean ourselves up…" Shay still had dried blood on her skin from earlier, and she was dying for a change of clothes. "… Tomorrow, we'll see about getting new portal openers" she finished what was left of her bottle.

"Portal openers? You mean that weird looking Grenade you threw up in the air back in Taft's office?" Bo watched her nod, "And where're you supposed to get those?" She asked.

Shay shrugged, "I know a guy, it's too dangerous to go too far from here. But you'll stay here, I'll go, get the things we need, and then leave this horrible place. You're welcome to take the second bedroom, maybe take a shower. There's no law against it" she smiled.

"And what am I supposed to change into? I didn't exactly pack for this little trip" Bo was picturing herself walking around naked since she didn't have any clothes.

"I'll find you something, why don't you head in there and I'll see what I've got?" Shay watched Bo walk away, then stopping because she didn't know where she was going. "Straight ahead, first door on your right" she told her.

Bo gave her thumbs up, then set off to find the room.

Shay walked into her old bedroom, they never really used this safe house much. It was far from their main base, which was the Dal. But she always liked it here. Going to the closet, she found some things that would be okay for Bo to wear.

Just a simple t-shirt and leggings.

When she went to carry them to Bo's room, she was met half way by the older brunette. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing her frustrated look.

"The shower's busted; can I use yours?" Bo had never seen a shower without a lever to actually turn the water on. It was just a shower head in there.

Shay rolled her eyes, walking passed her and into the spare room. She placed the clothes on the bed, then went to inspect the shower. There was nothing wrong with it, it just looked differently to the shower that Bo was used to.

"It's touch activated…" she pressed the start button on the small screen next to the shower door, "… How could you not see this?" she asked her, it was literally right next to it. And was really hard to miss.

"I thought that was a little tv or something…" Bo sighed, "… Look, I'm out of my comfort zone here! Clearly, your time is leaps and bounds ahead of mine. So forgive me if I can't work your stupid shower" she folded her arms.

Shay couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "It's a shower Bo, not a nuclear bomb. Just touch these buttons to get the right temperature…" she pointed at the blue and red circles under the temperature gage. "… Then when you're done, just hit stop. I'll be in my room" she turned around and left.

Bo didn't know why Shay was being so nice to her, but she was appreciating the civility given that they were trapped here together. Now it was time to take her futuristic shower, she hit the red button on the screen, rising the heat a little.

It was certainly better than her rusty pipe back home. And speaking of home, she hoped that Lauren was okay, and not worrying too much about her.

 **Taft's Facility (2014)**

By the time that they'd made it to the facility, they noticed that all the doors were open. Ethan went ahead of Lauren and Dyson, acting as a shield to whatever was in there. He couldn't die, so it was the best option. "What is this place?" he'd passed two surgical rooms, not knowing what to think.

Lauren on the other hand, knew exactly what this place was. And so did Dyson, even though it wasn't the same building. It brought back memories, not pleasant ones either. She knew that this was Taft, everything was the same. But what she didn't know, was how he was still alive.

"This is Taft" she said.

Dyson shook his head, "It can't be, I killed him" he remembered ripping into him, and when he left him laying in that field he didn't hear a heartbeat. There was no way he was alive.

"Maybe that's what you thought, but I know this's him. It has his fingerprints all over it…" she pointed to their surroundings. "… Look at the cells Dyson, there exactly the same as before. I bet we'll even find a fighting cage too" she wouldn't be surprised.

Ethan walked ahead of them, coming to a stop when he saw an open door. But it had been broken down, not unlocked. When he entered the room, he saw a dead man sitting in the desk chair. "Is this Taft?" he asked them, seeing them both nod. "Well, he _was_ alive. Not so much anymore" he kicked his leg, confirming his death.

"Who killed him?" Dyson asked.

Noticing the cameras in the corners of the room, Ethan moved Taft's chair aside so he could get better access to his computer. He pulled up the security footage, seeing exactly what went down in this office. "That would be Shay, and Bo was with her"

Lauren looked at the screen, seeing her Girlfriend alive and well. She sighed in relief, "She's alive, thank god! What happened, where'd they go?" she asked.

Ethan forwarded the tape, watching Shay open a time portal and then the both of them running through it. He realised that it was probably the only thing to do, but this was bad. "She went back, and she took Bo with her. I've gotta get to them"

"Wait! We're coming with you" Lauren said.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous! Don't worry, I'll get Bo and bring her back I promise you…" he told her, taking out his portal opener and pressing the button. Only it didn't flash red like it was supposed to, that wasn't good. He kept hitting the button. "… That's a problem" he said.

Dyson was confused, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ethan just looked at him, not believing what he was about to say. "My opener is down, I can't time jump …" he said, "… I'm stuck here"

"But that means that Bo's stuck in _your_ time, what're we gonna do?" Lauren couldn't breathe, how was she supposed to help with something like this? It was way out of her league.

"I don't know" Ethan didn't have an answer for her.

They were utterly, and royally, screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: And the plot thickens! What's gonna go down now? Leave me your thoughts, love to hear what you're all thinking after this one. Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, some things happening in this one now. Hold onto your hats people, it's gonna be rocky! This chapter is very Bo and Shay heavy, I want to develop their dynamic. Lol, remember to leave me tons of reviews. Love me some comments.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Some Roads Lead to Nowhere**

 **Safe House (2039)**

Trying to sleep in a place that was foreign to her wasn't something that Bo could do, she tossed and turned all night. She missed Lauren, she missed Kenzi, and she missed her bed.

Suddenly, she heard loud banging coming from above her.

Not knowing what was happening, she ran into Shay's bedroom. To her surprise, she wasn't sleeping. Much like Bo herself. "I think someone's trying to get in!" She panicked.

Shay sat up on her bed, she checked the time on her phone. "Relax, no one's trying to get in. It's after midnight, the Scavengers are out in full force. They'll move on soon enough" she told her like it was nothing, for her it was a regular occurrence.

"And what stops them from breaking into this place and murdering us?" Bo didn't feel safe here, she just wanted to go home.

"This place is built like a fortress; no one gets in unless I let them. So calm down, your anxiety is making me wanna hurl" Shay got up, walking passed Bo to get to the kitchen. She was up, she may as well get a drink of water.

Bo followed here there, "Well _excuse_ me, not all of us are hardcore like you. I'm scared okay, I just wish I could get back to my world" she leaned her elbows on the small island, letting out a sigh.

Shay placed her water down on the table, "So what? You don't think I get scared?" She asked her.

"Honestly? No; I don't…" Bo said, "… You act as though nothing can touch you, because it's true. You like the fact that you're immortal, so people can't hurt you" she could read her like a book right now.

"Maybe on some level, that might be true…" Shay admitted, "… But you're wrong about one thing. I _do_ get scared, no one is immune to fear. Not even someone as powerful as myself" she picked up her water again, taking a sip.

She wasn't going to act tough and say that she wasn't scared of anything, because that wasn't true. She got scared all the time, she just didn't show it on the outside. If people saw her cowering away they would try and test her.

Bo wanted to know more now, "What scares you?" She asked.

Without even thinking, Shay told her. "Myself…" She said, staring off into the distance. "… And my Father, he's the kind of person that Monsters would run from. Everything you've seen since you got here, the ruined city, the dead land, it was all born from his reign" she explained.

" _Your_ Father's the King?" Bo clued in, and now she was confused. If Shay was the King's daughter, then why was she hiding? "If you're such a big deal over here then why aren't you sitting pretty at his side?" She asked.

Shay finished the rest of her water, placing the glass in the sink. "It's a longer story for another time…" She walked passed her, "… I suggest you get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow" she went back to her room.

Bo wasn't going to say that she felt pity for Shay, but she certainly understood now why she was so closed off. Her Father must've been a horrible person to be raised by, if she was this afraid of him. She walked back to her room, doing her best to block out the sounds of crashing and screaming. It wasn't easy, but she finally did fall asleep.

 **Next Morning**

The next time Bo woke up, she wasn't sure if it was morning or not. Considering there were no windows in this place, talk about a shut in. She got up from the bed, hearing a noise coming from the living room. Going to inspect it, she saw Shay placing some things in her bag. "Going somewhere?"

"Yep…" Shay nodded, packing as many weapons as she could, into her bag. "… I need to get new portal openers so I can send you home. The longer we stay here, the worse it is for you" she looked at her.

"Why? Afraid I might run into my Future self?" Bo thought it was a joke, but when she didn't see Shay laugh with her, she realised that must be because she knew something. "Do you know me, in this time? Is that why you hate me?"

Shay shook her head, "I know _of_ you, everyone knows about the unaligned Succubus. And who said that I hated you?" she smirked at her, loving this exchange. "I mean; I won't lie. I don't particularly like you all that much" she said honestly.

"Why?" Bo asked again, "What did I do to make you despise me so much?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna give you Future information?" Shay laughed at her, "No, sorry. I'm gonna head out for a while, just to do some recon. You're gonna stay here, there's food in the fridge, not much entertainment I'm afraid so make the most of your time" with that she took her bag and jacket and left the house.

Bo sighed, this was shit. She was going to be bored out of her mind all day. When she went to the fridge, luckily she saw that food looked the same. She was expecting something really futuristic. So she settled for a sandwich.

Once she was done with that; She sat on the couch, placing her mug of coffee onto the small table in front of her. Only when she did, the glass surface lit up and revealed a screen of some kind. "Seriously?!" she moaned, first the shower and now this.

She decided not to touch it, just in case she did something that she wasn't supposed to do. She sat there for about twenty minutes, maybe more she couldn't tell. But the screen kept flashing, she sat forward looking it over.

It looked like a computer, but it was touch screen obviously and had certain aspects that she wasn't familiar with. But it did have a search bar, she wondered what would happen if she searched herself. Shay wasn't telling her anything, and it wasn't technically breaking the rules if she found out things herself.

Screw it!

She tapped the search bar, immediately hearing a beeping sound. _'How may I assist you today?'_ the computer voice was the first kind voice she'd heard all day.

Since she didn't see a keyboard, Bo guessed that it was voice activated. She had no idea how to word this properly, so she just went for it. "Uh, search for Bo Dennis" she told it. She watched the screen change, telling her that it was starting the search.

Within a couple of minutes, it was done. And Bo saw her picture on the screen, then the voice started talking again. _'Bo Dennis, species; Succubus, affiliation; Unaligned, spouse; One, children; Unknown. Reported missing; 2018, whereabouts; Unknown'_ it said.

That was a lot of information to get in ten seconds, but now she was wondering who the hell was her spouse. And not only that, she was supposedly missing in this time. "Show me the spouse"

The screen changed again, removing Bo's picture and replacing it with Lauren's. That was enough to make her almost faint, _'Dr. Lauren Lewis, species; Unknown, affiliation; Unaligned, spouse; One, children; Unknown. Date of Death; April 27_ _th_ _2021, status; Murdered'_ it said.

Bo found herself crying, just like she wanted to when Shay showed her Lauren's dead body. "By who? Who killed her?!" she demanded that it tell her, Shay wasn't going to so she had to do it herself.

' _The Police report stated that Dr. Lauren Lewis was killed by an infamous group of mercenaries known as the Prophets. Detective Dyson Thornwood led the investigation, who later died by the hands of the Prophets four months later'_ the computer told her.

Not only had it just told her that Lauren was dead in this time, but it had also told her that Dyson had died too. And he was trying to find her killer. This future sucked, she didn't want to hear anymore. So she cleared the search and then wiped her tears.

Then she thought of something else to search for, she tapped the bar again. "Search for Shay" she told it, she didn't know Shay's last name. But she figured that if a few pictures came up she could just pick the one that she was looking for.

But to her surprise, the computer knew exactly who it was looking for. _'Princess Shay Cerberus, born; April 27_ _th_ _2018, species; Hybrid, affiliation; Dark, spouse; None, siblings; One, whereabouts; unknown'_ it said.

Lots of things about that confused Bo, like the fact that Shay's birthday also happened to be the same Date that Lauren died. Except it was three years earlier. But the one thing that stood out the most was; "She's Dark" Bo said aloud.

"Correction…" Shay walked into house, seeing what Bo had done. She'd been busy in her time. Walking over to the table, she hit a few buttons and powered it down, then looked at Bo. "… I used to be Dark" she told her.

Bo stood from the couch, "What difference does it make? Once Dark, always Dark. I knew from the moment that you killed Taft, you enjoy killing. It's a part of who you are, _evil_ " she was back on the Shay hating wagon, the proof was right now.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Shay yelled, "I wasn't born a killer, I became one because of the way my Father raised me! Not all of us had a lily white life like you!" She shed a traitorous tear, she would've given anything to have had a life with her real parents.

Seeing her so vulnerable, made Bo kick herself for making her upset. Shay was right, Bo didn't know what she'd been through. And given that the state of this future was because of her Father, then it couldn't have been easy living under him either.

"My life isn't perfect…" she said. "… Far from it actually. Did you know that I made my first kill when I was eighteen? His name was Kyle, he was my Boyfriend, and I loved him a lot" she sat back down on the couch.

Shay had never heard any of this, and she didn't know why but she wanted to hear the rest. So she saw on the arm of the couch. "What happened?" she asked.

Bo sighed, reliving the night in her head. "I was slowly coming into my powers, my hunger overwhelmed me and Kyle paid the price. I had no control over it. I confided in my Parents and the first thing they did was disown me. Told me I was evil…" she had to laugh now because she had just called Shay the same thing.

She of all people knew how it felt to be called something like that, "… I'm sorry for branding you with that label, I have no right to judge you" she apologised.

"At least you were officially an adult when you made your first kill…" Shay would've wanted to be at that age when she made hers. "… I was fifteen when I first killed someone. My Father had a lot of enemies, with the power that I had it was easier to send me than one of his men. I never questioned him, I just did what I was told"

"How many people have you killed since then?" Bo asked, she didn't know her own number but she was curious to know if Shay did.

Shay shrugged, "I lost count after the first fifty"

Bo didn't really know what to say, but she did want to know something. "The Date of Lauren's death…" She said, hating the way that sounded. "… Also happens to be the same date as your Birthday. It's a little strange, don't you think?" She asked her.

Now Shay was regretting not powering everything down before she left the house, "Not really, just a coincidence I guess…" It wasn't proof, it could've well been a flook. But it wasn't, Lauren died on Shay's third birthday. But Bo couldn't know that. "… So uh, we need to leave now. I'll grab you a jacket and then we'll go" she walked to her room.

"Wait, go where? I thought you said I couldn't be seen out there. What about that computer cop thingy?" Bo met her halfway when Shay came back with a black leather jacket. And it was beautiful, better than any jacket she'd bought for herself that was for sure.

"You mean the Drones?" Shay saw how she admired the jacket as she was putting on, nodding her head. "They have shift patterns, like human cops. We've got about two hours before they check this sector again. That's enough time to get where we're going" she said.

Bo lifted her hair out of the jacket, "And where exactly are we going?"

Shay just smiled at her, " _We_ , are going to the Pit…" she said. "… Come on, let's not dally" she led Bo out of the door and into the car that she'd commandeered on her way over. Bo was in for a treat when they got to their destination.

 **Clubhouse (2014)**

Ethan had been staying at the Clubhouse for the night while they figured things out, Lauren was worrying herself silly. Understandably of course, and truth be told he was in the same boat. Because he had no idea why his portal opener wasn't working.

He tried fiddling with it, rewiring some of the internal hardware. But nothing worked, it just didn't want to activate. Almost as if it had no power, then it hit him. These openers were all linked to a single time tower in his world. If that was down, then the link to all the openers that were made would be broken too.

There was no way for him to fix it from here, it was up to his team. He knew that they would be working on it, most likely at this precise moment. They needed him back, as much as he wanted go home.

But one other thing that he was worried about was Bo and Shay, he didn't think that Shay would hurt Bo. Well, maybe she would. But he knew that she wouldn't kill her, that would mean both of their deaths.

Suddenly, he sensed Lauren behind him. "We've got a problem" he told her.

Lauren hated when Shay used to do that to her, knowing that Ethan could do it too was just annoying. "What'd you mean? What kind of problem? Have you fixed your portal thingy?" She didn't know what to call it.

Ethan stood from the couch, holding up the device in his hand. "That's the thing, it's not broken…" He watched her look confused. "… Back home, we have these things called time towers. They carry a signal through time that you can use to get to anywhere. But you can't travel without one of these" he shook it in his hand.

"So how're you supposed to fix it?" Lauren asked.

"There's nothing _to_ fix, it's the tower that must be broken. I can't do anything from here, but don't worry when my team find out that the openers are down they'll get right on it" he said, assuring her.

Fat lot of good that did Lauren, "So my Girlfriend, and your Sister are stuck in the future and the only thing we can do is sit and wait for your team to fix it? That doesn't inspire much confidence I'm afraid" she didn't like being without Bo.

"I wish I had better news" he bowed his head.

The months that she was on the run were torture enough. But she always had a way of contacting her then, now was different. Unless it wasn't, she remembered something. "When you first got here, you said that Shay hadn't contacted you in two weeks. That's how you knew something was wrong"

"That's right" Ethan said.

"So, if you have a way of communicating with her through the timeline, then why can't we contact them from here to see if they're okay?" She asked.

"I can try, but if Shay had her communicator then she would've contacted me by now. I know her, she'd want to tell me this. Or tell me that she's back home, she doesn't even know I'm here…" He could see that Lauren was losing it now. "… Look, I'll contact my team and see what they know. It'll all be fine, okay?" He smiled at her.

Lauren didn't know why, but when she looked into his eyes she could almost feel calm. There was something about this guy, and since he was going to be here for a while. She intended to find out. "Okay…" She breathed, "… I'm sorry"

Ethan shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I get it. You want your Girlfriend back, and I want my Sister back too. And we _will_ get them back, I promise. Sit tight" he turned around and walked outside, he needs to contact his team.

 **The Pit (2039)**

When Bo first heard the name of this place, she wasn't really looking forward to going. And now that she'd got here, she could see that the building lived up to its name. When Shay stopped the car, they were right next to an underground tunnel.

Old cars were still on the road, gathering up dust and rusting away. She followed Shay to the entrance, there was a small cue of people outside the entrance. All eyes were on her as they kept walking towards the door.

The bouncer looked them up and down, giving Shay the nastiest scowl ever. "As I live and breathe…" he spoke to her. "… If it isn't her royal highness. Been a while since anyone's seen you Shay, where've you been hiding?"

"None of your business, are you gonna let us in or not?" Shay didn't have time for games, when he just folded his arms she knew that he was going to make this difficult. "You remember what happened the last time we spoke don't you? If I recall correctly, you ended up on your ass" she smiled at him.

He got in her face, "You caught me having an off night that time" he said.

Shay chuckled, "Just like a Brute, blame it on something else. Too proud to admit the truth…" she grabbed his shoulders, bringing up her knee hard and hitting him in his most sensitive spot. "… Don't take this too hard Brock, you were probably just having _another_ off night" she whispered in his ear before pushing him to the ground.

All Bo could do was watch, and she didn't understand why Shay was such an angry person. "You're not really a people person, are you?" she just looked at her.

"He's a dick, what difference does it make? Come on" Shay opened the door, letting herself and Bo inside. They walked down a narrow corridor, hearing the loud music vibrating the walls.

When they got to the main room, it wasn't a room at all. Bo looked around, it was what looked like an abandoned construction site. No wonder they called it the Pit, it was a mess. Cracks in every wall, things hanging from the ceiling, but she couldn't see much more than that thanks to the flashing strobe lights.

They were blinding.

She followed Shay further inside, noticing everyone moving out of her way. They were either doing it out of respect due to the fact that she was a Princess, or they were scared of her. Bo was betting on the latter.

As she was walking, someone tugged on her arm and pulled her in another direction. She found herself in a crowd of dancing people, with a creepy looking man standing before her. "You're a new face" he said, eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

"And you're an ugly one…" she replied, he really was. "… Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna get back to my friend" Shay wasn't really her friend, but she was in a place like this. She tried walking away, but he just pulled her back again.

"What's your hurry Darling? I'm just trying to get to know you" he smiled at her, keeping his hand tightly around her wrist.

Bo pulled her hand back, "No you're not, you're trying to pick me up. Sorry pal, I'm flattered and all; But I'm spoken for. I'm sure there's plenty of other women here who'd love to accept your invitation" she had no idea where she lost Shay now, this place was massive.

"I saw _you_ first" he started to approach her, but was suddenly grabbed by the back of his hair.

She never though that she'd say this, but Bo was so happy to see Shay right now. She watched her hold the man at bay, pulling tightly on his hair and causing him a lot of discomfort. Which in her opinion was well deserved.

Shay brought his head back, bringing his ear close to her face. "Didn't anyone ever teach you the meaning of the word _'No'_?" she asked him. "This one, is off limits to you. And you can kindly report that back to all of your leeching buddies. Am I being clear?" she tugged on his hair again, causing him to groan.

"Yes! I'm sorry, I didn't know she was with you" he would've thought twice otherwise.

She let him go, pushing him away. "LEAVE!" she yelled at him, watching him run in the opposite direction. She turned to Bo, "Try not to get lost this time, we're on the clock in case you haven't forgotten" she took her arm and pulled her to the left.

"Oh yeah, because I planned on getting sized up by a creepy stranger! I thought it'd be the icing on top of a perfect week!" Bo told her as they kept walking, she understood that this was all new to her and that it was going to take a while to learn how to act in this time. But this wasn't her fault.

Shay stopped when they got to the bar, there wasn't many people up her funnily enough. Most people brought their own alcohol into the Club. And the other half of the crowd were so high that they didn't know that they were dancing. This was the Pit at its finest.

"How do you hear yourself think with this music blasting?" Bo tried to cover her ears, but it just made it worse. She didn't even know what kind of music it was; she knew Kenzi would like it though.

"You don't, that's the point…" Shay turned around she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind, only to be met by a hard slap across her face. "… I missed you too Sasha" she touched her cheek, feeling the sting.

Sasha folded her arms over her chest, "You've got some balls coming here Shay, you know that he has eyes on this place!" she didn't know how many times she had to tell her this.

Bo watched on as they conversed, Sasha was a pretty girl, blonde hair, green eyes, average height. Clearly she was one of Shay's conquests, which was fine with Bo. She had more than one lover back in her day too. But now she was a one-woman Succubus.

"I know, but he can't get in. You made sure of that…" Shay said, taking a good look at her for a second. She had missed her. "… So, was that slap my hello? Because I think we should start over" she smiled inching closer.

Sasha knew what she was implying, and as much as she wanted to kiss her she was still mad at her for leaving. "I think the slap did the job just fine…" she pushed her away gently. "… Would you like another?" she asked.

Shay shook her head, "No thanks, I may be immortal but I do still feel pain. And that stung like a bitch. Look, can we talk? In the back?" she had to get the new portal openers, and Sasha had connections with everyone.

"Well we're sure as hell not gonna talk out here, are we? Come on…" Sasha waved them both over to follow her, they walked to the far end of the room, entering another small room. "… So, who's your friend?" she sat on the edge of her desk, eyeing the other brunette up and down.

Bo decided to speak for herself this time, "I'm Bo, and we're not friends…" she looked at Shay who didn't say anything. "… Well, at least not at the moment" she wasn't going to say that they could never be friends. But as long as Shay was hostile, things weren't looking good.

"Bo?" Sasha frowned at her, then looked at Shay who was giving her a strange look. That meant something, then it hit her; this was Bo Dennis, Shay and Ethan's Mother. One of them anyway. "You're Bo Dennis" she said.

"Do we know each other?" Bo didn't know how to respond.

Shay shook her head, saving it. "No, I told you; everyone knows about you" she said.

That was her question answered quickly and simply, "Okay great, listen uh; do you have a bathroom around here that I can use?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, it's out the door, around the left corner. You can't miss it…" Sasha pointed to the door, watching Bo leave the room and close the door behind her. "… Jesus Shay! What the hell were you thinking bringing her here? If someone recognises her—"

"They won't…" Shay cut her off, "… She went missing over twenty years ago, everyone from that era is long gone. My Father saw to that…" she sighed, at this point the only ones that would recognise Bo would be the drones. She noticed the way Sasha was looking at her. "… What?"

Sasha bowed her head with a small laugh, this was always something that she didn't understand. "Why do you still call him that?" she asked. "You know he's not your real Dad, you don't even have a Dad!" she said.

Shay shrugged, she honestly didn't know herself. "I dunno, just a habit I guess…" she saw Sasha turn her head, and when she did Shay saw a huge scratch on the side of her neck. "… What happened to you?" she touched her skin. "Sasha, who did this?"

"It's nothing" Sasha removed Shay's hand from her face. She really didn't want to get into this right now.

"Tell me who did it" Shay demanded.

Telling her wasn't the problem, it was the way Shay reacted that made it worse. "It was the Prophets…" she said, watching Shay's expression turn dark. "… A lot of things have changed since you've been away Shay. Jack controls them now, they do his bidding"

Shay didn't understand that, the Prophets were first assembled as a rebellious group that despised Jack and everything that he stood for. Now they were working for him? It didn't make any sense. "Why?" she asked.

"No one really knows, all I heard was that he was beefing up his posse. And since the Prophets are the vilest mercenary group in the city, he wanted them" Sasha explained.

That seemed very unlikely to Shay, especially since the leader of the Prophets; Jericho. Hated her Father, apparently he knew him another life. She couldn't see him taking orders from her Father. "And Jericho just agreed to this? He despises Jack" she didn't buy it.

And that was another thing that had happened while Shay had been gone, "Shay…" Sasha looked at her. "… Jericho's dead. Jack killed him, it was the only way he could take control of the Prophets"

Shay sat beside her, leaning on the edge of the desk. Jericho wasn't one of her favourite people, but she respected the way he ran his group. The mercenaries didn't hurt innocent people; they only went after those who worked for her Father.

"Why did they come here?" She asked her.

Sasha stood in front of her, "They were looking for you and Ethan. Jack won't rest until the two of you return to him…" She said. "… So uh, Ethan told me about what happened with Scarlet. I know that must've been hard for you, first love and all"

"If you could call it that…" Shay chuckled, she'd only ever found real love once. What she had with Scarlet was different. When she used to hear stories from her Grandfather about Bo and Lauren, she always wanted to find a love like that. She stood inches from Sasha. "… I really have missed you"

"I missed you too" Sasha smiled, leaning into her.

When Bo returned to the makeshift office, she landed right into the middle of what looked like a loving embrace between lovers. She saw that look all the time when she looked at Lauren. She hated to interrupt their little kiss, but she had to get home.

She cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Hi, sorry to disturb you. But I've got a blonde of my own that I'd really like to get back to so if we could just get what we came here for then that'd be great" she smiled at them.

Shay moved away from Sasha, feeling a little embarrassed now. "Right, yeah we should get back on track…" She turned to her Girlfriend. "… I'm in desperate need of new portal openers, you don't happen to have any laying around, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have some but they won't be any good to you…" Sasha saw their confused faces, "… The tower's down, it'll be a while before they get it back up and running. Without that working, the openers are useless" she said.

Bo stepped forward, "So what does that mean? We're stuck here?" She couldn't believe this, she just wanted to go home. She missed Lauren so much, she just wanted to hear her voice.

Shay sighed, "For now, yeah we are. I can't keep taking her out on the streets, it's too dangerous. Maybe I could get to the Dal before the Drones start their next search" she thought it over, if she drove really fast then she could make it.

Sasha shook her head, "No, it's too much of a risk. Who knows what you'll run into along the way. You can take the access tunnel; it'll take you straight downtown. I'll go get the portal openers and I'll be right back" she tapped Shay's arm, walking out of the room.

Bo watched her leave, she couldn't help but feel like Sasha was familiar to her somehow. But she couldn't place it, that was one of her pet peeves. "So…" she looked at Shay, "… First Scarlet, and now Sasha? Are you making your way through the alphabet?"

"No…" Shay said. "… I met Scarlet when I was fifteen, it was hurried. I was too young to know what love was back then, but with Sasha it's…" she smiled, not knowing how to word it.

"True" Bo finished for her, she knew exactly what that felt like. Because that was exactly how she felt about Lauren. Like Shay, she'd loved before falling for Lauren. She thought that she loved Dyson, and Kyle, but they were nothing compared to Lauren.

Shay nodded, smiling at her. "Exactly…" This was probably the first time that she and Bo had been nice to each other. And it was causing her to frown in confusion. "… Are we bonding? Is that what's happening right now?" She just wanted to be sure.

Bo was thinking the exact same thing, "I think so…" She replied, both of them staying silent for a couple of minutes. "… It's weird, right?" She watched Shay agree with her. "So, since there's a problem with your portal opener gadget; I was wondering you could take me to my house" she was dying to see it.

"I can't" Shay said.

"Why not? Has it been knocked down or something? Did Lauren and I buy an actual house? Whoa, even saying that makes my head hurt" Bo absentmindedly touched her head, to think of herself as someone's Wife was scary.

But that wasn't the reason at all, "The house is still there, it just doesn't look the way that it does in your time. There's nothing for you there, so there's no point" Shay could take her there, but there literally was no point. It was a pile of ash, more or less.

That wasn't a good enough answer for Bo, "Come on, what's the harm in me seeing it. We're gonna be here for while, we might as well make the most of it. Maybe if you told me what's gonna go down, I'd be able to help you fix all this" she would do anything to prevent Lauren from dying.

"I doubt that" Shay said.

Bo sighed, she wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. "Look, I know you're hiding something. Maybe not on purpose, but because you don't have a choice. The way you care for Lauren, it's the way I care for her. So tell me, what is she to you? _Who_ , is she to you?" She asked outright.

Shay took a deep breath, exhaling. There was no point in hiding it anymore, but to tell Bo would then mean that she'd have to tell her how Lauren really died. And who's hands she died at. "I wanna show you something" she left a quick note for Sasha, telling her that they'd be back soon.

Right now there was something that she had to do.

 **Cemetery (Later)**

The Drive wasn't that long in time, but Shay had to stop a few times to avoid being followed by anyone. She could never be too careful, the ride over was silent. She could sense Bo's nervousness over what was to come, she didn't know what she was in for.

She brought the car to a stop, just outside the broken down gates. "Let's take a walk…" she got out of the car, waiting for Bo to follow her as they both walked into the graveyard. They kept walking for about five minutes, when Shay stopped in front of a large headstone. "… Here she is"

Bo stepped in front of Shay, seeing the name on the headstone. It read; 'Here lies Lauren Lewis, beloved Wife, and devoted Mother'. Reading the last part, made Bo hitch a breath in her throat. A Mother? Lauren was a Mother? "What're you trying to tell me?"

"You wanted to know who Lauren is to me, why I care about her the way I do…" Shay got down on he knees, touching the headstone, and hovering her fingers over the word Mother. "… She's my Mom…" She said, then looked up to Bo. "… And so are you"

That revelation hit Bo like a freight train, what did that even mean? "I don't understand" she shook her head, not knowing what to think.

"I don't expect you to, believe me I didn't either when I first found out. But it's true, I can show you proof" Shay still had all of the pictures that Trick had left her and Ethan, they were all back at the Dal. Which was where they were going anyway.

Bo didn't know what to say, this was all so much. And so unbelievable. But one thing she was sure of now, was that Shay was holding back information. "Who killed her?" She wanted to know.

This was the secret that Shay had kept to herself for three years now. She never told anyone, not Sasha, not even her own brother. It was the main reason that she treated Bo the way she did, she didn't just have issues with the fact that Bo took off before Lauren died.

It was something much more than that.

Shay kept her gaze, "You did" she said.

* * *

 **A/N: WHHHAAAAATTT?! I honestly feel like this is my best story yet, drama wise. I gave Shay the last name of Cerberus because that was Hades' hell hound. And I didn't have any other options. Anyway, leave me a review, have a great weekend! Much Love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I thought it best not to leave you all hanging from that cliff for too long, so here's a sneaky update. Glad you're all enjoying. Also, i am very sorry for the mistake in chapter 1 regarding what Age Shay was when Lauren died. I thought i'd put 3 but clearly i didn't, but i've amended it now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: You Can't Write This Stuff**

 **Cemetery (2039)**

All Bo could do was widen her eyes, because she couldn't believe what she'd just been told. She killed Lauren? No, no way in hell was that true. She would never lay a hand on her, she loved her too much. "I would never do that…" she shook her head, "… Even when I've lost control of myself, I've never hurt her"

"I saw it with my own eyes…" Shay said, "… I didn't know at first, my Father had my memories replaced when he took me. But I always questioned what happened, it just didn't make any sense to me" she always tortured herself with reliving that awful day.

"What didn't make sense?" Bo asked, she wanted to hear everything. She didn't give a shit about the future rules, she had to know everything before she went back home.

Shay had no choice but to tell her now, but she didn't want to do it here. They were out in the open, and that was dangerous for them right now. "Not here…" she saw Bo fold her arms, clearly she wanted information now. "… I promise I'll tell you, just not here!" she didn't give her a choice, so she walked back to the car.

Bo stood there for a few minutes, looking back to Lauren's headstone. Regardless of the information that Shay knew, there was no way that she was letting this future happen. She'd made a choice now, and she was sticking to it. She placed her hand over Lauren's engraved name, "I'm gonna fix it" she whispered.

When she heard the sound of the car horn behind her, she got up and walked back to the car. Staying silent for the entire ride back to the Pit.

 **The Pit (Later)**

When they got back to the club, Bo was not talking to Shay. She just went straight to the bar, and ordered the strongest future drink that she could. Sasha was at the bar serving, and she was happy to give Bo anything that she asked for.

The crowd was dying down, most of them were moving out and onto other things. So it was quieter at least. Sasha made sure to tell her customers that it was last call, so they all left one by one until it was just her and Bo at the bar.

Shay was in the office, negotiating with a dealer for more portal openers, after all that's what they needed.

Bo watched how Sasha looked at her, and after what she said earlier. "That's how you know me, isn't it? Because I'm supposedly Shay's Mother?" She couldn't deal with this knowledge, so she continued to knock back shots of tequila.

"Not supposedly…" Sasha shook her head, "… You are" she said.

"Can I ask you something, Succubus to…" Bo gestured for her to fill in the blank, but Sasha wasn't saying anything. "… Jeez, what is it with you people? It's not like I want to know your species so I can plot against you" she didn't see why everyone around here was so closed off.

Sasha chuckled, as much as she wanted to tell her, her Father always taught her that it was rude of another person to ask such a question. So she wasn't saying anything. "Does it really matter what I am? Just ask your question" she wiped down the bar.

Bo sighed, fair enough. "If I'm Shay's Mother, and Lauren is too. Then who is Shay's Father? How did he get his hands on her?" She was wracking her brain, who the hell would take her child?

This was a tricky question, especially since Sasha didn't know if Shay had told Bo about Ethan. Because that was a pretty big part of the story. "I think maybe you should talk to Shay about all this, I'm just the Girlfriend" she smiled awkwardly.

"That's right, you are…" Bo took a second to look at her, she didn't know what it was but Sasha looked familiar to her. "… You know; I have the strangest feeling that I know you" she frowned at her.

Sasha smiled again, taking Bo's shot glass away from her. "I think you'd feel that way about anyone right now. You've had a lot to drink, and this stuff is a lot stronger than what you're used to. So how about I get you some coffee? Hang tight" she walked off to the back.

This was ridiculous, no one wanted to tell her anything. She dropped her head in her hands, the more she thought things over the more she came to the realisation that she couldn't leave this place until she got the answers she needed. And if Shay wasn't going to give them to her then she'd find them herself.

Speaking of the devil, Shay was now opposite her behind the bar. "What's matter? Can't hold your liquor?" She laughed, pouring a shot for herself and drinking it.

"I can hold my liquor just fine, thank you. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that _you_ , are my daughter. Given the fact that you hate my guts, I'm not that enthusiastic about the whole situation. But how about you tell me the rest of the story now?" Bo sat up properly.

Shay looked at her, this was happening now whether she liked it or not. "I don't remember much; I was only three years old when it happened. But I do remember you, and what you did to her. I can never forget it" she thought back to that horrible day.

Bo still didn't believe her, "You were only a kid, how can you be sure of what you saw? I know in my bones, that I would _never_ hurt Lauren. I love her more than anything, you have to be wrong about this" she just couldn't picture herself doing it.

Not in a million years.

"I wish I was…" Shay said. Like she told Ethan before, she saw how much Bo loved Lauren; that's why this sounded so ridiculous. But it was true, the memories weren't fake. What her Father replaced them with were, but she figured that out when she was eighteen. "… I know your love for her is strong. My only assumption is that you were being controlled or something"

"By who? Who would want to make me do that?" Bo was getting nowhere, she just wanted someone to give her a straight answer. But she was slowly putting the pieces together herself. "Was it your Father? Who is he?" She asked.

Shay stared at her, "He's not my real Father, he made me believe he was. But I always had a feeling that something was off about him. When I turned sixteen, I wanted to find answers. That's when I found Trick, and he told me everything" she said.

No matter what year it was, Bo was happy to know that Trick was here for her daughter like he was for her when she first rocked up. "And by everything, you mean?" She waited for Shay to explain.

"That my _'Father'_ …" Shay used quotation signs with her hands, "… Wasn't my Father at all, he's my Grandfather. Which would make him _your_ Dad, the one you've been wondering about for your entire life" she saw Bo's expression go blank.

"I think I'm having a stroke…" Bo mumbled, this was all too much. She'd never met her Father, but she always wondered about him. Who he was, what he was. She already knew that the Dark King held Aife captive centuries ago. But she never got confirmation if that King was her Father.

And since Shay was a Princess, and her Father was the King. That was really all the confirmation that she needed. "… What's his name?" She thought that would be a good place to start.

And that was the kicker, "You've probably read about him in your Human History books…" She said. "… Hades, more commonly known as the God of the Underworld. So when you hear those sayings about your Father being the Devil, for us it's actually true" she held up her shot glass with a smile, drinking it.

Bo kept watching her pour shot after shot, and she didn't like seeing this display. "I think you've had enough" she said.

But hearing that just made Shay laugh, "You only found out about me forty minutes ago, and already you're giving me Motherly advice? I've gone two decades without a Mom, I don't need one now" she told her, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I get it now…" Bo nodded her head, "… That's why you're like this, because you were robbed of the luxury of having a loving Mother. I can't say that I would've been great at being a Mom, I never had a good one to look up to. But I know that Lauren would've been, and if things had turned out differently then she'd have made sure that you grew up happy instead of angry" she knew that.

"Yeah well, I didn't. And why was that?" Shay averted her eyes, thinking of her next answer. "Oh yeah, now I remember; You slit her throat!" She brought her hand down, smashing the glass on the bar.

Sasha arrived just in time to pull Shay back, "That's enough! Go to the office and cool off!" She pointed to the left, she never had a problem with making Shay see sense. It was actually something that she was really good at. "She's a bit dramatic" Sasha handed Bo her coffee.

Bo raised her eyebrows, "A bit? Wonder where she gets that from…" She sipped some of the coffee, hopefully this would make her feel a little better. Not that anything could, seeing the way Shay looked at her made ache inside. "… I can't have done what she's saying, I love Lauren" she breathed.

"No one's saying you don't love her…" Sasha said. "… Sometimes you can love someone and still hurt them. Look, no one really knows what happened that day. I don't think Shay even really knows herself, but she's good at holding a grudge" she let out a laugh.

"Well, now that I'm here why I can't I help her figure out what happened? If the King, is _my_ Father then why can't I talk to him? Actually, where the hell is _Future_ me?" Bo had been wondering about that, the computer told her that she was missing. "If you know something you should tell me" she looked at Sasha.

Sasha took a breath, "It's not as easy as all that. I can't just tell you things, it's bad for the timeline…" She hoped that was right, "… Or something along those lines" she didn't know, science wasn't her area.

Bo groaned, "How am I supposed to help if no one will tell me anything?"

"Who said we needed your help?" Shay came back from the office, the bottle of tequila that she swiped from the bad was empty. She needed a new one. "Because I sure as hell didn't. I may be a killer, and you were right before. I do enjoy it; I've never known anything else…"

Shay walked closer to Bo, but kept a safe distance. "… But I would _never_ , hurt the one person that didn't see me that way…" She shifted her gaze to Sasha, letting a tear fall. "… As a Monster"

"And neither would I!" Bo yelled, jumping from her stool. She was getting sick and tired of this, she didn't care what Shay thought she saw when she was three years old. She knew that she would never hurt Lauren. "Even if I was under someone's control, I would fight it for her! I've _always_ fought for _her_!"

"Well clearly…" Shay smiled through her tears, "… You didn't fight hard enough this time. Whatever your reason was for doing it; She still died by _your_ hands" she said.

Suddenly, both Bo and Shay took a sharp breath in. They clutched their chests, looking at each other they saw a glowing mark on their chests. Shay knew what her's was, it was from her Father. But by the look on Bo's face, she had had no clue of what it was.

"What's happening?" Bo groaned, she felt someone pulling her. The pain was awful. Shay was handling it a lot better than her.

Shay stood straight, breathing through the pain. She'd gotten used to that feeling a long time ago, "He's here…" She used Sasha for balance, "… You need to get her out of here. The openers are in your office, get her to the Dal. You'll be safe there" she said.

Sasha shook her head, "I won't leave you Shay, he can't get in here anyway" she took precautions a long time ago. She had a Witch place a boundary spell around the place, making it so Jack couldn't enter.

As Bo was recovering from the handprint on her chest, she started to see smoke spilling out from underneath the door. "What if he burns the place down? Can he get in then?" She pointed to the double doors.

"Shit!" Shay followed Bo's gaze, that wasn't good. "Come on…" She and Sasha helped Bo to walk over to the office since she wasn't moving fast. Once they got there, Shay went for the small silver case on the desk. "… Take these, get her to the Dal. I'll hold them off" she gave the case to Sasha.

"You can't stay here, what if he has the Prophets with him?" Sasha didn't want to leave her alone to face them. The Prophets were not to be trifled with.

Bo didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but the mark on her chest was burning as if someone was holding a lit match to her skin. She'd never seen this handprint before, and now she wondered if there was a way to remove it.

Shay went to the back of the room, hovering her hand over the keypad on the back wall. It was a Retinal Scanner like the one back at the safe house. She turned back to Sasha, "Care to open it?" She asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Sasha walked closer to her with Bo under arm, "… Then you'd have no choice but to let me stay. But we both know that if Bo dies, you die too. You're staying behind to save us, the least I can do is take her away to save you" she leaned in close to the scanner, hearing the beep and watching the lock turn green.

When the door slid to the side, Sasha helped Bo climb down into the tunnel. It wasn't that much of a leap. They didn't have long before the whole place came burning down. "If I don't make it to the Dal in the next couple of hours, then tell Ethan that he has to finish the plan without me" Shay told her.

Sasha fell into her arms, wrapping her own around Shay tightly. "Why is it that every time we're together something always gets in the way?" She buried her head into her Girlfriend's neck.

Shay smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Bad timing I guess…" She pulled back, holding Sasha's face in her hands, "… Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. I love you" she kissed her, leaving it linger.

Bo was watching from where she stood, she couldn't help but see herself and Lauren in them. They seemed to have the same problem, there was always obstacles in their way. She hoped that they could find their way back to each other.

"I love you too…" Sasha said. "… Give em' hell" she turned away from Shay, taking the case and jumping down into the tunnel landing next to Bo.

Shay closed the door, taking her sword out from her belt and smashing the console. She didn't want them overriding the lock. Just then, she heard a loud explosion and the smell of smoke got stronger. If the door was gone then that meant her Father could get in.

He must have sensed that she was back in his sector, she very rarely came to this part of the city. Sasha always came to her, or she would use the tunnel because it was cloaked. Running back into the main hall, she saw a group of men walking inside.

"Last call was over an hour ago…" She said, walking towards them with her sword in hand. "… So if you gentlemen would kindly leave the establishment; I won't have to use this" she nodded to her weapon.

The crow of men didn't utter a word, but they did start to break apart as footsteps were heard coming from behind them. Shay saw the man she despised stand before her, "Father" she breathed.

Jack smiled his charmingly evil smile, "My baby girl…" He tried to get close to her, but when she grasped the hilt of her sword tighter, he stopped. "… Why do you continue to fight me Shay? You know I only want what's best for you and your brother. You're my children"

"Still telling yourself that lie after all these years?" She laughed at him, he hadn't changed. "You're not my Father! And I am definitely not your child" she told him.

"I beg to differ…" He held his hands behind his back, walking back and forth. "… Everything you've learned, you learned from me. Without me, you wouldn't be as strong as you are today…" he stopped as he stood behind her. "… I made you strong Shay" he whispered into her ear.

Shay shook her head, "You made me a killer! And I've found my next victim…" She spun around, ready to stab him in the chest. But he caught her wrist, holding it. She was strong, but he was stronger. She couldn't beat him on her own. "… I'll die before I return to you!" She gritted her teeth, trying to push her hand down.

Jack had forgotten how rebellious she was, much like her Mother. His own daughter, but he always thought that Shay was more like an upgrade from Bo. In the beginning she was loyal, she never questioned him. Then she turned sixteen, and everything changed. But he had come to love her, and Ethan.

He wanted his Family by his side, and he was going to do anything it took to get that. "Then you'll die…" he twisted her wrist, snapping it. Pushing her own hand down, so that she stabbed herself in her heart.

Shay felt her blade tear through her skin, it always caused her pain. But when it was done in his presence it cut her a lot more. She didn't know why. Slowly, she felt herself fading. She knew what he had planned for her, she just hoped that Ethan could finish this without her.

"… Have a nice nap" he watched her eyes close, her life finally slipping away from her. He clicked his fingers, telling his men to take her. He made sure to tell them to leave the sword in place, otherwise she would just get back up.

One Hybrid down.

One to go.

 **The Dal (Tunnel Entrance)**

Sasha had to help Bo walk for a few minutes, but the further they got away from the Pit, the better she felt. The mark only revealed itself when Jack was near, so she was safe now. They got it the ladder that led up into the Dal's barrel room. "This's it, it'll take us up to the bar"

Looking up, Bo could see that the ladder needed to be pulled down. "And how're we supposed to reach it from all the way down here?" She wasn't much of a climber, or a jumper.

But that was where Sasha came in, she arched her back and extended her very large wings. She jumped up, letting her wings take her the rest of the way. She grabbed the bottom step of the ladder, pulling it down with her as she hid her wings once more.

And in that second, everything became clear to Bo. "I knew you were familiar… " she'd finally figured it out. "… You're Tamsin's daughter" she couldn't believe it.

Sasha nodded, "I'm sorry for not saying anything when you asked me earlier, but the timeline has to remain _somewhat_ intact. You being in our world has already messed it up enough, I didn't want to take anymore chances" she was just doing what was right for her time.

Bo hat to laugh, "Okay, you definitely don't get that from Tamsin. Doing the right thing, I mean" she'd never known Tamsin to put others before herself. Other than the one time she saved Bo from being shot back at Taft's observatory.

"Must get it from my Dad then, I believe you were quite close with him too. Intimately, once upon a time" Sasha couldn't get over thinking about that.

There was only one person that was coming to Bo's mind right now, "Dyson?" She watched Sasha nod, "Tamsin and Dyson? That is a weird combination, no offence" she didn't mean anything by it, but she thought that Tamsin and Dyson were just friends.

"None taken, I don't remember much of them anyway. So, shall we?" Sasha banged on the ladder, she could explain the rest when they were safe. She waited for Bo to climb up first, then herself. Once they were up in the barrel room, she pulled the ladder up and closed the hatch. "Follow me" she led her into the bar.

When they exited the barrel room, Bo saw an empty bar. It almost looked the same as her Dal, but different still. She followed Sasha down to the lair, which wasn't so much a lair anymore, it was more of a command centre. "Your Electric bill must be ridiculous" she saw the various to screens and huge machines around the room.

"That's not something I concern myself with, wait here for a second. Don't touch anything…" Sasha told her, there were machines in this room that better left alone. She walked over to the table in the far corner, seeing her friend Kayla. "… K? We've got a problem?" She tapped her shoulder.

Kayla turned around, seeing that it was Sasha and hugged her straight away. "Thank god! I've been trying to contact you all day! Where've you been?"

"It's a long story…" Sasha sighed tiredly, "… Have you fixed the tower yet? Because I've got someone who needs to be sent back to 2014, pronto" she turned her head to Bo who was standing in the middle of the room like a lemon.

When she saw the person that Sasha was talking about, Kayla couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked.

"Yep, and she needs to get home. Where's Ethan?" Sasha hadn't seen him around anywhere, he was normally the one taking point on this.

This was what Kayla had been calling her to tell her, "He's not here, he went to look for Shay back in 2014. Only now the tower is fried, and none of the openers are working. He's stuck there until we fix it" she said.

Sasha closed her eyes, taking a breath. Why was everything such a problem? "And how close are you to that?" She asked.

"Pretty close, providing that the team I sent doesn't run into any trouble while they're making the repairs. I sent them over an hour ago, they'll be done soon. I'll contact Ethan and let him know what's happened…" Kayla went to grab her communicator when Sasha stopped her. "… What?"

"Let me do it, there's something I gotta tell him…" Sasha took the device from her, holding it in her hands. "… I'll take Bo down to one of the lower levels, just for some privacy. Plus, I think seeing all of this is a little too much for her" she smiled at her friend, then set off to lead Bo to one of the downstairs rooms.

When Bo got into one of the bedrooms, she as happy to sit down and have a rest. But now she was watching Sasha do something. She was sticking something to the wall, and when she was done Bo saw a huge holographic screen project onto the wall. "Whoa! What is that?" She asked.

Sasha turned her head to the older Succubus. "It's your reassurance…" She stepped back a few inches, telling Bo to stand next to her. "… Call Ethan" she gave the computer the command.

Now all they had to do was wait for him to pick up.

 **Clubhouse (2014)**

With nothing to do but wait, Ethan was sitting on the couch with Lauren and a very suspicious looking Dyson who kept giving him glares. If only he knew who he really was, then maybe things would be different. Just then, the three of them heard a beeping noise.

Ethan reached into the inside of his leather jacket, finding his communicator in his pocket. When he saw what colour light was flashing, he knew that someone was trying to use the surface screen to talk to him. He got up, and found a blank part of the wall. Sticking his device to it and waiting for it to receive.

Lauren got up from the couch, wondering what was happening. And then a weight was lifted off of her shoulder, when the screen turned on she saw Bo standing before her. "Bo! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you before" she started crying.

"Lauren! It's okay, none of this is your fault. I'm fine, Shay has taken good care of me. I'm not gonna lie, things are freaky over here. I mean, I'd never imagine that I would be talking to you over a hologram" Bo laughed.

And hearing that was music to Lauren's ears, she'd missed that laugh. "I miss you" she wiped her tears, not wanting to look too emotional around everyone.

"I miss you too, you have no idea" Bo sighed, hearing Lauren speak to her and seeing her face was really helping her through this mess. Because that's what it was right now, a mess. She wasn't going to tell Lauren what she'd found out now, she wanted to wait until she got back so they could talk in private.

Ethan saw Sasha beside Bo, who was staring at Dyson. He couldn't blame her; Dyson was her Father after all. Only he died when she was five years old. "Sasha?" he got her attention. "Where's Shay?" he asked.

"She's been taken…" Sasha said, "… We were at the Pit, and the Prophets attacked. They were about to blow the place to bits, Shay told us to go while she stayed to hold them off. But if she was okay, she would've contacted me by now" she believed that.

Obviously, Sasha was speaking in code. Not to give anything away, but he knew that the Prophets were working for his Father now. Which meant that he had taken Shay, and now his Sister had been taken from him again. "What's the status on the tower?"

"It's looking good; repairs are almost finished. I'd give it another half hour, when the openers are up and running I'll activate one from here and send Bo through, then you can jump back here" Sasha needed Ethan to help get Shay back, although that wasn't going to be easy.

"Ethan?" Bo spoke to him, making him turn to her. "Can I talk to you, in private. I just have something to ask you" she said.

Ethan looked at Sasha who just bowed her head, something was up. He didn't like surprises. So he just nodded. "Yeah sure, hang on…" he took the device from the wall, linking it with his phone so he could use that instead. "… I'll bring her back to you in a second" he said to Lauren who was very sad that her conversation had been cut short.

"That was rather odd, don't you think?" Dyson turned his head to Lauren, folding his arms over his chest.

Lauren shrugged, "What isn't odd these days?"

 **Outside**

Ethan held his phone to his ear, "What's up?" he asked, dreading whatever it was that Bo wanted to talk to him about.

"I know about Shay, about my Father, and about what happened to Lauren" she said.

When he heard that, it took him a while to find a response. Shay wasn't supposed to tell her anything, although she didn't say anything about knowing about him. So maybe Shay didn't tell her everything. "Okay" he didn't know what to say.

"Do I believe it? No, not for one second. I know in my heart that I could never do what Shay said, so I wanted to ask you if it was true. Did Shay witness my Future self, killing Lauren?" she asked.

Ethan sighed, Shay had been a busy girl. But there was one thing that he knew, that his Sister didn't. And he felt horrible for keeping it from her, but it was necessary. "No…" he said, "… She did witness the murder, but it wasn't you who did it. It was just someone who looked like you"

"I knew it! I knew I could never do that! If you know this, then why haven't you told her? She hates me because of this lie!" Bo didn't understand, why couldn't he have told her. He was supposed to be Shay's friend.

"Shay is unstable at times, if I told her who really did it then she would've tried to find them to get revenge. Then she would've ended up dead, I was protecting my Sister!" Ethan didn't mean for that to come out, but he just lost it for a second.

Bo stayed silent for a few seconds, she had to process what he just said. "Sister? You're her brother? But that would make you…" she paused.

Ethan closed his eyes, taking a seat on the hood of Shay's car. "Your son, yeah. I didn't mean for you to find out like this, everything's just messed up" he sighed.

"Yeah, I would say that's an understatement…" Bo said, "… So, in the last few hours; I've learned that I have a daughter that hates my guts, a Father that stole my children, and now I have a son. Or will have…" she moaned, "… Time travelling is exhausting!" she hated it.

"You can say that again…" Ethan chuckled. "… Look, the tower will be back up and running soon then you can come back here and be with Lauren, you can go back to living your life" he said.

"And what about Shay? My Father has her, what will he do to her?" Bo wanted to know, especially if it was bad.

There was only one thing that Ethan could think of, "Like I said, Shay's unstable. He can't risk her escaping again, so he'll keep her asleep for as long as he needs" he hated to thin of her all alone, dead, rotting in a bed.

"So, he's gonna drug her over and over so she stays asleep?" That was Bo's assumption, little did she know that it was something so much worse than that.

"More like, he'll put a knife in her heart and leave it there until he has use for her…" Ethan heard Bo gasp on the other end of the phone. "… I'm sad to report that it's not the first time he's made her suffer in that state. I've only every had it once" That was the longest week of his life.

"How long did he leave her like that last time?" Bo asked.

"Two years…" Ethan replied, "… I would've gotten to her sooner, but he didn't make it easy for me. Believe me, I wish I could've saved her that pain. I do know that he won't hurt her. As twisted as it is, she's safe with him" he knew Jack wouldn't touch her, he needed her, he needed both of them.

Suddenly, Bo informed him that the tower was back up and running. And as if by magic, when he activated his opener it flashed red like it was supposed to. He ended the call with Bo, then threw the opener in the air. The portal emerged, and not five seconds later Bo fell through.

Ethan caught her in his arms, making sure she was okay. "The landing takes getting used to…" he saw that she had another portal opener in her hand. Which was convenient, since the portal that she jumped through had closed. "… Is that for me?" he asked.

Bo felt like she wanted to throw up, time traveling was not kind on the stomach. "Oh, yeah. Sasha told me to give it to you…" she took a second to look at him, he was so handsome, and rugged. This was all so weird. "… Sorry" she let go of him.

"You know, when Trick used to tell us stories about you and Lauren, all the things you'd been through together, fought, survived, sacrificed together; I knew that it couldn't have been you who killed her" he said.

It was comforting to know that Trick told her children about them, she owed him for that. "Then who did do it? And why did they look exactly like me?" she wanted to know who it was.

Ethan placed his phone back into his pocket, "It was your Father; he has the ability to impersonate anyone he shares blood with. Being that you're his daughter, yours is the easiest form for him to take. He used it to get to Lauren, and then he killed her. She didn't expect it" he bowed his head sadly.

"But why? Why would he kill her?" Bo asked, she still didn't get an answer for that.

"Shay…" Ethan said. "… He took me a few months after I was born, you came looking for me but you could never find me. When Shay turned three, he went after her. Taking your form was the easiest way to get Lauren to drop her guard, when she did he walked right in"

"Why're you both so important to him? Why would he go through all that?" Bo didn't understand any of this. It was just one pile of confusion after another. She just wanted someone to simplify it for her.

Ethan place his hands into his pockets, "We're the first Human/Fae Hybrids in history, we're stronger, faster, and immortal. He wanted us for his own gain, whether it was world domination or just to wipe out his enemies. Which I'm ashamed to say, that I did" he felt awful for hurting those innocent people.

"Shay told me about that…" Bo touched his arm, "… It's okay, I'm not judging you. I've made my fair share of mistakes too. We have to get her back" she told him.

"I'll get her back, when I do I'll be in touch. Here, take this…" he handed her his communicator, since he was going back and Shay wasn't here, it was safe to leave her with one. "… If it flashes blue, that means it's a hologram call. Place it on the floor if that happens, and if it's yellow; stick it on the wall" he said.

Bo held it in her hands, it was so small. "I didn't really get a word of that, but I heard something about Blue and Yellow. Don't worry, I'll figure it out. My Girlfriend's a Genius, it shouldn't be too hard" she chuckled.

"Take care Bo…" he didn't care if it was awkward, he went in for a hug. And to his surprise, she hugged him back. Very tightly. "… I'll be seeing you" he pulled away from her, activating the opener that she gave him, giving her a quick wave before running through.

Now that was over, Bo had someone she was dying to see. She stuck the communicator into her pocket, then ran towards the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Doccubus reunion next chapter, stay tuned. Leave me your thoughts, thanks. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here's the next installment of this wild ride. And things are about to get even crazier, hope you guys are prepared. Have fun xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Seeing Is Believing**

 **Clubhouse**

"That's one long ass call! I just wish that she was back" Lauren covered her face with her hands, groaning. Was that too much to ask?

"Someone order a Succubus?" Bo walked into the house, breathing easy as she saw the love of her life standing before her. Very much alive.

Dyson and Lauren turned to their left, seeing Bo walk through the door. As soon as she got over the surprise, Lauren ran to her and jumped into her arms. Dyson stood back, watching them have their overdue reunion. Even though, Bo had only been gone a day in their time.

Lauren couldn't stop crying, but she wasn't sad, she was happy. "I'm so glad you're back…" She pulled away, holding Bo's face in her hands. She noticed that her Girlfriend as looking at her in a different way. "… What's wrong?"

Bo shook her head with a teary smile, "Nothing's wrong…" She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her close. "… I just, never want to be without you again. _Ever_ " she captured her lips softly, making sure to savour the kiss.

If going to the future, and learning about it had taught her anything. It was that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that her a Father never took this from her. And most importantly, that she didn't lose her kids to him either.

Just thinking about the fact that she was going to have kids, almost made her brain explode. There was nothing she could do to save Shay, she had to leave that up to Ethan now. But he promised to keep in touch with her, so that was a good thing.

"So…" Dyson stepped forward, "… What's the future like?" He thought if anyone would tell him, it would be Bo. She wasn't good at hiding things, especially spoilers.

Bo laughed, letting go of Lauren but still keeping her close. "It's uh…" She realised that she shouldn't really be saying anything. Just because she knew things, didn't mean that anyone else was allowed too. Sasha told her about the damage to the timeline. "… Strange, that's the only word that comes to mind right now" she said.

"That's it? It's just strange? Can't you go into more detail? Come on, it's us you're talking to here" he really wasn't taking no for an answer. Just a little info, what was the harm.

"As much as I'd love to tell you guys all about my trip, I promised that I wouldn't do any damage to the timeline. So I'm keeping quiet" Bo pretended to zip her mouth closed, this was one rule that she was going to follow.

Lauren felt like Bo had come back from this thing as a changed person, something was off about her and she wanted to know what. "So uh, where's Shay? Why didn't she come back with you?" She asked.

Bo sighed, "She had some important things to do back there, things that need her undivided attention. She'll be back, I'm sure" she didn't want to make Lauren think any differently, not until she figured out how to tell her what she'd found out.

After a couple more minutes, Dyson left the house. Letting Bo and Lauren have their time together, Kenzi and Tamsin were still on their pub crawl. It literally hadn't been that long since Bo had time jumped. For her it was obviously longer.

Since she was tired, Lauren told Bo to settle herself upstairs while she ordered some takeout. Once it was delivered, she carried the box of pizza upstairs with a few beers. She entered the room to see that Bo had showered and changed into her own clothes.

"Pizza and beer…" She held up the luxuries. "… Perfect post time jumping meal" she smiled, setting it down in the middle of the bed and jumping onto the mattress.

Bo frowned with a laugh, "Is that an actual thing?" She sat on her side of the bed, lifting the pizza lid, smelling the amazing aroma. She'd missed this, the future was more barbaric that the time she lived in now.

"It is now…" Lauren twisted the caps off of two beer bottles, handing one to her Girlfriend before taking a sip of her own. "… So, now that Dyson's gone. Would you care to tell me why you're acting so weird?"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about" Bo winked, taking a bite of a slice of pizza. This was her problem; she could never hide anything from Lauren. She was just too smart, sometimes for her own good.

Lauren shuffled closer to her on the bed, "Bo?" She made her Girlfriend face her. "I know you better than anyone. Well, maybe not as well as Kenzi. But I come in at a close second. I know that you're hiding something from me, you can tell me…" She said. "… What happened over there?"

Bo sighed, putting her slice of pizza down. "A lot happened, and I'm finding it very difficult to process it at the moment. I love you for worrying about me, but I promise I'm fine. I just need some time, that's all" she assured her with a smile.

"You're forgetting that I lived with Shay for a while, I witnessed her nightmares. So I know that the future isn't great, I don't want you to start having nightmares to…" Lauren held her hand, "… So take the time you need, just don't take too long" she said.

That seemed reasonable enough, Bo could honour that. "I won't, promise…" She kissed her cheek. "… Now come on, this pizza's gonna get cold" she handed Lauren a slice, then picked up the one she started on.

Keeping this from Lauren was killing Bo, she wanted so badly to tell her. But she wondered if maybe Lauren would even believe her. She was all about logic, and two women creating two kids together definitely wasn't following the laws of nature.

Bo hoped that Ethan would fix things, so then maybe she wouldn't have to keep this from her for much longer.

 **Jack's Compound (2039)**

It had been a good couple of hours since he'd brought Shay back home, her body was starting to turn pale in colour. That always meant that her body was becoming weak. The last time he left her like this, she awoke two years later and could barely speak.

He wasn't going to do that this time, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her. Jack made sure to lock the doors and windows, he also made everyone leave. He sat beside her, grabbing the handle of her sword, tugging on it until he pulled it out.

The colour started to return to Shay's face, and soon enough her chest began to rise and fall naturally. Within a second, she was awake and sitting up. Shay moved away from him, rolling off of the bed and getting to her feet. "How long?" She had no idea being the one who was asleep.

Jack sighed, "Thirty years…" He saw her face drop, clearly freaking out over how long he had told her it was. But he couldn't keep a straight face so he started laughing. "… Just kidding, it's only been eight hours" he kept laughing.

Shay felt relived but she still hated him, "You evil bastard!" As soon as she called him that, he raised his hand as it shined blue, her throat began to close where she stood. She held her throat, feeling the oxygen being stolen from her.

"Now Shay, you know how I hate it when you use that vulgar language…" He stepped forward, "… You're strong, but you're not as strong as me. You should know better. I'm going to let you go now, but only if you promise to behave. Do you promise?" He asked her, she didn't say anything so he magnified his power until she nodded.

When he let her go, she bent over breathing easy. "Haven't you taken enough from me? What more could possibly need?" She stood straight, rubbing her sore throat.

Jack smiled, "I'll always need you Shay, you're my daughter…" He stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "… I may not be your real Father, but I raised you. Took you in after your Mother died. If not for me then you would've been raised by Trick, living under a bar is no place for a child" he said.

"You mean after _you_ killed my Mother?" She walked away from him, keeping a safe distance on the other side of the room. "And Trick was more of a Father to me than you _ever_ were! He _actually_ loved us" she would rather have been raised by Trick.

"So do I" he said.

Shay shook her head. "Your love is a curse! You twisted it to get what you wanted from us, you spent our entire lives turning us into your own personal assassins" she remembered everything he used to make them do.

Jack nodded along with her words, "You're right, I did use you. But it wasn't for my own gain, it was to protect _our_ family. The people that I ordered you and Ethan to kill were plotting against us, sooner or later they would've attacked and I couldn't have that. Besides, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it" he approached her.

"I didn't!" Shay shouted.

"Yes you did…" He told her. "… I would see the twinkle in your eyes when you would tear through someone. The smile on your face when you made them take their last breath. We're the _same_ , Shay. Honestly, you've always been my favourite" he smiled at her.

Shay scoffed, "Why? Because I was the better killer?" she asked him, he didn't answer her. "You can't keep me here, I've escaped before and I'll do it again" she promised him.

"You're not going anywhere Shay, but I admire your confidence. It's one of the things you get from me…" He smiled, walking over to her again. "… Now, I don't know what you and your brother have been up to all these years. Nor do I really care in this moment" he said.

That was a little weird to Shay, Sasha told her that he'd been sending the Prophets to look for her which could only mean that he'd been sending them to look for Ethan too. Only know she was thinking differently, "Then why have you been searching for us?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "I haven't been searching for Ethan, only _you_. See, while you've been gone I've been gathering up _every_ ounce of my strength. I don't have enough to take the both of you, but if I had to make a choice then I would always choose you" he told her.

"Choose me to do what?!" She shouted, this was ridiculous. Everything was a riddle with him.

"Though the city may be under my rule, there are still thousands of Humans and Fae running around and making a mess. I need this city to be fully under my control, _every_ soul on this earth _will_ be mine. And you're going to help me do it" he said.

Shay frowned, "How?" she had a lot of powers, and she could compel anyone she wanted but world domination wasn't really her area.

"By embracing the gift that your Mother refused…" He grabbed her with his left hand, settling his right where her mark was on her chest. All of his years of waiting, came down to this moment. "… By becoming, _my_ Pyrippus" he activated her mark with his powers, bestowing her with a ton of dark energy.

There was nothing that Shay could do to stop this transfer. But it was more than that, he wasn't just putting something into her, he was waking something up. Something that had been there since she was born, it was familiar.

She struggled in his grip, but slowly started to smile as she felt herself embracing the darkness inside of her. When he was done, he let go of her. She could tell that it took a lot out of him, and if she wanted to she could take him out right here.

But she wouldn't.

Because she was made to serve him, he was her King.

She kneeled before him, lifting her head to look at him. "I am at your service, Father" she smirked, her eyes turning blue.

He touched her face, "That's my girl…" he pulled her to stand. "… Now come with me, we have much to discuss. And I have a very special job for you" he took her hand and led her out of the room, he wanted to take this world for his own. And with Shay's abilities, he finally had the means to do it.

 **The Dal (2014)**

It was the day after Bo's return, and Lauren couldn't help but feel a little odd. Bo was acting very strange around her, always stealing looks, being nervous around her, as if she knew something that Lauren didn't.

And given where she'd been, that was probably exactly what was going on. But every time Lauren asked her about it, she would get the same response. Bo wasn't ready to talk about it, the damage it could do to the future, blah blah blah.

But now it was effecting their relationship, because when Lauren hinted at them having some intimate time together. Bo just brushed it off with an excuse that she was tired. That never happened, Bo could be suffering from multiple gunshot wounds and she still wouldn't turn down sex.

That was enough for Lauren to seek advice, which brought her to Trick. Who else? Bo was in the bathroom so it was the perfect time to speak in her absence. Lauren was nursing her cup of tea as she tried to find the right words. She didn't even really know what she wanted to ask him.

"Is everything okay Lauren?" Trick got her attention. He'd been watching her fiddle with the handle of her tea cup for the last five minutes and it was very annoying. "You seem a little, distant" he added.

"Oh um, yeah it's nothing…" She laughed it off, but then realised that she still needed his input. "… Actually I'm lying. It's Bo, she's been acting really weird since she got back from the Future. I'm really worried about her" she sighed.

Trick raised his eyebrows, that was a dilemma. "Well, I'm sure that she's just recovering from the ordeal. None of us can know what it was like over there for her, it could've been horrible. Just give her time" he didn't have much else to offer than that.

Lauren leaned forward on the bar, "That's just it though, what if it _was_ horrible? And she's keeping it all to herself when I can help her get through it. It's not healthy Trick" she was just worrying that Bo would become as closed off as Shay was. That was something that she didn't want for her.

"Lauren, I know that you mean well. But if Bo doesn't want to say anything, then no amount of us pushing her to talk will help. You know how stubborn she can be. Trust me, she'll confide in you when she's ready" he smiled reassuringly at her.

Just then, Bo came back from the restroom with her face down to the ground. "Lauren? Can I talk to you for a second?" she couldn't keep it from her any longer, that and she'd just had a call from Ethan telling her that he would be coming by soon.

And that something was very wrong.

"Uh, sure…" Lauren followed Bo over to one of the back booths for some privacy, there weren't many people in the bar today. But clearly Bo wanted to talk to her away from leaning ears. "… What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down in the booth.

Bo sat next to her, giving her a smile. She didn't even know where to begin with this. But Ethan told her that she could tell Lauren if she wanted to. "Nothing's wrong, well I guess it depends on how you react" she was overthinking it.

"React to what Bo? What's going on?" Lauren was sick of waiting around for the other shoe to drop.

There was no point it stalling, it was either now or never. "When I said that Shay had to stay behind to take care of some things, that wasn't exactly true…" She saw Lauren's face become worried. "… The truth is, that her Father; the King. Is actually my birth Father"

Lauren just looked at her, blinking a few times to get over what she just said. "So, that would mean that Shay's your Sister? That explains the familiar feeling" Ever since she'd met the young girl, she'd felt a connection with her.

Bo shook her head, "No, she's not my Sister. He isn't her real Father"

"Okay, Bo? I know that I have an IQ almost as high as Einstein, but I honestly don't understand a word you're saying. So can you simplify it for me please?" Lauren was sick of this mind warp, she just wanted the truth.

There was no way of saying this in any other way, there was only one way to put it. And that was just coming out with the truth. "Shay is my Daughter…" She watched Lauren's face turn blank, "… And she's yours too" she added.

As soon as the words left her lips, Lauren collapsed in her arms. Clearly that was a lot of information to get, and it shocked her. Bo didn't blame her, she wanted to faint when Shay told her the truth.

Lauren was a much gentler soul.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Trick rushed over when he witnessed Lauren fall from the bar. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

Bo sighed, "What she wanted to know. She just didn't take it as well as I thought, could I get a cold towel and a glass of water?" She smiled at him, watching him walk off to fetch the items. She sat with Lauren's head laying her lap, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to freak you out" she ran a hand through her blonde locks.

As Trick was about to make his way back to Bo and Lauren, a light shined before him. He had to shield his eyes because he was so close, when the light faded he brought his arm away from his eyes. He saw a tall man standing before him, it was the same young man from the other day.

Ethan turned around, sensing someone behind him. He didn't take a second to see him the other day, but here he was now. His Grandfather, the one who taught him to be better than what Jack had raised him to be. "Trick right?" He saw him nod. "I'm Ethan, pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

"Likewise…" He walked passed him, going to the booth to give Bo the things she asked for. "… Still asleep?" He saw that Lauren had yet to awaken. It must have been some revelation that Bo told her, "I'll be downstairs if you need me" he had work to do, so he left them alone.

After watching his Grandfather walk away, Ethan saw what was going on with his Parents. "So, I take it that she didn't react the way you were hoping?" He took a seat in the opposite booth.

Bo let out a laugh, placing the cold towel on Lauren's forehead. "Nope, but hopeful she'll be okay once she comes to…" She made sure that her Girlfriend was comfortable, then turned to her son. That still sounded weird, even in her head. "… Any news on Shay?" She asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, and it's not good"

"Why? What's going on?" Bo didn't like this already.

"According to my contacts in his compound, he's done something to her. Something that's gonna be pretty hard for me to pull her back from. He's been preserving his energy all this time, hoping to do this to one of us. It just so happens that Shay was the one to be captured" he sighed.

Bo felt guilty for that, "Yeah, and that's _my_ fault. She wouldn't have been taken if she wasn't trying to protect me. What exactly has he done to her?" She was hoping to find out so that she could help.

Ethan didn't really know himself, but he had an idea. "When I was growing up, he would tell me stories of a horse that breathed fire. He called it a Pyrippus. Only it wasn't an _actual_ creature, he would say that we all had one inside of us, waiting to be freed" he remembered the stories like it was yesterday.

"And how does it get freed?" She asked.

That was a simple answer. "By embracing the inner darkness in one's self. When I got older I did some research, I wanted to know if the story wasn't just some fairytale" he said.

Bo could understand that, "Was it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing's a fairytale in our world…" He chuckled, "… But there was one thing that I found out. The only species that can embrace enough dark energy, and become a Pyrippus; are Succubi and Incubi. So that would be me, Shay and you" he nodded to her.

To know that her children inherited her powers, made her happy but it also made her sad. Because she didn't want them to suffer as she did, to lose themselves to such a nasty hunger. "So if she's embraced this Darkness, then why can't you just compel her to change back?" It seemed easy enough.

"That's not how compulsion works. And besides, I can't compel Shay. We're the same, Hybrids. Half Human, thanks to Lauren…" He smiled, pointing to his unconscious Mother. "… And half Fae, thanks to you" he looked back to Bo.

Bo let out a breath, "I still don't understand that…" She admitted. "… How can _we_ , make _you_?" She just didn't get it.

Ethan blushed, this wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have with her. "Uh, I'm not really clear on all the details. But I remember Trick saying something about your reproducing through your chi, something along those lines. If I remember correctly, he has a book about Succubi/Incubi in his lair" he said.

"How would you know that?" Bo asked.

"After we fled from our Father, Trick took us in. We didn't know what it was like to having a loving person take care of us. Everything we learned about you and Lauren, we learned from him. Shay and I would read books from his collection all the time" he explained.

Bo couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad that Trick was there for you…" She really was, and she would thank her Grandfather for that later. "… Can I ask you, how did you know that it wasn't _me_ who…" She looked down, seeing that Lauren was still asleep. She didn't want to say anything in front of her. "… _Didn't_ , do the thing that Shay witnessed when she was three?" She whispered it to him.

Ethan bowed his head with a sigh. This was a tough one, he knew that Shay had kept that revelation from him all these years. But he had also kept something from her, something that he knew she would be angry about.

"I know, because you told me…" He said, "… _Future_ , you"

And now Bo was lost, "But the computer said that I went missing. How could I tell you that?" She just didn't understand this.

To be honest, Ethan didn't really feel like telling her every detail. But thanks to his hybrid powers, he could show her. "It would take too long to tell you, so how about I just show you…" He offered his hand to her. "… Just relax, close your eyes, and open your mind" he said.

Bo closed her eyes, breathing deeply. As soon as she felt him grab her hand, she began to see images and flashes. Things that she'd never seen before, and then she was placed right in the middle of it;

… **..**

 _Since leaving the confines of their Father's Compound, Ethan and Shay had been living with Trick and they were loving it. They were so much more free now. He let them do whatever they wanted, provided they were sensible._

 _Even Shay was happy, which was something Ethan never thought he'd see. Her smile told him that they were better off here. They should've been here in the beginning. But they didn't get that chance unfortunately._

 _Ethan was in his room, reading over some of his Grandfather's books, he loved learning new things, and reading. So when he saw his Grandfather's collection he was excited to see what knowledge they held. He lifted his head when he heard a knock at his door, it was Trick._

" _Hey Gramps, what's up?" He closed his book and stood from the bed._

 _Trick entered the room with a smile, but stayed close to the door. "Not much, are you busy?" He knew how much his Grandson loved to be in silence when he was reading. And he didn't want to disturb that._

 _Shaking his head, Ethan placed the book back into his table. "Just some light reading, nothing that can't wait until later. Did you need something?" He asked again._

" _Where's Shay?" Trick dodged his question._

 _Ethan found this odd, his Grandfather was never this anxious around him. Unless something was wrong, but he wasn't panicked. So Ethan was going to continue to answer his questions until he told him what was going on. "She's at the Pit, with Sasha. Ever since they met, they seemed to hit it off. I'm glad she's found someone better than the last one" he hated Scarlet._

" _Okay, that's good…" Trick nodded, he was glad that it was just him and Ethan. If Shay was here it would be disastrous. "… I have a someone who would like to chat with you, if you're willing?"_

" _Sure, anything for you Gramps…" Ethan smiled, following his Grandfather out of the room and into the lair. When they got there, he saw the back of a dark haired woman. He couldn't believe his eyes when she turned around, "… You"_

 _Bo couldn't believe who she was looking at right now, he definitely wasn't a baby anymore. "Look at you…" She stepped forward, smiling with tears in her eyes. "… You're so handsome" she chuckled, her son was built like a God. She wondered where he got those genes from._

 _Ethan didn't know what to say, he just glanced at his Grandfather who was also smiling. "I don't understand this…" He stepped away from her, backing up. "… You told us that she died" he looked at Trick._

" _I thought she had son, but I was mistaken. She's here now, that's what matters" Trick had heard rumours that Bo had died trying to avenge Lauren's death, so naturally he told Shay and Ethan all about it. Ethan was sympathetic unlike Shay, who didn't really care._

 _Was that supposed to be a joke? Ethan frowned at him, "Really? That, is what matters?" He turned to the woman in front of him. "I don't know why you're here, or_ how _you're here…" He took a breath, "… But you better be gone before Shay gets back, do you have any idea what we've been through?"_

 _Bo sighed, nodding. "Of course I do…" She said, she'd been keeping tabs on her Children ever since her Father abducted them. "… And I tried to get you back, both of you. But my Father is too powerful, I couldn't beat him. I couldn't even save your Mom" she shed a tear thinking of her Wife._

 _Trick touched her arm, "It's alright Bo"_

 _She shook her head, "No, it's not. He's right…" She looked to her son, "… They wouldn't have had this life if I'd done things differently. But you have to believe me Ethan, I didn't do what Shay thinks I did. I could never hurt your Mom, I loved her" she had to get him to believe her._

 _But now Ethan was lost, he wasn't aware of Shay thinking that. All his sister knew about their Mother's death was that a group of Mercenaries killed her, but now Bo was saying differently. "What'd you mean, what Shay_ thinks _you did? What is it that you're supposed to have done?" He asked._

" _You don't know?" Bo thought that her Father would've gone the extra mile and told them about how Lauren died. But when she saw him shake his head, clearly her Father hadn't. "My Father, has the ability to take the form of those he shares blood with" she explained._

 _Ethan folded his arms, he wasn't impressed with this tale. "So? The Prophets killed our Mother, they're a ruthless group of mercenaries. There was proof" he said._

 _She shook her head, "No, there was planted evidence that led to them but it wasn't them who killed her. It was my Father…" She told him. "… He took my form, using it to catch your Mom off guard. Once he got in, he killed her. In front of Shay"_

 _Well that certainly explained why Shay hated her so much, but his Sister never told him that she knew that. Or that it even happened. "How do you know she witnessed it?"_

" _Because he told me…" Bo said. "… I searched for you after he took you from us, but I never found you. Then your Mom got pregnant, and I was given a lead to follow on you. So I took it, I didn't intend to leave her for that long. But I got captured, by him. He told me what he did, and that Shay was present for it" she hated her Father so much._

" _She hasn't told me anything" Ethan said quietly. He and Shay shared everything with each other, so he was shocked to know that she was keeping something this big from him._

 _Bo was actually glad at that, "That's good. If she hasn't told you then, you can't tell her either"_

 _Ethan frowned. "Why not? If she knew, she'd place all of her hate onto him. We could go after him and put an end to this. We're stronger than him when we're together" he knew that forms fact, individually they would probably lose. But not as a team._

" _I'm not doubting that, you and your Sister are the strongest Fae to ever live. But you can't kill him…" Bo shook her head, that was another thing that her Father told her while he had her locked up. "… The mark that he gave you, the handprint? I have it too, so does Shay" she said._

" _I don't see the significance" Ethan shrugged._

 _Bo was almost tearing her hair out, "God you're so hard headed! You get that from your Mom…" She loved that. "… Anyway, that handprint does more than just connect us to him. It links us, if he dies, then so do we"_

" _You mean,_ you _?" Ethan was really loving one of his powers right now. "Shay and I are immortal. Nothing can kill us, trust me" he was sad to admit that he'd died a ton of ways and never come back with so much a headache._

" _Is that really a risk you wanna take? You cannot attempt to kill him, if this is true. I already lost your Mom, and won't see my kids die too. I couldn't give a crap about me, he can hang me for all I care. But he won't have you, or Shay" Bo didn't care what happened to herself, her kids were her world._

 _Ethan stepped away again, "He already did have us…" He said. "… For years, and if what you're saying is true; then he'll always have us. There's no escaping him, he's always gonna win…" he sighed._

 _Suddenly, he turned his head to right. He could sense that Shay had returned, with Sasha in tow. This was bad, she couldn't see Bo. His sister was unstable; she would lose it if she found out the truth. "… Shay's back, you need to leave!" He told her._

 _Bo hated that her daughter had grown up believing a lie, but she couldn't fix it now. And if she was anything like her, then nothing could change her mind. "Okay, I will. But I won't be far, Trick knows how to get in touch with me. You need to promise me that you won't tell her the truth" she stood close to her son._

" _Shay and I don't keep things from each other, that's not how we do things" Ethan didn't feel comfortable with this._

" _I know, it's hard. But you're doing it for her own good, promise me Ethan" she repeated._

 _Ethan looked at her, she was right, if he told Shay the truth then she would go after Jack and that would be the end of them all. First and foremost, he was her big brother, and it was his job to protect her, so his choice was clear. "I promise, Mom" he didn't expect that to come out, he didn't even know her._

 _But it did, and he didn't regret it._

 _Bo smiled, reaching up to touch his face. "Your Mom would be_ so _proud of you, and I am too. I'm so sorry that things ended up this way. But together we can try and fix it, we_ will _fix it…" She brought his head down to kiss him. She then turned to Trick before leaving. "… Take care of them Trick" with that she was gone._

 _Just then, the two of them turned around as Shay came down the stairs. "Hey!" She noticed the weird looks on their faces. "Are you guys okay?" She asked._

 _Trick nodded, standing next to Ethan. "Yes, we're fine. How was your night?" He had to take the attention off of them._

" _Good, I brought Sasha back with me. Is it cool if she stays over?" Shay always asked her Grandfather for permission with things like this. He'd told her that this was her home as much as it was his, but she still wanted to ask out of respect._

" _Of course it is, just try not to be too loud" Trick smiled, tapping her out the shoulder as he walked to his room. Sasha was Dyson's daughter, and he cared for her as much as Shay and Ethan. He was glad that she and Shay had each other._

 _Shay bumped her fist in the air, she'd been looking forward to this all day. But she could sense that her brother was feeling a little deflated. "What's up with you brother? You look like you've seen a ghost" she hit him playfully on his arm._

 _Ethan just smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'm cool"_

… _ **.**_

He let go of Bo's hand, bringing her out of the memory. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, and he missed seeing his sister that happy. Because now he'd lost her, to that disgusting asshole again. "That's why I couldn't tell Shay the truth. It was safer for her to believe that you did it" as horrible as it sounded, it was the truth.

Bo understood that, but it still wasn't fair to her. "Is this linking thing, true? If we kill him, does that mean we die too?" She wanted to know that first.

"I dunno…" He shrugged. "… There's only one way to find out, and it's too much of a risk to attempt it" he couldn't risk any of them dying.

"So what'd we do?" Bo asked, seeing all of that was so overwhelming and yet made her so angry that her own Father could do something as sick and twisted as that. All to get his hands on more power.

Ethan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "We find away to break the link, and then we deal with his past self. If we kill the Jack in this time, then the one in mine will cease to exist. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a start" he didn't have anything else.

She nodded, "I'll help in anyway I can…" She told him. "… But what about Shay?"

"Let's just deal with one thing at a time, Shay's not going anywhere" Ethan rubbed his eyes, all of this was exhausting. Time travelling alone was tiring, he didn't really want to deal with his evil sister at this moment.

Just then, they both heard a moaning coming from below them. Lauren was coming to, she sat up from Bo's lap. Pulling the towel off of her head, "What happened?" She asked, turning her head to see Ethan. "Hey, what're you doing here?" She didn't remember anything.

"He just came to chat with us, there's something we need to tell you babe" Bo smiled at her, she didn't want to freak her out again.

"Like what?" Lauren asked.

Ethan tapped the table with a smile, "How about we get you a strong drink, and then we can talk about it?" He got up and started to walk to the bar. "I'm definitely gonna need one" he sighed.

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we got a whole bunch of things out the way. Hope you guys are still liking it, leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, here we go. Next one in this saga, hope you guys all enjoy. One thing, I have decided to wait until this story is finished to update what's left of Our Town, just because of my work schedule, the only reason I've been updating frequently with this once is because I've had them written in advance.**

 **So hope you guys are cool with that, I will never abandon my stories.**

 **That's a promise :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Baby Steps**

 **The Dal**

Easing Lauren into the new information was important to Bo, she didn't want to just drop it on her. Because that didn't exactly work out well in the hour before, and she didn't want her to faint again. It wasn't good.

So when they plied her with an amount of alcohol that gave her just the right amount of courage, they just came out with it. Ethan even showed her a few pictures, after that she didn't say anything. And now he and Bo were worried that she was going to faint again.

"Lauren? You still with us?" Bo touched her hand gently so not to startle her.

Lauren nodded, breathing deeply as she continued to stare at Ethan. "So, you're my _son_ …" she finally found her voice, watching him nod. "… And that makes Shay my _daughter_. And you exist because _Bo_ can make babies with her chi?" she just wanted to make sure she was hearing it right.

Ethan nodded along with everything she said. "That's correct, yes. How do you feel about all this?" he asked.

"I feel…" Lauren stared off into space, this was all so much. "… Like I need another drink…" she called out for Trick who was just wiping down one of the tables beside him. "… Can I get a double whiskey? And keep them coming" she leaned her head down into her hands.

Bo looked at her Grandfather who was clearly confused, they hadn't told him anything yet. One thing at a time. "Just the one, will do. Thanks Trick..." she smiled, seeing him leave. "… Lauren, you need pull it together. Because we have to help him, _our_ family's in danger" she needed her more than ever now.

"Right!" Lauren lifted her head with a sarcastic laugh, "Because of _your_ Father, who is also the God of the Underworld, who steals our Children in the _future_. Is there anything else that I need to know, because now would be the time to spit it out!" she was freaking out.

Ethan looked at Bo, silently telling her not to tell Lauren about her death. That would be taking it too far, plus if they fixed this mess then it wouldn't happen anyway. "Nope, nothing more that I wanna share with you" he sat back with a small smile.

Trick walked over, handing Lauren her requested drink and watching her snatch it from his hands, drinking it fast. "You may want to slow down a bit Lauren, that's not water you're drinking" he didn't want her to overdo it.

"It's okay Trick, she's earned it…" Bo sighed, tapping her Girlfriend's back. If she needed to scream, or cry, or drink herself to sleep then Bo didn't care. She would be here for whatever Lauren needed. "… Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" she asked him.

"Of course, come down to the lair when you're ready" Trick walked away, going downstairs.

Ethan sat forward, "You're gonna tell him now?"

Bo nodded, standing on her feet. "Yeah, we're gonna need all hands on deck with this thing. And I know he has information on my Father, maybe not much. But I always got the feel that he was hiding something from me, now's his chance to come clean"

Lauren scoffed, "Let's hope he takes it better than I did, but you might want to take a bottle scotch down there with you just in case. Speaking of which, do you think he'd mind if I borrowed something strong off of the top shelf?" she couldn't contain her emotions right now.

And her brain was telling her to gather some more liquid courage in order to deal with this situation.

"Uh, borrowing something implies that you'll return it the way it was when you took it. You'll end up finishing the bottle, and probably choose something that I can't afford. So yeah, I think he'll mind. Just relax babe, breathe…" Bo kissed her head, "… Watch her" she whispered to Ethan on her way to the back.

Ethan just smiled at Lauren, who was now staring at him. "So, crappy weather lately huh?" he chuckled nervously, he'd never been in this situation before. And now he was rambling.

 **(2039)**

Sasha was on her way to the Dal, her club had major fire damage so she needed to stay at there while she sorted things out. Using the underground tunnels always creeped her out, but it was safer than being on the street late at night.

She reached the hatch, climbing up the ladder and up into the barrel room of the Dal. Suddenly, she had a cold shiver run down her spine. Something was wrong. She ran to the door, opening it and seeing the display before her.

Dead bodies, everywhere.

These were her friends, Ethan's team. Some had their throats cut, others had their hearts missing, some just laid there, their necks twisted. She covered her mouth in shock, she hated seeing death happen before her.

Strange, given she was a Valkyrie.

When she heard a low moaning, she went to follow it. Seeing her friend Kayla laying on the ground, she ran to her. Bending down to lift her head, "Kayla? What happened? Who did this?" She asked, holding her hand over her friend's stab wound.

"It was Shay…." Kayla groaned, "… She just came in and started killing everyone. There was something different about her, her eyes changed. It's like she wasn't really there…" She wrapped her fingers around Sasha's wrist, "… You need to get me to Ethan" she said.

Sasha nodded, "Where is he?"

"In the past, you need to get me to him so he can heal me" Kayla didn't much care about herself, but it was important.

That was a problem though, "Kayla, I don't think you can take the jump. I'll take care of you, I just need some supplies—" she was cut off when her friend held her wrist tighter.

"No, you don't understand…" Kayla tried to sit up as best as she could. "… I'm pregnant, I can't wait for you to get supplies. You have to get me to Ethan now!" She hadn't told Ethan about this yet, she wanted to wait but now there was no choice.

That made sense now, and now Sasha had no choice but to do as she asked. "Alright, come on…" she lifted her up, placing her arm around her own shoulder. Sasha walked her to Ethan's office, she knew where he kept his openers. So she grabbed one and activated it, "… Hang on tight, everything's gonna be okay" she walked them both into the portal.

 **2014**

Ethan and Lauren were actually having a good conversation, she was asking him questions and he was answering them. They didn't need to worry about future rules anymore, since they knew the truth it was safe now.

Suddenly, they were blinded by a bright light. When it faded, he saw Sasha on the ground with his Girlfriend. "Kayla!" He jumped over to them, picking her up and settling her on one of the empty tables. "Stay with me!" He didn't have a knife of him and there was no time, so he bit the inside of his wrist as hard as he could until he could taste his own blood.

He brought his wrist to her lips, making her drink from it. "That's it. Just drink…" he stroked her hair with his free hand, seeing her eyes open as she started to heal. "… What the hell happened Sasha?!" He turned his head to her.

"I'm not sure myself, I just found her like that. And the rest of the guys, they were all dead. Kayla was the only one left alive. I had to get her to you right away, otherwise she wouldn't have made it" Sasha didn't want to tell him too much, that wasn't her place.

Lauren walked over, seeing Bo and Trick approaching from the back room. "What's going on? Is she okay?" She may not have a lab to run, but she was still a doctor.

Ethan nodded, pulling his hand away from his Girlfriend's mouth. He had already healed, so he helped her sit up. "You're okay babe…" He touched her face, seeing the scared look in her eyes. "… Who did this to you?" He wanted to rip them apart.

Kayla sighed, "Shay…" She watched him reveal a blank expression. "… She slaughtered everyone" she said.

"No…" He shook his head, "… She wouldn't. Not to you, she knows what you mean to me" he didn't believe that his sister could be that lost.

"Ethan I'm telling you, when she looked at me all I saw was darkness. The Shay you know, that we all love is gone. I don't know what she is now" Kayla touched her stomach, not knowing if the baby was okay.

Lauren followed her hand, seeing what she was doing. She'd been a doctor long enough to know what that meant. And now she was freaking out all over again, "Hey, Kayla is it?" She saw her nod. "Why don't you come with me and we can get you cleaned up?" She gestured to the back room.

Kayla knew who this woman was, and she was a little shy around her. "Uh, sure…" she got off the table and followed Lauren into the bathroom. Once there, she washed the blood from her hands and from her face. "… I didn't mean to frighten you with my arrival" she spoke to Lauren in the mirror.

"You didn't, and by the sounds of it you didn't have much of a choice…" Lauren approached the sink, still looking at her through the mirror. "… How far along are you?" She asked.

Not knowing how to respond, Kayla just looked at her. "Uh, what?"

Lauren smiled, "It's okay, you can confide in me Kayla. I'm a Doctor, I can help you" she didn't want her to be scared of this, it was a beautiful thing.

"Yeah but you're also my boyfriend's Mother!" Kayla spun around, kicking herself because she didn't know if Lauren knew that yet. But since she wasn't questioning it then she had her answer. "I'm scared to tell him, it's the last thing he needs to worry about right now" she didn't want to make things more complicated.

"But what if it's exactly what he _needs_ to hear?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Look, I don't know all the details regarding this mess that we're in. I haven't been briefed on all of it yet. But I do know, that any piece of good news, is better than _another_ piece of bad news" she smiled.

Kayla couldn't help her blush, "This must be where he gets it from…" She watched her frown, "… Ethan definitely takes after you. He's so thoughtful, and inherently good. It's annoying sometimes" she chuckled.

Lauren nodded along with her, "Yeah, I've actually been told that once or twice…" She laughed with her, this was all so strange, and yet so fascinating. "… You need to tell him" she told her.

"I know, but I'm still a little worried that it's hurt. I mean, I've never heard of Hybrid blood healing unborn babies" Kayla kept her hand over her abdomen, she just wanted to know if her baby was okay.

"I can check for you…" Lauren said. "… All we need is an Ultrasound Machine, I'm sure I can get one here right away, but you need to tell him before you check. This isn't something you should go through alone"

Kayla nodded, "Alright, I'll tell him now" she walked passed her and back out to the bar.

Lauren pulled her phone out from her pocket, she didn't have access to the Light Fae lab anymore. But Dyson still did, and all she really needed was a monitor and a wand. She dialled her friend's number and waited for him to answer, "Hey Dyson, I need a huge favour" she began.

 **Main Bar**

When Bo told Trick what was going on, and who Ethan and Shay really were he was shocked but not the way Lauren was. But it was a different kettle of fish all together, he was finding out that he was a Great Grandfather, whereas Lauren was finding out that she was a Mother.

Or was going to be, at least.

Bo was glad to see that Sasha was okay though, and also a little worried that she was here. Especially since Dyson and Tamsin frequented the Dal regularly. "Hey?" She approached her, "How're you holding up?" She asked.

"Not that great, considering I'm stuck in the past…" Sasha took a breath, she shot a glance over to where Ethan was sitting. He didn't look happy at all. "… I think you should talk to him. Shay's never done anything like this, not to him" she didn't know why her Girlfriend did it, but she was worried about what Ethan was going to do _about_ it.

"Yeah, I will. Why don't you get yourself a drink? You've earned it…" Bo touched her arm with a smile, walking over to where Ethan sat in the booth. "… What're you thinking?" She asked, taking a seat opposite him.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, taking a breath. "I'm thinking, that I want to kill my sister… " he met her eyes, "… Only I want to do it for good this time. She went after Kayla, even if I turned Dark I would _never_ go for Sasha!" he hated this.

"But she also left her alive, that's gotta mean something. Think about it, she killed everyone else. But she let Kayla live, because she knows that you care for her" Bo liked to think that's why Shay let Kayla live, but then she thought that maybe she did it to send a message.

That's what she would do if she was Dark.

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, she's crossed a line. If I find her, I'm putting her down" he had made up his mind now, he had no idea what Jack had done to Shay, or how to reverse it. So until then, the only option he had was to put Shay down and keep her that way until they found a solution.

"And what if I'm not okay with that?" Bo didn't want to see either one of her children suffer, and even though she and Shay weren't on the best of terms. She wasn't going to sentence her daughter to that kind of fate.

Ethan stared off with her, this was new. No one ever challenged him, then again no one was ever around to try. "You don't have a choice…" he said. "… In her current state, Shay is a danger to everyone, even herself. She needs to be stopped"

Kayla walked over clearing her throat, "Sorry to interrupt but, can we talk for a sec? It's important" she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure…" he stood from his seat, taking her hand. "… Let's go over there" he led her to other side of the room.

Bo didn't even have time to catch her breath because as soon as they left, Lauren slid into the seat next to her. And she was had a weird look on her face. "What is it?" she could tell that something was up; it was written all over her Girlfriend's face.

"I know something you don't know" Lauren said in a sing song, she didn't know why she was so calm all of a sudden. It had to be the alcohol finally kicking in. Yeah, that was definitely it.

"Do tell Doctor…" Bo smiled, turning to face her. She waited for Lauren to lean forward, whispering the secret in her ear. And if she wasn't sitting, then this would've been very bad. Kayla was pregnant! "… _Shut up_!" her mouth hung open.

Lauren nodded, "It's true…" she said. "… So, not only are we going to be Parents, but we are also going to be Grandparents! I'm barely thirty! This is all so much" she placed her hands over her face. Dealing with this was too much to handle all at once.

Bo agreed with her, so she took her hands. "You're right, it is…" she looked at her. "… But we can handle this, Lauren. Think of all the things we've already overcome. We've faced so many things, and we've always come out the other side. We can make it through this too" she kissed her cheek.

"I hope so…" Lauren leaned into her, "… So, married huh?" she chuckled, looking at her. She never saw this happening so soon, or at all. Bo never expressed that it was something she wanted. "Do you think we're gonna have a big wedding or just an intimate ceremony?" she was wondering about it now.

"I have no idea…" Bo laughed, how the hell was she supposed to know? "… But whatever we have, I'm sure it'll be a day to remember. All we really need is each other, right?" she asked her.

Lauren nodded, "Right" she captured her lips, they just needed to take a moment for themselves. And that was right now. In this second, all that mattered was them. She did hope though, that they could find a way to fix all this.

Neither one of them wanted to live in that kind of future.

 **Jack's Compound (2039)**

Shay hadn't long gotten back from doing the task that her Father had set for her, although she couldn't help but struggle with the fact that she didn't complete her mission. He told her to kill every ally that was helping Ethan, and she went to the Dal with that intent.

But when she got to Kayla, she couldn't finish her. It was almost as if something was stopping her from killing. But she did stab her, maybe that would've been enough. By the time that Shay left, Kayla could've bled to death.

To take her mind off of it, Shay decided to play a few keys on her Father's piano. He always made her play when she was little, she was a bit rusty but it was coming back to her. She enjoyed this, it calmed her.

"Must you play such a joyous tune?" Jack walked into the room, shaking his head in disapproval. "You've just slaughtered over a dozen innocent people Shay…" he stood behind her, placing his hands onto her shoulders. "… Play something a little more ominous, something that better fits your mood" he said.

"As you wish Father…" she changed up the melody, using the lowest keys, playing a tune that would probably be heard in the soundtrack of a depressing movie. "… What's next on the agenda?" she kept playing.

Jack poured himself a drink, then stood by the piano, resting his arm on the top. "I have had my men search high and low for your brother, and they've come up empty handed. So I can only presume that he's gone for a little stroll in the past, I want you to retrieve him" he drank his scotch.

Shay nodded, "Done, when do you want me to leave?" she wasn't going to stop playing until he told her to stop.

"Now's a good of a time as any…" he gestured for her to get up, he smiled watching her do exactly as he said. If only he had been able to do this to her when she hit twelve years old, that rebellious stage was enough to make him almost regret taking her. "… When you get there, show no mercy, you've been given a task and I want you to complete it" he said.

"By whatever means necessary Father, I will succeed" She gave him a nod, then left the room.

Jack waited until she was gone from the compound, then he made his way to his private chambers. He hit a switch on one of the walls, waiting for the hidden door to reveal itself. Once it did, he entered and turned on the lights.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while…" he locked the door behind him. "… You know how it is, Parenthood can be a struggle…" he stood over a coffin, opening it. "… There you are, my first born" he smiled at Bo's slumbering face.

It took a lot of power to keep her this way, in a deep slumber. She would age no more than what her Fae genes allowed her, and she would forever be safe from harm. Plus, it was the added bonus of her not running around on the outside and causing a mess.

"You would be proud of your daughter, she's strong, fearless. She's embraced the gift that you renounced, and with it she will do great things. But don't worry, I promise to take extra good care of her" he whispered to her.

Shay was his greatest weapon, and he wasn't losing her.

 **The Dal (2014)**

When Dyson arrived with the equipment that Lauren asked for, Sasha decided to make herself scarce. She wanted to do things a little differently that Ethan and Shay, and that meant steering clear of her Parents, both of them.

Trick told Lauren that she could use the lair for the scan, while he stayed upstairs with Dyson and filled him in on everything. That wasn't going to be fun.

Ethan sat at his Girlfriend's side, when she told him about the news he was happy. But it wasn't showing on his face, because the only think he kept thinking was that his sister had almost killed his unborn child. He didn't know if that was something he could forgive.

Bo stood with Sasha while Lauren did the scan, she'd not long found out that she was going to be a Mother and now she was in the middle of becoming a Grandmother. She was too young for that, at least she thought she was.

But one thing that she was happy about, that was even though her Children had grown up in a warzone, and under the influence her evil Father. They both still managed to find people that loved them and that they could love.

That meant more to her than anything, the fact that they weren't going through life alone. She didn't have anyone when she was growing up, but then she found her Family.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard the thumping sound of the baby's heartbeat, glancing at the screen she saw the small wiggly peanut shape on the screen. She wondered if this was what Lauren felt like when she fainted, because she was feeling a little light headed herself.

"And there's your baby" Lauren pointed to the screen, she found this so amazing. This baby was her Grandchild, now she knew how Trick felt when he was called Gramps. Now she felt old.

Ethan and Kayla were both smiling, "And it's okay, no damage from the stab wound?" she asked, making sure.

Lauren shook her head, "You're in the very early stage, and the heart beat is strong. I'm happy with that, and so should you. Besides, the wound was far away from your womb. It probably didn't even come close to it" she turned the monitor off, giving Kayla something to clean herself off.

Bo took Lauren's hand, pulling her to one side. "And now that we're alone? Is it really good news?" she knew Lauren better than anyone, and she knew when her Girlfriend was being less than honest.

"She was lucky…" Lauren said, sighing. She didn't want to freak them out while she was giving the scan. "… When she arrived earlier, I got a look at her wound. It was inches away from the uterus, it's a miracle" She knew how bad it could've gotten.

"You know what this means right?" Bo looked at her knowingly.

Lauren nodded, "Shay almost killed her own niece or nephew…" she answered. "… And given the way his face was looking earlier; I would say that Ethan is not going to be as forgiving this time. We need to find her, and fix her" she was on point now, anything they needed she would do.

This was her Family.

And after she went on the run, she never thought she'd have this opportunity. And now look at her, she was meant to have two kids, a Wife, and now a Grandchild. She loved Bo to death, but she wasn't letting her Girlfriend's Father ruin this.

"Might be hard to convince Ethan of that…" Bo glanced at her son, who was sitting on the couch next to Sasha and Kayla who were clearly still on a high over the news. "… He wants to put her down, as in…" she made it look like she was imaginary stabbing herself in the heart. "… He's made his mind up"

Lauren shook her head, "We can't let him do that, she's his Sister" she said.

"Right, his sister. Who slaughtered all of his friends, and almost killed his unborn baby. Would you be able to forgive someone if they did that to you? Because I sure as hell wouldn't" Bo could understand Ethan's mind set. She wouldn't be able to just let it go either.

"Well, that's tough luck! Because no son of mine, is going to be plunging a knife through his sister's heart!" Lauren shouted quietly, but it was enough for Ethan to approach them. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, standing next to Bo as if nothing was wrong.

Ethan heard everything they said, enhanced senses was one of the benefits of being a Hybrid. "I wanted to thank you, for giving Kayla piece of mind. And me" he smiled. He really was grateful.

Lauren smiled back, "There's no need to thank me, that baby is a part of us. Part of our family, and so is Kayla. She's very beautiful, you've got my blessing" she tapped his arm, which was very muscly now that she was getting a good look at him.

The booze was wearing off.

He couldn't help it; he went in for a hug. Hearing what she just said meant more to him than anything, he'd never met her before this. Unlike Shay he didn't have the luxury of remembering her from when he was a kid.

"Oh what the hell!" Bo jumped on, she liked hugs. And didn't want to be left out.

Once the moment was over, he pulled away from them. "I heard what you said, about Shay…" he looked to both of them. "… I know that you wanna help, but trust me; there's no helping her now. She needs to be stopped, and I'm the only one who can do it" he was the only one who matched her strength.

"I get that you're angry with her, okay I do. But stabbing her in the heart, isn't the solution" Lauren didn't want it to go this way.

Ethan turned his head away with a sigh, "It doesn't have to be the heart, could be the back of her brain. It normally comes down to which spot I'm closest to in that moment. And this isn't about me being angry" he said.

"Liar" Bo muttered.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Okay, maybe I'm angry. But you can't exactly blame me, my sister almost killed my Girlfriend and with her my child! You can't expect me to be cool about this!" as much as he loved his sister, he wanted to avenge his family.

"No one's asking you to be cool about it, we're just asking that you try and find another solution to deal with her. You told me that when Bo's Father put Shay down for almost two years, that you felt guilty every day for not being able to save her…" Lauren started.

She hoped that telling him this would give her the upper hand in this argument.

"… Imagine how guilty you'll feel when you're the one who actually puts the knife in her heart. You can't do this Ethan, it's not who you are" she said.

Ethan frowned at her, "You don't know me…" he shook his head, "… You don't know the things I've done, to survive, to keep Shay safe when we were on the run. And this's how she repays me? No, I can't let it go! I won't!"

Bo stepped forward, "Well then we've got a problem, because we're not going to let you do it" she stood next to Lauren, both of them with their arms folded. They were taking charge of this now, this was their family, their kids, and it was their responsibility.

"You can't stop me" He laughed.

"You wanna test that theory?" Bo challenged him.

Kayla and Sasha heard enough of their conversation, and decided to step in. "Ethan? Stop it! You're not a killer, and Shay has done worse than this before now and you've never so much as yelled at her. Don't try and be something you're not" Kayla told him.

Ethan understood what she meant by that, over the course of their lives together. Shay had done a lot of horrible things, but she was always angry, she picked fights with everyone. It was like trying to wrangle a toddler.

Hard work.

"But Kayla, what she did to you—" he was cut off when she raised her hand.

"Doesn't matter anymore…" she finished for him. "… I'm fine, the baby's fine. All your life, you've longed to have your real Parents be there for you. They're here now, and they wanna help. So you're going to let them" she said.

Ethan smiled, "You're really bossy, you know that?" he hugged her tight. Sometimes he wondered where he'd be without her, without any of his closest friends. But she was right, there was always another way around something.

They just had to find it.

"I like you" Bo gave Kayla a thumbs up. Ethan seemed to be as stubborn as Lauren was, and she herself could never get Lauren to listen to her. So the fact that Kayla could easily best Ethan, was a joyous sight to see.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, how touching. A family reunion. Well, sort of. But don't worry, there's more coming your way. Remember to leave me a review, and thanks for stopping by! Much love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you're all having a Happy Mother's Day, those of you who are celebrating it. Decided to post this one now, I was going to wait until tomorrow. But something has come up and I won't have time. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Whatever It Takes**

 **Clubhouse**

Kenzi was just waking up from what appeared to be another hangover. She really needed to cut down her drinking, but who was she kidding? She loved her alcohol. Honestly, she would still be asleep if it wasn't for the crash she heard come from beneath her room.

She slept in the attic, so she just assumed that it was Bo and Lauren in yet another one of their intimate moments. Those two really had a problem, she wondered if they were ever going to take a breather sometimes.

Going to the second floor, she saw that Bo and Lauren's room was empty, the bed was made and they were nowhere around. That was odd, so she continued on her journey downstairs. When she got their she was met by a young girl. "Hey, you're Shay right?" She pointed at her.

Shay smiled, she knew she sensed someone here. Kenzi wasn't the one she wanted, but apples and oranges. It was all the same. "Right, and you're Kenzi. Bo's best friend…" She grabbed Kenzi's throat, lifting her off her feet with her own strength. "… And now, my leverage" she whispered.

"HEY, FUTURE GIRL!" Tamsin yelled from the front door, walking in to see what was going on. "Why don't you try me on for size?!" She didn't know why Shay was doing this. But she wasn't going to let her hurt Kenzi.

Dropping Kenzi to the floor, Shay turned around. "You do realise that you're no match for me, right? Or has being reborn so many times chipped away at your brain?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Insults huh? Not the best way to start this, but hey…" Tamsin shrugged, "… It'll just give me the motivation to kick your ass!" She ran for her, punching her in the face hard. But she didn't go down like Tamsin expected.

That never happened.

Shay had to turn her head away after that punch, it was strong. Turning her head back around, she licked the blood from the inside of her mouth. "Not bad Valkyrie…" She touched her chin, there was hardly an ache there. "… Not bad at all. Please don't tell me that's the best you have to offer?"

"Not even close!" Tamsin went to hit her again, only Shay caught her fist. God this girl was strong; she'd never felt power like this. Not from someone so young.

This was a problem for Shay. Because knowing who Tamsin was, was altering her decision to kill her. If she did, then Sasha would never be born. There was something stirring inside of her, something telling her to forget about Sasha, because she wasn't important.

But she was to Shay.

Fighting herself was something that she couldn't do, so she decided to remind herself that her Father told her to get Ethan. He didn't say anything about hurting Sasha. "I think you need a time out" she brought her head forward, head butting Tamsin hard.

Tamsin went down, falling onto her back as she became unconscious, she hadn't lost many fights, but now she'd lost to a girl over two thousand years younger than her. When she woke up later she was going to kick herself.

"Why're you doing this?" Kenzi was still coughing, thanks to her throat being crushed. Last time she checked, Shay was the one who protected Lauren for months. Now she was switching sides and trying to kill everyone.

Shay grabbed Kenzi's arm, lifting her to stand. "Because I need something to trade with, and lucky for you, you're it. So let's not waste anymore time shall we?" She pulled her in the direction of the door, taking her outside and into her car.

 **The Dal**

Bo and Lauren were up in the bar, sitting in one of the back booths together. Lauren rested her head on her Girlfriend's shoulder as Bo wrapped an arm around her. "Do you think we'll be able to fix things? The future, I mean?" Lauren asked.

"I dunno…" Bo sighed, rested her chin on her Girlfriend's head. She hoped that they could, but she honestly didn't know what was going to happen. "… We just need to figure out what we're gonna do first, then hopefully the rest will come easy" that was a stretch.

"And if it doesn't?" Lauren was trying to process everything, and she liked it when she knew what was going to happen, that's why she loved planning things so much. It wasn't just because she had OCD tendencies.

That was one question that Bo couldn't answer, but luckily she didn't have to because Ethan was approaching them. He looked tired. "So, Sasha and Kayla are sleeping downstairs. You guys should head home too, there's nothing more that can be done" he sat opposite them.

Bo shook her head, "No, we still need to talk about my Father…" She said. "… What can you tell me about him? I want to know what he's like, what he can do, _everything_ " she had to know more if she was going to figure out what to do.

Ethan didn't have a problem in telling them, "There's not much to tell. He was nothing more than a loving Father when we were kids, but when we started to grow up he would show his true colours. And they weren't pretty. I don't exactly know what his power is, but his hand glows blue when he uses it. It allows him to do anything" he said.

"How'd do we fight something like that?" Lauren sat up properly, she didn't like the sound of Bo's Father and she hadn't even met him. Talk about a nightmare in law.

He shrugged, "We've never been able to fight him, he's too smart. But it's not just that, it's like he has an effect on you. All you wanna do is obey him, it took me a while snap out of it. Having been with him longer than Shay" he remembered how devoted he was, now he was just hateful.

"So, about this thing that he's done to her? Can it be reversed?" Bo asked.

That was one thing that Ethan was unsure of, "I don't know…" He sighed, "… We're dealing with more than just him turning Shay Dark" he thought it over in his head.

"Meaning?" Lauren didn't understand what he meant.

He sat forward, "Meaning, Shay likes being Dark. I mean, she isn't evil per se. But you've gotta understand, he taught us to love killing people. To love feeding, the hunt. And Shay was good at it, in fact she still is. Trying to get her to overcome this darkness might be easier said than done" he said.

Bo knew better than anyone how enticing being dark was, the hunger and the thrill of taking a life was a seductive feeling. But there was always one thing that brought her back, "Well then it's a good thing we've got Sasha"

"What'd you mean?" Ethan frowned.

"The only thing more powerful than the darkness, is love…" Bo glanced at Lauren, remembering all the times that she'd saved her from that abyss. "… Shay _loves_ Sasha, no matter how much she changes because of this darkness, that's the one thing that never will" she was sure of it.

Ethan felt like it was a little far fetched, "Are you willing to be everyone's life on that?" He asked her.

Lauren held Bo's hand under the table, "We don't have a choice, and Bo's right. There is a way to save her, and it doesn't have to be just Sasha that tries. It can be you too, or us" she looked at Bo.

"Uh yeah, I think maybe just you two…" Bo said, remembering Shay's hatred. "… Because as long as Shay hates me, seeing me is just gonna make her worse" she didn't need to be the one to make her Daughter turn even more evil.

Ethan agreed with her, "It's sad that that's true"

Suddenly, Bo felt her pocket start buzzing. Pulling out her phone, she saw that it was Dyson calling. "Hey Dyson, it's a little for a phone call isn't it?" She asked, knowing that it was way past eleven o'clock.

"Forget that, you've got a problem. Tamsin was attacked, it was Shay. She's fine, other than a little headache but Shay took Kenzi. I think she might be heading your way" he said.

Bo sat forward, her eyes widening. "Umm, okay. Thanks for letting me know, are you sure Tamsin's okay?" She had to know, because if she died then Sasha would too. But Dyson told her that she was fine, so Bo ended the call. "I don't think Shay is as far gone as we thought" she told Lauren and Ethan,

"Why? What happened?" Lauren asked.

"She's here, she attacked Tamsin and took Kenzi. My guess is she's on her way here, but don't you get it? Shay _didn't_ kill Tamsin, because she knew if she did that Sasha would die too. If she was truly Dark, then she would've killed her without a second thought about Sasha" Bo believed that.

That was Lauren's cue to frown, "What does Tamsin dying have to do with Sasha?" For a second she was lost, but when she saw the looks on Bo and Ethan's face she quickly clued in. "Oh!" She then realised also what that meant. "So, _my_ daughter is dating Tamsin's daughter? And here I thought the surprises were over" she smiled awkwardly.

"Depends on your definition of a surprise…"

The three of them turned their heads, seeing Shay standing a few feet away from them with a scared Kenzi beside her, "… What's the matter? Here I thought you'd be happy to see me" she stepped forward.

Ethan stood in front of Bo and Lauren, he didn't know what Shay was going to do. This was safer for them. "What'd he do to you?" He asked.

Shay smiled, her eyes turning blue. "He showed me who I really am, and he wants to do the same for you too. That's why I'm here, he wants you to come home" she said.

"Home?" He laughed, "That's hilarious. There is no home with him, or have you forgotten what he did to us. To you?" He noticed her eyes turn back to brown. "Do you remember every scar he gave you? Because I do. Is that what you think a home is?" He asked her.

"It doesn't matter. You either come with me now, or Kenzi dies…" She grabbed the back of Kenzi's head, "… I'd make a choice if I were you, I'm not in the mood to wait around" she warned them.

Kenzi was still in her pyjamas, if she'd known that she was going to be kidnapped then she would've changed into something nicer. "Uh, no pressure guys. But I don't really feel like dying today" she hoped that they had something up their sleeves.

Ethan raised his hand, walking forward. "You're not gonna die…" He told her, "… Let her go Shay, you want me not her" he saw that his sister wasn't listening, since she kept tightening her grip. There was only one thing he could do, he had to get her focus off of Kenzi and onto him.

And that meant making her angry, he didn't want to do this now but he didn't have a choice. "I lied to you, you know…" He continued to walk forward. "… I withheld a secret from you that I knew would make you lose your mind. For four years, I lied to you. Until now" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you honestly think that telling me anything is going to stop me from completing Father's task? Because it won't" Shay wasn't interested in anything but fulfilling the deed her Father asked of her.

"What if I told you that I was in touch with Bo after we left him?" He watched her expression turn shocked.

Bo and Lauren were just watching, where Bo knew the truth. Lauren didn't, and it looked like she was about to find out the hard way now. Which wasn't what Bo wanted, but Ethan obviously had an idea, so she had to play along.

Shay loosened her grip on Kenzi, caught off guard by what he said. That couldn't be true, he would've told her. "You're lying" she said.

Ethan shook his head, "It's the truth Shay…" He shrugged, "… I didn't just keep in touch with her, I met with her on numerous days, spent time with her…" He watched her let Kenzi go, making her angry was working. When he nodded his head to Kenzi, she ran over to Bo and Lauren.

There was one more thing that he had to say, and once he said it all bets were off. So he used his mind powers to reach into Bo's head from behind him, telling her to get Kenzi and Lauren out of the way. This was going to get messy.

Bo grabbed Lauren and Kenzi's hands, pulling them over to the right. "Just in case" she whispered to them. She told them both to go downstairs where it was safe, but Lauren didn't want to leave. That didn't stop Kenzi from taking off though.

He walked closer to Shay until there was little space left between them, "… I even called her Mom…" When he said that, he was met with piercing blue eyes. "… Because that's what she is, she's my Mom, and she's yours too!"

"You betrayed me!" She yelled, "You promised me that we would never keep secrets from each other, and yet you do this to me? You're such an asshole!" She ran for him, jumping on him as they both crashed into a nearby table.

She rolled away, getting back up to kick his face when he started to get to his feet. Ethan caught her leg, pulling on it until he threw her into the wall behind him. He got up, dusting himself off. "I was protecting you!" He shouted.

Shay got up, pulling out a splinter of wood that got stuck in her side. "LIAR! You were protecting _her_!" She pointed to Bo, even though she wasn't the same Bo in this time. It was still the same person. "I can't believe you would _want_ to know her after what she did!" She raised her arm to hit him.

Ethan took the first punch to the face, then caught the second. Holding his sister's arms in a lock with his own. "That's the thing Shay, she _didn't_ do it! What you saw, _wasn't_ true!" He pushed her away.

"What the hell are you talking about? I saw it with my own eyes" Shay said.

"No, you saw what Jack _wanted_ you see…" Ethan took a breath, "… Bo didn't do it, she could never do it. But you're too blind to see it because you've spent your whole life hating her. Stop this now, I don't wanna hurt you" he wasn't that type of man.

Shay unzipped her jacket, letting it fall off of her shoulders. "Well that's too bad brother…" She threw it to one side. "… Because I _really_ wanna hurt you!" She swept her leg underneath his, causing him to fall onto his back then brought her leg up again. Only when she brought it down he had rolled out of the way.

Ethan caught her off guard and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her up and throwing her across the room. If this was how she wanted to play it, then he was game.

Lauren hated seeing this, she didn't want to be the Mother of two kids who could do this to each other. She watched Shay fly over to the bar end of the room, crashing into the liquor shelf. The noise of the smash alone was enough to hurt her ears.

When she saw Shay get up and grab a cracked bottle from the floor, she ran in front of Ethan just before Shay went to stab him. "Shay" she looked into the darkest pair of blue eyes, she'd ever seen.

Shay froze, she almost killed her. Everything inside of her was telling her to go through Lauren, but she couldn't. This was so difficult, she wanted to fight it but the darkness was too strong. "Move" she told her.

Lauren shook her head, "I can't do that…" She glanced over to Bo, who was about to try something stupid. So Lauren held her hand up, stopping her. "… It you want to take him then you'll have to go through me first, and we both know you won't hurt me" she kept eye contact with her.

"Won't I?" Shay grasped the broken bottle tight.

"No, you won't. Because if you kill me, then you'll just be killing yourself" Lauren reminded her.

Shay just looked at her, "That wouldn't necessarily be bad thing…" Maybe it was the only way to free herself from this. "… Get out of my way Lauren, I will _not_ ask again" she warned her.

This was getting her nowhere, but Lauren knew that she could get through to her. "Shay, listen to me. You are _better_ than this, it's not too late; You can come back, to us. To your Family" she told her.

"Family?" Shay laughed, " _What_ , Family?" She asked. "Do you wanna know your fate Lauren? You _die_!" She didn't care about the future anymore. "Do you wanna know _how_? Your precious _Bo_ , slits your throat. Right in front of me, when I was three years old"

Bo stepped forward, "Lauren, it's not true…" She didn't want her thinking that. "… And I'm gonna make sure that it will never happen" she promised her.

Ethan made Lauren go back to Bo, she wasn't really talking after Shay's revelation. "I know that what you just said to her, is making you hate yourself. Because you love her, more than anything. So stop this now, and we can find another way to save our Family"

Shay rolled her eyes, she hated that word. "How many times do I have to tell you? We have no Family!" She drop kicked him, making him fall backwards. She grabbed a broken table leg from the floor, stabbing his chest and pushing until his chest cracked. "Is it any wonder, why I'm his favourite" she smiled.

"Shay please…" He groaned, holding onto her hands. "… I know if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't be doing this. Not to me" he could feel the wood moving towards his heart, one more forceful push and he was gone.

"How'd you figure?" Shay asked.

He looked at her. "Because you're more than just my Sister, you're my best friend, my partner…" He could see her face changing, almost as if she was coming back. "… You're my _blood_. You've done things that would make any normal person turn their back on you, but not me. Because I'm your brother, and I'll _never_ give up on you" he breathed through the pain.

"Neither will I…" Sasha walked into the bar, seeing the mess. She'd heard everything from downstairs, but she couldn't interfere when they were fighting. She approached them, "… Come back to us" she placed her hand on her Girlfriend's shoulder.

Shay closed her eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen. "I can't fight it!" She began to cry; her eyes were turning blue uncontrollably. And it was hurting her.

That was when Bo had a thought, she knew of a way to make Shay calmer. Right now she didn't care if her daughter hated her, because this was her family. And no one as taking it from her, especially not her sick bastard of a Father.

She slowly approached them, reaching her hand out she touched Shay's that were still grasping the wooden stake. She used all of her power, she'd never swayed anyone as strong as Shay before. "It's okay…" She said. "… Just breathe, I know it's hard. And I know the pull is strong, but you can beat this"

"How?" Shay closed her eyes.

"Find the one thing that makes you want to fight, picture it in your mind. It could be a memory, a time where you've felt the happiest. Where you've felt loved. Evil _can't_ love, that's you're way back to us. Find it Shay, you can do it" Bo coached her.

Keeping her eyes closed, Shay's memories flashed before her eyes, there were tons of images. Moments that she held most dear, time with Ethan, time with Trick, with Sasha. And then the one memory that she cherished above all of them;

… **.**

 _As a girl, Shay loved reading stories before bedtime. And even though she was three years old, she liked being told the scariest stories ever. She laid in bed with her Mother next to her, both of them under the covers cuddled up. "Story please!"_

 _Lauren smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely…" She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the first book off of the ever growing pile. "… How about the Mummy's Curse? We haven't finished that one yet?" she looked over the book._

 _They weren't really horror books; they were children's books but for older than Shay's age group. But to Lauren's surprise, Shay would never get nightmares about them. She was tough, like Bo. She wished that Bo could be here to see her growing up._

 _When Shay nodded, Lauren made sure to have her arm wrapped around her daughter's small body as they laid there. "Okay, are you ready?" She asked._

" _Will you stay after the story ends Mommy?" Shay looked up at her with her big brown eyes, full of nothing by innocence._

 _Lauren bent her head, kissing her daughter's. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she whispered to her, then started the story._

… **.**

Shay opened her eyes, and when she did she noticed that they weren't hurting her anymore. Looking down, she saw what she was doing, one more movement and she would've killed her brother.

Not that he could really die, but that wasn't the point. "E?" She let go of the stake, falling back. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me" she held her head.

Ethan sat up, tugging the wood from his chest. Instantly feeling himself heal, he threw the wood away. "It's okay, you weren't yourself…" He looked at Bo, not believing what she just did. "… Good work" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I think" Bo didn't know what she did, but whatever it was it worked.

Sasha bent down, making Shay look at her. "Are you okay?" All she saw was her Girlfriend's pain filled eyes, she was disgusted by what she'd done. And it was beginning to be too much for her to handle. "He can't hurt you now, it's over" she brought her in for a hug.

Shay shook her head, moving away from them all. "It's not over…" She exhaled. "… It'll _never_ be over, until he's dead!" She fell to her knees when she felt her mark come to life, she clutched her chest. "He's never gonna let me go!" She cried.

"Ethan?" Lauren called to him, she didn't see a way out of this. "Help her" Out of all of them he was the only once who could get her through this.

He walked over to her, bringing her up to stand and hugging her. "It's okay…" He whispered. "… Everything's gonna be okay. You're strong enough to beat this, I know you. You're my sister…" He held her face. "… You'll survive this"

"No, I won't…" Shay replied. "…. I have control now, but it won't be long before I lose it again. And then you're all in danger, you need to take me out of the equation" she told him.

Looking at her, he knew what she meant by that. "You can't be serious! No way Shay, I'm not doing that" he wasn't going to even contemplate it.

Shay nodded, "You will if you want to live…" She walked over to Bo, grabbing her dagger from her thigh holster. "… Because I promise you that when I lose control, I won't stop until everyone in this room is dead" she couldn't fight it off for much longer.

Bo just watched on as Ethan shook his head, almost in tears. "You want him to kill you…" She guessed, realistically it was the only way to stop her before she reverted back to her dark self. And if she was down then her Father didn't have a personal hitman. "… That won't solve anything"

"It'll stop me from hurting anyone else…" Shay said, "… Which I know, I've already done. Ethan? I'm sorry about your team…" She spoke to him, she remembered everything she did. "… And Kayla, I didn't mean to hurt her" she would never do it if she was in her right mind.

Sasha stepped forward, "Kayla's fine, she's sleeping downstairs. Shay, you don't have to do this. There's has to be another way" she didn't want this to happen.

Shay shook her head, "There isn't one, I know that you always think there is. But this time, there are _no_ shortcuts…" She turned back to her brother, holding the dagger out for him to take. "… You know I'm right, even though you hate admitting it" she smiled.

"I can't" He said.

She placed the dagger in his hands, making him hold it. " _Yes_ you can, it's not like I'm actually gonna die. Just until you find a way to stop him, and knowing you it won't be long. You've got _them_ now…" She nodded to Bo and Lauren. "… Do it!"

Ethan didn't want to do it; this wasn't how things were supposed to go. "Please don't make me do this" he cried.

Lauren stepped forward, she didn't want to watch this. But if she'd learned anything from Shay in the months that they lived together, it was that she was always right. And that she was smart. She didn't care what Shay had done through her life, she was proud to have a daughter as brave as her.

"I'll do it" she said.

Everyone looked to her, shocked at what they just heard. "Lauren no, you don't have to. Ethan can do it" Shay didn't want her to be the one to do it, she would be haunted for the rest of life. That was a fate worse than death.

"Clearly he can't, and I'm willing to do it" Lauren replied, she wanted to do more than just stand back on the sidelines watching everything unfold.

But that was the moment that Ethan stepped up, he couldn't let Lauren do it. She'd never be able to look at herself the same way again. The more he thought about it, the more he saw that this was the best option. "No…" He took the dagger, "… This will be my burden to bare" he was ready.

Shay said goodbye to Sasha, again. Nodding to Bo, and then finally to Lauren. Thanking her for everything that she'd done for her, even though Lauren had no idea what those things were. Shay was still grateful, none the less. "Think of it as me taking a nap" she told him with a smile.

Ethan had to laugh, although it wasn't funny. "We both know that's not what it feels like. But you're right, if this gives us an advantage against him then we have to take it. Every little thing helps" he understood now.

"Right. You should know, this thing that he's put inside me? It's already inside of you, all he has to do is activate your mark to bring it to life. He used up most of his power when he did to me, so if there was ever a good time to hit him full force, it would be now" she said.

"Got it…" he nodded, he couldn't believe that he was doing this. "… I love you" he didn't want to do it without telling her that.

Shay smiled, "I know, I love you too. Big brother…" she winked at him. "… I'm ready" she told him to make it quick, and that's exactly what he did. She felt the dagger drive through her heart, funnily it didn't hurt as much this time.

She held on for as long as she could, giving him one last smile before she fell into his arms.

Ethan lifted her up, his tears falling. He laid her down on one of the tables, Lauren and Bo stood next to him. They could see that this was destroying him, and it killed them too. Because they didn't want this kind of life for their children, they wanted them to grow up feeling safe and loved.

They didn't want them to be put in these situations, it was horrible.

Lauren held his left hand, while Bo held his left. If he needed to cry right now, then that's what they were going to let him do. It showed them how close he and Shay were, they loved that. But they also felt a sense of duty now, they couldn't let this be their kids' future.

Trick made his way through the back, seeing the mess that had been made. He was about to shout at the person responsible, but when he saw Bo, Lauren and Ethan standing over a body he decided to refrain. Walking closer he saw that it was Shay, she had a dagger through her heart.

Sasha stood on the other side of her, holding her hand that was already turning cold. "What'd we do now?" she asked. There was no way that she and Kayla could stay here. It was too dangerous.

Ethan let go of Bo and Lauren's hands, wiping his tears away. "I'm sending you and Kayla home, then I'm gonna find Jack in this time. And I'm gonna rip his heart out" he wasn't giving up now.

Bo placed a hand on his back, "And we're gonna help you…" she said. "… Whatever it takes" she wasn't stopping until her Father was out of their lives for good.

That was where Lauren held his hands again, using her free one to wipe a stray tear from his face. Bo was right, they couldn't give up now. Shay had made the sacrifice, now it was up to them to see this thing through. "Whatever it takes" she nodded, repeating Bo's words.

 **Jack's Compound (2039)**

He didn't know what was going on, but all of a sudden Jack felt a sharp pain in his heart. It took him by surprise, and he had to catch his breath after it passed. That only meant one thing, Shay was dead. Someone had put her down.

Ethan was most likely the one who held the knife. He didn't expect him to do that, Ethan had always been a simple child. Loving, caring about others. He always hated that, Ethan very rarely followed through with his demands of killing his enemies.

That's why he always sent Shay to finish the job, because Jack knew that she would get it done. But now even she was out of commission, so he had to go with plan B. He made his way to retrieve his secret weapon.

Plan B, stood for Plan _Bo._

Over the years, he had made sure that she would never defy him again. He had a powerful Shaman cast an obedience spell over her, she was void of all emotion. She lived to serve him, but he had no need for her up until now.

Jack lifted the lid of the coffin, seeing her so peaceful. "It's time for you to wake up…" he placed his hand over her chest, activating her mark so that she would wake. When she opened her eyes, they were blue instead of brown. "… Welcome back Bo" he smiled down at her.

Bo met his eyes, "Father…" She rose from the coffin, feeling a little stiff but otherwise okay. "… What do you need from me?" she was ready to serve.

"I need you to wrangle your children…" he held out his hand for her to take, helping her out of the coffin and onto her feet. "… And when you find them, you will bring Shay straight to me" he told her.

"And Ethan?" she asked, remembering her oldest son.

Jack didn't care about him anymore, to be honest she would've been proud to have a son as an heir but Ethan wasn't living up to his reputation. So he had no need for him. "When you see him, you're going to cut his heart out. He's caused enough trouble for one lifetime"

Bo nodded, "As you wish"

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOHHH! SNAPPP! Future Bo is back in Bizniss! Lol. Remember to leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next one, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Facing The Madness**

 **Clubhouse**

After Ethan said goodbye to both Sasha _and_ Kayla, he sent them back to his time. With the promise that Sasha would protect Kayla, he told them to go to one of the many safe houses that they had. They would be safe there until this was all over.

He then acquired a coffin from a local funeral director's office, they couldn't leave Shay's body out in the open. It wasn't a nice sight. Bo told him that they could keep her in the basement, there was more than enough room.

Dyson helped him get it downstairs, then Ethan carried his sister down afterwards. Laying her gently into the coffin, this had to be the most depressing thing that he had ever done. And even though she looked peaceful as she slept, he knew that being dead was never as simple as that.

Lauren entered the basement, leaving Dyson and Bo to explain things further to Kenzi upstairs. She was still a little freaked out after the Dal. She stood next to Ethan as he continued to stare at Shay's dead body. "So, does she stay this way? Or will she start to decompose?" she was confused.

Ethan shook his head, "No, her blood will keep regenerating her body. But until the dagger comes out, she won't wake up" he answered.

"Is she at peace, at least?" Lauren was wondering about that, when she'd seen Shay die before she would never tell her that it was fun. Always the opposite.

He wished that he could tell her yes, maybe that would make her worry less. But he didn't want to lie, he'd done enough of that already. "Think of it as being stuck in a black room, no windows, no doors…" he remembered exactly what it felt like. "… Nothing but endless darkness"

"We'll find a way to free her from this, in fact I'm gonna get started on that. You and Bo can work on finding Jack, and I'll try and find a way to help Shay…" Lauren placed her hand on his back gently, "… I won't have her suffer in there for long" she was determined to find a way to free her.

"You wanna know the one resource we don't have back home that we really could've used?" he turned to her with a smile.

Lauren frowned, "What?"

He tapped her head gently, "You…" he said. "… There's a reason why they call you the _Genius_ Human Doctor. Because that's what you are" he had no problem believing that Lauren would be a major player in this battle.

"You mean until I die…" Lauren's smile faded, looking back at Shay. "… So that's why she's so angry all the time huh? Because she witnessed that at such a young age, no child should have to see things like that" she hated it.

"I agree, but _when_ we finish this. Jack will be gone for good, and it'll never happen" Ethan told her.

Lauren had to look at him for a second, he was so tall, handsome, and rugged. He kind of reminded her of her brother. Who she hadn't seen in a very long time. She didn't even know if he was still alive. He had a habit of getting into trouble with the wrong people. "I'm glad that you and Shay are so close"

Ethan chuckled, "So am I, sometimes…" He noticed Lauren's frown. "… It's just that, Shay doesn't make it easy to love her. The things that she's done in the past, there's been times where I couldn't even recognise her. My own sister, you know?" he was hoping that someone would get it.

And Lauren did, "Yeah, I do know…" she smiled softly. "… But you never left her, obviously. How come?" she asked.

"She's my sister…" Ethan said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "… She's never turned her back on me. The things she's done, and the people that she's killed; doesn't matter to me. I feel bad, for their families. But if I have to choose between them and her, I'll choose her _every_ time" he didn't even have to think about it.

"She's lucky to have you…" Lauren could tell that he loved her, "… We'll save her Ethan, I promise" she had to do it, if not for herself then for him. She didn't want to see her children suffer.

 **Upstairs**

Kenzi was still freaking out, everything that Bo and Dyson were telling her was just getting harder and harder to believe. "How is it possible for you and Lauren to have kids? I don't have a degree and even I know that's nuts!" she didn't get it.

"I don't really know myself, but it's true. And Shay and Ethan are our children…" Bo bent down next to where Kenzi sat. "… I know this's a lot to handle Kenz, but things are bad right now. I need my best friend" She did, now more than ever.

Taking a deep breath, Kenzi processed it in her mind. Lots of things had happened to her in the last four years that she thought she would never see as long as she lived. And yet here she was, living with her Succubus roommate in a world that was much bigger than she initially realised.

So why couldn't Bo and Lauren make a magical baby? Clearly, she had so much more to learn about the Fae than she thought. "You got me babe…" She nodded, finally getting over the shock. "… Whatever you need, I'm here" she gave her a thumbs up.

Bo just smiled, bringing her into a hug. "Thanks Kenz"

"So, now that a Shay is…" Dyson didn't know what word to use, so he just said the first thing that came to his head. "… Out of commission; what's our next move?" After hearing from Bo what the future of their city looked like, he wanted to do whatever he could to set it right.

Pulling away from Kenzi, Bo could only shrug. "Honestly, I dunno. My Father is the cause of all of this, and to set things right we need to take him out. The only problem is; I don't know where he is. The only person who knew him was Aife, and it's not like I can ask her" She remembered the day her Mother died in Taft's compound.

"What if you could?" Ethan walked in with Lauren, approaching living room. He noticed that Kenzi was staring at him, normally he would ask her what's wrong. But he didn't have time right now. "What if you could actually ask her?" He repeated again.

Bo frowned, "She's dead…" She said. "… She got stabbed by that Taft guy, there's nothing left of her. What makes you think otherwise?" She could tell by the look on his face that he knew something.

Ethan shrugged, folding his arms. "I dunno, why don't you ask Dyson?" He looked to the Shifter across from him. "My first suggestion would be Trick but he's not here, so Wolf-Man it is" he smiled, taking a seat in the armchair.

Now it was Dyson's turn to act weird, turned away looking guilty. When he turned back all eyes were on him, he was busted. "Okay, before I say anything I just want you to know that keeping you in the dark about this wasn't my idea. It was Trick's, and it wasn't to hurt you. It was to _protect_ you" he said.

"Protect me from a what? What's going on?" Bo hated liars, she thought that after four years they wouldn't have this problem anymore. Clearly, they weren't.

Ethan decided to chime in, since Dyson was lost for words. "Aife's alive…" He saw her become shocked, dropping down on the couch. "… Trick had her admitted to a Fae Mental Hospital. For her own safety, and for yours" he explained.

"How do you even know that?" Dyson had to ask, no one knew except him and Trick.

"Dude, I'm from the future…" Ethan pointed at himself, he was about to list the reasons. "… Trick is my Grandfather, I lived with him for over five years. During which time, he would tell us things about his past that he regretted. Telling Bo about Aife was at the top of his list" he sighed sadly.

Lauren sat next to Bo, holding her hand. "Bo? Are you okay?" She didn't like the fact that her Girlfriend wasn't speaking. She knew how much Bo hated being lied to, and how much she hated the excuse of a lie being to protect her.

Bo closed her eyes, taking a breath. "No, I'm not…" She slipped out of Lauren's grip, getting to her feet. "… I just need some time" she walked away, and up the stairs.

They all watched her leave, and Ethan couldn't help but feel a little responsible. "Was that my fault?" He pointed to the stairs when Bo disappeared. Everyone just nodded at him, yeah it was. "I should talk to her" he ran after her.

"Please don't tell me that you've known about this for more than a year?" Lauren looked at Dyson with her arms folded. When he just bowed his head, she got her answer. "Seriously Dyson, have you not learned from all of the other times you've lied to her?" She asked.

"Trick asked me not to say anything, I swore fealty to him. Disobeying him is something I've never done, it's not how I'm wired" he didn't mean to lie to her, but Trick was like his King. So he had to listen.

Kenzi tapped him on the shoulder, "Well maybe it's time you were _re_ -wired. Because if you pull this crap again, Bo won't be the only one who'll be mad at you" she didn't like the fact that he'd lied again, even if it wasn't maliciously intended. Bo still got hurt.

Dyson understood that, he had some growing to do. "So about Shay? Is that the way he's gonna leave her? Just laying there, with a knife in her heart? Doesn't sound like fun to me" he was wondering when he helped Ethan take the coffin downstairs.

That was another problem, "It's not. And I'm not leaving her like that, so while Bo and Ethan try to find Jack, I'm gonna try and find a way to help Shay. She takes one child; I'll take the other…" She closed her eyes with a laugh. "… I can't believe, I'm gonna have kids" she was still in shock.

"Well believe it Hotpants!" Kenzi playfully smacked her ass. "You and Bo-Bo are destined to create life, or whatever it is that sappy people say. And I just gotta say, that your baby boy is quite the looker! Well done" she gave her a thumbs up.

"Easy there Kenz, he's got a Girlfriend and a baby of his own on the way" Lauren was still trying to process that part.

Before Kenzi could even tell Lauren that she would never think of her son that way, she was struck with the knowledge that Bo was technically a Grandmother. "Whoa! Hold the phone! You and Bo are gonna be Babushkas?! Our Family is growing people!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

Lauren smiled with her, "It sure is"

 **Bo and Lauren's Bedroom**

Knowing that her Mother was alive, relieved Bo and made her happy. But she was still mad that Trick had kept this from her. She thought that they were done with him keeping secrets from her, doing that had gotten them into trouble in the past.

She heard footsteps behind her, "Lauren I'm fine, I told you—" she turned her head over her shoulder, seeing that it wasn't Lauren at all. It was Ethan.

"Wrong blonde…" He smiled, approaching the bed slowly. "… You mind?" He pointed to the space next to her. When she shook her head he took a seat beside her. "I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be. But is it possible for you to bench your feelings until we finish this?"

Bo just frowned, " _Bench my feelings_? Is that something you do often?" She asked.

Ethan shrugged, "When I know my attention is better used on something else, yes…" He nodded, "… Look, for what it's worth; Trick didn't do it to hurt you" he said.

"How would you know?" She snorted derisively.

That was an easy answer. "Because he told me…" He looked at her. "… He would always tell us stories of things he'd done. Good things, _and_ bad. He regretted every lie he ever told you, but they were never to intentionally hurt you. _That_ , I believe" he was sure.

Bo wanted to be okay with it, but she just hated being lied to. It wasn't something that she could just not go. "Everyone who's ever lied to me, used the excuse that they did it to _protect_ me. Only, it never worked out that way. I _always_ , end up getting hurt"

She wasn't trying to be the victim, and the last thing that she was looking for was pity. But this was how it always went. And she was sick of it. Out of all the people that had ever lied to her, Trick and Dyson were the ones that lied the most.

"It's better to be hurt by a lie, than be burdened by the truth…" Ethan said. "… Trick knew, that if he told you about Aife that you would want to help her. And the truth is, she can't be helped. Her mind is gone, there's nothing left of her. Nothing except hatred, and rage. All of which, she harbours for you" he pointed to her.

"Me?" Bo frowned again. "Why? What the hell did I do to her?" If anyone should get to do the hating around here, it was Bo. Aife slept with Dyson, tried to kill her, and tried to blow up all of the Fae. Bo was the innocent one.

Ethan didn't want to go through all this, it would take him way too long. "I can show you, if you come with me to the Psych Ward that she's on. What'd you say?" he flashed a smile at her.

Bo had to admit, that smile was pretty hard to say no to. Mostly because she would see the same one plastered on Lauren's face every day. "Sure, why not? It's not like we've got anything better to do. Right?" she stood from the bed, leading him back downstairs.

When they got there, Dyson was the first to run up to Bo and apologise. But she really wasn't interested. "It's okay Dyson. I mean, it's not. But I'll get over it. I just want to see her; so can you take us there?" She looked to Ethan and then back to Dyson.

"Sure, I'll take you there right now" Dyson turned around and walked out of the door.

Lauren stopped Ethan before he left, "So uh, are you sure that Shay won't wake up on her own? You know I don't wanna be researching something and then she creeps up on me like a zombie" she was just making sure.

Ethan had to laugh at that, "No, as long as the dagger stays in place she won't be waking up anytime soon. And let me know how you get on with that, I know if anyone can find a way it's you" he winked at her, turning to leave the house.

Bo just finished zipping up her jacket, when she kissed Lauren's cheek. "Don't worry, we're gonna fix all this. Wish me luck? I'm going to see my psycho Mom, might get messy" she joked.

"You don't need luck Bo; you'll be fine…" Lauren kissed her lips. "… Just go in with an open mind, and don't stay too mad at Trick. You know he only does what he does, to protect you" she didn't believe that Trick meant to do any harm. He was like a teddy bear.

"Hey, I already had this conversation with one blonde. I don't need reminding…" Bo chuckled. "… I'll see you later okay? Love you" she kissed her again, hearing the same reply from Lauren before leaving the house.

Lauren clapped her hands, taking a breath. "Okay, now I have some researching to do. And I'm gonna need your help" she walked closer to Kenzi.

"Moi?" Kenzi pointed to herself. She didn't know how she was going to help; she wasn't really good at the whole 'researching' thing. That was for people who liked learning, which Kenzi didn't.

"We have to find a way to rid Shay of her evil curse, so we need to look for an elixir or something along those lines. Maybe if I can find something to remove her mark, then we could just skip ahead" Lauren didn't know where to start, but she and to find something.

Kenzi had no idea what she was talking about, but she was here to help. "Didn't get a lot of that, but whatever you need Doc; I'm here" she gave her a thumbs up.

"Good, I'll call Trick and ask him if he wouldn't mind loaning us some textbooks. Considering I don't really know what I'm looking for, but I still know my log in codes for the Light Fae's Database. We just have to check everything" Lauren was sure that she could find something, she just needed time.

"Then let's get down to business" Kenzi said.

 **Fae Psychiatric Facility (Later)**

As they entered, Bo already hated this place. It was so depressing, and gloomy. And the outfits that the patients wore literally looked like dresses made of potato sacks. It was horrible. "Can you imagine living in a place like this?" she whispered to Ethan as they walked to the front desk.

He knew exactly what she meant, "I hear you..." he watched the older people around him sit in their seats with blank expressions on their faces. It was like they weren't even there. "… And I thought the future was bad" he was feeling grateful for his destroyed city right now.

They made their way to the reception desk, ringing the golden bell on the surface. When a nurse came to greet them she asked them who they were here to see. "I'm here to see my Mother, Aife McCorrigan" she told her.

The nurse checked her clipboard, "Aife is in a private wing, it's there to hold our more _energetic_ patients. And by that I mean escapees. They never get past the gate, but they sure like to try. It's Family only I'm afraid, who is your friend?" she looked at the tall mall beside her.

He was very attractive; his hair wasn't too short or too long. His eyes were the most perfect colour of honey she'd ever seen. She found herself getting drawn in.

"This is Ethan my uh…" Bo was about to say friend, but she thought _'What the Hell?'_. "… My son. Is that _Familial_ , enough for you?" she asked.

The nurse just smiled, handing them a form. "You'll both have to sign this, just in case of any emergencies…" She waited for them to finish writing, then waved them over in her direction. "… This way" she said.

They walked down a few corridors, seeing the various cells. People banging on the doors, screaming to be let out. This was a horrible place to spend time in. They stopped at the very last cell, listening to what the nurse had to say.

She told them that Aife had been calm all morning, which was not unusual. Every time she tried to escape, she would revert back to her saner self. But a few days late she would just try again, it was almost like an endless loop. She unlocked the door, letting them inside.

"We can take it from here…" Ethan told the nurse, giving her a smile as she closed the door. He watched as Bo tried to talk to Aife. She was staring off into space. "… So, this's my Grandmother?" He'd never seen her in person.

Bo bent down, touching her Mother's knee to get her attention. "Mom?" She called to her, getting nothing. "Mom, it's me…" She said. "… It's Bo" When she said her name, Aife turned her head. Looking into Bo's eyes.

"Bo?" She reached her hands up, touching her daughter's face. "It's been so long…" She smiled, tears running down her face. "… Trick said that you'd come, I just didn't think it would be so soon" she continued to smile.

"When's the last time you saw Trick?" Bo asked her, confused by her Mother's sentence. Maybe Trick planned on telling her after all. Although, it was a little late now.

Aife had to think for a second, she was on so much medication in this place she couldn't think straight. "Umm, about a week ago. I don't really know; it's been a while since I've seen a Calendar. I don't even know what day of the week it is" she admitted sadly.

"It's Friday" Ethan said from where he stood, with his arms folded.

Looking at the strange young man, Aife frowned. "Who are you?" She turned to her daughter who was also looking at him. "Bo, who is he?" She asked.

Bo didn't really know what to say, she couldn't tell her Mother everything that had happened in the last few weeks. And she certainly couldn't tell her that he was from the future, her Mother had been through enough. "He's a friend, but I think of him as family. His name is Ethan" she answered finally.

"It's very nice to meet you…" Aife shook his hand, "… Are you sure that we haven't met before? I feel like I know you" she frowned at him, his eyes were so inviting. But she wasn't attracted to him, it felt different. It must be the meds.

Ethan held her hand gently, smiling. "I guess I just have one of those faces…" He chuckled, "… But it's an honour to meet you, Aife. We were wondering if you could help us with something. If you feel up to it?" He sat with her on her small bed.

Aife was high on her meds, but she was feeling generous in her calmed state. "Of course, anything for my baby girl and her friend" she smiled at Bo, reaching for her hand and holding it tight.

When Bo got a nod from her son, she decided to take over. "Mom, I know that it's a touchy subject for you; but I need to know about my Father. More importantly, I need to know _where_ he is right now" she said.

"I don't want to talk about him" Aife let go of Bo's hand and shook her head. Touchy, wasn't the word she would use to describe that situation. Bo's Father was someone that she'd left behind, long ago.

Bo sat next to her, grabbing her hands again. "Mom please! People that I love are in danger because of him, I have to stop him before he destroys this world. Anything you can tell me would be helpful, no matter how little it is" she was willing to take anything.

But Aife just shook her head again, "You don't need to know about him Bo. He can't get to you anyway, there's no point! Why do you want to know him so badly? He's pure evil, no good comes from knowing him!" She got up and walked to the other side of the room. Which wasn't far.

"She's right…" Ethan said. "… Jack is a Monster"

Aife turned around when she heard her ex's name, but now she wanted to know how this young man new of that name in the first place. "You know Jack?" She asked.

Ethan nodded, "He's my Father…" He watched her eyes widen. "… Not biologically, but he raised me. So you and I have a lot in common Aife…" He got up, walking towards her slowly. "… I also know what it's like to love him, and to be hurt by him" he was hoping this would get through to her.

When he said that, Aife started crying uncontrollably. "I can't talk about him…" She shook her head again. "… He's caused me too much pain" she cried.

"I get it…" Ethan understood. "… But what if I told you, I could take that pain away?" He told her, seeing her settle down. "I can take away all of the suffering he caused you, erase every memory of him. But in return, I need some information from you" he was willing to do it, she deserved peace.

Bo got up, standing behind him. "What're you doing?"

"I can compel away all of the memories of him, it won't make her better but at least she'll get peace" he was willing to do whatever it took.

But there was just one problem with that plan of action, when he compelled her before it didn't stick and she ended up remembering the next day. "Your compulsion didn't work on me, I remember what happened in the bar when Shay tried to strangle me. So what if the same happens with her?" she nodded to her Mother.

Ethan was afraid of that happening when he first compelled Bo, but they had no choice but to try it this way. "There's only one way to find out…" He sighed. "… We don't have anything else to lose" he said.

"Mom?" Bo got her attention. "Do you want this?" She asked.

Aife thought about it, and she did. She wanted this more than anything, to remember the things that he did to her killed her every night. It haunted her, _he_ haunted her. She wanted that gone. "I do…" She nodded. "… Let's do it" she turned to Ethan.

When she nodded, Ethan placed both of his hands on either side of Aife's face, closing his eyes and entering her mind. He saw so many things, old memories, new memories. Images of past and present flashed thought his mind.

Due to the fact that Aife was trying to block most of it out, it was hard for him to see much else. But he did see the day that Bo was born, Aife was happy but it didn't last. Because Jack came along and snatched her out of Aife's arms. Then he saw how Father talking to someone as he held an infant Bo in his arms.

" _Wipe her memories, make her forget everything she knows about Tartarus. Send her back to where she came from"_ Jack said.

But it didn't work, because what Ethan saw next; was Jack's colleague bringing Aife back to the human world. And before he could do what Jack asked him to do, Aife killed him and ran away.

That's why she still remembered.

Ethan opened his eyes, breathing deeply. That was a lot of memories that he'd just fiddled through. But now he had to live up to his end of the deal. Although what Bo said worried him, he had an idea of why it happened with her. And he didn't think it would happen again with Aife.

He dropped his hands, taking her own and holding them gently. "Hades, _cannot_ hurt you anymore. He's nothing to you, a monster better left in an ancient text book. Locked away forever. Forget everything you know about him, his face, his smile. Bo's Father is irrelevant to you. You're free now, Aife" he smiled at her.

Aife closed her eyes, sighing in relief. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She turned to her left, seeing Bo standing there. "Bo…" She smiled, going to hug her. "… I've missed you sweetie" she whispered in her ear.

Bo returned the hug, she'd never seen her Mother this smiley. At least not when it didn't involve killing anyone. She couldn't even begin to thank Ethan for what he'd done. But that didn't stop her from mouthing a Thank You to him over her Mother's shoulder.

 **Clubhouse**

With Trick's help, Lauren and Kenzi had been researching all day. Reading book after book, hoping to find something that would aid in Shay's predicament. Lauren herself was growing very tired, she hated it when she didn't have the answer for something.

And she also hated the fact that her daughter was laying in a coffin downstairs with a knife in her heart. That wasn't something that a Mother should have to say.

"Hey! I think I found something…" Kenzi picked up her large book and sat next to Lauren. "… What about this little trinket?" She showed her the page.

Lauren took the book from her, reading the passage herself. "The Amethusto Dagger, said to keep its owner sober of evil thoughts. It also is said to have the power to free cursed souls of evil burdens…" She read allowed. "… But how does it do that? Do I put it in her hand, or do I cut her with it?" She didn't get it.

Trick had heard of that weapon, but it was very old. "Cut…" He said. "… They say that anyone cut by this blade, the evil energy building inside of them would be released through the wound. Acting as a sort of gateway" he explained.

"Question is, where is this little butterknife now?" Kenzi wondered.

"Let's check…" Lauren placed the book to the side, grabbing her laptop and typing in the name. She waited for the database to check for its location. Then she found it. "… It currently being held in an antiquities museum downtown. Thank god, I thought it was gonna be in another country"

That was a relief.

But that still didn't solve their problem. "Does it really matter? It's not like we can just walk in and take it. It's in a museum, how're we supposed to get our hands on it?" Kenzi had no clue, and she was normally very skilled at stealing things.

"Leave it with me…" Trick spoke up; he'd done things like this before. Whenever he'd gotten wind of a Fae object falling into Human hands. He liked to have his people's heritage kept safe. "… I'll take care of it" he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

Kenzi and Lauren watched him leave, Trick hadn't really said much since they'd told him that Bo knew of his white lie. But clearly he was up for helping them with Shay. "Vague much?" Kenzi couldn't help but comment on his exit.

"He means well, let's just hope that he's onto something" Lauren sighed. That Dagger was their only hope.

 **Fae Psychiatric Facility (Outside)**

Dyson had been waiting in his car for Bo and Ethan to come out of the Facility, he didn't think that it was a good idea for him to be in there with them. Not after he'd kept this lie from Bo, and also he didn't have the best track record when it came to Aife.

As he we checking his phone for any messages, he heard a knock on his window. Lifting his head, he saw that it was Bo, smiling widely. He rolled down the window, "Hey, are you guys done in there?" He asked.

"Not yet, actually we might be a while. So I came to tell you that you don't need to stay, there's no point in you waiting out here" she said.

"Are you sure? Because it's no problem" Dyson didn't mind, after what had happened it was the least he could do.

Future Bo nodded, "Positive, go. I'll call you when we're done" she waited for him to leave, after his car was no longer in her sights her smile faded. She pulled a small rod out of the back of her belt, activating her weapon.

Her Father gave her a job, now she had to complete it.

 **Inside**

Ethan was waiting by the reception desk, he'd left the Aife's room leaving her and Bo to talk a little more. And now that she didn't have the memories of a horrible life, she was a lot cheerier than when they arrived.

Waiting around wouldn't have been a problem, if the Nurse wasn't trying to flirt with him all the time. Even though he was an Incubus, he wasn't one for having more than one partner. He loved Kayla, and that was that.

So he compelled her to have a change of heart, he didn't like being cruel to people. So it was easier that way. He waited for a few more minutes, then saw Bo walking towards him. Only, she looked a little different.

He couldn't tell if she had the same clothes on before, black was black to him. He just assumed that it was his tiredness finally taking hold of him. "How'd it go?" he asked her.

"Fine. It went fine…" she repeated herself, then paused suddenly. "… I just remembered there's something I have to do" she said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

Future Bo met his eyes, "This…" she drove her dagger through his heart, holding it there until his eyes began to close. "… It's time that you stopped getting in the way of Jack's plans" she whispered to him, dropping him to the floor.

When he hit the ground, she bent down next to him. Taking out a small knife from her pack pocket. Her Father had told her to cut out his heart, and that's what she was going to do. Before she could even begin, she was pulled by her hair and thrown across the room.

Bo didn't know what was going on, one minute she was saying goodbye to her Mother and then the next she heard groaning coming from around the corridor. When she got their she saw a woman kneeling over her son.

She saw that Ethan had a dagger in his chest, which was why he wasn't waking up. She grabbed it with her hands, pulling on it. But it was really stuck, she pulled with all of her strength until finally she got it out.

Ethan shot up, gasping for air. "What happened?" he didn't remember.

"That's a good question, why don't we just ask…" Bo turned her head to where the woman landed, only she wasn't there. "… Her?" she didn't know how the woman got up so fast. "Whoever she was, she's gone" she told him.

He got up with her help, seeing the weapon that she pulled out of his chest. This was a future weapon, which meant that his Father must've sent someone after him. Then he remembered, it was his Mother who did this.

"No…" he shook his head, "… Not her" he couldn't believe this.

Bo was lost, she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Her? Who is her?" she was really getting tired of the long pauses. Why couldn't someone just give her an answer?

Ethan met her eyes, "This weapon, belongs to my Mother…" he said. "… Your Future self. I remember. I thought she was you, and then she stabbed me. Before I died, she said that I was getting in the way of Jack's plans. He must've sent her to take me out" he figured.

His Father just kept hitting new lows.

"How? You can't die, at least not permanently" She didn't see the woman's face, so it was easy for her to process this. But she didn't know what she would've acted like if she actually came face to face with herself.

"Maybe he's found a way…" Ethan never knew of a way that he and Shay could die, they'd suffered in so many way and nothing has ever stuck. But that didn't mean that Jack would try his hardest to find a loop hole. "… What was she doing when you found me?" he asked her.

Bo shrugged, "She was just bending over you, it looked like she had a knife. Or I had a knife…" she closed her eyes, groaning. "… This's gonna be so confusing" she hated this already.

Ethan agreed with her, "Look, let's just get out of here. If she's here, she's not gonna stop until she does what he's asked of her. And right now, that's wanting me dead. He probably sent her for Shay too, we need to get back to the house" he made sure to compel the people that saw the attack.

They didn't need any loose ends.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, you're all wondering when Bo will come face to face with Future Bo. But if I told you then there would be no pint in you reading it. So you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you're all enjoying, leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, here were go people. This one is going to get wild now, hopefully. Remember to leave me tons of reviews, love to hear from you all.**

 **Enjoy X.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Expect The Unexpected**

 **Clubhouse**

Since she had told Dyson to leave before revealing herself to Ethan, Future Bo knew that she had time before they got back to the Clubhouse. And even though she had failed one of the things her Father had sent her do, it didn't matter if she brought Shay home.

And that was her next job.

She couldn't risk anyone else noticing her now that they knew of her presence, so she strapped cloaking bracelet on her wrist, activating it. She looked at her reflection in a car window, seeing that she was invisible.

Perfect.

Walking into the house, she noticed that Lauren and Kenzi were sitting on the couch reading a bunch of books. It had been over two decades since she'd seen her Wife's face. She should've been sad, but thanks to her Father's hold she didn't feel emotions anymore.

But seeing Lauren was affecting her, she couldn't deny that. Bo walked close to her, reaching her hand out to touch her, then realising that she couldn't. Half way there, she stopped and pulled her hand back.

And when she did, Lauren turned her head. Looking directly at her, only she didn't know. Bo backed up slowly, careful not to make any noise.

Kenzi noticed Lauren staring at the wall, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Lauren could've sworn that she felt something, or a sense at least. But there was nothing in front of her, maybe she'd reading these books for too long. She was getting a little stir crazy. "No, nothing…" she shook her head, turning back to Kenzi with a smile. "… Must be losing my mind" she chuckled.

"How about I make us some coffee?" Kenzi put her book down, standing on her feet. "We could both use some caffeine" she walked over to the kitchen, starting the coffee maker.

"Sounds good" Lauren agreed.

Once she was in the clear, Bo saw that the basement door was open. She was being draw to it, which meant that Shay was down there. It was only open few inches, so she had to be extra quiet when opening it a bit more, everything in this house creaked.

 **Basement**

She made her way down the stairs, seeing the open casket situated on the far left. Walking up to it, she looked down at her unconscious daughter. "I never thought he'd be the one to put a knife in your heart…" she referred to Ethan, he didn't have that in him. "… Don't worry, you'll get him back for it" she smiled.

Bo wrapped her hand around the handle of the dagger, she recognised it as one of her own. Dyson gave it to her for her birthday decades ago. Sadly, she didn't have time to be nostalgic. She tugged on it, finding it hard to remove.

She pulled a couple more times, until finally it slid from Shay's skin. Bo watched as the colour started to return to her daughter's face, slowly her chest began to rise and fall. Her heart was beating again, then Shay rose gasping for air.

But Bo placed a hand over her mouth, she couldn't have her give away their position. She uncloaked herself, revealing her face. Shay widened her eyes, knowing that it was her Mother and now the past version of herself.

"You need to keep quiet, otherwise they'll here you" Bo whispered, pointing a finger up at the ceiling to gesture to the living room upstairs.

Shay nodded, breathing more slowly and quietly. She got out of the coffin, feeling very weak. She didn't know how long that dagger had been in, but she needed to feed. She could barely hold herself up. "I need to feed" she told her.

Bo held her up, placing a cloaking bracelet around her daughter's wrist. They were going to get out of the house the same way she came in. By walking out the front door. "You will, but first we need to leave" she activated both devices, taking her upstairs.

 **Upstairs**

Getting into the living room, she could see only Kenzi in the kitchen. Lauren must've been in the bathroom. The only problem was; she was in view of the front door. She would see it open and shut from there.

Shay had an idea, so she grabbed a pen from the side table next to the couch and threw it over by the back door. When she heard the noise, Kenzi went to inspect. And once she did, they walked straight out of the house.

Kenzi saw the pen on the floor, knowing that it wasn't there a few minutes ago. Because she was using it, that was weird. She picked it up, placing it on the computer desk on her way back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lauren came back downstairs and as she did the door burst wide open. Bo, Ethan and Dyson came running in, "Whoa! Where's the fire?" she asked, not knowing what was happening.

"Have you checked on Shay?" Ethan asked her in a panic.

"Uh, no. Not for an hour why?" Lauren answered, she didn't know what was going on. Was she missing something? But she did notice a blood stain on his shirt.

Ethan sighed, leaving her hanging as he ran downstairs.

Lauren turned to Bo, "What's going on? What's with all the hype? And why does he have blood all over him?" she had so many questions.

"My future self, attacked while we were in the hospital. She tried to kill him, she ran away before we could do anything more. Ethan thinks my Father sent her for Shay" Bo was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there was now two of her in this time.

Before Lauren could even ask another question, everyone turned around when they saw Ethan emerge from the basement. His face said everything the needed to know. Ethan sighed sadly, "She's gone" he held up Bo's blood stained dagger that he found inside the coffin.

 **Downtown (Later)**

When she got her further enough away, Bo stopped outside of a sleazy bar. It was on the wrong side of town, so she knew that no one would miss the inhabitants inside. And even if they did, she didn't care. Her daughter needed to eat, and being a Mother came first.

Shay was weak, but she could still gather enough energy to feed. The bar wasn't big, just enough people to get her strength up. She compelled the two large men at the door to stand guard, anyone who tried to leave would have their legs broken.

Bo volunteered to cover the back exit, anyone coming her way would get a gentler treatment that what Shay was about to give the rest of them. Watching her daughter create carnage made her proud, one by one she watched Shay drain the humans dry, then snap their necks.

That wasn't her own style, but at least her daughter had flare.

Shay grabbed the last man she saw, bringing her foot down and shattering his shin. Hearing him scream, just made her laugh at him. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she bent down, her blue eyes blazing.

" _What_ are you?" he'd just watched all of his friend's die by this girl's hands, if he was next then he had the right to know.

She pulled him by the collar of his jacket, "I'm the Devil…" she laughed at him. "… Have fun in hell" she leaned in, taking every last drop of his chi. When she saw his eyes roll back into his head, she threw him back onto the floor as she stood.

"Now that, was incredible…" She smiled, licking her lips. "… But if you think that saving me is going to stop me from hating you then you're more stupid than I thought, _Mom_ " she looked at her Mother.

"You don't have to like me Shay, I was sent to bring you home. So let's go" Bo got ready to activate her portal opener, but Shay snatched it from her hands before she could.

Shay shook her head, "And let Ethan get away with what he did to me? No, he's gonna pay for what he did…" she didn't remember anything from before he daggered her, but she did know that he was the enemy. "… He can't beat the two of us if we team up"

Bo raised an eyebrow, "Team up huh? I thought you hated me?" she folded her arms over her chest.

Things were starting to come back to her from the moments before Ethan daggered her, and one thing she did remember was him telling her that it wasn't really Bo who killed Lauren when she was three years old.

It didn't change much though; Shay couldn't just stop hating her. She'd been doing it all her life; it wasn't like a switch she could just turn off. "I do, but we both serve him. We can get things done faster if we work together" she said.

"Jack wants me to kill Ethan, and not just put him down; he wants me to cut his heart out. And even though you have embraced this new darkness of yours, I don't think that's something you'd be willing to do" Bo had no problem handling it herself.

Shay stepped closer to her, "He put a dagger in my heart…" she reminded her. "… We promised each other that we'd never do that to one another. He broke that promise to me, I think it's only fair that I return the favour" she didn't care if she'd tried to kill him, he'd broken his promise.

That didn't sit well with her.

"That means we'll have to go back, and this time they'll be expecting us" Bo said.

Shay just shrugged, "Sometimes, it's when they expect us that they're most vulnerable. I know my Brother better anyone, and I know the way his mind works. His first priority will be to keep Lauren and _your_ past self, safe. He probably won't leave their side" she thought it over.

Bo understood that, since she and Lauren were the ones who made them. Anything that happened to their past selves would ensure that Shay and Ethan would never exist. "That doesn't explain how we're gonna get him to come out in the open"

"We won't have to…" Shay said, "… Trick wasn't in the house when you came to get me. Which means that he's probably at his beloved bar. If we grab _him_ , then Ethan will come to _us_. He loves Trick, if I threaten to hurt him, he'll come running" she was sure of it.

"You better be right about this" Bo told her.

Hearing that tone, almost made Shay rip her head off. "Let's get one thing straight, _Mom_! You wouldn't stand a chance against them without me! So just sit back and enjoy the ride" she was the one in charge here, no one else.

This darkness inside of her, was bringing out the evil dictator inside of her. And she loved it.

"Whatever you say, shall we go then? Time is short" Bo walked passed her, walking out of the bar.

Shay looked around, seeing the remnants of her handy work. The dead bodies were all laying there, she knew that it wouldn't be long before Dyson and Tamsin were put on this murder. So she decided to have some fun.

Using the blood from one of the dead men, she wrote on the far wall in big capital letters; ' _SHAY WAS HERE'_. She washed her hands quickly, then made her way out of the bar.

It was good to be bad.

 **Clubhouse**

After wondering how Bo's future self, got into the house to retrieve Shay from the basement; Lauren asked Ethan how that was possible. And he told her that they have gadgets in the future, that if worn they can cloak you using holographic mirroring.

But Lauren couldn't help but realise that maybe that's what she felt earlier, she knew that someone was near her when Kenzi asked her what was wrong. It must've been Bo's Future Self. It would've been cool, if it wasn't also really creepy.

"So, she's probably taken her back to the Future right?" Bo figured, if that's what her future self came for then it was obvious.

Ethan laughed, Bo had a lot to learn about her own daughter. "Shay won't leave, not until she gets even with me for putting a dagger in her heart" he looked around the kitchen, he needed a drink. But he couldn't find anything, this was Bo and Kenzi's house right?

"But it was _her_ idea" Lauren recalled when Shay suggested that Ethan put her down while they figured all of this mess out.

He finally found a bottle of vodka in the cabinet, so he poured himself a glass. "Doesn't matter, in her state she'll dismiss that fact. She'll focus on the fact that I caused her pain, that and I broke my promise" he knocked it back.

"What promise?" Kenzi asked, stepped closer to the kitchen.

"After the last time that Jack daggered her, I promised that I would never be the one to stick a knife in her heart. I mean, we've killed each other tons of times. But never used a dagger" he felt bad, but like Lauren said; it was her idea.

Lauren understood all of that, and she felt for Shay for feeling a little betrayed. But at the end of the day, he didn't do it to be mean. He did it, because she asked him to and because it was the only way to stop her.

But now they had bigger problems, "Out of everyone here, you know Shay the best. What will she do know that she's free?" she asked.

Ethan shrugged, "That's the thing, Shay's unpredictable. She'll do the thing that I'll least expect, which as of now; I have no clue what that something is. But I can't risk that she won't come after you guys, so we all need to stay here and wait it out" he said.

"And then what? Removing Shay from the playing field was the only advantage we had against Jack, and no we don't even have that" Bo sighed, things just kept getting worse.

"I don't know okay! I'm doing the best I can!" Ethan didn't mean to raise his voice, but he was getting it from every direction. He couldn't keep anyone happy. And that made him pissed.

Lauren approached him, touching his arm. "We know you are…" she said, she didn't want them to argue. There was no time for that. "… And we're not saying that you're doing a bad job, quite the opposite. We just want to know how we can help"

Ethan took a breath, "I'm not sure you can…" he mumbled, then turned to Bo. "… I'm sorry for yelling" Despite his powerful status, he wasn't a violent person. And disrespecting people wasn't something he was fond of.

Bo waved a hand at him. "Don't sweat it, we're all a little on edge right now. It's bound to cause some tension" as she finished her sentence, Dyson walked back through the front door. He'd been outside taking a call for the last ten minutes.

"Why the long face D-man?" Kenzi saw his tortured look.

Dyson wished he had better news, "That was Tamsin, she was put on a multiple homicide at the last minute. Biker bar downtown, all patrons dead…" he explained, walking forward. "… White in colour, some with snapped necks, shattered legs-"

"And you think it's Shay?" Ethan finished for him.

That was the moment that Dyson looked him in the eyes, "You tell me…" he pulled up a picture on his phone that Tamsin sent him, showing the young Hybrid. He watched Ethan read Shay's calling card. "… Is that proof enough for you?"

Ethan ran a hand through his hair, this was ridiculous. "Not an hour out of her box and already she's committed mass murder. This big brother gig will be the death of me" he exhaled.

"Why would she kill a bar full of people?" Lauren didn't see the point.

But Ethan did, he knew all too well the effects of having a dagger in the heart for more than an hour. "She was probably weak from being dead, so she needed to feed. Crushing bones, is just one of her techniques. Although the message isn't subtle, but it _was_ meant for us" he was sure of that.

To make matters worse, Dyson had something else to tell them. He wasn't just here to tell them what happened. "That's not all I'm afraid" he said.

Bo just laughed, "Of course, why wouldn't there be more bad news? Lay it on us" she was getting used to expecting things like this now.

"The bar had one camera behind the bar, and it caught everything. So not only do they have Shay's on tape killing all of those men, but they also have _you_ at the scene too" Dyson turned to Bo.

"Me?" Bo gasped, then she realised it was her Future Self. "Great, so now I'm a wanted fugitive? Can't you tell them it was my twin or something?" she hated this.

Dyson sighed, "It's not that easy Bo, but they won't know where to look for you as long as you lay low. Which means that you'll have to stay here, at least until we figure something out" he couldn't have his people arrest her for something she didn't do.

Before Bo could even protest, Lauren grabbed her hand to calm her. "That's fine Dyson, thank you for the heads up" she didn't need Bo losing her mind now.

Suddenly, everyone heard a beeping noise coming from Ethan. Grabbing his phone, he saw that it was Shay. "Here we go…" he hit the answer button, bringing it to his ear. "… You know, if you'd stuck around you could talk to me in person" he told her.

"You're right, I could've. But if I was there right now, there would be no talking involved because I would've ripped out your insides…" Shay laughed into the phone. "… I never thought you'd be the one to break the promise, if I had to put money on anyone it'd be myself"

Ethan sighed, placing the handset on speakerphone and setting it down on the kitchen counter so everyone could hear. "So would I, but it doesn't change the fact that _you_ asked me to do it" he reminded her.

"I know, but I wasn't in my right mind then. Like all the times before, you used sentimental words to pull at my heart strings. So I can forgive myself for slipping, but I can't forgive you" she said.

He expected to hear all of this from her, it wasn't a surprise. "And you want to come here and kill me, I get it. So, when can we expect you?" he got right to it. But when all his sister did was laugh, he knew there was something more.

"Do you really think I'd be that predictable? As a matter of fact, I won't be bending over backwards for you. No, _you_ are going to come to _me_ , and surrender" She told him.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ethan looked at Bo and Lauren who were just as scared as he was, not knowing what she had up her sleeve.

"Because I have Trick…" she said, "… And seeing as you've already pissed me off enough this week, I wouldn't try it again. Get yourself over here within the hour, or Trick will be the next person to have a knife through his heart" she hung up the phone.

Ethan couldn't control his anger, he brought his hand up, then back down with an impressive force. The weight and strength of his hand was enough to break the corner of the counter off, he saw that his hand was cut but it healed shortly after.

He didn't mean to do that, but he just lost it. "I'm sorry" he kept his head bowing down, breathing through his rage.

Bo had made Lauren stand next to her just in case, all she saw was the big chunk missing from her table. "No it's okay, I've been meaning to get a new one…" She was lying, she rather liked that table. "… Forget about it"

"There's no way that Shay will hurt Trick though, right?" Lauren asked Ethan, "He's her Family, please tell me that she wouldn't" she was begging him.

Ethan rubbed his eyes, "It's that thing inside of her! It's making everything bad seem like a good thing to her. Yes, she's difficult without the darkness but she would never intentionally hurt someone she loved. And she loves Trick, I know she does"

"You didn't answer her question…" Bo spoke up. "… Will she kill Trick if you don't show?" She was still mad at Trick for his lie, but she would never be too mad to want him dead. He was her Grandfather.

This was personal.

Basing the answer on what he knew about this darkness, and how Shay's mind worked; he answered her, "Yes, she will…" He watched them all look scared. "… But it won't come to that, because I'm gonna surrender myself" he loved Trick like a Father, and he didn't want him to die.

But that wasn't the only reason why he had to save him. Because if Shay killed Trick then he would never have taken them in after they fled from Jack. Which also meant that they wouldn't have met Sasha or Kayla, their future would be lost.

"But then you're just giving her what she wants, then how're we supposed to fix the future?" Dyson didn't like this.

Ethan turned to him, "If Trick dies, there won't be any future to fix…" He walked to the living room, grabbing his jacket. "… I'm going alone, they only want me" he pulled it on, then walked to the door.

Bo shook her head, "No way! I'm not letting you go alone…" Before he could even stop her she held her hand up to him. "… Listen to me! You are my son! This's my Family, and I'm not letting anyone ruin us! Not my Father, not Shay, and definitely not myself. Got it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Ethan was about to call her 'Mom', but he figured that it was too soon. Even though she was already calling him her son. "Yes Ma'am…" he nodded, "… After you" he gestured to the front door.

Now it was Lauren's turn to jump on, "I'm coming too…" She stopped Bo from protesting. "… No, you just said that this is our Family. I'm not about let us go down either, I'm going. You can't stop me" she was making it clear.

Bo just smiled, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" She asked.

"Nope, but there's always later" Lauren winked, kissing her cheek and then following them both out of the house.

Kenzi and Dyson just looked at each other, it was as if they didn't even notice they were still in the room. "So, I guess we'll just hang back then?" She tuned to Dyson who just shrugged, "I was tired from reading those dusty books anyway" she went back to the couch, jumping down.

 **The Dal**

Trick was sitting in the bar, held hostage by his two Granddaughters. He knew that this Bo wasn't the normal Bo, she was colder, darker, and she didn't care about anything. Shay was basically the same, just with no filter. Before they showed up, he had acquired the Amethusto Dagger that Lauren wanted.

They rushed in before he could hide it, so he tucked it into the back of his belt without them seeing. "What do you hope to gain from this?" He asked them.

"I want revenge, and she wants to finish a job…" Shay pointed at her Mother. "... This way, we both get what we want. I know our methods may seem a little unfair, but a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do. You understand right?" She played with the dagger in her hands.

He just shook his head, "Not really, no…" He replied, then shifted his gaze to Bo's future self. "… You're suspiciously quiet. That's not normally your style" he pointed out.

Bo approached him. "People change when they grow up, Trick…" She smiled at him, "… You know, I thought that when I left you to watch over Lauren and Shay, that you'd follow through and keep them safe like you promised. But it true Trick fashion, you failed"

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

Shay frowned at her also, "Yeah, what _are_ you talking about?" She knew that she was supposed to be this evil being now, but she had to step in to defend Trick on this one. "Trick didn't fail us…" She said, shaking her head. "… It wasn't his job to protect us, it was yours! You're the one who failed!"

She wasn't supposed to be feeling this anger for her anymore, since they working together. But she felt something trying to break through to her, "You know, for the first time in my life; I'm glad, that Mom's dead! If she could see you like this, she'd probably wish to die all over again"

That was when Bo lost her cool, and slapped Shay across her face, "Watch your mouth! And remember who it is that you're talking to!" She warned her.

If it was one thing that Shay hated more than anything, it was being told what to do. She didn't take orders from anyone, "Or what?" She challenged her. "What're _you_ gonna do?"

"Careful Shay…" Bo said. "… I brought you into this world, I could very easily take you out of it too" she told her.

"And how'd you plan on doing that _Mother_?! In case you've forgotten, I can't be killed. But you can..." Shay grabbed her throat, lifting her up high. "… You may be my Mother, but I do not take orders from you! You got me?" She waited for her to nod, then dropped her onto the floor.

Bo coughed, rubbing her throat. "You can pretend that we're not alike as much as you want, but you're exactly like me Shay, right down to the stink eye-" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Shay just ended up punching her.

Shay looked back, seeing that her Mother was unconscious. "And you're annoying, and I like you so much better when you're not talking…" She turned back to Trick with a sigh, "… I'm so sorry about that, good help is hard to find these days. You know how it is" she smiled.

"There is a way out of this for you Shay…" Trick began to slip the dagger from behind his back, he didn't want to hurt her but she wasn't making this easy. "… We found a way to free you from Jack's control, isn't that what you want?" He asked.

That was appealing to her, but there was a loud voice in the back of her telling her that it was all a Trick. No pun intended. She'd never found anything to help with this affliction. She highly doubted that they'd found something already. "I did, but not so much anymore"

"Why not? Why would you want to continue to walk this path?" He didn't understand her. She came to the Past to stop Jack, now she wanted to serve him.

Shay sighed, "Because it's fun!" She exclaimed. "I killed a bar full of guys before I came here, and I realised something…" She moved closer to him. "… I _love_ killing; I _love_ the thrill of taking someone's life from them. That's who I am, I _am_ the daughter of Hades" she kept smiling proudly.

"You don't have to be…" Trick said. "… Think about it. You could save yourself from this life, from loving such a disgusting pleasure. You have the power to change this Shay, for yourself" he waited for her to get close to him.

"Why? I'm better like this, it's freeing" she smiled.

Trick pulled the dagger from behind him, giving no time for Shay to react as he jammed it into her chest. As soon as she stumbled backwards, he got up and ran behind the bar.

Shay groaned, feeling the blade sticking out of her. "You missed my heart…" She looked at him, "… Looks like your old age is catching up to your eyesight. Did you really think that a dagger would stop me?" She pulled on the handle, removing it from her skin.

As soon as it left her, she started to feel something tearing at her insides. She dropped the dagger, then fell to her knees. Her mark was glowing, but it was flickering like a damaged lightbulb. The wound wasn't healing either, "What've you done to me?" She couldn't breathe.

"I've freed you" Trick replied, he had no idea what would happen if he stabbed her with it. Since it was only supposed to work with one cut, but it seemed to do the job.

Shay couldn't take the pain anymore, she fell onto her back and into unconsciousness. Her fight was over.

Suddenly, Bo, Lauren and Ethan came running through the door. Shocked at what they saw. Shay was put cold in the floor, with a stab wound on her chest. Then there was Bo's future self, who was faced down and also out for the count. And lastly, there was Trick. Who was just standing there unharmed.

"And here we thought that you needed rescuing, but it looks like you've taken care of the problem all by yourself…" Bo applauded him, it was impressive. "… Well done Trick" she praised him.

Ethan didn't understand this, not that he didn't think his Grandfather was powerful. But there was no way that he could take down a Hybrid and a Succubus by himself. "What'd you do?" He bent down next to his sister, seeing the small slit on her chest start to heal.

"I stabbed her with the Dagger, as we predicted it had a unique effect on her. Her mark began to glow, only it was different. She started to feel pain, then she collapsed" Trick explained.

"Does that mean it worked?" Lauren asked.

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know…" He got up, turning to see his unconscious Mother faced down on the floor a few inches away. "… What happened to her?" He wondered.

"She and Shay had a heated discussion, harsh words were exchanged before Shay punched her and knocked her out. I don't imagine she'll wake anytime soon" Trick could tell when Shay punched her, that it was a hard one.

Bo hissed, automatically feeling it. "Ouch, maybe we should separate them. But I don't think I should be anywhere near her…" She paused, "… Or me? Urghh! Let's just lock them both up" she clapped her hands, wanting it over and done with.

This was all too confusing.

"I'll put the _other_ you, in the holding cell downstairs. You guys tie her up…" Ethan pointed to his sister, "… If I'm not mistaken you have a pair of steel shackles in your lair?" He looked at Trick.

"You'd be correct, I'll go get them" Trick smiled, then left the room.

Ethan lifted his Mother up, taking her downstairs and locking her in the cage. He didn't know when she would wake up, or what he was going to do with her. But for now, they'd won this round. He just hoped that Shay would be back to her normal self when she came to.

* * *

 **A/N: YAAASSS! Go Trick! And just when you think Shay's out of the game she jumps back in, and comes back even more fierce. Some growing moments for Bo in next chapter, and Future Bo is going to come face to face with Lauren.**

 **Catch you on the flip side. Leave me your thoughts, Much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And here's a double update for you beautiful people. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Freedom**

 **The Dal**

Per Ethan's request, Trick offered up his reinforced steel shackles for Shay to use in her unconscious state. Lauren was standing back as Bo shackled Shay's hands, just in case she woke up. "How're you doing with all this?" She asked her Girlfriend.

Bo sighed, finishing the last clasp around Shay's wrist. "Is there a right answer to that question?" She stood, looking at her with eve so slight amusement. "We have two kids who are basically trying to kill each other, I have a Father that's hell bent on the destruction of the world, and to top things off my Future self is in league with him. How'd you think I'm doing?"

Lauren didn't say anything, she just kissed her. Slowly, and gently. "You're not her…" She said. "… You have time to change things, and I'm here to help you. We won't let that future happen, I promise" she wasn't sure if she could keep that, but she was going to try her hardest.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here" Bo leaned into her, wrapping both arms around her waist. Lauren wasn't just her Girlfriend, she was her confidant, her anchor. Then she realised something, if her Future self was dark, then Lauren would be the only one who could reason with her.

No one knew Bo better than she knew herself.

Before she could even mention it to Lauren, they heard mumbling coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw that Shay was waking up. She had only just realised that she was shackled, and she wasn't happy.

"Take these off of me, now!" Shay held her arms out, she wasn't an animal. When Bo and Lauren didn't say anything, she got it her feet. Only for Bo to step in front of Lauren protectively with a dagger in her hand. "That's cute…" She smiled at it. "… But you won't be needing it"

Lauren stepped closer, "So does that mean you're back?"

Shay looked at her, remembering everything she'd done in her darkened state. All those people she killed, they were innocent. "Yeah, I'm back…" she nodded, "… So, who's got the keys?" She held out her arms again.

Bo looked at Lauren, unsure of what to do. But since her Girlfriend seemed to trust Shay's word, she unlocked the shackles and took them off of her. "Do you remember anything?" She asked her.

"I remember everything…" Shay rubbed her wrists, "… The things I said and did, the people I killed" she didn't normally feel bad for violence, but she did now. And she was ashamed of what she'd done.

"You weren't yourself…" Lauren stood next to her, holding her hand. "… It wasn't your fault Shay" she told her.

Shay bowed her head with a laugh, "Yes it was…" She nodded, "… Being a killer is something I'm good at. He didn't just infect me with darkness, there had to have been something there for him to turn to begin with. I was just being the person I was meant to be" she got it now.

Bo shook her head, "No, the only person you're meant to be; is _yourself_. Sure, you've grown up with certain influences but they don't determine who you're meant to be. You can choose" she knew that all too well.

This was probably the first time that Shay was this close to Bo without wanting to hit her, but now she was having different feelings. When she was about to say something she sensed that her brother was near, lifting her head she saw him standing at the end of the bar.

"Haven't got any hidden knifes on you, have you big brother?" Shay moved away from Bo and Lauren, facing him.

Ethan didn't know what to expect, this could go one of two ways; she could stab him in the heart, or she could just break his neck. Either way he was going to end up dead. "No…" He held out his hands, "… Unarmed"

Shay kept her face straight, approaching him fast. "I'm so sorry" she latched onto him, making sure to let this hug last. She would never intentionally hurt her brother, and she knew that going after Trick was too far. She was glad that Trick did whatever it was that brought her back, before it got out of hand.

He wrapped both arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "You know I can never stay mad at you, little sister" he couldn't function without her, she was his best friend.

"New promise…" Shay pulled back. "… We promise each other, that we're gonna kill that bastard for good. What'd you say?" She extended her hand with a smile.

Ethan grabbed her hand, shaking it in their own special way. "Deal" he winked at her.

Bo made her way over with Lauren at her side, even though that display was touching and really did make them proud of the fact that their children were so close. They still had problems to deal with now, "Hate to interrupt, but what're we gonna do about the _other_ me?" Saying it wasn't any better.

Shay looked at Ethan, both of them thinking the same thing.

"What?" Lauren asked, seeing their faces.

Ethan folded his arms, "Since the dagger worked on Shay, then we need to use it of her too. But we won't get close enough to her, but you can" he told her.

Lauren frowned, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the source of her pain, the reason why she wants to stay like that. The darkness doesn't just make you bad, it strips you of your emotions. When I was under, I didn't feel pain, I felt no loss, no sadness. Seeing you might make her think differently" Shay said.

"And what if she doesn't end up thinking differently?" Bo wondered.

Ethan shrugged, "Then all we can do, is hold her down while one of us cuts her with the blade. If she won't surrender willingly then we'll have to use force. We need every available ally on our side, including her" he didn't have any other options.

Bo shook her head, "There's no way in hell that I'm letting her go into that cage!" She wasn't about to sit back and let the love of her life talk to a monster. The fact that the monster just so happened to be a future version of herself, didn't matter.

"Bo it's okay…" Lauren held her hand, claiming her. "… If there's one thing I am dead certain about you, it's that you won't hurt me. And that goes for the _other_ you, too. I'll be fine" she kissed her gently.

 **/**

Minutes later, Lauren entered the back room where Trick kept his holding cell. Ethan offered to come in with her, but she told him no. She believed that this Bo wouldn't hurt her, so she had to go on faith.

She made her way to the door, standing outside the bars. "How's the head?" She could see her touching the spot when Shay's fist landed. And it was bruising nicely.

Hearing the voice that she hadn't heard in over two decades was making her a little nuts, Bo knew what this was. They were hoping that seeing her dead Wife's past self would make her turn her back in her Father.

But it wasn't going to work, so instead she stayed silent. If she didn't talk to her, then she didn't have to look at her. She wasn't breaking.

"The silent treatment huh?" Lauren had to laugh. "I guess being over twenty years older hasn't changed you much" she remembered all the times when she and Bo would get into a little argument and Bo wouldn't speak to her until they made up.

"You don't know anything about me" Bo mumbled, kicking herself shortly after for breaking her own word.

Lauren knew it wouldn't be long before she caved, "She speaks…" she grabbed the bars of the cage, leaning forward. "… You can't tell me that you actually like it in there. Can you? The Bo I know wouldn't be so easily defeated" she said.

"The Bo you know is gone!" Bo yelled, turning to her. Finally seeing her face, looking directly at the love of her life. Who she'd mourned long ago. "See, you think that you can change things but you can't! Jack will win, it's been that way for two decades!" she turned away from her.

"What if you're wrong?" Lauren asked, "What if by working together, we have a chance? There's strength in numbers you know" she believed that.

But that just made Bo let out a throaty chuckle, "I almost forgot how good you were with words…" she looked at her again. "… Even if you could stop him, what life do I have to go back to? A life where my home is destroyed, where my kids despise me, where my Wife..." she paused, "… Where _you_ , are dead?"

Lauren felt like she wanted to cry, not just for herself but for this Bo. She'd been through so much, who wouldn't be defeated? "You won't know until you try" that was all she could say.

"Don't you get it Lauren? The future isn't _worth_ saving, not anymore!" Bo shook her head, "I don't want to live in a world where I don't have you!" she began to cry, only it wasn't just her heartache that was causing her pain.

It was the darkness inside of her.

She wasn't supposed to feel anything in this state, this's why her Father chose to be make her this way. So that she would obey without question. Sending Lauren in was a low blow, but Bo was even more pissed at the fact that their technique worked.

She'd broken.

Lauren couldn't stand back, she opened the cage and stepped inside. She knew that this wasn't her Bo, that this was weird on so many levels. But seeing Bo hurt, any version of her; made Lauren ache inside.

Bending down, she held Bo's face in her hands. Seeing her closely for the first time was strange, but still fascinating. "You have me now…" she whispered, "… I'm real, I'm with you"

"I'm not the Bo you love" Bo pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if you're twenty years older or a hundred years older. Love doesn't age, it stays the same…" Lauren told her.

Just being this close to her, was helping Bo work through the pain. But being touched by her, when she hadn't been in so long; was a rare thing.

"… There's only one question you need to ask yourself Bo" Lauren finished.

Bo breathed easy, "What's that?"

In that second, Lauren did the only thing she could to get through to her. She pulled her close, and captured her lips very softly. Giving her the thing that she wanted most, her Wife back. Lauren wasn't her, at least not for another two decades.

But she had to do this, it felt like a duty. And it wasn't technically cheating if it was still Bo. Just a few years older.

"Do you want to be happy again?" She asked, pulling back.

 **/**

Ethan was standing by the door to the back room with Bo while Shay was sitting on top of the bar, drinking from a very old bottle of whiskey. She didn't think Trick would mind, and he was out doing a supply run at the moment so what the hell?

"If she kisses the other me, do I class that as cheating?" Bo wanted to know, it was running through her mind and being silent wasn't helping matters.

But that just made Ethan chuckle, "Uh, I don't think so. She's still you, just a little older. And very evil, but still you; none the less. We just have to let Lauren do her thing" he leaned against the door frame.

"And what if Lauren can't work her lovey dovey magic? Then what huh?" Shay was remaining sceptical. She didn't trust her Mother as far as she could throw her, not after everything. Knowing that she wasn't the real killer of her Mother, didn't settle the abandonment issues she still had.

Bo pointed at her, "What she said"

He just shrugged, "I dunno! Why does everyone always look to me for answers? Do I have the words _'Answer Man'_ tattooed on my forehead?" he asked sarcastically.

Shay shook her head, "No, but I could probably fix that for you. All I'd need is a magic marker…" she winked at him. Although he didn't seem amused. "… Jeez! Unclench, I was just kidding" she wasn't really, but she couldn't find a marker anyway.

Suddenly, Bo smacked her ear onto the door. "I hear kissing! Do you hear kissing?" she was getting a little paranoid now; she didn't trust her future self. Not with Lauren, actually she didn't trust anyone with Lauren.

Ethan pulled her away, "No one hears kissing! Besides, this door is made of solid oak; there's no way you heard anything" this was ridiculous. Between Shay's sarcasm, and Bo's paranoia he was getting it from both ends.

"What's the matter? Afraid you're gonna lose Lauren, to _yourself_?" Shay started laughing as she took another swig of her whiskey bottle. She hadn't laughed in a long while, but this was too hilarious.

Bo didn't appreciate the mockery, so she snatched the bottle from her hands and drank what was left of it. "Not laughing now are you?" she placed the empty bottle back on the bar top.

"Great, now I've lost the one thing that was keeping me entertained" Shay sighed.

"It's a good thing you're sitting on a bar then huh?" Ethan reminded her.

Shay's pout morphed into a smile, "Good looking out brother!" she lifted her legs and spun around, going for the first bottle of scotch that she found. "Come to Mama!" she opened it, smelling the strong odour. It was heaven.

Just before Bo could begin another one of her rants, the door opened and Lauren walked through. "Whoa, what's with the tension?" She could see it written all over Bo's face.

But Bo didn't want to let on that she was freaking out, she was totally secure. "Tension? There's no tension. Everything's completely fine, how about you? Are you okay? Did everything go okay in there?" She was rambling.

Lauren nodded, "Everything went good, you were right about me being the key to her humanity. I got her to see things, our way. She told me that Jack has already sent someone back in case she failed" she said.

"To take us?" Ethan assumed, looking at his sister.

But that wasn't what the older Bo had told her, "No, actually they're here to kill me…" She breathed, there was no point in flipping out, this was the new normal now. "… She said that if Jack couldn't control any of you then he wanted to eliminate you completely"

"And killing you, would mean that he'd be killing us too…" Shay sat back on top of the bar, thinking that she wanted to rip Jack's head off. As if he hasn't caused them enough pain. "… Well isn't that just fantastic?" She smiled sarcastically.

Ethan wanted to know something else, "Did she tell you who he sent?" He asked.

Lauren nodded, "Some guy named Draven…" When she said the name, Ethan and Shay instantly locked eyes. They were obviously frightened of this guy, was he that monstrous? "… Who is he?" she asked.

"He's Jack's right hand man…" Ethan said. "… Who also has a deep hatred for Shay and myself" he sighed, stepping closer to his sister and leaning against the bar. Things just kept getting worse.

"Why? What'd you do? Or more importantly, what did _Shay_ do?" Bo hadn't known her for long, but she could tell that Shay was the type to cause trouble without caring about the consequences. Much like herself, maybe they were like two peas in a pod.

Shay made a face, "What makes you think I did anything?" she watched them both stare at her knowingly. "Don't look at me like that!" she hated being accused of things, but on this occasion they were right on the money. "Honestly I thought he'd be over it by now" she exhaled.

"You killed his brother Shay, you can't expect someone to get over that" Ethan told her, he didn't condone her actions. But she actually had a good reason for it, Draven's brother Ozzy was a maniac and always frequented the Pit and caused trouble for the patrons.

"It's not like he didn't have it coming, mess with someone I love and you get dropped; I couldn't have made that simpler to him. But no, he still had to challenge me" Shay wasn't going to apologise for it, Draven's brother was an animal, so she put him down.

End of story.

"Who did he mess with?" Lauren asked, she couldn't help but wonder.

Shay met her eyes, "Sasha, he got rough with her when she kicked him out of the Pit one time. So I made sure he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else again" she wasn't going to say anything more.

Bo had to explain to Lauren what the Pit was, since it was coming up a lot. So she did, and Lauren just pictured a futuristic Dal. Although she had no idea what it really looked like. "So how do we stop him?" Bo asked.

"You don't…" Ethan said. "… We do" he nodded to his sister. Draven was a three-thousand-year old Shapeshifter, he was incredibly smart and knew how to blend into any situation. That was why Jack favoured his help. He explained all of that to them.

But there was just one thing that Bo was confused about, "If we don't know what face he's wearing when he shows up, how will we know it's him?" she didn't have a radar for shapeshifting.

"Thanks to our Hybrid abilities, we can sense the presence of any Fae. And one who is familiar to us will be just as easy to spot, but just in case I think we should go back to the clubhouse. Being in a bar full of people will give him an advantage" Shay said.

"Okay, let's go then…" Bo took Lauren's hand, leading her to the door. "… What're you gonna do about the other me?" she forgot for a second.

Ethan held his hand up, "Leave it with me…" he looked to his sister, "… Go, keep them safe. I can handle this" he fist bumped her then watched them leave the bar. Even though Lauren stated that his Mother reverted, he had to make it stick.

So he filled up a small whiskey glass full of his blood, grabbed the special dagger and entered the back room. He saw that she was clutching her chest, exactly where her mark was. "I've got the perfect cure for that" he approached the cage.

Bo pushed her pain down, standing up as best as she could. "There's no cure for this, trust me I've tried to find one" she looked in the beginning, out of curiosity. But she never found anything.

Ethan didn't think she was dangerous to him, so he entered the cage and showed her the dagger. "We used this on Shay and now she's free of him, isn't that what you want too?" He asked, she obviously did otherwise she wouldn't have given Lauren information.

"That's impossible" Bo didn't buy it.

But that was the beauty of having a genius as resource. "That's Lauren…" He countered. "… She was the one who found it, well her and Kenzi if we're being specific. One cut, and you're free. What'd you say Mom? You ready to come back to us?"

This was all Bo ever wanted, ever since her Father placed her under his hold. And her answer to Lauren's question earlier was yes, so she had to do this. She wanted her life back. "Do it" she said.

Ethan made it quick, and made a small incision on her skin. And when he finished, she gasped. Her mark flickered, until it faded completely. But unlike Shay she didn't collapse. "How'd you feel?" He put the dagger down, touching her arm.

Bo stood straight, feeling the crushing weight of her Father's control finally lift off of her chest. "Free…" She breathed, "… I feel free…" She then looked down at her injured chest. "… And I'm bleeding" she noticed.

He was quick to offer her his blood, "I can fix that, cheers" he smiled, handing her the glass.

She knocked it back, hating the taste but quickly adjusting. When she finally caught her breath, her wound was healed and she looked at her son. He was the spitting image of Lauren, and just as caring. "I'm so sorry" she hated herself for what she'd done.

Without saying anything, he embraced her tight. Letting her cry as much as she wanted, she'd earned that much. "Mom? What happened to you? Last time I saw you was after Trick died, where did you go?" He'd been wondering this for years.

Bo pulled back, bringing him to sit next to her. "I don't remember much, but after Trick's funeral I got captured. My Father was waiting for me there; he knew that killing Trick would draw me out. All I wanted to do was stand with you and Shay, to say goodbye to Trick. But Draven got to me before I could" she said.

"About him? You told Lauren that he's here, do you know where?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, all I know is he's laying in wait. He'll make himself known sooner or later, and Lauren is the first person that he'll go after, you have to protect her" she looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Shay is with her, and the other you. He won't get close enough to hurt her" Ethan promised, he wasn't about to let this all be for nothing. If Lauren died, it was game over for all of them.

"He's smart, you know that. You have to be there too; he can't take the both of you. I'd do it myself but I don't think that would be the best plan of action…" She let out a chuckle. "… You know; I didn't think it would affect me this much. But seeing her…" she turned her head away, unable to speak.

Ethan reached his hand forward, grabbing hers and holding it tight. "We will fix this Mom; I promise…" he wanted to keep that. "… But I think you're right, you being here does complicate things. So I think you should go home, I have a place you can stay" he said.

Once he had explained to her where she would be staying, and who her housemates would be. Bo was lost, she had no idea that both of her Children had romantic lives of their own. But she was happy, especially at the fact that she was going to be a Grandmother.

She vowed to protect Kayla while Ethan was away, that baby was part of her and her family and it was her job. She messed up with her own kids, so she wanted to make up for it. Just as she was about to open her portal, she latched onto her son once more. If they changed the past, then she wouldn't remember any of this. So she wanted to savour the moment.

"I love you Ethan, I know you may not know this but; you and Shay were the best things that ever happened to me. And I'm sorry for how you grew up" she whispered in his ear.

Ethan hugged her back, breathing her in one last time. "I don't blame you Mom, I blame Jack…" he said. "… And I'm gonna stop him, for you" he promised her again.

"Do me a favour?" Bo pulled back, wiping her tears. "Keep your sister in check, she needs guidance more than anyone. She likes being dark too much, be her anchor in the light…" She watched him nod, "… And uh, tell her that I'm sorry. I know it won't mean much to her but—" she stopped.

He held his hand up, "I'll tell her, bye Mom" he flashed a smile.

"Bye buddy" she winked at him, activating her opener and then jumping through.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next? Let me know, much love. xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another Flashback for you now, and lots and lots of drama. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Let It Bleed**

 **Clubhouse**

Now that they had a psychotic shapeshifter lurking around, waiting to attack. Shay wasn't taking any chances when it came to Lauren's safety. If they thought that she was protective before, they were about to have their eyes opened.

Everyone that came to the door, she was checking them out. Even people that Bo and Lauren knew, Draven was a master of disguise. He didn't just take on other people's faces, he played them like an actor played a character. He didn't do anything half assed.

He took on traits, accents, habits of his victim. That was why Jack loved him so much, Draven could infiltrate any organisation under the guise of one of their own. So naturally, when they got into the house Dyson and Kenzi were still there.

But that didn't stop Shay from getting all up in their personal space, she had to make sure that they were who they said they were. Her senses were a little messed up since overcoming the effects of that Amethusto dagger. But she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Plus, she knew Draven as well as he knew Bo and her friends. She'd grown up with him always around their compound. And she knew how to rile him up, all she had to do was mention his brother and how much he deserved to die.

Draven had a short temper, and if he heard her speaking bad about him while he was in the form of someone else. He wouldn't be able to stay in character for long.

Lauren was making some tea, that's what she did when she was nervous. She's been in danger before, but she'd never been the sole target of a mad shapeshifter hell bent on fulfilling his master's duty. "I'd really like to find the person who said that tea solves everything, because they're wrong" she smiled jokingly at Bo.

Bo hugged her from behind, "You've got nothing to feel scared about babe, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. _Ever_ " she kissed the side of her face.

"Let's not throw around words like, _Ever_ …" Shay had to get that in, her attitude was improving but she was still dealing with the fact that she was consumed with darkness a few hours ago. She would get better. "… But don't worry, I'm here so you can leave the protecting to me" she winked at them both.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere Shay" Bo pointed out, being cocky was just another way of bragging about how strong you were. There would always be a time when being cocky would be the death of her, not that she could die for real.

Shay had a hard time believing that, "I think it's done okay for me so far. You guys are just the same as Ethan, you act like being feared is a bad thing. How could it be bad? The cockier you are; the more people know not to mess with you" it was pretty simple.

"Wow, you really have no filter do you?" Bo couldn't believe this girl, clearly her upbringing was terrible. But that didn't explain why Ethan was so different. "Let me ask you something, why is it you're _you_? And Ethan is, different?" she couldn't find another word.

Funnily enough, that didn't insult her. Normally everything did, maybe Shay was evolving. "Easy, he's the nice one. And I'm the nasty one, it's a tactic that works well for us. He's the one who makes the decisions, and I'm the one who gets things done"

"So basically, he's the Master and you're the attack dog?" Bo didn't mean that the way it sounded, but since Shay hadn't started yelling at her yet then she probably didn't take it the wrong way either.

"Well, I wasn't going to put it so literal but yeah. Basically…" Shay nodded with shrug, it wasn't conventional. But it worked for them. "… So rest assured, that when Draven does eventually show up, that I'll be the one to take him out. Wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty" she smiled at Bo.

Bo thought that they were over this petty feud, but clearly not. "You think I can't kill him?" she asked her, "Because you're wrong. If he tries to lay so much as a finger, on Lauren; I will end him" she promised her.

Shay was impressed, she liked hearing that. It was nice to hear someone being badass, Ethan was always too conservative. Sure, he killed when he needed to. But he would try and preserve life any chance he could, even if the person was an evil monster.

"Now that's more like it, protect your lady with a fierce vigilance. That's the Bo that I can respect" she told her, since her future self wasn't good at that one task. She hoped that this Bo could make up for it.

"Glad we finally agree on something" Bo nodded at her.

Lauren had been standing idly by while they exchanged words, and she was creeped out. Now that they were so close together, she realised that it was basically like looking at a set of twins. How did she not notice this before? "Would you two like a room? Or maybe some privacy?" she joked.

"You should be glad we're getting along, it makes a change" Shay didn't want to say that she was warming up to this Bo, or any version of her. But she was slowly coming around. Maybe she wasn't all bad.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ethan walked through. Wondering what was going on. "Everything okay here ladies?" he approached the kitchen slowly.

"Everything's fine, how'd it go?" Shay asked, referring to their Mother and her departure.

Ethan took up a seat on one of the stools, letting out a tired sigh. "Good, after I purged her of the darkness; I sent her back to the future. Who knows how much damage has already been done to the timeline, we can't risk anything further" he said.

Lauren stirred four cups of tea, handing them out one by one. But when she got to Shay, she just looked at it with a frown. "What? You don't like tea?" she asked, in all this time she'd never seen her drink any.

"Not particularly, no…" Shay didn't drink tea, mostly because that was always the thing that she did with Trick when they would have their talks. When he died, she couldn't bring herself to drink it anymore. It just didn't feel right without him. "… I'll pass, thanks though" she didn't mean to offend her.

"Hey why don't you do a sweep of the perimeter outside? You never know when Draven will show up…" Ethan took the tea cup away from his sister, taking it for himself. When Shay left, he noticed the look on Lauren's face. "… Don't take it personally, it's just a sore subject" he explained.

Bo frowned, "Who would've thought, Tea is Shay's kryptonite. What's the big deal?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"When we lived with Trick after running from Jack, he would always make a pot of tea and then we'd talk. Sometimes he'd do it with us individually, those talks where special to us. And when he died, Shay never drank tea again. Still doesn't to this day. She's a little dramatic" he sipped his tea.

It was nice to know that Trick was there for her children, but Bo hated the idea that he had died. It was just another person that she was destined to lose. Unless, she stopped her Father. Then she wouldn't have to lose anyone.

"You were close with him" She said.

Ethan nodded, placing his cup down. "Real close…" he smiled, "… He was the closest thing to a loving parent that we'd ever known. It broke us when he died, we loved him" he wasn't going to cry, but he always got emotional when talking about Trick.

"How did he die?" Bo asked, she was dying to know.

When he heard her ask that question, Ethan was instantly taken back to that night in his head. The darkest part of his life, was when his Grandfather was taken from him;

 **…..**

 _Ethan had been hanging out with his new Girlfriend Kayla, she was the daughter of one of Trick's friends. And he had to say that he was very smitten with her, she was a powerful Witch, and unlike most people; she didn't care that he wasn't fully Fae._

 _Being a Hybrid didn't change her feelings for him, and that meant everything to Ethan. He walked into the Dal, hoping to see his Grandfather behind the bar like always but he didn't see him. In fact, he didn't see anyone._

 _No customers, no bartenders, nothing._

 _Then he sensed something, something bad. Following the horrible feeling, it led him down into the lair. And he saw that everything had been messed around, as if someone had broken in. "Grandpa?!" He called for him, hearing nothing back._

 _All of the book cases had been knocked over, he could barely see two feet in front of him. When he started to throw things away, he saw his Grandfather's foot buried underneath a pile of furniture. "Hang on Grandpa! I'll get you out!" He lifted things one by one, then went for the huge book case._

 _Due to his adrenaline spiking, he was very strong right now, it only took one hand to lift the bookcase and throw it to the side. "No!" He gasped, his Grandfather had his eyes wide open but he wasn't breathing. "No, you're not dead!" He bit the inside of his wrist as hard as he could, placing it over Trick's mouth to feed him his blood._

" _Come on!" He started to cry, "You can't leave us! Come back!" He didn't know how he could ever survive without him. "Please…" he was begging. When he didn't see anything come of feeding him his blood, he pulled his arm away, closing his Grandfather's eyes. "… I'm sorry Grandpa" he sighed._

 _Before he could even think about finding the person responsible, he sensed another presence behind him, and it was familiar. "Shay…" He closed his eyes, then turned around to see her frozen on the spot. He couldn't stop his tears at this point, and seeing her so upset just made him worse._

"… _He's gone" he walked over to her, embracing her in his arms and shielding her from the sight._

 _Shay cried into her Brother's chest, first her Mother and now Trick. She was beginning to see a pattern. "Why does everyone have to die around me?" she believed that she was bad luck. She had to be for this to happen twice._

" _Hey! This is not your fault!" He looked at her, "I promise, I'm gonna find who did this and I will make them suffer for taking him away from us. But don't ever, think that it's your fault he's dead" he brought her back into the hug._

 _He didn't want her thinking that._

 _After he'd sent Shay off to Sasha, Ethan started to clean up as best he could. He moved his Grandfather's body into his bedroom, he'd called in his guys to help him out. He wanted him buried as soon as possible._

 _While his men were cleaning up, he had one of them; Jay. Who was a Wolf Shifter, find any scent he could so that he could piece together what happened here. "Anything?" He asked._

 _Jay kept sniffing, but he had enough to go on. "Scavengers…" He said. "… Only one of them, older male. He's a Pyro" he told him. Pyros were very rare Fae who had the power to create and manipulate fire._

 _And that was what confused Ethan, if this was just a scavenging kill. Then the Pyro would've taken things from the bar and there was nothing missing. Plus, he would've used his powers to burn Trick's body. But he didn't._

" _Can you track him?" He asked._

 _Since he had a strong scent to follow, Jay nodded. "Yes, I'm ready when you are E" he knew that Ethan wanted revenge. It was written all over his face, normally Ethan was cheery, but now his face showed no emotion._

 _Ethan walked over to his Grandfather's vault, opening it up and finding his most precious sword. Trick told him the story of when his Father gave it to him when he became King. Trick always said that when he passed, it would be Ethan's to use._

 _He picked it up, feeling how heavy it was. He was going to use this sword to kill every single scavenger he found. Until he found the culprit, he thought it an appropriate choice. Holding it, he walked back out of the vault and closed it._

" _The rest of you keep cleaning up, Jay?" He looked at his friend. "Take me to them" he ordered. Seeing his friend nod, Ethan followed him out of the bar._

 _ **Scavenger's Hideout (Later)**_

 _The scavengers were a scary group, but they weren't smart. Which was why Jay was able to lead Ethan straight to their hideout. It was in an abandoned old factory, they always needed a place to horde the stuff they stole._

" _I can smell them, there's about over dozen guys in there. So what's the plan?" Jay turned his head, expecting to see Ethan standing next to him. Only there was no one there. "Ethan?" He looked all around, until finally he saw the back of his friend's head as he ran into the building. "Damn it!" He ran after him._

 _Ethan got inside, finding the first person he saw and swinging his sword with enough force to cut his head off. The blood splattered over his face, but that wasn't stopping him. Because these people had taken someone he loved dearly, they had to pay._

 _Killing them wouldn't bring Trick back, but it was a start._

 _He kept going, cutting through everyone he came across. Until he got it the very top of the building, finding a private room. The door was locked when he tried it, so he summoned all of his strength and kicked it down._

 _The door fell off its hinges, revealing a very scared older man. Ethan looked him over, seeing the flame birthmark on his arm. He was the Pyro, which meant that he was the killer. "You know who I am?" He asked him._

" _You're a Hybrid" The man stuttered in fear._

 _Ethan grabbed his throat, lifting him up and pushing him into a wall. "I'm_ _ **the**_ _Hybrid! You took someone I loved from me,_ _ **why**_ _?!" He demanded that he tell him._

" _The King ordered me!" The Pyro blurted out. "I didn't want to do it, I swear. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to hurt someone close to you or your sister? It would be suicide!" He said. Everyone knew not to test them._

 _That didn't work for Ethan, so he choked him. "And yet you killed my Grandfather anyway! Why?! ANSWER ME!" He shouted._

" _He was controlling me! I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry" The man seemed sympathetic enough, but that didn't matter._

 _Ethan dropped him to the floor, turning away from him. "You're sorry?" He laughed, "My Grandfather is dead, and you're sorry?" This was rich. "Being sorry, won't save you now" he spun around and drove the sword through him._

 _The Pyro tried to hold on, but he couldn't. Suddenly, his body burst into flames and perished before Ethan. His remains covered the sword, sticking to the blood from earlier. Ethan didn't know that would happen, but he thought that killing him would make his pain go away._

 _It didn't._

 _He walked away from the pile of ash, breathing in and out as he realised what he'd just done. Those people, he killed them all. They were hardly innocent, but they had nothing to do with Trick's death only his killer did. And yet he butchered all of these people._

 _Maybe he was a monster._

 _But right now, he was just a Grandson, grieving for the loss of the one person who loved him unconditionally. His amazing Grandfather, that was a better Father than Jack ever was. He and Shay were alone now, they only had each other._

 _But one thing he was going to promise himself, was that Jack was going to pay for taking Trick away from them._

 **…..**

"And here I thought Shay was the violent one…" Bo couldn't help her comment after hearing that detailed story. "… But for what it's worth, you did the right thing. I would've done the same" she really would've. Her family was her life.

Ethan always felt bad for that day, for the people he killed. "Shay's still the violent one, I have a certain control. But when it comes to people I love, all bets are off. I know not to draw the line between being a protector and being a murderer" he said.

"That's good…" Lauren was proud of him for that, then realised how weird that sounded. To actually be proud of a son she didn't have yet, "… You should never blur that line, if you do you'll end up losing your humanity. And that is the last thing you'd want" she gave him a bit of advice.

That's what Parents were supposed to do.

He let out a laugh, "Humanity…" He repeated her words. "… I've haven't thought about that in a long time. I mean, technically me and Shay are the only part Human, part Fae creatures on earth. So losing our Humanity is an actual thing. I hope it never happens though" he didn't want to know what that felt like.

"It won't…" Bo placed her right arm around Lauren's back, "… We won't let it" she wasn't going to let her son lose himself like she had dozens of times.

"So, the perimeter's clear, no sign of anyone…" Shay walked into find herself in the middle of a weird energy. "… Whoa? What is that?" She walked forward, trying to focus on what she was picking up. "I sense regret…" She looked at her brother, it was coming from him. "… Did you tell them about the time you slept with a Cyclops?" She assumed that's what his revelation was.

Lauren widened her eyes, "You slept with a Cyclops?!" She didn't approve of that; they were filthy creatures.

Ethan held up a finger, "In my defence, she was _half_ Cyclops. And I didn't find out until _after_ I slept with her" that was a horrible night, she was crazy but the sex was amazing. And it was before he met Kayla, he wasn't a cheater.

"How did you not notice? Aren't Cyclops' the creatures with one eye? I don't understand how you'd miss something like that. People have two eyes; a Cyclops has one. It's pretty simple" Bo couldn't help her laugh, that was something she'd definitely pick up on.

"Like I said, she was half. So she had two eyes, and was very _very_ strong. I had to end it an hour after, she was a nutcase" Ethan drank some more of his tea. He really didn't want to talk about this.

Shay smiled, tapping his shoulder. "My brother, always the heart breaker. But not anymore, now he's a simple man with a simple girl" she was happy for him, but she missed the days when they would troll for sexual partners together.

"Take it from me…" Bo said. "… There is _nothing_ wrong, with settling down. Right babe?" She smiled at Lauren. Who leaned into kiss her softly.

"Right" she nodded.

And seeing that made Shay make a face, "Get a room!" she felt her brother hit her arm. "Dude, cut it out!" She hit him back. "Don't make me hurt you!" She laughed, fighting with him playfully.

Lauren clapped her hands, "Okay, that's enough! You're adults, not five year olds…" To scold her future children who were over the age of twenty was very weird. With everything that she'd experienced in these last few months, she was in desperate need of therapy. "… It's hard to have a fun moment, when you have someone out there who's waiting to kill you" she wasn't in the mood.

"Relax, he's not gonna get close enough to hurt you. I promise" Shay winked at her, if there was one thing that she would die trying to do; it was protecting her Mother. From anything and everything.

And just like when they were living together, that wink was enough to put Lauren's mind at ease. Because no matter what Shay had done, or what had gone down in these last few days. She knew that Shay would die to protect her. Not that she wanted that, but it was nice to be loved.

An hour later, and the four of them were sitting on the couch. Watching a movie, when there was a knock at the door. Ethan was up first, telling Bo to keep Lauren at her side. Shay hid behind a wall, if it was Draven he wouldn't see her if he walked in.

Ethan walked to the door, opening it and finding Dyson on the other end. Draven was smart, but clearly he had lost a step in the last couple of years. To show up as Dyson when the real Dyson had only left an hour ago; was stupid.

"Dyson…" He smiled, sensing his energy. It was definitely him. "… What brings you back so soon?" He asked, going for him straight away would be the wrong move. He had to make Draven believe that he'd pulled the wool over their eyes.

"I was on a case, and I was wondering if Lauren would be able to give me a minute of her time. I could really use her medical expertise" Draven answered.

Nodding, Ethan let him in. Then closed the door, locking it before following him inside. "I'll give you seven out of ten for getting this far…" He watched the fake Dyson turn around to look at him. "… Did you really think that we wouldn't know? _Draven_ " he watched him smirk.

Draven reverted back into his own form, revealing his tanned face, with a scar that trailed down his left eye. "It's good to see you again, my Prince…" He said. "… Tell me, where's your sister?" He asked him.

Shay rounded the corner, her sword in hand. "Present" she smiled at him. She was so going to enjoy killing him.

But Draven didn't seem scared, and that was because he had his own secret weapon. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small circular device. It looked like an oven timer. This wasn't good, he had something up his sleeve.

"And did you really think that I would make it this easy for you to capture me? So you can kill me? Like you did my brother?!" He yelled.

Shay stepped forward, approaching him from behind. "Your brother was an asshole! If you ask me his death was well deserved. Just like yours will be" she got ready to stab him from behind.

That was when Draven put his weapon to use, he turned the dial of his device. Watching the small light flash blue. And when it did, it emitted a pulse that only effected Ethan and Shay. "Oh I'm sorry…" He watched them drop to the floor, their entire bodies were aching. "… You were saying?"

Ethan felt like his body was being crushed by something, his throat was closing up. And it felt as though he was burning from the inside. Lifting his head, which was a hard task; he saw his sister in the same position. But she was trying to fight as much as she could.

He did the same, Draven had already began walking over to Bo and Lauren. But when Shay fell she dropped her sword near him, Ethan began to crawl, trying his hardest to get closer to the sword. This wasn't how it ended for them, he wasn't going to lose his Mother again.

Draven looked at Bo, "I was told not to harm you, so why don't you just hand over your lover and I won't have to break my word? There's no reason for you to die too" he was giving her an option.

"I'll pass…" Bo replied. "… If you want her, you'll have to kill me first" she wasn't letting him take Lauren, not today.

He sighed, "Fine, don't say I didn't give you a chance" he went for them both.

But it that second, Ethan had fought through the effects of that device enough to get to his knees. And when he did, he picked up Shay's sword and launched it in Bo's direction. Bo caught the hilt in her hand, driving it through Draven's stomach just as he was about to get to them.

Draven stopped, looking down at the sword that was sticking out of his stomach. He looked back at Bo, he wasn't expecting that. When he dropped to his knees, he began to choke on his own blood.

Lauren ran around Bo, searching him for that device. When she found it, she turned it off. And once she did, Ethan and Shay stopped screaming in pain. She threw it on the floor and stomped on it until it was in pieces. What kind of device was that?

Ethan helped his sister up, both of them standing beside Bo. "Huh…" Shay spoke, "… That's the same place I stabbed your brother. Funny how things work out" she chuckled at him.

"Great minds think alike" Bo smiled at her. This was probably the most they'd gone without arguing with each other. Then Shay did the one thing that Bo never expected to get from her, she gave her a fist bump. And it was oddly enjoyable.

Grabbing the handle of the sword, Ethan twisted it. Making Draven groan. "Here's what's gonna happen, you're going to tell us everything that Jack has planned. Do this, and I'll let you live. Don't do it, and I'll let Shay reunite you with your brother" he nodded to his sister.

Shay winked at Draven, clicking her tongue as she imitated firing a gun with her fingers. That sounded like an amazing idea to her.

Draven spat out some blood, "It doesn't matter what I tell you…" He laughed. "… You can't kill him, without dying yourself! So go ahead, try and take him on. But you'll die either way…" He looked to Bo and Shay. "… You all will"

"E?" Shay frowned, "What's he talking about?" This was the first she was hearing of this.

Ethan hadn't told Shay about that yet, more because of the fact that he didn't know if it was really true or not. But he doubted that Draven was lying. Because he knew that they would kill him regardless.

Not that it mattered, the Amethusto Dagger purged them of Jack's mark. Which would mean that the link was broken too. Only he hadn't removed his own, or Bo's. He just looked directly at Draven's smug face. "Say Hi to your brother for me" he pulled the sword from his abdomen, then ran it through his chest.

Draven's body jerked, his life was fading quickly. But he wasn't going to go without warning them of something. "Enjoy my parting gift, it should be here soon" with one last chuckle, he fell to the floor.

"Burn in hell, asswipe!" Shay took her sword from his chest, watching his body disappear. "Hey!" Shay yelled at her brother, "What was he talking about?" she hated it when people lied to her, but more so when it was Ethan. They made a promise to never do that.

Sighing, Ethan glanced at Bo. She'd heard of the rumour when Ethan showed her his past. Shay wasn't going to be happy that he didn't keep her in the loop. "Well, I don't know about the whole Parting Gift thing but the handprints, they link us to Jack…" he told her. "… If he dies, so do we"

"But I thought the dagger removed his marks" Lauren stepped forward, if they killed him in this time then that meant that Bo would die too. She didn't want that; it would destroy her to see that happen.

Ethan nodded, "Exactly, Draven obviously didn't know that we had it. You know what this means right?" he looked at the three women. "If we're unlinked, we can kill him and no one else dies. It's an advantage, one I intend to use against him" he said.

"How?" Shay didn't understand.

"Why do you think he marks us?" Ethan asked, "Why he marked Bo when she was born?" No one could answer him. He's trapped in Tartarus, to get out he needs power. Lots of it" he explained.

Lauren followed his train of thought, "Which is why he needs to be linked to you three, he must be feeding off of you somehow. Gathering enough power so that he can break out of his realm" she understood.

"So if we unlink you, and then Bo…" Shay looked at her, "… Then he'll be powerless, and we can finally kill him. Yeah, I like that plan! Let's just do that" she was on board.

"We will, just not that plan exactly…" Ethan said. "… Killing our Jack doesn't matter, it's the Jack in this time that needs to die. Kill him, and the future is saved. We just need to find a way to get to Tartarus, any ideas?" he looked at them.

Bo just frowned, "Uh, I don't even have a passport" she didn't know how much help she would be.

"I don't think it's that kind of trip, Bo" Lauren didn't care if Bo wasn't catching on quick, every time she did something like this Lauren just found it adorable.

Suddenly, a portal opened near the kitchen. They all shielded their eyes, it was so bright. They all heard a thud as the light began to dim, when they pulled their hands away from their face. They saw someone curled up on the floor.

"Sasha?" Shay wasn't sure of what she was seeing; all she saw was the back of a blonde woman. But she had a tattoo on the back of her shoulder. It was of a dove, Sasha had one in the same place. Shay ran to her, seeing the wounds on her back.

When she turned her over, her breath hitched in her throat. It was Sasha, she'd been bruised and beaten. "No, Sasha? Can you hear me?" she touched her cheek, seeing her Girlfriend crack one eye open. "What happened?" she asked.

Sasha began to cry, feeling the entire pain in her body. But ironically, that wasn't her reason for letting her tears fall. "Jack…" she cried. "… Shay, he took them…" she sobbed. "… He took my wings" she curled up tighter, letting Shay hold her.

Lauren covered her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe someone would do something as horrid as that. What was Jack's problem? She looked to Bo, who was tearing up. No one could blame her, and Ethan was the same. Except he was at his sister's side.

Shay was so angry; she couldn't believe he would stoop this low. Sasha was innocent, she didn't do anything to him. Her eyes flickered blue uncontrollably, she glanced at her brother. Who was thinking the exact same thing.

They had to kill him, it didn't matter if it wasn't relevant to their mission. They had to get him for this, for what he'd taken from Sasha. Her wings were her birth right, everything a Valkyrie stood for. Without them she would be nothing.

He would pay for this, with his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Just when you thought she was safe, this goe** **s and happens. Jack is a nasty piece of work. I know he did that to Tamsin in the show, and I wanted to incorporate that into the story. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for this one being late, super busy this week. Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Weapon Of Choice**

 **Clubhouse**

Wanting to treat Sasha's wounds, Lauren had Ethan bring her over to the couch. She could see where Jack had made the cut to remove her wings. Her muscles were still poking through her skin, which was a problem.

Shay just wanted to give her some blood, but that wouldn't work if her muscles hadn't contracted yet. They needed to wait, which was what Lauren told Shay to do. She could give her something for the pain, but until her muscles contracted there wasn't much else they could do.

"I'm just gonna clean some of the blood okay?" Lauren bent down next to Sasha, who was pretty much out for the count. She began wiping the dry blood away, making sure not to hurt her too much but that didn't really make a difference.

Ethan could tell Shay was about to explode due to how angry she was, so she asked Bo if she could take her outside. He was helping Lauren with Sasha's wounds.

 **Outside**

Once outside, Shay saw her car parked out front. Without even thinking, she brought her two fists down hard and made a massive dent in the hood of the car. She wanted to scream, but it wouldn't do her any good, and it certainly wouldn't help Sasha.

Bo didn't know what to do, but she knew that if this happened to Lauren. Then she would be feeling the exact same thing, and the one thing that she would want right now. Would be a comforting hug. Although she and Shay weren't best buds, they had come far in a short time.

She approached her, touching her shoulder but jumping back when Shay looked at her with glowing blue eyes. "Shay, fight it! Don't let it control you! I know you're angry, but we will get him for this" she said.

"How?" Shay asked, her eyes shifting back. "How are we supposed to defeat such a disgusting evil piece of shit like him? Sasha didn't do anything, she was innocent. I thought leaving her would've made her safe" she began to cry.

Without saying anything, Bo wrapped both arms around her tight. "Sometimes doing the right thing can have consequences. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault. You can't let him break you, especially not now. Sasha needs you" she whispered to her.

"I should've saved her" Shay mumbled into Bo's neck, holding onto her shoulders. This was the first time that she had welcomed any kind of comfort from her. It wasn't that bad.

Bo felt so bad for her, she didn't know what she'd be like if it was her and Lauren in this situation. "You couldn't have known that he'd go after her. Besides, you thought she was safe with Kayla. There was no way that you could've predicted this" she kept her close.

Shay finally stopped crying, and when she did she pulled away. "What's the point of being powerful if you can't protect the people you love?" She didn't understand it; she was meant to be this indestructible girl. And yet she couldn't stop her loved ones from getting hurt.

"That's a question I've never gotten the answer to, at some point you just have to be there when you can. Instead of hating yourself for when you can't…" Bo didn't know if it helped, but she was basically just reciting what she'd always told herself. "… I hope you weren't planning on driving that, _ever_ again" she laughed, looking at the wrecked car.

Turning around, Shay saw the result of her rage. She did love that car, but not as much as she loved Sasha. "Only one thing matters right now, and she's in there, in pain. I should be with her" she took a breath.

Bo nodded, "That's the spirit, come on" she took her back into the house.

 **Inside**

Ethan was about to walk outside to get Shay, they'd done what they could but Sasha was freaking out now that she'd come to. And her being hysterical was forcing her to try and extend her wings, only they weren't there anymore. So it was causing her a lot of pain.

"She'll only listen to you; you have to calm her down" he told his sister.

Shay ran to her, sitting beside her. "Sasha, I need you to breathe for me…" She lifted her up to sit behind her, "… Everything's okay, I'm right here. Just breathe, in and out slowly…" She demonstrated, watching her Girlfriend copy her. "… That's it, keep going"

Lauren watched at Sasha's muscles contracted, to the point where it was possible for Shay to give her some blood now. "If you're gonna give her blood, now would be the time" she said.

Sticking her hand out, Shay let Lauren cut her wrist. Letting her blood pour out into a glass, when it was half full she pulled her hand away. Feeling her wrist heal within seconds, she took the glass from Lauren and brought it to Sasha's mouth. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better"

Sasha drank the entire glass, feeling the ache in her back and in her face subside. But the wounds where her wings were cut, didn't heal completely. Shay and Lauren didn't know why, maybe they would in time. But at least the rest of her was fine. "They're gone" she mumbled, referring to her wings.

"I'm gonna make him pay for this, I promise" Shay told her.

But hearing that, just made Sasha angry. She got up, separating herself from her Girlfriend. "Promise? That's funny, because you also promised me that I'd be safe. And now look where I am!" She yelled, "Stuck in the past, _without_ my Wings! My _Wings_ , Shay!"

Shay stood, "I know, and I am _so_ sorry. I wish that I could undo what he did, but I can't. That's one power that I don't have. But I swear, I won't stop until he's paid for this" she tried to approach her, but Sasha just backed up.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Sasha knew that she was being difficult, but she just couldn't deal with this right now. "Please, just give me some time" she ran out of the house, not caring that she had blood all over her shirt.

When Shay tried to run after her, Ethan pulled on her arm. "You heard her Shay…" He said. "… Leave her be" he knew that Sasha needed to be alone. She was safe in this time; Jack couldn't get to her. And she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

But that wasn't going to stop Shay from going after her, she pushed her brother away. "I can't" she ran to the front door, and then tried to catch up with her Girlfriend.

"Do you think Sasha will be okay?" Bo asked, she knew at a time like this that Sasha would need her Parents. But she didn't know if she could tell Dyson and Tamsin about her. They weren't even a couple yet. Bo was afraid it might make things worse.

"I hope so…" Ethan sighed, "… She's tough. But losing her wings isn't something that any of us can even comprehend. I guess it would be like one of us losing a limb, not easy to get over" he couldn't even begin to understand how it felt to lose something so sacred to you.

Lauren nodded, "I would imagine that's exactly what it's like. I hope she can get through this, she seems like a sweet girl. Which is saying something, since she came from Tamsin who is _very_ bitchy" she didn't mean anything by it, just her opinion.

 **The Dal (Later)**

Sasha hadn't gotten very good at giving people the slip, in the world they grew up in being fast meant you survived. Which was why it was so hard for her to understand how this happened to her, she was always cautious. But she didn't know the extent of Draven's power.

He used Shay's form to throw her off, she had only left the safe house with Kayla and Bo to grab some things from her place. But when she got to the pit, he was already waiting for her. Wearing Shay's face.

By the time she'd figured it out, he had already taken his shots at her. Then all she remembered was feeling groggy, he must've drugged her. She woke up without her wings, feeling the loss of them. She didn't know what she was supposed to be now, how could she call herself a Valkyrie?

Not knowing where to go, Sasha went to the only place that she knew had alcohol. She walked into the Dal, and as she did everyone's eyes were on her. Most likely looking at the blood that was soaked into her shirt. She didn't care in this moment.

She tapped the bar, "Whiskey, double…" she slapped down a hundred-dollar bill. "… Keep em' coming" she told Trick.

"I know you, you're Shay's friend. Sasha, right?" he frowned at her, when did she come back? He was missing something obviously.

"I'm not really in a chatty mood right now, but I might circle back to your question after three or four glasses of what I asked for. So, if you please?" she gestured to the shelf of booze, seeing the bottle of whiskey in front of her.

Trick saw the blood all over her, but she didn't look like she was in pain. Instead of making a scene, he just got her what she asked for. He poured her a double of his best whiskey, she'd paid for it after all. Then left her the bottle, she looked like she needed it. "Enjoy"

"I plan to" She knocked the first one back, then poured herself another.

"Hey kid?"

Sasha really hoped that she wasn't hearing the person that she was thinking in her head, because she seriously didn't have the energy for this. Turning around, she saw her Mother's face. This was bad, this was very bad.

She had to act as though she didn't know her, which wouldn't be hard. She died before she was old enough to remember her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me why you're covered in blood. We don't have much of a dress code here, but showing up in clean clothes is a bit of a given" Tamsin stood beside her, this girl seemed familiar to her. But she'd never seen her before today.

Sasha had no problem in talking like they were strangers, because that's what they were, she never got the chance to know her Mother. "Got mugged, they took something very important to me, and now I figured I'd drink my troubles away. Although, I don't think it's working" she knocked back another glass.

Tamsin checked out the girl's wounds, she had to huge scars on her back, and they were positioned exactly where her own wings would be. This girl was a Valkyrie; Tamsin could sense it. "They took your wings…" She watched the girl look at her, tears already forming. "… I'm sorry" she honestly was.

Losing your wings was a fate worse than death for Valkyries.

"Me too…" Sasha poured herself another drink. "… I don't know how to go on without them, they were my security blanket. How can I call myself a Valkyrie, when I don't have the one thing that makes us a guardian?" She asked her, if anyone could answer her it would be Tamsin.

Seeing that this girl was on the verge of a breakdown, Tamsin hopped up on a stool next to her and leaned forward to grab a clean glass from behind the bar. "Word of advice kid?" She took the bottle and poured herself a glass. "Being without your wings doesn't make you any less of a Valkyrie" she said.

"Tell that to the proud members of our kind…" Sasha snorted. "… If they don't see you with your wings, then you may as well not exist" she'd come across other Valkyries before, and they weren't pleasant bunch.

"I tend to stay away from them, life is full of problems without adding those stuck up bitches to the mix. Look, most Valkyries don't get their wings until their last life. Which means that in all the lives before, they went without. And guess what? They were _still_ Valkyries" Tamsin sipped her whiskey.

Sasha had to think for a second, she was right. "I never thought of it that way, I was born with my wings. I've always had them, I don't know how to function without them" she didn't know why she was born with hers, apparently it was rare among their kind.

"You'll go on…" Tamsin tapped her arm, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have her wings stolen from her. "… Do you have someone to lean on at a time like this?" She asked.

"Yeah, although I kind of blamed her for it. Which wasn't right, it wasn't her fault…" Sasha stood from her stool, "… I should go apologise to her, thanks for the talk Tamsin. It really meant a lot" she smiled at her then ran for the door.

Tamsin smiled back, waving at her. "Anytime…" Then she realised something. "… How'd she know my name?" She frowned at herself. That was weird.

Just as Sasha was making her way outside, she crashed right into Shay. "I should've guessed that you wouldn't listen to me. You never were one for doing as you were told" she watched her Girlfriend smile.

"I couldn't let you run around in a world you didn't know, although you seemed to find your way here…" Shay could tell that Sasha seemed a little better, but she wouldn't be back to normal this quickly. "… Look Sasha, I'm sorry. You were right, this is my fault. The only reason he went after you was because of me"

Sasha shook her head, "No Shay, it wasn't fair for me to blame you. You weren't the one who took them, it was Jack. Just promise me that we'll get him" she leaned in for hug.

That was one promise that Shay was going to die trying to keep, she wrapped both arms around her tight. "I promise you" she whispered, holding her close.

 **Clubhouse (Bo and Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren was just putting her medical equipment away after treating Sasha, she hoped that the young Valkyrie could get through this difficult time. It was times like this when she loved the fact that she was human, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose something so special to her.

Other than the people she loved, of course.

In the next second, Lauren felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. She would've screamed, but she could smell Bo's perfume from a mile away. "One time, you're gonna do that and I'm gonna be carrying something valuable" she thought about the other times Bo had done it.

"You mean like I am right now?" Bo giggled, Lauren was the most valuable thing she had the privilege of holding. "So, Ethan said that he had someone to go and see. And Shay and Sasha aren't here, Kenzi definitely won't be back until tonight—"

"So you thought that we'd have naked cuddle time now that we have a second to ourselves?" Lauren finished for her, turning around in Bo's arm. "Because I love that idea!" She smiled in a kiss. Letting Bo pull her closer.

Since this whole mess had started, Bo and Lauren hadn't had time to think let alone have time to themselves. Bo was close to exploding, she was amazed that she'd held on this long. She took steps toward the bed, when she felt Lauren hit the front, she laid her down and climbed on top of her.

Losing their clothes was fast, losing their underwear was faster.

At this point, they didn't care if they locked themselves away in this room forever. Forget about their problems, and their worries. But they knew better than that, nothing was ever that simple. Which was why they weren't going to waste this time.

Bo had noticed that when she fed Lauren her chi, their activities tended to last a lot longer than normal. So she was really appreciating the fact that she was a Succubus right now. She found herself being rolled over, until she was on her back with Lauren's lips on her.

"If we can keep this up when we're married, I think we'll be happy forever" She giggled, holding her Girlfriend's face in her hands.

Lauren had to laugh, she was thinking the same thing. "Thinking about that a lot are we?" She rested on her side, lifting her head up with her hand.

Bo turned to her, "Would it freak you out if I said yes?" She countered.

"Nope…" Lauren shook her head, "… It's not like we can forget about what we've learned. We're meant to get married, have kids, build a life. As long as we can keep your Father from ruining it" she sighed.

And there it was, the moment was over. Their little love bubble had popped. Bo rolled onto her own side, facing her. "We will…" She said. "… I won't let him destroy our family. And most importantly I won't let _our_ children, be raised by a monster" she wasn't going to watch it happened.

"Promise?" Lauren laid her head down onto the pillow. She didn't realise how tired she was until right now. With everything going on, she hadn't had a chance to breathe. Let alone sleep. And this had tired her out too.

Bo leaned in, pressing a kiss to her head. "I promise" she whispered, pulling away she noticed that Lauren was sleeping. And she was going to let her remain that way. As much as Bo wanted to stay here with her, she had work to do.

She climbed out of bed slowly, going to grab her clothes and throwing them back on. On her way out, she closed the bedroom door. She wanted to leave her Girlfriend to have some time to relax.

 **Downstairs**

When she got to the first floor, Bo was instantly met with Sasha and Shay who were walking through the door. "Hey, how're you doing?" She smiled softly at Sasha, she really liked her and didn't want her to be upset.

Sasha smiled back as best as she could, "Better, I had a really good talk with my Mom…" She saw Bo's face turn worried, clearly she should've explained a little more than that. "… Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything. But she could sense that I was a Valkyrie, and she gave me a pep talk"

"Tamsin?" Bo frowned, "Gave _you_ a pep talk?" She asked, seeing her nod. "There are a million things wrong with that sentence. Sorry, it's just your Mom doesn't normally know the right things to say. Though, she has given me a few pep talks now that I think about it" she remembered one or two.

Shay stepped in between them, "Okay, we don't really have time for you to try and dig through your brain. Where's Ethan?" She asked.

"Uh, he said he had to meet someone…" Bo shrugged, he didn't really give her much of a reason before he left. "… That's all I know about the situation. Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with Jack. I doubt he's playing hooky" she knew how much Ethan wanted to fix things.

"No, that's not his style. He's a bit of a prude, doesn't really enjoy partying that much. He isn't the free spirit I am" Shay loved that she and her brother had a kind of yin and yang thing going on. It was their thing.

Sasha snorted, "More like _wild_ spirit…" She turned to her, "… But that is also one of the reasons I love you" she pecked her softly.

For Bo, seeing this was very weird. Especially since she'd kissed Tamsin, only ever to feed. Except for that one time in Brazenwood, which wasn't initiated by her. She loved Lauren, and she knew that in her heart. But seeing Shay and Sasha, was just strange.

Mostly because Bo had made out with both of her parents, and that wasn't something that she should have to say she'd done. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so mushy Shay, it suits you" she smiled.

"Yeah well. Don't get used to it. Being mushy is great and all, but it's not how I'm wired. Where's Lauren?" Shay noticed that she didn't see her Mother around anywhere.

"Upstairs, sleeping. I thought it'd be best to let her rest. It's been a bit of a hectic week. Speaking of which, you are totally welcome to take a nap on the couch if you want. You've been through a lot" Bo tapped Sasha's arm.

Before Sasha could even say anything, Shay started laughing. "Sorry, I thought that was a joke. That couch should've been burned by now. _Zero_ comfort. We could go back to my apartment? Until Ethan gets back, I have nothing to do" she didn't have a job until he was back.

Sasha first turned to Bo, "What Shay meant to say, was thank you for the offer but we're gonna head over to her place. Honestly, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality. And thank Lauren for me, she was a big help with my pain management" she really was grateful.

"I see him in you now…" Bo said, seeing her frown. "… Dyson. Your Father. He's always the considerate one, generous, noble. I see a lot of that in you. Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" She wondered.

As much as she wanted to properly meet her Parents, and talk to them, get to know them, this wasn't a good idea. "No…" She shook her head. "… To much has been changed already, besides they're not even a couple yet. I think telling them that they're going to have a daughter in a couple of years would freak them out" she chuckled.

It would freak anyone out.

Shay knew how hard this was, when she first got to this time all she wanted to do was tell Lauren the truth and hug her and never let go. But she couldn't, because she'd sound crazy to her. "Are you sure?" She asked her again.

"I'm sure…" Sasha turned to her Girlfriend with a smile, sliding her hand into Shay's. "… I've gone twenty-one years without knowing them, I can wait a while longer until we fix what needs to be fixed" she was sure of this decision.

Pulling her into a hug, Shay kissed her head. "We will"

"We'll like you said until Ethan gets back we don't really have much to do. So if you guys wanna head to your apartment and take a load off, then go for it. Just keep your cell handy, just in case" Bo didn't know when something would end up happening.

Better to be safe than sorry.

Shay gave her a thumbs up, "Understood" with that, she and Sasha left the house. When they left, Bo realised that she too had nothing to do. So instead, she thought she'd call Trick and get his opinion in Tartarus.

And more importantly, how they could get there. She was ready to kill her Father now, after everything he'd already done, and was going to do in the future. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he was better off dead. She really hoped that Ethan was having better luck.

 **Unknown Location**

Ethan didn't much about this time, but he did know where to find a Shaman. In twenty years, they still had the same territory. He found himself in the most horrible looking neighbourhood in the city, it wasn't hard to find a Shaman. As soon as he walked into the building of the man he was looking for, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Who are you to come into our territory uninvited?" One man stopped him with a hand on his chest, he clearly didn't like the fact that Ethan had just walked in without asking.

Looking down, Ethan grabbed the man's hand and snapped his wrist. He didn't have time for delays, he was in a bit of a hurry. "Someone you really don't want to mess with…" He held onto the man's broken hand, tightening his grip. "… I had no intention of hurting anyone, but I really don't like being touched" he let him go, watching him cry out in pain.

"What do you want?" Someone else asked.

"I need help…" Ethan held his hands up, showing them that he wasn't going to hurt anyone else. "… I didn't come here to kill you, any of you. I just want to see Akashi" he knew the Shaman's name; he was actually very popular in the future.

There was a reason why Ethan wanted to see him.

"Stupid boy! You don't just walk into our place and demand an audience with Akashi! Who do you think you are? He doesn't see anyone unless they have something to offer him" One man said.

"Well then it's a good thing that I do, isn't it?" Ethan smirked. "Go back into your little room, and tell Akashi that I have information on an old friend of his. Goes by the name of Hades…" he paused, hearing everyone mumble around him. "… Ah, I see you've heard of him"

In the far corner, the men parted and an older man walked in the middle of them. "What do you know of Hades, young man?" he could barely walk, he was almost three thousand years old. He limped over with a cane.

Ethan stood straight, facing him. "Everything…" he answered. "… I believe he's on his way back to our world. I know your history sir, and I know that you are the only Fae on earth to fight him and live to tell about it. I need to know how you did it" this was his only hope.

Akashi looked at him, this boy was different. He was Fae, but he was also something else. Human? Was that even possible? "My dear boy, I was in my prime when I first battled Hades. Over a thousand years old and strong, what makes you think you have what it takes?" he could tell this boy was brand new.

"I'm not just Fae, I am Human also…" Ethan heard all the men around him gasp. "… That makes me stronger than all of you, so I wouldn't try anything. But Hades is one being that I will need help to take down, you have to help me" he begged him.

Even though he didn't know this kid, Akashi despised Hades. He was a filthy, rotten excuse of a man and he'd slaughtered his entire family. "I admire your courage young man…" he smiled at him, "… An enemy of Hades is a friend of mine. I believe I can help you, come…" he gestured to his office. "… Let's talk"

Ethan nodded, following him in the office and closing the door behind him. "I have a way to weaken him for good, all that remains is for me to go in for the kill. But he's well skilled in combat, and as much as I believe that I can take him. I need insurance"

"How is it that you know so much about him? You are young, you haven't lived past your first century yet. When I do business, I make sure that I know all about my client. Tell me your story, young warrior" Akashi rested his legs, sitting down in his chair.

There was no way of getting what he wanted without playing Akashi's game, Ethan could do that if it meant getting things done. "Hades raised me…" he turned to him, "… He was my Father, or so I thought. In time I found out the truth, and I want to make him pay" he summed up quickly.

"Killing, maiming, kidnapping, his evilness never ends does it?" Akashi loathed him, "I will help you, as long as you give me your blood oath that you will complete the task that I couldn't. You kill him, for good" he wanted him dead.

Ethan sat in the chair in front of his desk, "You give me the means, and I will erase him from this earth. I can promise you that…" Seeing what he did to Sasha, was the last straw. Ethan wasn't leaving this world, until Jack was dead. "… When I was growing up, he would tell me stories about you"

"Me? I should be flattered" Akashi smiled, he didn't expect that.

"He said that out of all the foes that he'd faced, you were the only one who came close to killing him. The sword that you used, to cut him? He told me that it was the only man made weapon that every caused him pain. How did you do that?" Ethan had wanted to know ever since he was a child.

Akashi remembered that weapon, it wasn't an easy item to make. "That sword, was a masterpiece. It was blessed with the power the most powerful Shaman I knew. My Father. And when I lost that battle Hades took it from me, I don't have it anymore" he said.

"Can you make another one?" Ethan asked.

It would take all of the magic he had left, and if it was to kill anyone else he would decline. But he believed that this young man had what it took to bring Hades down. Blessing the sword, would mean his death. Which was something he'd welcome, if it meant that his number one enemy would perish too.

"I would be honored" he said.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh Ethan's on the ball! This story will be coming to a close soon, sad to see it go but I've enjoyed the ride. Got some other stories up my sleeve so don't worry. As always leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Title says it all!**

 **Lol!**

 **Leave me a review if you're so inclined.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Hit The Road Jack**

 **Shay's Apartment**

When they got back, Shay and Sasha went straight to bed. Thanks to the ordeal she'd been through, Sasha was exhausted. Plus, the drinking from earlier didn't help. Shay slept for a few hours, but ended up waking suddenly. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when they did fix things.

She and Sasha might not be together in the new future, and she didn't know how to deal with that. How could she be without her? She didn't picture herself loving anyone else. Instead of just laying there, she got up and went downstairs.

Going to the kitchen, she found half a bottle of bourbon in the cupboard. Quickly pouring herself a glass, when she first acquired this apartment, it was furnished already. It even came with a piano, which she never played. Mostly because playing that instrument reminded her of Jack.

He was the one who taught her, after all.

But she was feeling a little nostalgic, and she remembered playing her Father's back when he infected her with that darkness. She hadn't lost her skill, at least that was something. She walked over to it, taking another courage filled sip of her drink, then placed the glass beside the piano.

She took a seat on the stool, lifting the lid so that she could see the keys. They were a little dusty, clearly no one had used it in a long time. She gave a might blow, ridding it off the dust. Shay waved her hand in her face, the bits of dust hovered about in the air.

When she started playing the keys, it automatically came back to her. Her fingers were doing the work, while she just watched. She didn't even realise that tune she was playing was sad, it wasn't upbeat, or anything remotely happy.

As a little girl, Jack would give her lessons every week. He taught her how to play many songs, some from Beethoven, Johann Sebastian Bach, he said he was the one who taught them to play. She didn't know whether to believe that or not. He had been around for thousands of years. But on the other hand, he was a maniacal liar.

Suddenly, she stopped playing. She didn't need to turn around to know that Sasha was there, "Didn't anyone ever tell you never to sneak up on a Hybrid?" She turned her head, hearing her Girlfriend walk closer.

"Once, but she just went on and on…" Sasha laughed, making a move to sit next to her on the stool. She saw that Shay was drinking, and she was never one to abstain. She reached over and grabbed the glass, taking a sip. "… You had a great thing going there, you should play more" she loved piano music.

Shay smiled, "And be reminded of the man who stole everything from me?" She shook her head, going to close the keyboard. "Nah, I think I'll spare myself that misery" she was about to close the lid, when Sasha grabbed her hand.

"Shay…" Sasha spoke softly. "… You say that you won't play because he was the one who taught you, but he also taught you how to fight, how to feed, to kill, and you still do all those things. Playing _one_ instrument, doesn't give him power over you for using the skills that you learned from him" she said.

Why did she always have to be right? Shay found that incredibly annoying sometimes, "Every time, I hit a key; I see his face. And it makes me so angry, but not because I hate him. Because without him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. He made me this way, a killer; a monster" she whispered.

"No…" Sasha shook her head, using her free hand to touch Shay's cheek. "… That's the one thing that you're not. A monster, doesn't feel, they don't love. That's what makes you different, you _care_. Even when you were under his control, a part of you felt something _other_ than darkness" she believed that.

Shay just bowed her head with a laugh, "Look at you…" She said, lifting her head back up to look at her Girlfriend. "… Saying all this just to get me to play a lousy piano. You could've just said please" she chuckled.

"Okay…" Sasha leaned in, kissing her ever softly. "…. _Please_ , will you get over this silly insecurity and play the damn piano?" She couldn't have said that more politely.

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely; _not_!" Shay had no choice but to take that as it was, Sasha was never apologetic for her attitude, it was one the reasons why Shay loved her. She began playing the piano again, playing something a little more joyous.

 **Akashi's Shop**

Ethan had been talking things over with Akashi one last time, and his plan had only one flaw. Blessing the weapon would take the power of a powerful Shaman, one that had lived for thousands of years. And as of this moment, Akashi was the only one left.

Which meant that it had to be him who blessed the weapon, and in doing so it would most likely kill him. Ethan didn't want someone else to die for his own gain, but Akashi seemed to welcome the thought. "I can find another way" he said.

"I assure you son, there isn't one…" Akashi began preparing his chants, he had to be at full strength for this. "… There is only _one_ way, to kill a God. And that is with Dark magic, the darker the magic, the more power it possesses. I am the only one who knows the old ways"

Ethan rested his hands on the desk, leaning forward to look at him seriously. "But you'll die!" He told him. "He's already taken so much from you, don't let yourself die for him" he didn't want to take his life in exchange for a weapon that might not work.

Akashi smiled, "I appreciate your concern for my life, it says a lot about the kind of person you are. Thank fully, Hades didn't rub off on you too much. I have been on this earth for four millennia, it's time for me to begin my retirement. I have faith that you will see this deed through"

"I've never been much of a _'Faith'_ type of guy" Ethan admitted, standing back.

Lighting his candles, Akashi walked over to a nearby closet. "Perhaps now is the time you start to be that _type_ of guy. Faith, can save your life…" He opened the two doors, unveiling a room full of weapons. "… It's time to choose the weapon, take your pick" he gestured to the shelf of blades.

Ethan walked in, seeing the various weapons upon the wall. Shay would love this place. He scanned over each item, but stopped when he came to a medium sized sword, it was too big to be a dagger, but too small to be a sword. It had marking engraved on the blade; he didn't know what it meant though.

"What language is this?" He asked, holding the blade in his hands.

Akashi found it funny that he picked that blade, "Ancient Greek, it is said that it once belonged to Zeus. The God of Thunder and Lightning, and also Hades' brother. Perhaps you were drawn to that particular weapon" he stood with his hands behind his back.

Feeling how the blade felt in his hand, Ethan liked it. It was light, but yet it looked like it was made of a heavy kind of metal. "This is the one…" He nodded, with a smile. "… This is the blade I'm gonna drive through his heart" he could see it now.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Akashi gestured back into his office.

It was time to make the weapon.

 **Unknown Location**

Since he couldn't trust anyone else to get the job done, Jack took it upon himself to see things through. When the portal opened, he stepped through. Seeing the bright lights of the city that would soon be decimated by his forces.

He didn't regret a single action, he liked the city the way it was in his time. Because that's exactly what it was, it was _his_.

What his Grandchildren failed to realise, was that they literally couldn't win. And to ensure that they didn't make any more of a mess than they already had, he was bringing them home. Dead or alive, they were coming with him.

Shay and Ethan thought that they were untouchable due to their extraordinary abilities, but they were wrong. He had certain things made, just for insurance in case something like this ever happened. Draven never checked in, so that meant that he was dead.

Shame, he was a good soldier.

Not that it mattered, Jack had a thousand more. And he had brought some of them along for the trip, just in case he needed a little extra muscle to wrangle his Grandchildren. He closed his eyes, trying to sense which one of them was the closest to him.

And when he sensed it was Shay, he smiled opening his eyes. "Make sure you're ready for a fight, Shay won't go down easy. Let's move out" he signalled his men, who followed him to the North, Shay's energy was taking him in that direction.

It was time for his children to come home.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

After Lauren had woken up, she and Bo took advantage of the fact that they had an empty house and started watching a movie on the couch while cuddled up. Bo's calls to Trick went unanswered, but then she called Dyson and apparently there was a huge bust up in the Dal.

As they were tucking into the Chinese food they ordered, they heard the front door open and shut. Bo lifted her head, seeing that it was Ethan. And he was carrying something, it looked like a dagger. "So, that's what you went out for? A dagger? You know I have a chest full of them right?"

Ethan smiled, instantly smelling the aroma of Chinese food. It was barely a thing in the future anymore, thanks to his Father ruining the city. But there were some Chinese Fae that he'd had dinner with once, they made good food. "Ooh, dumplings!" He went to grab one, then realised that they weren't his. "May I?" He asked them.

"Go for it" Lauren gestured to the cartons. He was their son, what was theirs was going to be his anyway.

He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked a dumpling up, biting the end. "Ugh…" He sighed happily. "… I love these things. Where's Shay?" He looked around, not seeing his sister. That and he didn't sense her.

Bo leaned forward, grabbing a beer for him and twisting the cap off. "With Sasha at her apartment, with everything she's been through Shay thought it best for her to rest up over there. So, back to the sharp pointy object in your hand? What is it, and where'd you get it?" She handed him the beer.

Taking a quick sip, he placed the dagger down onto the table. Giving them a proper look. "This, is the weapon we're gonna use to kill Jack…" He watched them frown. "... A good man, gave his life to create it. So one way or another, it's going into Jack's heart" he sat back with his beer in hand.

"You've been gone for only two hours and in that time you've managed to find _and_ create a weapon that can kill a God as powerful as Hades? I just wanna make sure I'm hearing this right, because it's amazing" Bo was astonished, she and Trick couldn't find anything.

Ethan shrugged, "What can I say? When I want something, I don't stop until I get it" he took another swig of the bottle.

"You mind?" Bo pointed to the dagger, waiting for Ethan to give her the go ahead, which he did. She picked it up, holding it in her hand. "This, is a thing of beauty" she had never seen such a remarkable piece of weaponry. It was old, and yet it looked brand new.

Lauren just frowned, "We seriously need to talk about the things you get excited by" she drank some of her wine. She loved Bo to death, but she didn't get her Girlfriend's fascination with weapons. But maybe it was the same with her own obsessing over science.

Who was she to judge?

"Babe, we have a weapon to kill him! This is the best news we've had all day; we can finally fix things. That's what we wanted" Bo turned to her, this was what they had been trying to do since finding out about Shay and Ethan.

Smiling, Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo's cheek. "Yes it is, I'm glad…" She turned to her son. "… You did good Ethan" she nodded to him.

"Coming from you guys, that means everything" he chuckled, he had missed out on a life with them as his true role models. And now that he had them for a short time, he could see what he and Shay could've had if things went differently.

They would've been loved by Bo and Lauren, instead of moulded by Jack.

Suddenly, Ethan gasped touching his shoulder. Something was wrong, "Shay…" He whispered, ever since they were little he and Shay were connected. And as they got closer, their connection got that much stronger. He could feel what was happening to her, "… She's in trouble!" He got up from the couch.

Bo also stood with Lauren at her side, "I'm coming too…" She went to grab her jacket when she heard Lauren say the same thing. Spinning around she shook her head at her, "… Lauren, it's not safe for you. I don't want you anywhere near him" she couldn't worry about saving Shay if Lauren was with them.

And instead of arguing with her, Lauren just nodded. "Okay, just bring her back safe" she knew that Bo wouldn't be able to concentrate if she was there, so she just gave her a kiss goodbye and watched Ethan pick up the dagger from the table before they left.

 **Shay's Apartment**

It was amazing how things could be fine one minute, and then in the blink of an eye everything was turned upside down. She was playing piano with Sasha at her side, when suddenly the front door came off its hinges.

Being in such a calming moment with her Girlfriend, Shay let her guard down. Otherwise she would've been able to sense her Father before he got to the door. But she didn't, and he barged right in. And soon as he did, one of his men shot her straight in the shoulder with a bullet.

She told Sasha to run, but like a stubborn Valkyrie; she didn't listen. Instead she tried to take one of the men on, and she was actually doing rather well. Until Jack used his powers to throw her across the room, where she hit her head and got knocked unconscious.

When he did that, Shay lost her shit. She got up from where she laid, and took out one of the men who first grabbed at Sasha, she tore into his chest like an animal. Grabbing his heart and kicking him away, she dropped the bloody organ from her hand. Going for her Father, when she was struck with another bullet in her thigh.

The sudden ache, dropped her down to one knee. She started laughing, "I thought you were supposed to be smart…" She looked down at her wound, digging her fingers into her thigh and pulling the bullet out. "… Mortal weapons can't kill me!" She threw it at him.

Jack dodged it, smirking at her. "No, but I was hoping they'd slow you down long enough for me to put you down…" He reached into to the inside of his jacket, pulling out a knife and showing it to her, "… I think it's time for a nap Shay" he told her.

"Screw you!" Shay shouted.

Without making her aware, Jack signalled one of his men. Watching as he shot Shay once more, this time in the stomach. With that, she went down onto her back. "Now who's screwed?" He stood over her, smiling.

Bo and Ethan showed up just time, but Ethan had to take care of the other men. So he handed the blessed dagger to Bo and let her take the kill. They'd talked about it on the way over, and as much as she could've watched him do it. She wanted to be the one to take her Father's life.

"That would be you!" Bo jammed the dagger into his back, she didn't know if it had hit his heart. But he screamed in agony, then went down like a sack of potatoes. Just in case he wasn't dead, she quickly pulled the dagger out and turned him over, that was when she'd seen his face for the first time.

"How did you…" He didn't know how she had wounded him, that was until he saw the weapon she was holding. That dagger was from his era, and not only that; he'd seen it before. It belonged to one of his hated enemies. "... Akashi" he seethed.

Ethan stood over both of them, giving his Father one last look of hate. "He sends his regards…" He told him, Akashi died to ensure that Hades would too. Ethan promised him this. "… Goodbye, _Jack_ " he was done calling him his Father, because he wasn't anymore.

That ended tonight.

He didn't look at all like she imagined, but she could see herself in him. "Go back to hell…" She lifted her hands up, driving the sword down and into his heart. "… And stay there this time!" She twisted it until he closed his eyes.

As she rose to her feet, his body disappeared. The dagger dropped to the floor, still with his blood stained on the blade. She ran over to Shay, seeing her bleeding from three different places. "Where're you hurt?" She didn't want to touch her if she was in pain.

Shay groaned, "They shot me, I'll be fine. Bullets are nothing…" She then realised that Sasha needed aid too. "… Sasha, she's back there. You have to help her, please go I'll be okay" she pushed Bo away, she could handle two bullet wounds by herself. She already pulled the one in her thigh out.

Ethan saw to his sister. "We need to get you to Lauren…" He could see the bullet wounds, and more importantly no _exit_ wounds. "… You can't heal until we get the bullets out, come on" he lifted her up into his arms.

Bo walked forward with Sasha under arm, she had hit her head pretty bad and was feeling very woozy. But other than that she was fine, they both helped the injured girls get to the car. Gladly no one saw them otherwise it would be cause for concern.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

She didn't know why, but Lauren had a sixth sense that she was going to be needed when they got back. So she grabbed her medical kit from upstairs just in case, and boy was she dead on. Because next she saw Ethan carrying a blood soaked Shay into the house, and Bo not far behind with Sasha, who had a juicy gash on her forehead.

"I think it's safe to say I should always keep this out from now on…" She held up her kit. "… What happened?" She went for Shay, who just told her to treat Sasha first. She could handle a few bullet wounds, Sasha's life was more important.

"Jack happened, but we won't have to worry about him anymore. Because Bo killed him…" Ethan smiled at her, he couldn't believe that she actually did it. "… He's gone for good" he felt like he could finally breathe easy.

Bo smiled back, "Don't go throwing a party just yet, we still have to get the Jack that's _here_. Other wise the future won't change. But it's a win for now, let's just focus on treating the injured and then take it from there" she walked passed them and went up stairs, she had her Father's blood over her hands. And she wanted it gone.

Lauren wanted to go after Bo, but she had to stay here for a second. But it turned out that Ethan was having the same thought as her, he winked at her and then ran off upstairs. "Is it too much to ask that you go more than an hour without getting shot, or stabbed?" She smiled at Shay, who began laughing.

"I'm a thrill seeker" Shay winked at her, for some reason her thigh was stinging. And it was where she pulled the first bullet out. She didn't think it was anything though, she hadn't been shot in a long time.

"Okay _'Thrill Seeker'_ , let's get these bullets out of you shall we?" Lauren picked up a pair of tweezers and began her work.

 **Upstairs**

Bo started to wash her hands, the blood was soaked into her skin. This was one of the reasons why she hated killing people, it was messy. But her Father's death was well deserved. He didn't even say anything to her, but when she looked into his eyes she could see his fear.

When he ran after her, Ethan found Bo looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. He knocked on the doorframe, getting her attention. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled, waving a hand. "Yeah I'm fine, the whole _'kill'_ thing; just felt a little bittersweet you know?" She watched him nod, "I thought it would be a lot harder than that" she was picturing an all out fight against her Father.

"It would've been if he'd been expecting us, trust me; we're lucky that we caught him off guard. With his powers and strength, we would've had about two chances to use that weapon on him. And if we'd blown it, he would've taken it and that would be game over for us" he said.

"I know…" Bo nodded, "… It's just, his face" she sighed.

Ethan folded his arms, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. "What about his face?" He didn't understand what she meant, other than the fact that he was really old.

Bo took her jacket off, then went to sit on the edge of her bed. "I saw myself…" She revealed. "… In his eyes, I could see myself. And that scared the shit out of me, because if I could come from someone that evil, then what am I?" She wanted someone to give him an answer.

He understood her point, he used to think the same thing when he was younger. After seeing the things that his Father was capable off. And he didn't know how he came from him, when he was so different. He took a seat next to her.

"You're my Mother…" He smiled at her, he could see from her expression that she wasn't expecting to hear that. "… And I may've only met you a few weeks ago, but I've known you for years. Ever since Trick took us in, he told us all about you. And you, are _nothing_ like Jack" he said.

"What makes us different?" Bo asked, not seeing it.

Ethan held her hand, "You can love, which means that you don't have an evil bone in your body. Because evil can't love, they don't feel, and they don't care. I was his son for nineteen years, he never showed affection to us. Not in the way a true parent should, that's how I know you're different"

Bo held onto his hand with a smile, "You know, I go back and forth with this whole Parenting thing. But I can't imagine having a more selfless son, than you. Seeing you like this, makes me proud to me a Mother. Thank you" she brought him into a hug, he was so tall she had to really hang on.

He hugged her back, she obviously needed this. And that was fine, she'd had an epiphany of some kind. And he couldn't stop himself from saying the next four words that came out of his mouth. "I love you Mom" he whispered.

When she heard that, a tear rolled down Bo's cheek. She'd only known him for a short time, but she felt the exact same way. "I love you too" she hugged him tighter. This came natural to her.

 **Downstairs**

Lauren finished taking the bullets out of Shay, so she began to treat Sasha. The gash was pretty big, but after a few stitches she was fine, although she would be in a lot of pain for the next few days. So she gave her some pain killers to help.

When Bo came back downstairs with Ethan, Lauren could tell that she'd been crying. And now she was worried, but when Bo just smiled at her and hugged her, she didn't say anything. Once every one was finally back to normal, they all had a beer and were ready to toast their victory.

"I can't believe he's really gone" Sasha was glad that he got what he deserved, after what he did to her. He needed to die.

Ethan smiled, "Believe it…" He nudged his friend's arm, "… All thanks to Bo. She's our hero" he winked at her, he enjoyed his talk with her earlier. It almost felt normal, he'd forgotten what that was like.

Lauren agreed with his statement, she raised her bottle and placed one hand around Bo's waist. "To Bo, our hero…" she smiled, watching everyone else repeat her and clink their bottles together. Everyone, but Shay. Who was sweating, and looking very out of it. "… Shay? Everything alright?"

Shay gulped, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fi…" Her eyes closed and she fell backwards onto the floor, Sasha tried to catch her but she was too slow.

"Shay?!" Sasha tried waking her, but she couldn't. Then she noticed something on her skin, moving the collar of her t-shirt it the left she saw a horrible sight. Where Shay's wound used to be, she saw dark thread veins and what looked like bruising. "What the hell is that?" She looked to Lauren who had bent down next to them.

Looking her over, Lauren had never seen anything like this. "I have no idea" She then had a thought, if this was where her shoulder wound was, then what was the rest like? She pulled the hem of her daughter's shirt, seeing the same bruising on her stomach, where the other bullet wound was.

"I thought she healed from those wounds" Ethan said.

"She did, I saw her. That's why I don't know what's happening…" Lauren had a breakthrough in that moment. "… Wait, she got shot right? And these are the spots where I pulled the bullets out. What if the bullets were laced with something?" She looked at him.

Ethan shook his head, "Even if they were, we can't die. So why is this happening to her?" He didn't understand it, he'd been poisoned before. Sometimes so bad that he and died in the end, but he always came back.

That's when Lauren recalled what happened when Draven attacked, he had some kind of device that only affected Shay and Ethan. Jack could've made a organic substance that only effected their Hybrid DNA. "Maybe Jack made something that can kill you, and her. Something tailored to you and her specifically"

"So what does this mean?" Bo asked.

Lauren sighed, "It means, that if I can't synthesise a cure from the antibodies in her blood. Then she's gonna die" she didn't like this either, but it was new ground for her.

"Yeah but, she'll come back. Right?" Sasha looked up at her, then back down to Shay. She was pale, and very clammy. She couldn't believe that this was the end for them, Shay was the strongest person she knew.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she was a Scientist. "I don't think so…" She answered. "… If he's made this to bond to her DNA, then he made it to kill her. But I won't stop until I find a cure, I promise. No one else is dying" she promised her.

"He probably never meant for her to die, this poison was probably just a means to get her back home with him. If she was suffering from the effects, then she couldn't put up a fight" Ethan thought about it in his head.

"Do you think he had an antidote?" Lauren asked.

Ethan nodded, "I guarantee it"

Bo knew what they had to do now, and she was going to see it through. "Then we need to go back to the future, search his compound and find the cure. _Before_ , Shay runs out of time. How long do you think she has?" She looked at her Girlfriend.

Lauren shrugged, bending down and checking Shay's pulse. It was weak. "She's fighting the condition…" She said. "… But she can't keep it up for long. I need to run tests…" She sighed, knowing the one thing that would help. "… I need a lab"

"Call Trick…" Bo had an idea. "… Tell him what's going on and ask him if you can use the Light Fae Lab, he won't refuse. Sasha, you stay with them. Keep Ethan's old communicator, is upstairs on my nightstand. Go!" She watched the young Valkyrie run off. "You and I, are going to ransack his place" she turned to Ethan.

"What if we don't find anything?" Ethan was almost on the verge of tears himself, this was his sister. "I can't lose her" he turned away.

Bo held his hand. "You're not going to; I won't let you. We will search that place top to bottom until we find the cure. Come on, we don't have time to waste" she kissed Lauren goodbye, then grabbed her jacket and dagger, waiting for Ethan to open the portal.

They looked back once more, then jumped through. They were on the clock now; Shay didn't have much time. Jack was dead and yet he still managed to keep hurting them. But Bo was going to make sure that he didn't take Shay down with him.

No on her watch.

* * *

 **A/N: Go Bo! I love writing the parallels between her and Shay. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Some emotional things happening now, hope I got it right. Remember to leave me tons of reviews so I can work off of your opinions. Thanks, enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: You Got Me**

 **Light Fae Lab (Shay's Room)**

There was no way that Lauren could know when Bo and Ethan would be back, this was a new situation that they'd been thrust into. But one good thing, was that Trick allowed them to use the lab to treat Shay. She couldn't do it from the house.

Dyson helped them get to the clinic, once there they got her onto a bed and hooked her up to a monitor to keep an eye on her heartbeat. It was weak, but she was fighting. If she could just keep doing that until Bo and Ethan got back, then they could get through this.

Sasha sat by her Girlfriend's side after she helped Lauren take Shay's shirt off. It wasn't too revealing since Shay had a long bralet on. But it did show them how much the infection was spreading. The thread veins were dark purple in colour, coming from the two spots where she got shot on her shoulder and stomach.

Lauren ripped a hole in her trousers, where she got shot in her thigh. And the thread veins were there too, but they weren't as bad as the others. She could only guess that it was because Shay pulled the bullet out as soon as she got shot. The others were in for longer.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her? I mean, they don't call you the genius human Doctor for nothing right?" Sasha wanted her Girlfriend back.

Unfortunately, this wasn't going to be easy for Lauren. "I need to examine her blood first, then I can get more of an idea of what kind of poison it is…" She grabbed an empty syringe and tied off Shay's arm, she filled up a couple of vials. Not knowing how much she would need. "… All we can do is wait"

"And what if we wait _too_ long? Do you really think that this thing will kill her? You know Shay, she'll fight till the end to survive. She can beat this, right?" Sasha couldn't think negatively, she had to remain positive. Even if no one else would.

Lauren dabbed at the spot where she drew the blood from, and she noticed that the little puncture wound wasn't healing. This wasn't good. Instead of causing more panic, she just taped a small cotton ball onto her daughter's arm. "I hope so…" She took a breath, "… I'm gonna check these over, call me if there's any change" she watched Sasha nod, then left the room.

 **Outside**

Dyson had been waiting idly by as Lauren did her thing in Shay's room, he didn't know what was going on. All he heard, was that Shay had been injured and Bo and Ethan had gone off to find something to help her. "How's she doing?" He asked.

Lauren shook her head, bringing the vials of blood over to the microscope. "Not good. I'm hoping that I can find something in her blood, something that can tell me what the hell's going on…" she began her work, making slides and examining them.

Whatever this poison was, it was attacking Shay's cells. And it was nasty, that much Lauren could tell. But she'd never seen anything so complex before. "… This isn't going to be easy…" She pulled back from the microscope, thinking to herself. "… It's acting like an infection. That's why her fever's high"

He stepped forward, folding his arms. "So what does that mean, is there anything we can do to slow it down until they get back? Herbs, ointment, anything?" He wanted to help, after all Shay wasn't just some girl, she was family.

"Herbs might do the trick…" Lauren nodded, she remembered something that her mentor taught her to slow down an infection. "… Whatever this thing is, it's stripping her immune system that's why it's attacking her so quickly. I need something to boost it" she tried to think of the right herb.

"Don't you have medication for that here?" Dyson thought that since they were in a hospital that this would be the first place to look.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, "Some, but they're not as pure as natural herbs. They have better antiviral properties. I need Astragalus Root, it's a natural way to increase the immune system and fights off infection. Trick might have some, or at least know where to get it. We don't have time to waste"

Dyson grabbed his jacket, "I'm on it, give me a call if she gets worse" he ran out of the clinic, time was of the essence.

Since she had to wait a while, she decided to administer a small painkiller just to help with the wounds. She walked back into Shay's room, seeing that she was awake. "Hey you…" She smiled at her, "… You had us all scared for a minute" she held her hand.

"I'm guessing it was more than a minute…" Shay could barely laugh, it hurt too much when she did. "… So, what's the prognosis Doc?" All she remembered was collapsing when they were all toasting to Bo's heroism.

Lauren didn't want to lie to her, but she also didn't want to make her panic either. "I'm not sure yet, but you're gonna be fine. You'll shake this, I know you will. I'm just gonna give you something for the pain okay?" She hooked up the IV, letting it run down the lines and into her arm.

Sasha had been thinking about something while Lauren was outside, "I know of some spots around here that grow a few herbs that we could use. There's a great one for bringing fever's down, I was gonna head out and get it" she wanted to do something other than sitting here.

"I've sent Dyson out for something too, but every little thing helps. Just try to be quick okay" Lauren nodded at her, she was glad that she wasn't alone in this. She knew that Bo would be here if she could but she had to go with Ethan.

Bending down, Sasha kissed Shay's sweaty forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can. And remember, if you see a white light, run away from it. Got it?" She made a small joke, that was the only thing that was keeping her sane in this moment.

Shay nodded, "Got it, I don't think that place is my scene anyway…" She waited for Sasha to leave, then looked back at Lauren. "… I'm dying aren't I?" She wasn't stupid.

Lauren shook her head, sitting beside her. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you die? No. Besides, I owe you for all the times you saved _my_ life. Now it's my turn to save you…" Suddenly, Shay stopped talking. And her eyes began closing. "… Shay? Talk to me!" she checked her eyes with a light

Her eyes were rolling back; she was losing consciousness again. "Come on sweetie, stay awake. Shay?" She held her face, and as soon as her hands touched her skin she saw a bright light.

… **..**

 _Lauren opened her eyes, and she found herself in a house. It looked familiar to her, but it was still different. She looked around, after walking closer to the kitchen. She knew exactly where she was, this was the Clubhouse. But clearly this was the future, she must've entered Shay's mind somehow._

 _Out of nowhere, Lauren saw herself walking down the stairs. This was so weird, she looked different, her hair was a little shorter. She saw the wedding ring on her left hand, even though she knew about her Marriage to Bo, it was still strange to see._

 _Suddenly, there was a banging coming from the front door. It was loud, someone really wanted to get in._

" _Mommy!" Turning around, Lauren saw a little girl running from the stairs, she had a denim dungarees on and red sneakers. That had to be Shay. "I'm scared!" She heard Shay whimper._

 _Lauren heard her future self tell her that everything was going to be fine, and that Shay had to go and hide upstairs. Shay ran away, but Lauren saw that she didn't go where she was told. She only hid behind the door to the stairs, she didn't actually hide in her room like she was supposed to._

 _The door opened, and Bo walked through. This must've been the thing that they were talking about before, the thing that_ _ **her**_ _Bo promised to never let happen. She saw herself run to hug her, and once she did, Bo spun her around and slit her throat._

 _She had to cover her mouth in shock, she knew that Bo would never do that to her. This was Jack, taking Bo's form. When Bo left, Lauren saw Shay run out from behind the door. Going to her other self and shaking her arm. "Mommy? Wake up!" She said._

 _This was so heart-breaking to watch, Shay was too young to understand this. To understand death itself. Just then, the whole room went dark. Her future body disappeared and Shay stood alone, crying to herself._

 _This was how she must've felt when it happened;_ _ **alone**_ _._

 _Lauren couldn't just stand there anymore, she walked forward not knowing if she could interact in this memory. "Shay?" She called to her, and the little girl turned around. "Don't cry sweetie" She bent down, wiping her tears away._

" _You promised" Shay's bottom lip stuck out as she continued to cry._

" _What did I promise?" Lauren asked, she had no idea._

 _Shay wiped her tears with her small hands, sniffling. "That you'd never leave"_

 _And in that moment, what was left of Lauren's broken heart shattered into pieces. "I'm so sorry sweetie…" She held her hands. "… Sometimes things happen that we can't control, but I promise you; that I'm gonna make things right. Okay? You won't be alone" she picked her up and hugged her._

… **.**

The next time she opened her eyes, she was back in the clinic. She could hear the sound of Shay's heart monitor. Looking down, she saw that Shay's eyes were open and she was looking at her. "You promise?" She remembered what she said.

And so did Lauren, she bent down to kiss her head. "I promise…" This was one she was going to keep, even if it killed her. "… I'm so sorry you had to go through that, and that you've been living with it for this long. That proves how strong you are, you can fight this. I know you can"

"I'm too tired to fight, what has it ever gotten me?" Shay didn't see the point anymore. Her mind was fuzzy, and she felt like she was going to pass out. "I'm sorry for disappointing you Mom" she began to cry, closing her eyes.

Lauren shook her head, "You haven't…" That was the first time Shay had called her that, and it felt amazing to hear. "… I am _lucky_ that I have a daughter as strong, and as brave as you. Which is why I _know_ you have it in you to beat this" she had to believe that.

"This thing that's inside of me…" Shay stopped crying, looking at her. "… If I die, I won't come back will I?" She had a feeling that it was going that way, otherwise everyone wouldn't be running around for her. "Please, tell me the truth"

"I don't think you will, no" Lauren answered honestly.

Shay had to laugh, "Even when he's dead, he still finds a way to hurt me. This was his last revenge, if he died then he was going to make sure that I went down with him" If Jack was still alive she would've loved to stick that dagger in his heart over and over again.

"It doesn't matter, because none of us are gonna let you die. We think that this may've been a tactic of Jack's to get you back to his time. Ethan's sure that he must've had an antidote, they've gone to get it" Lauren quickly filled her in.

"Wow. I'm not used to everyone running around for me. It's kinda nice…" Shay smiled tiredly. But she couldn't help but wonder about this whole situation. "… You know, I always wondered what would happen if I died for real. I pictured maybe a sword through the back, or a bullet to the brain. Not a flu" she chuckled.

Lauren jumped up on the bed, she didn't like hearing her talk like that, so she laid with her. Letting her rest under her own arm. "Don't talk like that…" She said, placing an arm around her. "… Bo might be a little late sometimes, but she always saves the day. And you're delusional if you think Ethan's gonna give up on you"

Shay believed that, her brother always came through for her, even when it cost him something. She didn't want that anymore. "I know he won't, sometimes that's his downfall. He never gives up on me, maybe he should've" she muttered.

"What'd you mean?" Lauren frowned, she didn't even know when it started but she was combing her fingers through Shay's hair. But as she was doing it, her heart rate was slowing down. It was calming her.

"He always chooses me over anyone else, even over people he's loved. He thinks it's his job to protect me, but I don't want him to feel like he _has_ to do those things. I want him to live his own life. But he always ends up paying for my mistakes, that has to stop" Shay said.

Lauren knew what this was, Shay was trying to get all of her feelings out before she died. But that wasn't happening, because she wasn't going to watch her daughter die. "You can talk to him about all this later when he gets back, and when you're better" she wasn't giving up either.

Shay sighed, "Face reality Lauren, there isn't going to _be_ a later" she felt her body giving out, she couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Hey, what happened to Mom?" Lauren thought that maybe it was a continuous title, not just a one off. When Shay just smiled, she knew that she'd gotten to her. "You already said it we might as well roll with it"

"Okay, Mo—" Shay had to stop talking when she started to cough violently, only it wasn't just a cough. She was bringing up a lot of blood. Lauren was quick in handing her a small bowl, she had to get it all out. Once she did, she fell back onto the pillow. "This flu is a real bitch huh?" She chuckled.

Lauren didn't like what she just witnessed. "Shay, you need to rest. Preserve what energy you have left, which I can tell is not much. They'll be back soon, and then you'll be cured…" She wiped the blood from her mouth, helping her drink some water. "… You just have to hold on"

Shay swallowed the cold water, that helped with her burning throat. "Easier said than done" she breathed easier, closing her eyes for a second. Rest sounded good right now.

Bo and Ethan needed to hurry.

 **Jack's Compound (2039)**

When they got here, they noticed that Jack's compound was full to the brim with guards. But that made Ethan confused, Jack was dead now. Why would there still be guards around? They most likely knew of his death. He'd marked them all, meaning they would've felt it when he died.

They both hid behind a corner, waiting for their opening. "Okay, it seems clear. Let's go…" He led Bo down the hallway, he knew exactly who made that poison and who could reverse it. Warren, Jack's alchemist. He was in charge of all the inventions, including chemical weapons.

As they were about to reach Warren's work shop, they ran into two guards. Ethan didn't give them a chance to attack, he slipped out to knifes from under his sleeves. Moving like lightning and stabbing them both in their hearts. Now they had two bodies to hide. "… Little help?" He grabbed one of their arms, looking at Bo.

She was amazed by what she just witnessed. He was so fast, "You really know your way around a blade, It's impressive" she grabbed the other, following Ethan into a nearby closet. It was filled with toiletries. Hopefully no one would come in here for a while.

"Years of training…" He dumped him on the floor, taking his knifes back from both of them and wiping the blood from the blades. He placed them behind his back, going to the door again. He crossed the hallway, opening Warren's door. Once inside, he locked it behind him.

Bo looked around, and there were workbenches everywhere. This Warren was definitely a good builder, there were things hanging from the walls that she'd never seen before. They walked forward, and saw a middle aged man standing by a table in the corner. He was in front of a maze of chemicals, all bubbling away.

Ethan didn't have time to waste, so he stepped forward and grabbed Warren by the back of his hair. "… Hey Warren, long time no see!" He spun him around, holding a knife to his throat. "You've been a busy little Alchemist haven't you?"

Warren gulped, feeling the cold steel of the blade pressing against his throat. "My Prince, what an unexpected surprise. I will admit, I've had better greetings. I presume this is about the Princess?" He knew that making that poison would come back to bite him in the ass.

" _Give me,_ the cure!" Ethan ordered.

But all Warren did was laugh, "There is _no_ cure…" He said. "… Your Father had me make it so that it affected her Hybrid genes. It will attack them viscously, until there's nothing left. She will die, and soon" he smirked.

Ethan pushed him into the back of the table, hearing him grown from the sharp corner of the table poking his skin. "So will you, if you don't give me what I want. I know my Father, he would never want Shay dead, she was his most powerful asset. He had a reversal ready, so give it to me. And I'll let you live" he wasn't going to, but he would say anything to get what he wanted.

Warren shook his head, he never liked these kids. They weren't even fully Fae, they were abominations. "No!" He shouted at him.

"Then we do it the other way…" Bo went to touch him with her hand to use her powers, when Warren just started laughing. "… Oh I'm sorry, is something amusing?"

"Your filthy touch won't work on me. Since both the Prince and Princess are both from Succubus decent; The King made his most trusted allies, immune to your persuasions. So touch all you want, you won't get anything from me" he laughed in their faces.

Ethan turned to Bo, giving her a smile. "You know, swaying isn't the only thing we can do to get you to talk. Mom? How'd you feel about a little torture?" He asked her, he'd gotten used to calling her Mom now. It was nice.

Bo shrugged, "I'm partial, but I've always found that it can be very effective when using the right method. What'd you think, repeated punches to the face? Or cuts to the abdomen?" She asked him.

"Ooh, both good choices. But I was thinking maybe, amputation, severing of the nerves…" Ethan watched Warren gulp in fear. It was getting to him. "… And you know the best part about this? Is that after we do that, we can heal you, then do it again, and again" he smirked.

Warren knew what kind of man Ethan was, and he was no killer. "You won't do it" he was sure.

That was Bo's turn to step in, she unsheathed her dagger and jammed it in the top of his thigh. "Maybe he won't, but I will. After all, I am my Father's daughter. Give us the cure, or I promise you; I will become your worst nightmare!" She screamed at him, no miss nice Succubus.

"There is no cure!" Warren answered, groaning in pain. "At least not yet…" He said. "… You're right, he never meant for her to die. I was supposed to create a cure when he got back with her. Without her blood I can't do it" he finally came clean, nothing was worth this pain.

Bo twisted the knife, watching him cry out. "So basically, what you're saying is; you're useless to us?" She realised that they didn't even need to come here. "If you can't make the cure without Shay's blood, then what's to stop us from killing you now?" She asked him.

"Because her infected blood isn't the only ingredient you need to make the antidote, there are others. Stuff that doesn't exist in _your_ world, that's right; I know who you are. Without me, you won't save her. That's what you want isn't it?" Warren raised his eyebrows.

Ethan was sick of these games. He wondered if Jack made Warren immune to his compulsion, after all it was a power that only Hybrid's had. Looking into his eyes, he began his trance. "You're going to gather these ingredients for us, and you're going to be quick about it. Understood?"

Warren nodded, "Understood…" That settled that theory. "… I have a few of them here, but the others I will need to collect from a dealer. I'll call him, he'll have to make a delivery"

"You read my mind…" Ethan smiled, grabbing Bo's knife and pulling it from Warren's leg. The wound began bleeding profusely. She must've nicked an artery. "… Doesn't look like you've got much time yourself Warren. Tell you what, if you get this done in half the time it takes for you to bleed out, I might just heal you. Off you go" he waved his hand.

Warren began to move around the workshop quickly, gathering the items he had. But like he said, he had to get the rest from a dealer. So he made the call, but it went to voicemail. As if things weren't going bad enough already.

"Do you think he'll get everything before he snuffs it?" Bo asked.

Ethan shrugged, "It's a gamble, but he'll work like hell to make sure he saves himself. Warren's like that. Why don't you call Lauren on the communicator? Check in with her, see how Shay's doing. I got eyes on him" he nodded to their lap dog.

"Sure, be right back" Bo walked away, taking the communicator from her pocket and sticking it to her ear. She preferred it this way, it was almost the same as a Bluetooth headset. And it was easier.

 **Light Fae Lab (2014)**

After talking a little more, Lauren finally got Shay to go to sleep. Her fever was rising by the second, but thankfully Sasha got back and brought some very rare herbs with her. Lauren prepared them properly and administered them into Shay's IV, afterwards her fever slowly came down.

It wasn't as low as she'd like it to be, but anything was better than her burning up.

With Sasha watching over Shay, Lauren had a chance to run some more tests on her blood. And she found something that might just save her life, or at least buy her a lot more time. This infection, or whatever it was; Was attacking Shay's Human cells. Without them, her Fae cells became damaged.

So to give her more time, Shay needed more Human blood to fix the balance. After checking Shay's blood against her own, she found that she was a match. All she had to do was give Shay a small transfusion, it wouldn't cure her but it would help.

Just then, Lauren heard an annoying beeping sound. She was about to yell at someone, when she realised that it was coming from her. She reached into her pocket, holding the communicator. She had no idea now to work this, so she just pressed the green button. "Hello?" She held it to her ear.

"Hey, it's me" It was Bo.

Lauren let out a breath, she was glad to hear her Girlfriend's voice. "Hey, how's everything going? Did you find it?" She referred to the antidote.

"Turns out there's no cure to find, but we have someone here who's gonna give us everything we need to make one. Once we get the stuff, we'll be back. How's she doing?" Bo asked, dreading the answer.

"Not good, but better now thanks to some herbs. Sasha went out for some, and I also sent Dyson for other ones that'll help the progression of her infection. But I've found something new, that may just buy her another day or two" Lauren wanted to run it by Bo first.

Bo was all for that, "What is it?"

"Me…" Lauren said. "… I'll give you the short version, this infection is killing Shay's Human cells, and without them her Fae cells can't survive on their own. I need to replace the Human cells that've died. I ran a check, and I'm a blood match. I need to give her a transfusion; without it she'll die for sure" she was certain of that.

Sighing into the phone, Bo answered. "How much can you give before you hurt yourself?" She wanted to know that first, otherwise she didn't want Lauren to do it. Although, that made her the worst Mother ever, she should be coming first.

"She doesn't need much from me, just a few pints. I'll be fine, I've given more than this before when I was back in the peace core. Trust me Bo, I know what I'm doing" Lauren assured her. This was the only way to save their daughter.

"Okay, do it. And since when were you in the Peace Core?" This was the first that Bo was hearing of this, which made it kind of sad that she didn't know. "We may need to hash out everything we've done in our lives when we get the chance. Just to recap" it was a good idea.

Lauren smiled, "Sounds like a plan. Hurry back okay, and be careful. I love you" she wasn't going to tell Bo about what she saw in Shay's mind. She wanted to do it in person.

"I love you too, tell Shay we're thinking about her" Bo said.

"I will…" With that, Lauren ended the call, leaving the communicator on her desk. She knew what to do now, she had to give Shay a transfusion of her own blood. So she grabbed everything that she'd need. Then walked into her room, "… I've got something that'll help her, can you give me a hand?" She spoke to Sasha.

Sasha nodded, getting up from her chair. "Sure, what'd you need?"

Lauren sat next to Shay on the bed, laying with her. "I need you to make sure that these lines don't get tangled, that's important. Also, I need you to hook me up to this beaker" she put the needle in herself, then let Sasha attach the tubes. It was easy enough.

They watched her blood flow into a small beaker, then travel through another tube as it entered Shay's body. The feeling of the procedure was enough to make Shay wake up, "What's going on?" She coughed, seeing her Mother laying next to her.

"I'm giving you a transfusion, with my blood. Don't worry, it'll make you feel better" Lauren replied, resting her head back on the pillow.

"What makes you so sure it'll work?" Shay asked, breathing slowly.

Lauren reached for Shay's hand, holding it gently. She watched her fall asleep again, the exhaustion was too much for her. "We're the same" she whispered.

Sasha finished doing everything Lauren asked, "What'd we do now?" She was sick of sitting around waiting for her Girlfriend to die. She didn't want that. "Are you sure this'll work?" She just wanted to make sure.

"Positive…" Lauren nodded, "… Bo just called, she said that there's no cure. But they do have the ingredients to make one. Once they have them all, they'll be back. Everything's gonna be fine Sasha, I promise" he hoped that she could keep that.

Suddenly, they both heard Dyson's voice from outside. And since Lauren was a little indisposed at the moment. She had no problem seeing to him. "I'll go" she left her with a small smile, then went back to the main lab.

Lauren took a second to breathe, she was tired herself. "Everything's gonna be fine" she repeated, holding onto Shay's hand as she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, by the time she woke up Bo would be back and this would all be over.

A girl could dream.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, touching moment between Lauren and Shay. And a moment between Bo and Ethan so everything's coming along nicely. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is Lauren and Shay centric, I wanted to give you an insight on why they have such a strong bond. But also, this chapter is chock full of flash backs, or flash forwards. Of the future. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, next chapter will be in a couple of days. Working overtime this week, can't get out of it. So bear with me for an update. Thanks, have fun xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Memory Lane**

 **Light Fae Lab**

When Dyson called for Lauren, he was surprised to see Shay's Girlfriend come and greet him instead. One thing that had been happening every time he saw this girl, was that he felt as though she was familiar. And her scent, was the same. As if he knew it somehow.

"Is Lauren with Shay?" He asked her.

Sasha nodded, "Yeah, she's giving her a transfusion with her own blood. Apparently it's meant to help, so…" She felt a bit awkward talking to the Father that she didn't remember. Only what Trick told her of him, he wasn't just a Father figure to Ethan and Shay. "… Lauren said she sent you out for some stuff"

He snapped out of his little mind freeze, holding the small pouch in his hand. "Yes, two sprigs of Astragalus Root, per Lauren's request…" He handed it to her, that stuff wasn't easy to acquire. He had to wrestle a Goblin for it. "… How's she gonna prepare it if she's giving blood?"

"I can do it…" Sasha took it and began chopping it up in small pieces. Thankfully, this wasn't something that had to be administered into Shay's bloodstream. She could just drink it, which was much easier. "… I've had to use this stuff before, it tastes like crap but it works"

Dyson stood next to her, watching her work quick. Since they didn't have a kettle, he watched her use a Bunsen burner and heat up some water in a glass beaker. She added the pieces of the root, and the smell was awful. "Whoa! You weren't kidding" he held his nose.

"Yeah, it's pretty potent…" Sasha waited for it to boil enough, she found some smaller beakers under the table. They were big enough to use as a cup. "… We just need the pieces of the root to evaporate, and then it's done" she watched the clear water start to turn orange in colour.

It was working.

"More waiting…" Dyson sighed, "… Because that never gets old" he didn't know why this girl was so familiar to him, but he intended to find out.

 **Shay's Room**

With pints of her blood leaving her body, Lauren found herself a little weak. But she still managed to keep hold of Shay's hand as they both slept. There was only one problem with this though, because Shay was also weak, she was unconsciously letting Lauren enter her mind with her powers.

Flashes of another life ran through Lauren's head, she didn't have a clue what was going on. But she couldn't let go, and she had no idea how to stop the link herself. Shay was in control here, not her.

 **….**

 _Lauren opened her eyes, seeing a new place. It was like a castle, but more modern. She walked around, until she came to a stop near a wall, hanging on it was a Portrait of Shay, Ethan, and she was assuming Jack._

 _His smile was almost menacing, he certainly looked the part of evil. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about him anymore. Because Bo took care of him._

 _Not knowing how far she was allowed to go, didn't stop Lauren from exploring this memory. She walked out of the room she was in, going down a narrow corridor. Suddenly, she heard the clashing of metal. It sounded like a sword fight._

 _She followed the noise, then heard laughter shortly after. When she got to the room, she saw a young Ethan and Shay, working up quite the sweat as they sparred together. The one thing that made her smile, was that they were clearly having fun._

" _You're getting slow little Sister!" Ethan went to strike at her one more time._

 _But Shay was too fast, she rolled out of the way. "On the contrary brother…" She whipped her sword around and sliced his belt in half. The leather falling to the floor. "… I'd say I'm doing just fine" she laughed, waiting for him to to help her up._

 _Ethan picked up his ruined belt, it was one of his favourites. "You owe me a new one of these…" he looked at her. "… And I hope my belt was what you were actually aiming for"_

 _Shay averted her eyes, that wasn't even close to what she was aiming for. "Sure, let's go with that…" She chuckled. "… Come on, it's not as if I would've cut you anyway. These swords are crap, it barely cut through that piece of leather, let alone flesh" she moaned._

" _What'd you want me to say? Dad prefers us to train with the older swords, that's just the way it is. You know that" Ethan grabbed the towel that he left on the table, wiping the sweat from his face._

" _I know, but imagine how much more damage we could do with one of these babies!" Shay pointed to the south wall, where her Father's most prized swords hung. "Don't you ever wonder? Come on, he's out for the day. Now's our chance" she was begging him._

 _Ethan shook his head, "No, it's not a good idea. You know how touchy he is about his stuff, he'll skin you alive. And your healing ability hasn't kicked in yet, it's like you're asking for another scar" he didn't want her to get punished so harshly, their Father was a monster when he got mad._

 _And his punishments were cruel._

 _But this was Shay's problem, she never listened. "You can be Mr. Goody Goody all you want. Life is about more than falling in line. You should remember that" she took one of the mounted swords off of the wall, and it felt amazing to hold._

" _Shay seriously-" Ethan paused when he sensed his Father coming. Oh No! This wasn't good. He was literally two seconds away. Shay always ended up having a punishment, she always tested the waters. He couldn't let her have another scar. He snatched the sword from her, just as Jack rounded the corner._

 _Jack looked at Ethan's scared face, then to his sword. This wasn't like Ethan at all, he always followed his rules without question. It was Shay who was defiant. This made him wonder if he was covering for her. "Care to explain?" He stood with his hands behind his back._

 _Ethan could see that Shay was about to come clean, but he couldn't let her. He had his healing ability, whatever his Father did to him would fade quickly. But Shay would have the scar for life. That wasn't happening on his watch._

" _I just wanted to hold it, see how it felt. I'm sorry Father" Ethan was about to put it back when Jack waved him over, taking the sword from him._

" _Is that what really happened?" Jack asked, watching Ethan nod. He didn't buy it, so he turned to Shay who was quiet, that never happened. "Shay? Is Ethan telling the truth?" He waved her forward too._

 _Shay glanced at her brother, who was silently telling her to say yes. She knew that he was trying to protect her, and she loved him for that. But she couldn't let him do it. "No…" She answered, seeing Ethan sigh. "… It was me. Ethan's covering for me. I took the sword" she wasn't cowering away._

 _Jack smiled, "I admire your honesty…" He actually did, Shay didn't normally put anyone above herself. But it didn't change his mind about her punishment. He raised his hand, lifting her up with his powers and choking her. "… But you know what happens when you break the rules"_

 _Ethan watched as his Sister choked in the air, she was turning red. He couldn't let him hurt her anymore. He ran for his Father, tackling him to the ground. "Leave her alone!" He punched his face repeatedly, until he was thrown backwards._

" _You two, are the most fortunate children on this Earth. I've given you everything! And yet you still choose to defy me, and break my rules! And now you dare to lay a hand on me?" Jack looked to Ethan. "Well, we're going to have to do something about that aren't we?" He clapped his hands. "GUARDS!"_

 _Shay knew what this meant, and she couldn't believe that she let this happen. She should've listened to her brother. "Don't hurt him!" She stepped forward._

 _Jack grabbed her arm, holding her there. "You'll get your turn, just you wait…" He saw the guards enter the room. "… Take the Prince to his chambers, lock him in. He'll remain there until I decide was to do with him. Go!" He ordered, watching them walk away._

" _What're you gonna do to me?" Shay asked, preparing herself for the worst._

" _Hard to decide…" Jack thought it over. "… You broke one of my rules, but you also told the truth when I confronted you and as I said; I admire that. It took a lot of courage to own up to your mistake. So, I will forgive you for this. But you must suffer a small punishment" he said._

 _Shay gulped, "Which is?"_

 _Jack held her arm tight, bringing up his sword. "Since you love this sword so much, why not use it in your punishment? How about three cuts? One for each week that you're grounded. You will not leave this compound, you won't speak to anyone, nor will you talk to Ethan. You're getting off easy compared to him" he made the three cuts, hearing her groan in pain._

 _But she didn't scream, Shay wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing it. He let her arm go, then wiped his sword before putting it back up on the wall. When he was done, he told her to finish her training and then go to her room._

 _Lauren couldn't believe what she just witnessed. A part of her was proud beyond belief, because Ethan was determined to protect his sister. Even if it meant having a worse punishment. And Shay also showed bravery when she owned up to her own mistake. She didn't want Ethan to take the fall._

 _She watched her daughter stand in the middle of the room, her right arm with blood running down it from the three slashes. Lauren wanted to go over and comfort her, but since they couldn't see her obviously she couldn't interact with this memory._

 _Shay grew so angry, her eyes turned blue without her knowing. She lifted her head to look at her Father's solo Portrait. She hated him so much, she had no idea what her Mother even saw in him. She grabbed the old sword she was first using, throwing it with all her strength and watching the blade hit the picture, going through the painting and into the wall._

 _Her aim was flawless, the sword hit his picture right between the eyes. If only she could do that in real life._

 _Lauren watched her walk away, she was going to follow her but the room suddenly went black. She was the only person here. Then her eyes felt heavy, so they closed and that was the last of this memory._

 **… _._**

"Lauren?"

She heard her name being called. Her eyes opened slowly, and Dyson came into view. "Hey, is Bo back?" She was really missing her.

Dyson shook his head, "No, not yet. But I got the Astragalus Root you asked for. Sasha made it into a tea, is Shay well enough to drink it?" He asked her, looking over to said Hybrid and seeing that she was still asleep.

Lauren sat up, instantly feeling dizzy, but that would fade. She just needed some food and something to drink. She turned her head, seeing the same three scars where Jack cut Shay in her memory. She was hoping that it wasn't real, but it was.

"Shay?" She touched her arm, waiting for her to wake up. "Wake up, we need you to drink something" she watched her open her eyes, the colour had also come back into her cheeks too. The blood was working.

"Is it bourbon?" Shay groaned, trying her best to sit up. "Because I could really use some of that right now" she chuckled tiredly.

Sasha walked forward holding the small cup of tea, "Not bourbon, sorry. But this'll help you, it's gonna taste like crap but trust me; you'll be better off with it in your system" she handed it to her, helping her sip it.

Shay grimaced, choking it down. "Ughh! That's disgusting! Whatever happened to hot water and lemon?" She drank the rest of it, hoping that was it. But alas, it wasn't. Her Girlfriend told her that she had to finish the whole pot of tea.

Once her Girlfriend was done, Sasha went to dispose of the cups. This stuff smelt like a garbage bin and tasted even worse.

"You don't look so good" Shay looked at Lauren, noticing her pale complexion.

Lauren smiled, unhooking herself from the lines. She didn't need to give anymore blood. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, and so will you when Bo and Ethan get back. They're close to gathering the ingredients for your cure. They'll be here in no time" she hoped.

"I don't know how, but I keep letting you enter my mind…" Shay said, seeing Lauren's face. "… Yeah, I know you saw it. I didn't mean to show you that, but everything's fuzzy right now. Maybe it's best you don't touch me, until they get back and I'm back to normal" she didn't want to frighten her anymore.

"I think I can handle a few trips down memory lane…" Lauren said. "… Besides, I've noticed that when I do this…" She moved some hair away from Shay's sweaty forehead with a smile. "… Your heart rate slows down. And that's a good thing"

Shay had to admit, she did love that. Mostly because she remembered Lauren doing it when she was a kid, every night when she'd read her a story at bedtime. It was her favourite time. "I can't promise that the next memory you see will be a happy one…" She said. "… Haven't had many of those in my lifetime" she admitted sadly.

"I can handle it…" Lauren didn't care, she just cared about making sure that her children never have to live that life. "… Get some rest" she kissed her head.

Sasha came back into the room as Lauren was walking out, she noticed the look on Shay's face. It was a look of joy, that was something she hadn't seen in a long time. "Must be nice having your Mom take care of you. I know that's what you've always wished for" she sat by her side.

"She's a Doctor, she's just doing her job. By you're right, I love it. Makes me wonder what life would've been like if she hadn't died. What about you? You've spent a considerable amount of time with your Dad, you could tell him you know. Nothing bad will happen" Shay held her hand.

Shaking her head, Sasha looked at their joined hands. "I'd rather not take the risk. Besides, what good would it do? My Parents aren't even together yet; I don't want to make them think that they have to get together now. It'll happen, when it's meant to" she didn't see the point in telling him.

"Okay, it's your choice…" Shay saw the large gash on her Girlfriend's head, she reached up to touch her face. "… As soon as my blood is no longer poisonous, I'm gonna heal that for you" she promised.

Sasha smiled, holding her hand there. "You always do the saving, let us save you for a change" she said.

 **Outside**

The moment he saw Lauren's pale face, Dyson new that she was a little weak. So he quietly slipped out of the room and went to grab her a coffee and something to eat. As he was coming back, he could see that she was falling asleep at her desk.

"Lauren?" he tapped her gently, waking her up. "Sorry, I know you're pretty tired. But I brought you these, even people who donate get a cookie afterwards" he handed her the coffee and sandwich.

"How thoughtful of you…" Lauren smiled, taking a sip of the hot coffee. Damn, that was heaven. She was beyond grateful for this. "… And thanks for coming through with the Astragalus Root, you may've just saved her life. Well, for now at least" she would need to check her blood again later.

Her face being pale wasn't the only thing that Dyson was noticing, it was as if she had something on her mind. "Hey? Are you okay? You seem a little distracted" he pointed out.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, it's just…" she didn't know if she should tell him what she saw in Shay's mind. But she needed to talk about it with someone, and Bo wasn't here. "… Due to her weakened state, Shay is having trouble controlling her powers. One of which, is letting people into her mind"

He saw where this was heading, "She let you into her head? What did you see?" he asked.

"Quite a bit actually…" Lauren let out a sigh, "… Including my death. It was Jack, he was disguised as Bo; probably to catch me off guard. She slit my throat…" she absentmindedly touched her neck, feeling it. "… Shay saw all of it. She was only three years old" she remembered the look on her little face.

Dyson couldn't believe it, he was shocked. He knew that Bo would never do something like that, not even if she was being controlled. "I'm sorry…" he felt for her. "… A child should never have to witness something like that. You can change that Lauren; it doesn't have to happen" he touched her hand.

"But for me to do that, we need Bo back first…" She paused when she heard the door to Shay's room open behind her. It was Sasha and she had her jacket on ready to head out. "… Going somewhere?" She asked.

Sasha noticed that Dyson kept looking at her, which was understandable. She probably smelt familiar to him, but due to her Valkyrie genes be couldn't figure out that she was his daughter. If she was a shifter like him then he would. So being a Valkyrie was actually a good thing right now.

"Yeah, her fever is creeping back up so I thought I'd go and get some more of those herbs I got for her. It's my fault, I should've brought more with me. I'll be back in an hour or so" she went to walk away when Dyson called her back.

"I'll go with you; we can take my car. Then we can fill the trunk with those herbs, the more the better right?" He smiled at her, seeing that familiar look again.

Sasha nodded, "Right, after you" she gestured to the door. She gave a worried glance to Lauren who just gave her a reassuring smile. She could do this; it was going to be fine. She waited for the Father to walk out, then followed him.

Once again, Lauren found herself alone. She ate her sandwich and finished her coffee. Afterwards, she felt ten times better. Going to Shay's room, she did a quick check on her. Sasha was right, her fever was rising. It wasn't that high yet, but it would soon change.

Lauren grabbed a small towel, soaking it with ice cold water. She laid it on her daughter's forehead, she was a little hesitant to touch her head after what she said. Lauren didn't know if she could take another violent memory, but she couldn't not take care of her while she was sick.

So she decided to get over her fear, and as if on cue; when she went to move Shay's hair out of her face she gasped. Images flashed before her and she was dropped into another memory.

 **….**

 _When she opened her eyes, Lauren found herself back in the fixed up Clubhouse again. She really hoped that this was a different memory and not just Shay reliving her death again. But when she heard giggling coming from behind her, she knew it was a different one._

 _She saw Shay as a little girl again, she must've been almost three years old. She was hiding behind the couch, keeping quiet. Then Lauren saw herself come down the stairs, holding a Winnie the Poo towel._

" _Shay?" Lauren called out with a smile. "I wonder where she is…" She pretended not to know, when she could sense where her little girl was hiding. "… She's just too good, oh well. I guess I'll just have to go back upstairs" Only she wasn't going upstairs, Lauren hid behind the door to the staircase instead._

 _When Shay thought that she'd won, she crawled out of her hiding place. Tip toeing ever so quietly to the stairs, she had a fright when she was grabbed from behind and picked up. But she soon started laughing as Lauren tickled her. "Mommy, that's cheating!"_

" _You say cheating, I say good tactics…" Lauren realised that Shay had no idea what that meant, so she just decided to move passed it. "… Fun's over baby, it's bath time" she lifted her up, only for Shay to point her hand behind them._

" _Mommy look, Blue's upside down" she pointed at her pet fish in their little tank._

 _Lauren turned around, sighing as she saw it. Damn, she was hoping to replace him before she noticed. But she'd been so busy lately, she totally forgot. Shay was too young to know about death yet. Although, with the world they lived in she was wondering whether or not to tell her._

 _At least a simpler version._

 _She carried her over to the table, Shay asked if he was sleeping. "No sweetie, he's not sleeping. He's gone to Heaven. You remember me telling you about that right?" She asked her, sitting her down on the table._

 _Shay nodded, "That's where the Angels live"_

" _That's right, they do. And when it's someone's turn to go up there, they come down to get them. That's what they've done with Blue, they took him up there because it's his time. Do you understand?" Lauren was hoping she did._

" _Are you gonna go there too?" Shay asked, her innocent eyes staring at Lauren._

 _One thing that Lauren prided herself on, was that she never told Shay a lie. Ever since she was born, she'd always been honest with her. Because Shay was all she had these days, her son had been taken, and Bo was gone. Trick and Dyson were around but mostly, she and Shay only had each other._

 _And she wasn't going to stray from that now. "Someday…" She said, holding her tiny face. "… But not for a long time, I promise. Because we're not like other people, we're special. And you Shay…" She tapped her button nose, "… Are the_ _ **most**_ _special" she kissed her head._

" _You're special too Mommy" Shay smiled at her, touching Lauren's face with her small hands._

 _Hearing that, meant everything to Lauren. Shay was her whole world; she was the only thing that kept her from falling part. After losing so much so fast, it was a wonder how she managed to do that all these years. But Shay was the reason for that, her smile, gave Lauren hope._

" _Thank you baby…" She kissed her cheeks, "… Come on, time for your bath. And then we can read a story before bed" she lifted her from the table and took her upstairs._

 _Seeing her future self was such a trip for Lauren, because she could feel her sadness. But she realised now why she had such a strong bond with Shay, even before she knew about their relationship. And she also saw now, how Shay was so different when she was younger, to how she was when she's older._

 _The once innocent little girl, had grown up into an angry adult. Because of what was taken from her, and having to adjust to a different life when she lived one that was so happy. Lauren understood now, and it just made her want to work that much harder to save her._

 _Once again, Lauren felt her eyes lay heavy. When they closed all she saw was black._

 **… _._**

When she opened them again, she was sitting beside Shay in the hospital bed. Only Shay was awake, and she'd grabbed her hand to move it away. "I thought you deserved to see something a little less dark" she whispered.

Lauren smiled, dabbing the cold towel on her forehead again. "It's hard to see you so cheery, when now…" She tried to find the right word.

"I'm a bitch?" Shay finished for her.

"I wasn't going to say that but, yeah; something along those lines. It's okay to let people see that side of yourself, it's still in there. It doesn't just go away" Lauren didn't believe that little girl was gone forever. It was too sad to think that.

Shay thought otherwise, "Yes it does…" She said. "… That part of me died when I saw Bo; sorry, _Jack_ ; kill you. Do you honestly think I could see that, and then just keep being my cheery, happy self? Life doesn't work that way; it doesn't care about your feelings. It's _takes_ from you" she came to terms with that.

That wasn't something that Lauren could argue with, she was right. Life did take from you, but it also _gives_. It gives you love, laughter, joy. It wasn't all bad. "You've got a really gloomy outlook on life Shay, maybe it's time that changed"

"I can't change who I am, or what I believe. I deal with it, and I move on. That's the way I've lived my whole life, it's not something I can just switch off…" Shay sighed, she was sick of talking about that. But there was something she'd always wished that she got to tell her Mother. "… I never got to thank you"

Lauren smiled, "For taking care of you?" She assumed.

Shay shook her head, "For being my Mom…" She said. "… And a pretty great one, at that. Thank you" she held her hand.

"You're welcome" Lauren held her hand tight, the both of them just smiling at each other. A quiet moment was what they needed right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? It's nice to see them bonding. Like I said, this was a Shay and Lauren chapter. I wanted you all to see the various flashbacks that made Shay who she is, and why she acts the way she does. Leave me a review, much love. xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Last chapter for a couple of days. Enjoy xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: People Are Full of Surprises**

 **Jack's Compound (2039)**

It felt as though they'd been waiting for hours. Bo didn't know how long it had actually been, but she was starting to get restless. She and Ethan had to hide while Warren welcomed a visit from his dealer, he had to get the rest of the ingredients for the cure.

After he'd left, Warren stuffed everything into a bag and handed it to Ethan. "Is this everything?" He asked him, watching the little weasel nod. But he didn't trust him enough to take that as the truth. So he grabbed his throat, looking into his eyes. " _Is this_ , _everything_?" He repeated, compelling him.

"Yes" Warren answered honestly.

Bo stepped forward, "So is that it? Can we go now?" She asked him.

"I would say so, although we'll have to get past the guards without being seen…" Ethan was still wondering about that. "… What's with the extra posse anyway? You know Jack's dead, we killed him" he was expecting Warren to look shocked, but he didn't.

And that wasn't good.

Warren let out a throaty chuckle, "The King isn't dead, he's here. He beefed up his guards to protect him while he performed a big ritual. That's all"

"No, he's dead. I stabbed him myself!" Bo shouted, but Warren just shook his head with a smirk. "I don't understand. You saw me stab him right?" She looked to Ethan. "I hit him in the heart, and then he disappeared" she didn't get it.

Ethan didn't like the sound of this. "You said he performed a ritual…" He turned to Warren again. "… What kind of ritual are we talking about here?" When Warren didn't answer, Ethan put the bag down and kicked his wound, making him cry out. "Answer the question!" He demanded.

"An inhabiting ritual!" Warren answered, "He didn't know if you had a way to kill him, so before he travelled back to the past, he switched bodies with a shapeshifter. Took his own form, and created his very own decoy" he explained.

Bo was shocked, they thought they'd actually won. But her Father was smarter than they thought, "So you're telling me, that the person I killed wasn't even the real Jack?" She watched him nod, "I don't believe this" she sighed.

There wasn't a thing on this Earth that could calm Ethan down right now, "Where is he now?" He asked him, hearing him say that he was in the throne room. "Remember when I said that I'd heal you if you got the stuff we needed quickly? I lied" he snapped his neck with one hand, watching him fall to the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Bo looked down to the dead body, she didn't expect that.

Ethan grabbed the bag and strapped it over his Mother's shoulders. "Never mind that, you need to go. Shay needs the cure, she doesn't have a lot of time left. Here, take this…" He handed her a portal opener. "… Hit the button on the top and throw it in the air, once the portal opens jump through"

"You think I'm gonna leave you here?" Bo frowned. "No way! I know what you're gonna do and the answer is No! I forbid you!" She didn't know if that was an actual thing, but she wasn't going to let him do this.

"I'm not leaving here until he's dead, I've come this far. I can't turn back now" Ethan took the blessed dagger out of the inside of his jacket. He brought it just in case, and it was a good thing that he did.

Bo pulled his arm back, "HEY! Listen to me, we will get him. But for right now, we need to walk away. Because if we don't go back, Shay will die. She needs this cure, and I'm not going back without you. Are you willing to let her die?" She asked.

Ethan sighed, he couldn't do that. "No…" He said. "… Once she gets that cure, I'm coming back here to end this. And you won't be able to stop me" he made that clear.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Bo held up her hands, "… Now, can we please leave?" She got ready to press the button, when suddenly the door was knocked down and a group of guards swarmed the place.

"By order of King Hades, you are under arrest" They held state of the art guns, the laser pointers falling directly of Ethan's heart. And Bo's head.

Ethan held his hands up, "Do as they say…" He told her, dropping the knife. "… Looks like we're staying a little longer than expected. Don't worry, I'll get us out of this…" he waited for them to approach him, "… When I tell you to; duck"

Bo frowned at him, "What?"

"DUCK!" He yelled, lifting the table in front of them and using it as a shield. The guards shot off a bunch of rounds. He covered his Mother as best he could, taking the brunt of their bullets. When he heard them reloading, he knew to make his move

He grabbed the knife from the floor, leaping over the table and slitting the first Guard's throat. He went for the others, two at a time. He wasn't giving them a chance to recover.

All Bo heard from her cover, was screams. And they were loud, she poked her head over the edge of the table, seeing Ethan ripping them apart. As much as she'd like to think she was, she wasn't that strong. When it was over, she stood from the floor. Watching her son frozen in place.

"Ethan?" She called to him, when he turned around he had blood splattered over his face. This was clearly something he didn't like doing. She saw a clean rag on the table beside her, she grabbed it and handed it to him so he could clean up. "You did what you had to do"

He wiped his face, "Don't excuse my behaviour…" He didn't like killing for a reason, because when he did do it, he was violent. Sometimes, more violent than Shay who actually liked killing. "… Let's just get out of here"

Bo smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, about that?" She pointed to the floor, where the portal opener was and it had a bullet hole through it. "They wrecked it with their hailstorm of bullets. What'd we do now?" She asked.

"We'll have to get one from his stash. He keeps his tech near his bedroom…" Ethan tried to think of a way to get there that they wouldn't be seen, and then it came to him. "… Shay and I found secret tunnels when we were younger. There's one that goes directly to the tech room" he ran to the wall, looking for an entry.

"Uh, what're you looking for?" Bo frowned.

Ethan touched the wall with his hands, "An opening, I know that Warren's workshop had one too. Shay would always come in here without him knowing, to steal some of his weed stash. I didn't approve, but it was the only thing that calmed her down"

Bo certainly didn't approve either, no daughter of hers was going to do drugs. "Okay, we're gonna have to give your sister a little intervention when we get back…" She watched him press something, then the wall opened up to reveal a passageway. "… Wow, you weren't kidding"

"Why would I be kidding? Come on, hurry. Before more guards show up and see the mess I made" he waved her over, waiting for her to enter first. He followed behind her, closing the door after them.

 **Shay's Room (2014)**

This poison was kicking her ass, one second she was fine and talking with Lauren, and the next she was coughing up blood again. Lauren laid with her to calm her down, sitting behind her playing with her hair to slow her heart rate. "Just hold on a little longer, they'll be back soon"

Shay was so tired, "Hate to break it to you, but I don't think that's happening…" she coughed. "… This has gotta be the worst way to die. I always thought I would go out fighting, or at least taking somebody down with me. Not by coughing"

"Stop saying that, you're not dying…" Lauren didn't want to hear her talking like that anymore. "… I'm not gonna let you" she made it clear.

"I want you to promise me something" Shay said.

Lauren closed her eyes, taking a breath. "What did I just say? No talking like you're gonna die, because I won't let that happen! And that means, no death bed promises either" she wasn't going to listen to this.

Shay found it funny that she didn't want to humour her, she clearly wasn't giving up hope. But Shay could feel her body letting go, she didn't have long left. "Just listen…" she sighed. "… _Promise me_ , that when you guys fix the future; you won't let me turn out like this. I don't wanna be a killer"

"Shay" Lauren sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Looking up at her, Shay squeezed her hand. "Promise me!" she repeated. "And, tell Ethan I'm sorry. For all the crap I've put him through over the years. I'd never say it to his face…" she chuckled. "… But he should know" she always thought she was too proud to apologise for something she'd done.

But now was the time for a change of heart.

All Lauren could do was oblige, even though she wasn't going to let her die. "I'll tell him; I promise" she kissed the back of her head. This had to be the worst day of her life. Her daughter was literally dying in her arms, and she was powerless.

Suddenly, Shay sensed someone in the distance. Her powers were weak, just like her body. But she knew there was someone in the clinic with them. "Someone's here…" she whispered, trying to sit up but it was hard. Then she recognised the energy. "… It's Scarlet"

"The crazy chick that kidnapped me and almost cut my throat?" Lauren couldn't believe this. "I thought she was dead" she remembered Shay stabbing her. She moved from where she sat, standing and going to the door. She couldn't see anyone through the small window.

Shay gathered up what strength she had left, which wasn't much; and sat up on the bed. She knew that Scarlet was probably here to kill Lauren. But it didn't make sense, if Jack was dead then who would order her to do that? Or maybe she was just _that_ crazy.

When she heard her groaning, Lauren turned around seeing her daughter on the floor. She had gotten out of bed. "Shay, what're you doing?!" she ran to her, helping her up. "Get back into bed" she tried to move her but Shay wasn't having it.

"No! She'll kill you!" Shay focused her eyes, her vision was blurry and she felt like she was standing in an oven she was so hot. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again" she told her, that wasn't happening this time.

"You're not gonna lose me Shay, but you're too weak to fight…" Lauren glances at the wounds on her shoulder and stomach, the thread veins had spread. She wasn't looking so good. "… Dyson and Sasha will be back soon; we just have to wait"

Shay had to laugh, "Have you noticed that's your theme song for today?" she'd heard that too many times now, first it was Bo and Ethan would be back soon. Now it was Dyson and Sasha. "We don't have time to wait for them" she limped over to the door, turning her head she saw her sword on a chair with her jacket.

Sasha must've brought it for her.

She grabbed it, holding onto it tight. She didn't have a lot of energy, but she had to beat Scarlet. At least until Sasha and Dyson returned. She could do that. Shay turned to Lauren one last time, "Stay here, I mean it" she was serious

Before Lauren could even protest, Shay was out the door and locked it after her. Now all Lauren could do was watch from the window.

"I know you're there Scar, come out!" Shay yelled, walking into the middle of the lab. She couldn't sense where her ex was, she just knew that it was somewhere around here. "I'm too tired to play these dumb games!" she felt like she was going to collapse.

"You sure do look tired…" Scarlet walked out from behind the wall, coming into Shay's view. She knew that her ex had been poisoned, but after seeing the wounds she could tell they were bad. "… Those look nasty"

Shay activated her sword, "So will your face when I'm done with it"

Scarlet just laughed, "Who're you kidding Shay? You can't fight me; you can barely stand!" she noticed how wobbly she was. "Why don't you just do the honourable thing and give up?" she asked.

"Nah…" Shay shook her head. "… The day I give up; is the day I die" she got ready for a fight.

"What a coincidence, because that's today…" Scarlet growled, letting her claws burrow out of her fingers. She ran for her, slashing her right arm. Normally Shay was fast and would've dodged it, but this illness was obviously throwing her. "… How's your pain threshold these days babe?"

Shay was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't going to let her see that. And since her powers were all wonky, she wasn't healing. "It's all good baby…" she was feeling a little delirious, so she slapped herself across the face. "… Let's do this" she was ready.

Some minutes later, and Shay had gotten a few shots in. But not nearly as much as Scarlet had, now to add to her poisoned bullet wounds, she had slashes all over her. With one punch, she was on her back, her sword falling to her side.

She was done.

Scarlet stood over her, "I didn't want this…" she sighed. "… I just wanted you back. I wanted you to love me again, like you used to. Before everything happened…" she bent down, making her ex look at her. "… You've gotta admit, for that one short year; you loved me"

"I did…" Shay coughed up more blood, she didn't know if it was from the poison or because she got hit in the mouth. Without Scarlet noticing, Shay reached for her sword but the handle was a little out of her reach. "… But then I realised that you're a crazy bitch, and I could do better" she laughed at her.

"Really?" Scarlet got angry after hearing that. So angry, that she stuck her claws into Shay's stomach wound, making her scream in pain. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked. "This isn't even close to what I felt, when you broke my heart" she hissed at her.

The will to keep fighting, was all that Shay had right now. And it was the only reason why she was able to reach her sword. "Oh shut up!" she drove it through her heart, after a few seconds her body vanished. Shay dropped her sword, passing out where she laid.

Lauren had watched everything from the room, and now she had to get out there. She picked up a fire extinguisher from the emergency box on the wall, breaking the door handle and the lock. When she got the door open, she ran over to Shay.

She placed her hands over her stomach wound, "Shay! Stay with me kiddo!"

Shay opened her eyes when she felt someone touch her wound, she gargled on her blood. But she was glad that the last thing she saw was her Mother's face. "It's okay Mom…" She managed to smile. "... I'm not scared" she closed her eyes, passing out again.

"Don't you dare die on me!" this wasn't how it was supposed to go. As Lauren was applying pressure, she noticed a light flash beside her.

"What happened?!" It was Bo's voice; she was at Lauren's side in a flash.

"We were attacked, it was Scarlet. She fought her, but it wasn't pretty. She's bleeding out, I don't know what to do!" Lauren was panicking now; she didn't want to lose her. This was a disaster.

Ethan bent down, taking her hands where they were on Shay's wound. "Breathe…" He told her, "… Leave this to us, everything you need to make the cure is in the bag. The last ingredient is Shay's blood. Once we cure her, she'll heal. Everything's gonna be fine" he hoped that was true.

Lauren breathed deeply, letting go of her daughter and getting on with what he said. She grabbed the bag, it was a bunch of various chemicals. She'd never heard of some of them, but she trusted Ethan so she had to move on.

Bo grabbed some gauze and followed Ethan into Shay's room, he laid her down on the bed. Making sure to elevate her head. He had to take a moment to look at her face, "I know you can beat this…" He whispered in her ear, "… You were always the strong one. Please, don't leave me"

"Ethan?" Bo got his attention. "Give me a hand with this…" she pressed the gauze to her stomach wound, she let him take over. "… Don't stop applying pressure!" She moved to her arm, seeing the other slash wounds. "Scarlet really went to town on her" she pressed down on it, it wasn't bleeding as much as her stomach.

That was one good thing.

"Looks like it, I should've killed her years ago when I had the chance. I knew she was bad news when I met her. But Shay was so happy, so I let them be…" He remembered the way she would smile. "… Being happy wasn't something she usually was back then"

Bo understood that, "So, what made Shay break up with her?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't really know, she never told me. But as you've seen, Scarlet was insane. She believed that anyone else that love Shay was competition. So she took them all out, thankfully we didn't have a lot of friends when we lived with Jack. But she did try to kill me"

"What did you do?" Bo asked.

Ethan smiled, looking at his sister. "I didn't have to do anything. When I told Shay what Sasha tried to do to me, she sent her packing. It didn't matter that Shay didn't witness it, she trusted my word. And she knew that I would never lie to her" he always loved that part of their bond.

"Clearly, Scarlet wasn't happy with the outcome…" Bo paused when she saw Shay open her eyes, she honestly thought she was going to stay unconscious. "… Welcome back. That was some fine fighting out there" she smiled at her.

Shay blinked her eyes, "What happened?" She honestly didn't remember much. She was at the point where the poison had now infected her mind, and she was seeing so many images from her past. Including when her Mother died, "You!" Her eyes turned blue, "You killed her!" She grabbed Bo's throat.

Ethan stopped her, "Shay! Not her!" He pulled her arm back, pinning her down. "What's wrong with her?" He was having trouble restraining her.

Bo rubbed her sore neck, "I dunno. It must be the poison. But for my safety I think it's best I don't stay in here, I'm gonna check on Lauren and the cure. The sooner we get it in her the better" she ran out of the room.

Lauren was doing okay with making the cure, and it was almost done. "What's going on in there? I heard yelling" she turned on the centrifuge, the cure needed to spin a couple of times for it to be ready.

"I think Shay has finally lost it, she tried to choke me to death. I'm betting the only one she'd listen to right now is you. He can't hold her down for long" Bo looked back to the room when she heard Shay screaming.

At that point, Lauren knew she had to go in. "Once it's finished spinning, you'll hear a beep. Take the vial out and load it into that injector…" She pointed at the small metal gun. "… I hope to god this'll work" she walked away.

When she got in the room, Ethan wasn't holding Shay down, he was patting her back as she coughed up more blood. This kept happening faster now, which wasn't a good sign.

"She won't stop, please help her" he begged her.

Lauren moved to Shay's side, relieving him of his position. "Shay, you need to calm down…" She waited until she was done coughing, then sat behind her like she did earlier. "… Shhh, that's it. Just breathe. I'm right here" she played with her hair again, calming her.

Ethan was amazed, it was actually working. "Are you back with us?" He asked her, seeing her calm down enough to look at him.

"I'm back…" Shay nodded, "… Tell Bo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. My head is so fuzzy; I don't know what I'm doing. I can't think clearly…" She stopped, putting a hand to her head. "… It hurts!" She cried.

"It won't for much longer, we've got the cure…" He held her hand. "… You're gonna be fine" he smiled at her.

That was when Bo entered the room, "Someone call for a cure?" She held up the injector with a smile, she'd waited like Lauren told her too. The vial was a horrible shade of green, it looked a little like slime. But if it was going to save her daughter's life then it was the best slime she'd ever seen.

Lauren took it from Bo's hands, "Ready?" She asked Shay, seeing her nod. "Here we go…" She injected her in the neck, waiting until the vial was empty. She placed it to the side and let it settle in for a second, "… It should start working soon"

Shay felt it move through her body, but she also felt her eyes go heavy. And within a couple of minutes, she passed out again.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ethan asked, seeing his sister fall asleep. "Shay?" He tapped her hand, "Wake up…" He couldn't get her to come to. But he did see something else. "… It's working!" He laughed with tears in his eyes.

Bo followed his gaze, seeing the slashes on Shay's arms start to close up. The thread veins were fading from the bullet wounds too. She didn't expect what happened next, Ethan lifted her up to hug her. Wow! He was strong. "Whoa there big guy, I'm happy too" she chuckled.

Ethan put her down, "Sorry…" He turned to Lauren, "… So, it worked right? She's cured?" He wanted to make sure.

Lauren slipped out of the bed, laying Shay's head down gently. "Looks like it, but I won't know for sure without testing her blood…" She looked to her daughter's wounds, "… She's not healing completely. Could be because she's so weak. But anything is improvement for now"

"That's our fault. We wanted to get back sooner, but we hit a few snags" Bo folded her arms, looking glancing at Ethan. If they'd gotten back when they were supposed to, Shay wouldn't have been this weak and she wouldn't have had to fight Scarlet at all.

"Snags?" Lauren frowned, "Do you wanna share with me?" She knew that look, and Bo was keeping something from her.

They didn't know how to tell her this, but they didn't really have time to keep secrets. "Jack's alive…" She saw her Girlfriend's face turn shocked. "… Turns out he switched bodies with a shapeshifter, took his own form. He wanted to have a back up plan in case we killed him" she explained.

Lauren didn't know what to say, this was something she didn't see coming. "So, what's to stop him from doing that again? Looks like the only option we have is to go for his younger self, the one that's here, in _this_ time"

"You'd be right. But that also doesn't stop him from sending more assassins back here, or himself. Unless we stop him from traveling here, _period_ " Ethan thought it over.

"And how're you gonna do that?" Bo asked.

Ethan knew of one way, but it was drastic. "I get in touch with someone in my time, and tell them to destroy the time tower. Without it no one can travel back in time. It'll take them decades to build a new one" it was the only option.

"But if you do that then you, Sasha and Shay won't be able to get home" Even Bo knew that, and she was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the whole concept of time travel. She'd gone to the future twice and it still didn't make sense to her.

"It's not like it matters…" He said, "… If we kill the Jack in this time, we'll disappeared anyway. All we have to do is change _one_ thing, then the timeline gets reset. The old one goes, and we go with it. We can't fend him off and look for his past self at the same time. This is the only way" he didn't see another.

Lauren sighed, she didn't want them to be trapped here. And there was one thing that Ethan was forgetting, either that or he was purposely not thinking about it. "And what about Kayla, and your child?" She asked.

Ethan thought about them everyday, the one thing he wanted to do when they went to get the cure was check in on her. But things got in the way, like they always did. "I'll see them again. At least, I'm hoping Trick will make sure of it"

"Trick? What does Trick have to do with it?" Lauren didn't understand.

"Kayla is the daughter of one of his old friends, that's how I met her. When we first lived with Trick she was the first person that I ever considered a friend. So, can I trust that you guys will introduce us?" He asked.

Bo tapped him on the shoulder, "You can count on it" she smiled at him.

After a few minutes, Bo and Ethan went home to get cleaned up. They had blood all over them from Shay's injuries. Lauren only had it on her hands, so she was okay. Shay's wounds had healed, but not completely. So Lauren wrapped them up neatly, she didn't need another infection.

It was time to check Shay's blood now that she'd had the cure, so Lauren began drawing a vial. As she was doing it, Shay began to wake up. "You just couldn't wait to poke me with another needle could you?" She was back to her old self.

"Last needle, I promise…" Lauren retracted the syringe, seeing the small puncture wound heal. That was a good sign. "… How're you feeling?" She turned back to her.

"Better than earlier, that's for sure…" Shay breathed, she could feel her body regenerating. "… So, when can I get out of this place. Because no offence, I _loathe_ hospitals" she really did, it was all doom and gloom.

Lauren chuckled, "Until I know you're _actually_ cured, so sit tight and I'll check this over" she waved about the vial of blood. Then left the room.

Shay understood that, but now that she was feeling better she was super hungry. "Hey! How about a cheese burger?! Or like, two of them! Being on your death bed really takes it out of you!" She called after her.

"We'll see!" Lauren shouted back.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo used the shower first, then let Ethan have it. She was downstairs, charging her phone and seeing the hundreds of messages from Kenzi. Apparently, she and Tamsin had gone for a city break in New York, after being held hostage she needed a rest.

That was nice for them, Bo didn't have the luxury of taking time off.

When she heard the stairs creek from behind her, she turned around and saw Ethan with no shirt and he was very very toned. He didn't know where he got those genes from, maybe from Lauren. Her Girlfriend had some abs too.

"You don't happen to have a spare shirt, do you?" He asked.

"Uh, I think Dyson may've left some stuff here from years ago. You're a lot bigger than him, but let me check" she had to stop looking at that eight pack, he was her son for god's sake! So she just ran upstairs, checking for the clothes.

After she'd found a shirt and given it to him, they decided on what to do next. "Maybe we should stop by Shay's apartment, she's definitely in need of new clothes too" he remembered all the blood over her clothes.

Bo nodded, "Good idea, let's go" she grabbed her phone and her jacket, waiting for him to follow her before she locked the door to the house.

Things were finally getting back to normal.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that nice. But for a second there it was touch and go, but yay! Shay's cured, go Team! My over time starts tonight, so I wanted to post this. The next one will be in a couple of days, leave me tons of reviews. Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Have fun with this one, I did! Lol! Free as a bird tonight, no Night Shift. Thank the Lord!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Lost My Head**

 **The Dal**

After they'd picked up some clothes for Shay, Bo and Ethan headed to the Dal to grab a burger and fries for her. Lauren had called her on the way and told her about their daughter's request. She didn't mind doing it, it was on the way.

"Hey Trick, one burger and fries to go" Bo tapped her hand on the bar, smiling at her Grandfather.

Ethan stopped him from leaving, "Actually, make that five…" He slapped down a fifty-dollar bill, "… And keep the change Gramps. I won't take it for free just because we're family, everyone has to pay their way" he nodded at him.

Trick was very impressed, and as much as he didn't want to take the money. He didn't want to disrespect Ethan's values, "Words to live by, you've got a good boy here Bo. He's got his head screwed on straight. I'll be right back with your orders" he walked away.

"He certainly has…" Bo turned to Ethan. "… Okay, where are you hiding that wad of cash? You know I'm broke right? I could use some fifties" she wasn't kidding; she really could use them.

He just laughed, "It's not mine, I actually snagged it from Shay's place. She's got no use for it in hospital. Besides, I used to do this all the time. She won't notice, if I take between fifty and two hundred dollars" he pulled the roll out, counting the bills.

"Whoa!" She took it from him, placing it inside her jacket pocket. "This isn't an amount you want to be flashing around here. These Fae will cut you!" Again, she wasn't kidding. "I think it's best I hang onto it for a while, just in case" she'd never had this much money on her person before.

It felt good.

"Sure, just in case" Ethan just nodded, not buying it.

Bo wanted to change the subject. "So, what's with the five burgers. Do you honestly think Shay is that hungry?" She asked.

"No, but I am. And with how long the day's been, I'm guessing you and Lauren are too. Plus, Sasha. If she's there when we get back. Didn't Lauren say that they went out to find some herbs, shouldn't they've been back by now?" Ethan frowned.

Before she could even answer, Bo saw Dyson enter the bar behind Ethan. "Speak of the Wolf…" She pointed at him. "… Hey! Is Sasha not with you?" She asked.

Dyson was having a little bit of a crisis. "No, I dropped her back off at the Clinic. But I have a bigger question for you…" He waited for Bo to wonder what. "… When were you gonna tell me that Sasha is my daughter?!" He asked.

Ethan picked up on that, and he didn't know whether to step in or not. But when his Mother just gave him her car keys and told him to take the food over to the hospital, he just did as he was told, that's how he was raised.

Bo took Dyson outside where they stood by his car, "Okay, first of all; calm down! You look like your eyes are gonna pop out of your head! Second of all, I didn't tell you because Sasha asked me not to. She doesn't want to mess the timeline up more than it already is. Is it a bad thing though?" She wondered.

"I don't know what it is…" Dyson placed his hands on his face, he didn't know what to think about this. "… I never thought I'd have a daughter, or _any_ children for that matter. I'm still bound to you; how did I get a daughter? Was it a one-night stand? Do I get married?" He was panicking.

She held his hands, "Look, let's go to the clinic. Sasha can explain everything to you. She's a great girl Dyson, one that you will be proud to call your daughter. I know it" she smiled at him, they both got into the car, driving off to the clinic.

 **Light Fae Lab**

Lauren was happy to report that there was no sign of that poison in Shay's blood anymore, and that was a blessing to their ears. Shay had yet to learn about Ethan's new plan, or Sasha. She didn't know if she should be the one to tell them, for now she was just glad to see her daughter smiling.

Before she was about to enter her room again, Ethan showed up with a bag of something that smelled amazing. "What do you have in there, and can I eat it?" She was starving.

"Cheeseburgers, five of them to be exact…" He placed the bag down on Lauren's workbench, emptying all the cartons. "… One for you, one for me, one for Bo, one for Sasha and one for Shay" he set them all down.

"Shay wanted two" Lauren said.

Ethan nodded, "I figured she would, so while Trick was having them cooked I asked him to make her's a double beef burger with extra cheese. No point in putting anything healthy on top, she just picks it off" he held two cartons while Lauren held the others, then made their way into the room.

Shay's eyes widened, "Double beef?" Her brother nodded. "Extra cheese?" He nodded again. "Ketchup underneath but not on top?" She was just making sure. "Free of that green filth you call lettuce?" That was her last one.

Lauren couldn't believe what she just witnessed, "Uh, that green filth is good for you…" she handed one carton to Sasha, the four of them using the bed's table to eat off of. She only just realised that her Girlfriend wasn't hear and that was kind of sad. "… Where's Bo?"

"Uh, she had to hang back at the Dal. Dyson needed to talk to her about something" Ethan just shrugged, he didn't want to say anything in front of Sasha.

But Shay knew her brother better than anyone, and she wasn't buying it. "He's lying…" She said, catching him off guard. "… Something's totally up" she attacked her burger, she was too hungry to go into a conversation.

Sasha turned to him, she had a feeling. "He knows, doesn't he?" She didn't get an answer from him, but it was clear. "And I'm guessing that he freaked out. Yeah, that's what I was expecting…" She was hoping for reassurance from her Girlfriend, but Shay was more in love with her burger right now. "… Your comforting words mean so much to me babe"

"I love you…" Shay said with a mouth full of food, "… And when I'm done I'll tell you how much" she promised.

Everyone started eating their burgers, they were going to go cold if they didn't. By the time they were half way done, Bo and Dyson turned up. And Bo went straight for her burger, she was famished. "Uh Sasha?" She looked at the young Valkyrie. "Dyson could really use a word, if you're up to it?"

Looking at her Father, seeing his shifty eyes didn't give her much confidence. "Yeah, sure…" Before she walked off, she felt Shay squeeze her hand and give her a wink. That was her way of saying Good Luck. And that meant a lot to her, "… Let's go for a walk" she gestured to the door.

"If he upsets her, I'll end him" Shay said.

Ethan just laughed, "That would be very stupid, considering if you end him then you end any chance of Sasha being born…" He told her. "… Think first, baby sister" he ate a French fry.

Shay picked up one of her fries and threw it at him, hitting directly in the eye. "Be on your guard, big brother…" She smirked at him. "… And when I say _'end him'_ , that's just an expression. What I meant to say was break his legs, or his arms. I don't really have a preference" he shrugged.

"Okay, how about we stop talking about breaking legs and arms? And we stop littering, because this isn't my lab anymore. And I've already got to clean up all the blood, I don't want to add rogue fries to the list" Lauren sighed, finishing her meal.

But what Lauren didn't know was that Bo had some good news for her, "Actually, I talked to Trick when we got to the Dal and he was telling me how he was having trouble finding a replacement Chief of Medicine for this place. So I suggested that he just give you your job back, and he accepted" she smiled.

Lauren was a little taken aback by that, she thought her Chief of Medicine days were over after what she did. "Really?" She watched her Girlfriend nod. "So it's my lab again?" She asked.

"It's your lab again" Bo nodded, loving the smile that she was seeing on her Girlfriend's face right now. Without saying anything, Lauren just captured Bo's lips. Kissing her for what felt like years.

Ethan and Shay locked eyes, they felt very out of place. And it wasn't as if Shay could leave, she was hooked up to all these machines. And as much as she was glad that her Parents were so in love, she was trying to keep down the double cheeseburger she'd just scarfed down.

So she snapped her fingers, "Hi! Hello!" She broke them up. "Get a room"

Bo and Lauren smiled bashfully, they were a little embarrassed that they got so carried away, they didn't normally do that in front of people. "Sorry" they both said in unison.

 **Outside**

When they left the room, Dyson didn't really utter a word. Sasha could tell that he was nervous, although she didn't know why he was the one that was feeling nervous. She was the one who had to explain everything. "So, I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for me"

"Actually I only have one right now…" He said, "… How come you're not a shifter?" He asked.

Sasha smiled, turning her head away for a second. "I kinda took after my Mom, which would be your future Wife. I don't want to tell you too much, otherwise I could risk my own existence. No offence, but I've got some great things to want to live for" she couldn't do it.

"One of them things being Shay…" Dyson answered for her. "… The daughter of the woman I love. This thing just gets more complicated by the second. So does this mean that I get unbound from Bo, it must if I get married to someone else right?" He had tons of questions.

"You do, and it does" Sasha nodded.

Dyson sighed, "Is that how it's gonna be, one worded answers? What's the point of asking questions if they don't get answered?" He was hating this.

Sasha turned around, walking away. She couldn't talk to him; he was exactly like her. Stubborn. "It's either this way or no way, take your pick…" When he didn't answer, she continued. "… Good. Look, all you need to know is that you're my Dad, and I don't really remember that much of you"

"Why? Does something happen to me?" He asked.

"Not just you…" She said. "… When the world goes to shit because of Bo's Father, factions are formed and wars start. You weren't part of either war but, you get caught in the crossfire trying to solve the murder of a friend. You were a cop until the end" she smiled.

She always liked hearing about her Father, the hero detective. At least that was how Trick always made him out to be.

Dyson didn't know how to take that, but it was nice. "That's oddly comforting…" He looked at her for a second. "… You remind me so much of my Mother, I didn't see it at first but now that I know it's staring me in the face. Don't worry, she was very beautiful" he assured her.

Sasha chuckled, "Okay, good…" She could tell that he wanted to hug her, so she saved him the trouble and latched onto his waist, resting her head on his chest. "… You were going there so I thought I'd make the first move" she clarified.

He smiled, hugging her back awkwardly. He didn't know how to do this, but his wolf instinct was to protect this girl. So he breathed her in, like he would any family member. "You're perceptive…" He spoke. "… Something I'd like to think you get from me" he laughed, settling into it.

"I've met my Mom, and you're probably right" Sasha chuckled.

 **Inside**

"So let met get this straight…" Shay had only just head what Ethan's new plan was. "… You want to destroy the time tower back home, so Jack can't send anymore goons?" She watched him nod. "And while you were thinking up this new plan genius, did getting back home cross your mind?" She asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yes it did, and going home doesn't matter. If we kill the Jack in this time, the future will be reset and you and I will disappear. And before you ask, it won't hurt" he knew what she was going to ask when opened her mouth.

"But if the future's rest then won't that mean it'll be different, what about Kayla?" Shay was still trying to wrap her mind around this. "You're taking the risk of never knowing her, and what about Sasha? I won't live without her!" She couldn't do that; Sasha was the one thing that kept her good.

Lauren held her hand up to him as he seemed tired, and no one blamed him. "You won't Shay, we're gonna make sure that both you and Ethan don't lose Kayla or Sasha. We'll even use a love potion if we have to, right Bo?" She looked at her Girlfriend.

All Bo could do was frown, were such things as a love potion? "Uh yeah, right!" She nodded, smiling. "Don't worry Shay, everything's gonna be fine. But uh, what _about_ Sasha? Is she staying, or is she going back before you blow the tower?" She didn't know.

At that second, Shay locked eyes with her brother. "As much as I want her to stay, it isn't fair that she gets to be with me and you have to be without Kayla. So, maybe she should go back. But I just want you to know, that this sucks!" She folded her arms looking away.

And Ethan knew when she did that, made that angry face that she was unapproachable. So he was just going to leave the room, waving Bo and Lauren with him. Once they were outside he took a breath, "Just leave her for a couple of minutes, she'll be fine"

"So, what's the plan now?" Bo wanted this whole thing over with.

" _Now_ , we figure out a way to get to Tartarus. Once there we can kill him, it'll be easier while he's weak. If I remember correctly, he sent you an ancient music box and you played it. That was his way out, so maybe it could be _our_ way _in_ " Ethan tried remembering the stories that Trick use to tell him.

But Bo could think of something even better, " _Or_ , I could just not play the music box when I get it. I like that plan, it sounds way better than going up against a God" Yep. She liked that plan way better.

Lauren also liked the sound of that plan, "Yeah that's good, let's just go with that"

"As much as I would like to leave it like that, I can't leave this world knowing that he's still alive. And if he's alive then there's a chance; however, slim it might be; that the nightmare I lived for twenty-four years could end up happening all over again. I can't do that, I'm sorry…" He sighed, looking at them both. "… I want him dead"

Even though Bo's plan was the easy plan, it still means that Jack lived and he didn't deserve that. He deserved to pay for all the suffering that he'd caused. And these were her kids that he'd hurt, abused, turned into killers. No, she couldn't let him get away with that.

"Okay…" She tapped his arm. "… Well do it your way. Why don't you and I head back to Trick's, see if he has anything for us. If anyone knows anything about mythical realms, it's him" she kissed Lauren goodbye and then walked out of the clinic with her son.

Lauren decided to go back and check on Shay, and what she found angered her and shocked her at the same time. Shay was in the middle of lighting a joint. "What the hell are you doing?!" She shrieked.

Shay froze, she was supposed to be indestructible and normally not afraid of anything or anyone and Lauren's look right now was striking terror into her heart. "Uh…" She couldn't answer. "… I have no idea how this got in my hand…" She laughed, "… That's crazy right!" She didn't realise but she was blushing.

"Where did you even get these?" Lauren walked up to the bed, snatching them from her.

"There's a secret compartment in the hilt of my sword…" Shay pointed to it on the chair, she didn't see what the big deal was. "… Oh come on, when've you ever broken the rules? I think we could use a moment of relaxation with everything we've been through"

Lauren walked to the trash can near the window. "Then go to a spa"

Shay jumped up on the bed, hurting her stomach. "NO!" She yelled. "That's quality grade stuff! Take my eyes, just don't take the weed! Please, I've never begged for anything in my life. But I will right now, if you let the joint live. If I'm never going home, I'll never get that again" she was almost having a heart attack.

"What makes you think that?" Lauren asked.

"Because if we fix the future, and you and Bo raise us then I'll probably be a goody two shoes and never touch this stuff. I probably won't even drink, oh my god! The new future is gonna blow!" Shay fell back onto the bed.

Lauren glanced at the monitor, seeing that Shay's heart rate was racing. And it was going so fast, she was afraid of her going into cardiac arrest. "Okay okay!" She lit the joint, handing it to her. "Here, just calm down" she was hoping that it would help.

Shay smoked it, taking in a good amount. She closed her eyes, blowing the smoke out and then laughing. "I really didn't think you'd buy that" she giggled, smoking it again.

When Lauren realised what was going on, she wasn't happy in the slightest. "You faked that?!" she asked, seeing Shay nod. "Do you realise how much trouble you're in right now?" she held onto the railing of the bed, leaning closer to her.

"A lot, I'm guessing…" Shay tried to make a straight face, but this stuff had already gone to her head and she was having a funny five minutes. "… It's just so hard to take you seriously right now!" she laid back on the bed, laughing hysterically. "Come on, take a load off. This stuff will change your life"

Lauren pushed Shay's hand away when she offered it to her, "No thanks, that's not my scene" she declined.

"Mhmm…" Shay took another puff, "… Except when you were back in College though, right?" she looked at her knowingly. Shay didn't know anything per se, but she used this tactic quite a lot. If you told someone that you knew something they didn't want anyone to know, they'd admit to it themselves.

"You don't know anything…" Lauren stared at her, she made sure that those records were sealed. "… I made certain that those records were destroyed" she said.

Shay smiled, and it worked. "You're right, I didn't know anything. Until now, when you just told me…" she laughed, taking another smoke. "… Gotcha!" she fired a gun with her fingers. She may not have been as smart as her brother, but she was street smart.

Lauren sighed, she couldn't believe that she fell for that. "So I smoked some weed in college, big deal! Everyone does, it was a phase. I grew out of it quickly, and after my incident I swore that I would never touch the stuff again" she didn't really remember what she did, but she knew it wasn't something to be proud of.

"I don't suppose I could coax you into telling me what you did, can i?" Shay frowned at her, she really wanted to know now. It sounded juicy.

"Nope…" Lauren shook her head, "… That dies with me. You know what, what the hell?" she took the cigarette from her, taking a large smoke. She hadn't forgotten how to do this. She used to experiment a lot in college.

Then Shay saw something that amazed her, her Mother was actually making circles with the smoke she was blowing out. " _No effing way!_ " her mouth hung open. "Dude, you've gotta teach me how to do that" she begged her.

Lauren jumped up on the bed with her, taking another puff then passing it back to her. "All in good time young grasshopper…" she made the circles again. "… All in good time" she let Shay rest her head on her shoulder.

She was always doing the saving; it was time for her to have a break. And after the emotional rollercoaster that today has been, she could definitely use one.

 **The Dal**

When Bo and Ethan left the Clinic, they didn't see Dyson or Sasha anywhere. And Dyson's car was gone from the lot, so they thought maybe they took a drive somewhere. But when they arrived at the Dal, they were surprised to see them playing pool while drinking some beers.

"Looks like they hit it off huh?" Bo was glad that Dyson was smiling, to be honest she'd never seen him smile _that_ wide. It was kind of weird to look at.

Ethan actually liked seeing Sasha smile, it made a change from when she was crying. Which was a lot lately considering what had happened. "I'm glad…" He said. "… There's Trick, let's talk to him" he led Bo over to the bar to talk to their Grandfather.

Over the next hour, Trick filled them in on what he'd found. And the only way to get to Tartarus was by wearing a magical pair of shoes, called the Hellscore. Bo had never heard of it; Ethan had heard whispers of them when he lived with Jack.

And from what he knew, it was Jack who made them. Which was something that Trick had no clue of, so that plan was put to bed quickly. The only option they had left, was to wait for Bo to receive the music box, then they could release him and then kill him.

But Ethan knew, that it wasn't the only option left.

"We could ask Tamsin" he said.

Bo frowned, "Tamsin? Why? How the hell is she supposed to get us there?" She didn't understand how her snarky frenemy was the answer to their problems.

And this was something that Ethan had yet to tell her, but everything had to be out in the open. There was no time to be keeping secrets. "Because Jack hired her to take you to him, that's why she came here last year…" He watched her face turn annoyed. "… But she probably doesn't remember that now, she's been reborn and everything" he waved his hand with a sigh.

"Oh no!" Bo let out a sarcastic laugh, "She remembers. I'd bet good money on it. That bitch! I knew she was out to get me! Always trying to throw me in jail, trying to turn me over to the Morrigan. I am definitely rethinking my stance on Shay and Sasha's relationship now" she thought about it.

Ethan knew that would be a bad idea. "You can't blame the daughter for the sins of the Mother. Plus, Shay would tear your heart right out" he said with the most serious smile ever.

"I suggest you talk to Tamsin, and fast…" Trick said. "… We don't know how many more hitmen Hades will send through the portals. You can't fight them all" he worried for his family's safety.

"Watch me…" Ethan winked at him. "… Wait a sec, we might not have to talk to Tamsin at all. I mean, Sasha's a Valkyrie too right? And a pretty badass one at that, maybe she knows how to get to Tartarus" he wondered.

Dyson interrupted them suddenly, he was hoping to get another round of beers from Trick. He'd only know his daughter for an hour or so and he'd already developed a strong bond with her. But he had to remember that she wasn't here to stay, "Everything okay with you guys? You look a little tense"

"As opposed to when we look mellow?" Bo scoffed. All she kept thinking was that the same bitch that she just mentioned was going to be Dyson's future Wife. "Actually, do you mind if we borrow Sasha for a second? You can have her back; we just need a minute of her time"

He nodded, "Uh sure, hey kid?!" He caught Sasha's attention, waving her over. "Bo needs to talk to you for a second, but don't be long because I'm about to school you!" He grabbed the beer bottles and went back to the pool table.

"Keep dreaming old man!" Sasha called after him, then turned back to Bo and Ethan who were just smiling at her. "Shut up! You're not the only one who gets to bond with your future Parents you know…" She told Ethan. "… So, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you knew of a way to travel through the realms? Maybe you could get us a return ticket to Tartarus?" Bo chuckled, only half joking.

Sasha took a breath; she'd been to that place before. Only it involved Shay and Ethan didn't know about it. "I promised myself that I would never go back to that hell hole. Can't you find another way to get to him?" She asked.

Ethan frowned, "Wait, what'd you mean go _back_?" Then something came to him. "Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with my baby sister?" He looked at her, folding his arms.

"Because it kinda does…" Sasha admitted, seeing both of them burning holes in her face. "… Okay okay! I'll spill. Remember that time when Jack put Shay into a Slumber for two years? For one of those years, he kept her down there. That was why you could never track her"

He thought it over, remembering the long year that he couldn't find his sister. No tracking spells works, no blood spells, nothing. That was why, because he put her in a different realm. "That bastard!" He hissed, "Why didn't she ever tell me?" He asked.

Bo saw Sasha avert her eyes, "Sasha, we can't stop him unless you tell us everything. This isn't the time to keep things to yourself. We'd ask Shay but you know how she is; she'll take a secret to her grave. Please, tell us" she begged.

"I only know what she told me, and what I saw when I got to her. The first year, Jack left her there _undaggered…"_ Sasha made sure to emphasise on that. "… That place, isn't meant for people. There's nothing there, it's empty, and hollow. Why'd you think she's the way she is?" She thought he would've figured it out.

Hearing this, made Bo want to kill her Father even more. She used to be fine with the plan of just not opening the music box, but now that has changed. She had to kill him, and she had to do it soon. "Can you take us there?" She asked her.

Sasha didn't want to do it, but if it would help then she had to. "Yeah…" She nodded. "… I can open the gates…" Then she realised something, "… No, wait! I can't!" She shook her head.

"What? Why not? You just said" Ethan didn't understand the change of heart.

"If I take you to the gates then Dyson's gonna know who my Mom is, and I can't do that. I won't change history. I've done enough already. Look, I know this is important. And I wanna help, I do! But I won't risk the chance of my Parents not falling in love, or my own existence" Sasha couldn't do it.

Bo understood all that, and she was sympathetic but they still had to get down there. "Okay, everyone relax! What if we just find another Valkyrie? Tamsin's out of the question, she's not even here" she had to think.

Ethan knew of a way, "You can summon one, right?" He looked at Sasha.

"Theoretically, yes. But once they're here, you'll have to compel them to do what you want. There, that sounds like a solid plan" Sasha nodded, that did sound solid.

"Yeah, we just have to deal with Jack's assassins now. Like Trick said, they won't stop coming…" He sighed, he still had yet to tell Sasha of Shay's decision. "… Sasha, we have a plan to stop him from sending more people. But in order to do that—"

Sasha stopped him, "You need to destroy the time towers…" She finished for him. "… I'm not stupid, E. I sell those openers; I know how it works. And I'm guessing that you've talked to Shay about this?" They nodded, "What'd she say?"

Bo decided to step in, "She said that since Ethan couldn't have Kayla, then it wasn't fair that she got to have you. So maybe you should go back before the towers get taken down" this wasn't easy clearly, but she didn't expect Sasha to laugh.

"Wow! She's actually thinking of someone other than herself…" Sasha had never seen this before, it was unbelievable. "… I think that's growth. I agree with her. Fair is fair right? Can Dyson come when I go through?" She was referring to the portal.

"Sure, but it doesn't have to be now. We've got time" Ethan was met with a shake of Sasha's head.

"No, you said it yourself. The hitmen will keep coming as long as the towers stay up and running. It's safer for everyone if I go back and the tower comes down. At least then you won't have to deal with two Evil assholes…" she chuckled. "… It's the right thing to do" she nodded.

Bo smiled, tapping her on the shoulder. "Finish your game with Dyson, we can wait a few hours. Besides, we should get back to the Clinic. Who knows what kind of trouble Lauren and Shay have got up to in our absence. Come by when you're done" she walked passed her and out the door.

Ethan didn't know what to say, so he just gave her a fist bump. "Catch you later" he winked at her, then followed after his Mother.

 **The Clinic**

In their daze, Lauren got Shay to get up from her bed. She was a little sore but she was walking around much better than before. They still had a few smokes left of the joint, so they were having s whale of a time.

Lauren thought it would be good to teach Shay how to do the Macarena. So she found the song on YouTube and played it on her phone. "Come on, it's fun I promise" she could barely stand right now, but her brain was saying _'DANCE!'_.

Shay just frowned, "That music is atrocious…" She smoked a big amount, "… But, I trust you" she blew it out, handing it to her Mother.

Taking it from her, Lauren told Shay to watch what she did and then copy her. And to her surprise, her daughter actually picked it up very quick. It was amazing, it took her ages to learn it when she was younger.

They'd done it a couple of times, and found themselves in a fit of giggles. They placed their hands of their hips and spun around but when they did they saw that they had an audience. It was Bo and Ethan and they clearly didn't know what they'd walked into.

" _What_ , was that?" Ethan could only manage three worlds.

Shay decided to speak on their behalf, "That, dear brother; was the talented dance styles of Shay and Lauren. Or _Shauren_! Dude! We've got a ship name!" She turned around receiving a double high five from her Mother.

Bo clocked the smoking joint in her Girlfriend's hand, "Have you been smoking weed?" She couldn't believe that she was seeing this. "Lauren?" She approached her, snapping her fingers. "Hi! Focus okay. Where did you get this?" She took the cigarette from her.

"I wanna tell you, really I do…" Lauren's hair was a mess, and she was less than lucid. "… But first answer me this, are you a cop? Because if you are, then it's a secret" she put her finger to her lips.

Ethan stood next to Bo, leaning into her ear. "They're both as high as a kite…" He noticed the green spark coming from the joint. "… Quality green, Shay's favourite" he took it from her, then put it out on one of the glass dishes that were in the work bench.

"Okay, Party's over…" Bo took hold of Lauren while Ethan got Shay. "… Come on babe, you need to sleep this off" she took her to one of the vacant patient rooms. She didn't think she'd ever have to do this with Lauren.

It was Lauren for god's sake!

Lauren poked her cheek, "You're always saying that I need to have more fun, now I have and you're scolding me! How's that fair?" She was moved onto a bed. "Oh my god! I just had the greatest most bestest idea!" She was totally stoned.

Bo helped her out of her jeans, then got her under the covers. If Lauren had heard all the gramma mistakes she'd just made she'd be kicking herself. But all Bo could do was smile, she liked seeing her have fun. "What's that?"

"Let's get _Married_!" Lauren pulled Bo by her jacket.

And to that, Bo had no answer. Because now it was her turn to freeze. How the hell was she supposed to answer a question like that?

* * *

 **A/N: I had the most fun writing this chapter. Tell me what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: A Snake In The Grass**

 **The Clinic**

Bo was still reeling after Lauren's somewhat dazed proposal, was she supposed to take it seriously? She was high after all, maybe once she slept it off she wouldn't remember and there would be no point in bringing it up. "Are you serious right now?" she asked.

But Lauren nodded firmly, "Of course I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "We know it's gonna happen, so why not just bring it forward. I'm sick of waiting all the time. You've got to make stuff happen!" she raised her voice.

"Okay, bring the voice down a notch babe…" Bo was close to going deaf. "… I think you're just saying this because you're stoned. This is a big thing for us to consider" she wasn't saying no; she just didn't want to make a decision when her Girlfriend was stoned.

Lauren shook her head, pulling Bo closer again. "No, I am one hundred million thousand percent serious. Look into my eyes, what do you see?" she slurred her words.

Bo looked, "Right now? Bloodshot eyes…" she answered, "… But no seriousness. And have you heard yourself speak? If you were sober right now, you'd be scolding yourself for speak incorrectly. Lauren, just sleep for a few hours. We can talk when the drugs have worn off" she pulled the covers over her.

"Where's Shay? She always listens to me!" Lauren laid down with a huff. It was really pissing her off that no one was taking her seriously.

"You and Shay are staying separated!" Bo tucked her in, "She's the one who got you into this mess, we seriously need to discipline her. Killing, attitude, and now drugs. The list is endless!" she saw that Lauren was starting to fall asleep. "I love you" she pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Lauren moaned, "I love you too" that was the only thing that came out of her mouth that sounded normal. Everything else was like crazy talk.

Bo left her to sleep, then went to check on Shay who was looking completely fine. She was in amazing shape, unlike Lauren who was half dead. "Do you wanna explain to me, what the hell was going on before we walked in?" she folded her arms, standing still.

Shay shrugged, "I was feeling a little edgy so I cracked open some G-Weed. Then Lauren decided that she needed to relax a little, so she tried some. By the way! She can do major tricks with that thing, it was insane!" she was still amazed by the circles Lauren made with the smoke.

It was by far the coolest thing she'd seen in a while.

"And how come she's on her last legs, and you appear to be right as rain?" Bo asked.

Ethan decided to step in on that one, "Because we're Hybrid's our bodies regenerate a hundred times faster than any Fae or Human. Plus, Shay has the added bonus of the Healing Herbs they've made her drink. She's probably stronger than me right now" he was a little worried.

"Wanna test it?" Shay raised an eyebrow at him.

Bo shook her head, waving her hand in between them. "No! No one's testing anything! That's your problem Shay, you let things go to your head. You need to stop that. If your blood can fix the effects of the weed, then can you heal Lauren? I need my sane Girlfriend back" she sighed.

Ethan raised his hand, "I'll do it, Shay still has the G-Weed in her system. Better safe than sorry" he left the room to give Lauren a quick shot of his blood.

"So, where's Sasha?" Shay sat back down on the bed, she hadn't seen her Girlfriend in a while and she was starting to get a little worried.

"At the Dal, with Dyson. They're bonding pretty well, honestly I've never seen Dyson have that much fun. Or smile, that much. Now that I think about it. I guess when you spend fifteen hundred years being a tight ass, it kinda sticks" Bo loved Dyson, but he was a tight ass.

Shay nodded along with her, "Did you tell her about the plan?" she was still struggling with the thought of being without her. But it wasn't fair that Ethan had to be without Kayla.

Bo sat next to her, "We did. She's fine with it…" she said. "… She was just glad that you were doing something for someone else for a change. Shay, she told us about how Jack left you in Tartarus for a year. Why didn't you tell Ethan?" she asked.

That was one thing Shay never thought she would have to relive again, obviously not. "I didn't tell him, because he already feels guilty for me being captured in the first place. When really, it wasn't even his fault. I was the one who got found, it was my own fault" she knew that.

"How did you get caught?" Bo asked.

It was a stupid reason to other people, but it wasn't to her. "I wanted to see the house I grew up in…" she said. "… I didn't remember much of it, but of what I did remember; I was happy. So I just wanted to see it. I didn't know Jack would have people watching it, when I got there they jumped me. The dagger went in my heart and when it came out I was in Tartarus" she breathed.

Bo couldn't help but wonder one thing, "What's it like down there?"

"It's empty…" Shay got lost in her head for a second, reliving it. "… I can still feel the heat of the flames…" she patted her shoulders, where he burned her. "… The voices of the damned around every corner, crying for help. It was just me" she muttered.

"How long were you there for?" Bo only heard from Sasha that it was around a year.

Shay let out a laugh, "I counted three hundred and sixty-nine days but, it felt like a lifetime. I won't go back there, ever…" she turned to her. "… Please, don't make me" she begged.

At this point, Bo did the only thing she could do. She hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I won't. Don't worry, you'll never have to go back to that place again. I promise" she wouldn't let her.

When Ethan came back in, he walked in on Bo and Shay in an embrace. "So uh…" He waited for them to break apart. "… Lauren's gonna be fine, but she should still sleep for a little bit. Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah…" Shay laughed it off, getting up from the bed again. "… Everything's A-Okay!" She really didn't want to talk about this with her brother. So instead she grabbed the clothes that had been brought for her, and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

"I think she just needs some time. She'll talk to you when she's ready" Bo didn't know if that was true, but she had to tell him something.

Unfortunately Ethan knew better than that, "No she won't…" He sighed, his sister wasn't usually one for talking about her feelings. Only ever with Sasha. "… But she spoke to you, that's something at least. Sasha and Dyson will be here soon, in the meantime I'll get in touch with my people" he held up his communicator.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll check in on Lauren" Bo left the room, walking back to Lauren's and taking a seat next to her as she slept.

An hour later, and Sasha and Dyson had finally turned up. And he wasn't looking happy, probably because she'd told him that she was leaving. But he still wanted to be here to see her leave. Lauren had also woken up from her nap, and thanks to Ethan's healing blood, she was feeling a lot better.

In keeping with their arrangement, Sasha brought another Valkyrie with her. She just spun a story to Dyson that she was bringing him for Ethan, which she was. Ethan quickly compelled the Valkyrie to always keep her phone on, so that he could contact her. Right now there was something else they had to do.

Shay was doing what she always did when something serious was happening to her, she was making jokes about it. But really, she was crying inside. Because she had to let the love of her life go. She hoped that Bo and Lauren could make good on their promise to get them together in the new future.

They stood around the room as Sasha said goodbye to each and every one of them, she'd said goodbye to Bo and Lauren already, next was Ethan. She welcomed a big hug from him, "Do me a favour? Keep an eye on her, she listens to you. Who knows, maybe we'll be family someday" she smiled.

"We're already Family" Ethan kissed her cheek, letting her go and seeing her walk to Dyson.

Sasha smiled at him, "It's gonna be okay…" She held his hand. "… You'll see me again soon. As long as no one messes with what's left of the timeline…" She glanced at Ethan who just said that he promised nothing would go wrong. "… I always wondered what it would be like to know you. I'm thankful for every second we got to spend together" she hugged him.

Dyson never cried, but he was on the verge right about now. "So am I" he kissed the top of her head, he didn't want to let her leave. But it was clearly for the best. A few minutes later, he let her go, watching her go over to Shay.

Shay couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with her, she wanted to stay together but this was something that she knew was going to throw her and there was nothing that she could do to help or to fix it. "I think you'll have enough time to get to the safe house once you're through, he'll be occupied with the tower being destroyed" she mumbled.

"I'll be fine…" Sasha turned her Girlfriend's head, making her look. "… I know this sucks"

" _Royally_ " Shay stated, almost crying.

Pulling her closer, Sasha kissed her. She didn't care if it was longer than it should've been, or how uncomfortable they were making the others in the room. This was the last time she'd see her. "I love you" she whispered.

Shay didn't want to cry, and she decided that she wasn't going to. So she smiled, "I love you…" she activated the portal opener that she held, hearing the beeping. She threw it onto the floor, never taking her eyes off of Sasha while the light shined beside them. "… I _will_ see you again" she promised her.

"Two minutes, then tell them to blow it" Sasha didn't say anything else, she just walked through the portal. It was better not to linger, to make a clean break.

Looking back at her brother, Shay nodded. "Now E, do it!" She waited for him to talk to his people, telling them to blow the tower. They knew it was done, because the portal began to flicker until it vanished.

Ethan also knew, that blowing the towers would also fry the communicators too. When he heard the frazzling of the sound in his ear, he knew it was done. It was over, no one could come back, and they couldn't go home.

Lauren walked forward, placing a hand on Shay's shoulder. The moment she did, Shay turned around and fell into her arms. This was what she needed, so Lauren was going to be here for her.

Bo on the other hand, was ready to comfort Dyson, who had just said goodbye to his daughter. And he needed a shoulder to cry on as much as anyone, if not more. He still didn't know who her Mother was, but he was going to do the one thing that she asked him not to do.

Search for her.

Because if he forced it, then it would never happen. That was how the future worked.

"I think I'm just gonna head home…" Dyson pulled back from his ex, wiping his eyes. He wasn't one for crying, but he couldn't help it this time. "… It's been a long day. I'll be fine" he assured her, turning around and leaving.

Ethan relieved Lauren of her position, letting Shay latch onto him instead. This was something they did often.

Bo and Lauren walked away from them, giving them a moment. "I think maybe we should postpone the whole; 'Hop to Tartarus to kill Daddy Darko' thing. I mean, he can't get to us anyway. And we have everything in place. I just think things are really intense right now, we need some time to breathe" she couldn't go fighting with all these emotions in the air.

"I agree, we just need to take a step back from everything. And so do they…" Lauren gestured to Ethan and Shay who were still in an embrace. "… I'm sure everyone will benefit from the break" she needed one.

But Bo couldn't stop thinking about Lauren's earlier proposal. "So uh, about what you said earlier? Do you remember?" She just wanted to check.

Lauren had to think hard, or at least make it seem that way. Because she did remember what she said, and now she was freaking out a little. That pot really lowered her inhibitions. She was just saying whatever was on her mind at the time. And at the time, she was thinking about her future marriage to Bo.

"Earlier?" She frowned. "No, why? Did I say something?"

That was what Bo thought would happen, and now she was a little sad. Because she'd had time to think about it through the day, and it was actually sounding very appealing to her. "Nothing important" she just smiled.

And Lauren noticed the hurt look on her Girlfriend's face, did she actually want to get married? No, this was Bo that she was talking about here. She's was scared of commitment. At least, she used to be. She noticed that Ethan and Shay had broken apart. "You'll see her again" she told her daughter.

"Hope so" Shay replied, that wasn't really in her control.

Bo tapped Ethan's shoulder, "And you, you'll see Kayla again too. And hopefully have many more mini Hybrids" she chuckled, making him laugh.

"We'll see, I'd be thankful to just have the one…" Ethan didn't care how many children he had, as long as they were safe and healthy. That was all he cared about. "… So, what's the plan? Should I call the Valkyrie that Sasha hooked us up with?"

"Not right now…" Bo said. "… I mean, we've got time. Jack isn't going anywhere, like you said he's too weak to enter our realm. And I haven't received any ancient music boxes lately, so I think we've got some time to kill" that was a good thing.

Shay frowned. "For what?"

Lauren stepped in, "Maybe so we could get to know you before you reset the timeline, it would be nice. What'd you guys say?" She didn't want them to do this and then just leave, she wanted to know the kids that she was destined to have.

"That's something I've always wanted, Shay?" Ethan turned to his sister.

"Will it involve alcohol?" Shay asked, that was the one question that mattered. When Bo and Lauren answered probably, that was all she needed to hear. "You should've led with that. How about we go to the Dal?" She watched everyone nod. "Race you to the car!" She pinched Ethan's arm hard.

Ethan rubbed his sore arm, "Ow! That's cheating!" He ran after her, this was something she always did. He hated it.

Lauren and Bo just looked at each other, "Regretting it yet?" She smiled at her, but Bo just wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her outside to the car. If this was what their life was destined to become, then why not get in some training now?

 **The Dal (Later)**

When they got to the Dal, Shay and Ethan made a bee line for the pool table. It was occupied by a group of rather large men but they both convinced them that they'd had enough. Compulsion was amazing.

While they started their game, Bo and Lauren sat at the bar with Trick. Filling him in on what happened with Sasha. "So, is Dyson alright?" He wondered about his friend.

"I hope so…" Bo sighed, "… It's gotta be hard to find and lose your daughter all in the same day, I think it really got to him. But hopefully everything will turn out okay and we can get everything back on track" she was trying to be optimistic.

Lauren took one of the shots that Trick poured for them, "Hope, is a word that confident people use…" She knocked it back. "… Are we so sure that our plan is gonna work?" She couldn't help but wonder about it.

"It'll work Lauren, everything's in place" Bo matched her shot for shot. She understood why Lauren was so hesitant, because she had her doubts too. But all she could do at this point was believe that they would succeed.

But that wasn't good enough for Lauren, "But what if something goes wrong?" She asked her, "What if he's not as weak as you think, what if you can't kill him?" She didn't get an answer from Bo. So instead she looked at Ethan and Shay.

They high fived each other after making a good shot, she didn't want to live a life where she didn't have them. She got lost in staring at them, smiling, laughing.

But it was Bo who brought her back, holding her hand. "I will kill him…" She said. "… For our family. I promise you" she hugged her, letting her get it all out.

Interrupting them, Ethan cleared his throat. "Everything okay?" He asked, he court sense it all from over by the pool table. "It's hard to lie to someone who can sense emotions" he smiled charmingly at them, he had one hell of a smoulder.

Lauren composed herself, she wasn't crying yet but looking at his face was almost bringing her to the brink of tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. How're you guys doing?" She changed the subject.

"Shay's hustling some Goblins over there. Told her not be to cocky, but you know her; she never listens. Hey, I was thinking maybe we could split up into two teams" he saw the puzzled looks on their faces.

"Two teams?" Bo frowned.

He nodded, "Yeah, well I thought maybe we could all get to know each other better that way. You and I have spent a lot of time together as of late…" He turned to Bo, "… And you've spent a lot of time with Shay" he looked at Lauren.

"So you wanna switch?" Lauren followed his train of thought.

Ethan nodded again, "Yeah, Bo could take Shay and you and I could spend some quality time. Even though we're taking a break from the main mission, this isn't permanent. Shay and I know that, but we want to at least have a good knowledge of the Parents we never knew. What'd you say?" He asked.

Bo didn't really know if that was a good idea, even though Shay and her were on better terms; it wasn't great. She summarised that it was because they were so much alike, they were both too stubborn. "And Shay's okay with that?"

"Actually, it was her idea…" He saw how their expressions changed, "… I know, surprised me too. So, is that a yes?"

Lauren looked at Bo, then nodded turning back to him. "Sure, why not? So, what'd you wanna do first?" She was actually excited for this, as much as she loved spending time with Shay; she'd been wondering about Ethan.

"Umm, Shay always used to tell me about something called a Sundae. She said that you would let her have one as a little girl, and I always wondered how you could eat a day of the week. Of course, then I learnt it was an actual food. Then I felt stupid" he laughed.

"Yeah I'd imagine you would…" Lauren found that extremely funny. "… Uh, well; Trick doesn't do them here. But there're tons of places we can go to get one. I know of a good place, let's go" she kissed Bo's cheek, then left with Ethan.

Bo breathed in and out, now it was her turn to go. She walked over to the pool table, watching Shay take a wad of cash from one of the men she was playing. "Cleaning up?" She asked her.

Shay shrugged, "It's just money, makes the game a little more interesting. I've got no use for it, here…" She slapped it down into Bo's hands. "… Put it towards your Wedding…" She watched her Mother frown. "… Rule one about being a Hybrid, enhanced hearing" she tapped her ear.

"So you heard that shoddy drunken proposal huh?" Bo crumpled up the money and placed it in her pocket, leaning against the table. "I honestly thought I'd be doing the asking. But now I've brought it up, and she doesn't even remember!" She huffed.

That was when Shay had to laugh, she laughed hard. "She's lying…" She chuckled. "… G-weed doesn't work the way alcohol does. It gives you the best buzz ever. But you remember everything after it wears off. It's the one thing I actually hate about it, so many things I wish I could've forgotten" she thought to herself.

Bo was a little confused now, "Wait? So you're saying that she remembers everything that she said? Every single word?" She watched Shay nod. "So she's either scared of talking about it, or she didn't really mean it and now she can't take it back. Either way, it's still not looking good" she sighed.

"You know what your problem is?" Shay said. "You overthink things, both of you do. Everything's gotta have a thousand reasons behind it. You need to just take a chill pill, relax. Hey, I've got more G-Weed! Wanna delve through the inner working of your mind?" She asked.

"As much of a free spirit, as I am; I will never do drugs. And after seeing what state it got you and Lauren into, I don't want to be anywhere near that stuff. How about a beer? I'm buying" Bo offered her.

Shay snorted, "Hardly an offer when you get them for free…" She couldn't help the snarky comments, it was a defence mechanism. "… Or, thank you; that would be very nice" she smiled, putting pool stick down and following Bo to the bar.

 **Downtown (Later)**

Lauren hadn't come to the Sundae bar in a long while, she wondered if it was even still there. But it was, and she and Ethan walked in; grabbed a booth in the back and looked at the menu. "I still can't believe you've never had a Sundae" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, after Jack took over the city; The market collapsed, stores shut down and humans went into hiding. I've never had sweets in my life, why'd you think I have such perfect teeth?" He smiled at her.

Even though they knew the gist of what happened in their future, Lauren still found it fascinating to learn all of these things. "Well you can now, what's catching your eye on there?" She asked him.

Ethan was spoiled for choice, he didn't know what was good and what wasn't. "Uh, I don't really know what I'm looking at. What would you recommend for someone who's never had one before?" He replied.

"Well, chocolate's always good…" Lauren read her menu, they had a lot of good choices. "… We could have the trip chocolate sundae with a brownie on top. Actually that sounds really good, thanks to the effects of Shay's weed, I'm craving ice cream" she chuckled.

"I'm in your hands…" Ethan smiled, putting the menu down. "… Quick question though, what's a brownie?" He asked seriously.

Lauren didn't have an answer for that, she kind of froze. How could he not have ever had s brownie? "It's basically just a small chocolate cake, only much nicer. Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise, I'll go put the orders in" she took the menus with her and got up to go to the counter.

 **The Dal**

Bo and Shay were on their second round of tequila shots, this was the only thing that made the evening fun. They both licked the salt from their hands, took the shot and then bit down hard on their limes. Bo's face was scrunched up so much from the sourness.

"Your face is hilarious!" Shay laughed, she didn't feel drunk yet. But soon she would, but it wouldn't last because he's blood would kick in.

"Hey! Your face was just as messed up as mine…" Bo laughed with her, "… See, we can get along. All it took was a few bottles of really strong alcohol. But here we are, laughing together. It's actually kinda nice" she admitted.

Shay had to admit, "Yeah, it kinda is" because it was.

In the last half an hour, the bar had gotten very crowed. "You know if I wasn't in a loving committed relationship, I would be on those people like a puma" she remembered how much of a tramp she used to be, although that was just her Succubus nature.

"Okay, first of all; what the hell is a puma?" Shay asked, she'd never heard that word in her life. "And second of all, who says we can't go over there and mingle?" She winked at her while subtly nodding to the left.

"A puma is like a big jungle cat, they're nasty! And I think Lauren and Sasha would have something to say about it" Bo would never cheat on Lauren, she loved her too much. And she'd already made that mistake when she healed with Dyson last year.

She didn't want a repeat.

Shay rolled her eyes, "We don't have to do anything with anyone. It could be just a friendly competition to see who the better Succubus is. It was just an idea" she sat back in her seat.

"What makes it a competition?" Bo asked.

Since she was starting to be intrigued, Shay slid forward on her seat again. "Well, since our species is supposed to be the sexiest one of all. Why don't we have a little wager to see who can get the most phone numbers in thirty minutes?" She loved this idea.

That actually did sound like a lot of fun, and she wasn't cheating which was good. But there was only one problem for Bo, "That sounds like a plan, except how do I know you won't cheat and compel someone into giving you their number?"

"Because I've had a lot to drink, and to compel someone takes focus. That's something I don't have much of right now. And I give you my word, I won't cheat. But just be prepared, you will lose" Shay told her.

"Really?" Bo raised both eyebrows, "Think you're pretty confident don't you kid? I've been at this a lot longer than you have, I'm gonna clean up in this place. Just you watch! What does the loser have to do?" She asked.

Shay shrugged, "Give up something that they own?" She suggested, "How about this? If I lose, you can have my sword. And if you lose, I get your jacket" she looked at it, and it was made of nice leather, it would look good on her.

"But you love that Sword" Bo knew that.

"Like I said before, betting makes the game more interesting. Unless you think you can't beat me?" Shay goaded her, knowing it would spur her on.

"Bring it on baby girl!" Bo got up from the booth, finding her first victim. This was going to be a walk in the park.

 **Downtown**

After their sundaes, which were out of this world. Ethan and Lauren decided to take a walk down the street. He'd never seen the city in all its glory, everything in his time was shot to hell. "I wonder if I'll remember anything…" He walked with Lauren. "… You know, after we go back"

"I wish I had answer for you, but I don't…" Lauren hoped that they would, but she was worried that she and Bo wouldn't either. This was all so confusing. "... Hopefully the new world will be better and it won't matter if you remember or not"

Ethan smiled, he loved how optimistic she was. "Yeah, hopefully…" His smiled fades when he sensed someone evil behind him. He was afraid of this, even though they closed the portals and destroyed the towers. That didn't mean that they were the only ones stuck here.

Other assassins that Jack had sent were stuck here too, and they were going to come for them one at a time. He couldn't kill someone in front of a crowd of humans. So he grabbed Lauren's arm, and pulled her into an empty alleyway. "… Don't react, but we've got company"

Lauren remained calm, wondering who the hell it was. "Just the one?"

"As far as I can tell yeah…" Once they were out of sight, he pulled his sword from the inside of his jacket, activating it. "… When I tell you, run to that dumpster. Stay hidden!" he said, giving her the signal and then turning around to face his attacker.

Only there was no one there, was he wrong? No, he was never wrong when it came to sensing people. He didn't understand, he could still sense them. They were here, but he couldn't see anyone.

Then it came to him, they were invisible.

Thankfully, he had a device that was especially for that kind of power. He pulled a small object from his pocket, pressing the red button. It was designed to emit a kind of energy that stripped any way of their powers. Since they were Hybrids it didn't work on him.

When it was beeping, he still didn't see anyone. But he heard footsteps behind him, spinning around he saw the man and he was going straight for Lauren. Ethan ran as fast as he could, tackling him to the ground. "Lauren run!" He yelled.

Lauren got up, she didn't even hear anyone coming. But she listened to what he said, getting up and running to the street. There were tons of humans around, no one would attack her here. But suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder, when she turned around she saw the bright red eyes of a girl. "You won't do anything in front of all these humans"

The girl laughed, "Wow, you are smart. You're right, I won't. Can draw to much attention to ourselves now can we? So why don't you just make my job a lot easier, and get in the car" she gestured to the big black truck to her left.

"And if I don't?" Lauren asked.

"Your baby boy gets snuffed out…" The girl said. "… I know we can't really kill him, but we can put a knife in his heart and drop him to the bottom of the ocean. I imagine that would really suck, so spare him the pain Lauren. Be the selfless Mom we all know you are" she opened the back door of the truck.

Lauren turned her head, trying to see what was happening in the alleyway. All she saw was two men rustling around, they obviously didn't want to kill her. So they wanted something else. But for right now, she wasn't going to let them do that to her son. "Okay, I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him"

"For you Lauren?" The girl smiled at her, "Of course, after you" she waited for her to get in the car, once Lauren was inside, she called to her other friend. Telling them to leave Ethan and run back to the car.

The creature that he was fighting, took a huge chuck out of his neck before throwing him into a the brick wall. Ethan groaned, feeling the sting of the bite. He knew exactly what that creature was, and more importantly the gang he belonged to.

Getting up, Ethan ran after him. Going to the street and scaring everyone, he saw the black truck driving away and he ran after it for a couple of blocks until the venom from the bite slowed him down. He had to get back to the Dal, and fast.

 **The Dal**

In the middle of their little completion, Shay had a weird shiver down her spine but she honestly thought it was the effects of the alcohol. As time went on, the crowd died down and she and Bo were left at the bar.

"How'd you do?" Bo asked, feeling pretty good about how she did herself.

Shay shook her head, "Eldest first" she knew that would piss her off.

"Well I'm sorry, I hate to make you feel bad. But I told you that I was gonna clean up..." Bo placed all the pieces of paper that she'd acquired while flirting with all those guys and girls. She was thinking of Lauren the whole time. "… And I did" she smiled proudly.

"Wow!" Shay was impressed, that was a lot of numbers. "You sure did live up to your word, I guess I underestimated you. You are definitely the master…" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out two piles of numbers, placing them next to Bo's. "… Of losing!" She shouted at her.

This was so embarrassing for Bo, she was a pure Succubus and she'd been doing this for almost fifteen years, now a newer model had replaced her. It was kind of sad, but also made her a little proud that her own Daughter beat her.

Before she could even make good on their bet, they heard a crash come from behind them. Turning around, they saw Ethan on his knees at the door. "E?" Shay ran to him, helping him to stand. She saw a bite on his neck and it was healing, but obviously whatever bit him had a toxic venom. "What happened?"

"Cobras…" He mumbled, his eyes drooping. "… It was the Cobras" with one last breath, he passed out in her arms.

"Man he's heavy!" Shay walked him over to the couch in the back, laying him down.

Bo looked outside while Shay was with Ethan, and the one thing she didn't find was Lauren. Her Girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She ran back into the bar, running into Trick who asked her what was wrong. "Good question…" She went back to her kids, "… Where's Lauren?!"

Shay shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to now, I've been with you this whole time! Wait, he said Cobras…" She knew exactly who they were, and they weren't a gang to trifle with. "… If they have her then we're in deep shit!" She breathed deeply.

"We have to get her back!" Bo was panicking.

"We will, I promise. But we need to wait for him to heal first, their venom is strong but n ot strong enough to kill us. I'll give him some of my blood and he should be up and running in no time. We'll get her back Mom, I swear" Shay didn't know what to do, so she hugged her.

Bo was happy to welcome this hug, because someone had taken the love of her life again. This was supposed to be their quiet time, they were supposed to be taking a break.

* * *

 **A/N: Just when you think everything's dying down. Oh well, make sure to leave me a review for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Much love xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Have Fun xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Seconds**

 **The Dal**

Thanks to her drunken state, Bo was panicking ten times more than what she would be if she was sober. She couldn't form one thought, her Girlfriend was missing, the people who had her; were called Cobras. What in the hell was a Cobra?

She stopped pacing back and forth when she saw Shah bringing her glass of orange juice, "Call me crazy, but I don't think a cold glass of OJ is gonna solve my problems. Or help my nerves!" She folded her arms.

"I know, but I laced it with a few drops of my blood. It'll sober you up, how can you help us find her if you're all wobbly?" Shay stuck the glass in her face. "Please, we need everyone at their full strength" she gave it to her.

Bo took it and drank half of it, strangely enough she was feeling soberer. The cloudiness of the booze had faded from her mind. "Speaking of everyone, how's Ethan doing?" She followed her over to the couch where Ethan laid.

"The bite's healed, and he's sweating out the venom. That's a good sign…" Shay wiped his head again with the cold towel that Trick gave her. "… When he wakes up I'll give him some of my blood, that should do the trick. Feeling better?" She looked at her Mother.

As she finished the juice, Bo nodded and set it down on the table. "Yeah, I am. Thanks. So, tell me about these Cobras. Who are they, and what'd they want?" She wanted to know everything she could about them.

Before Shay could even utter a word, Ethan rose from the couch. He was seeing double, or if it was possible; _triple_. "They want revenge…" He took the glass of blood that his sister offered him, this was going to heal him right up. Once he knocked it back, he was feeling much better. "… Everyone always wants revenge" he sighed.

And when she heard those words, Bo looked straight to Shay. "What did you do to them?" She saw this coming.

But all Shay could do was blush, and laugh. "You know; I could understand why you would automatically think it's me with my history. But it actually had nothing to do with me this time. Isn't that right, _brother_?" She turned to him with her arms folded.

If it was one thing she hated, it was being blamed for something she hadn't done.

"Ethan? It was you?" Bo asked, this was such a role reversal.

He nodded, "Yeah, I pissed them off back in our time and they've never really gotten over it…" He remembered exactly what he did, and it wasn't something he did anymore. He was a changed man after meeting Kayla. Bo asked him what he did, so he had to explain. "… There was a turf war going on, and I may have killed one or two—"

Shay let out a fake cough, "Seven"

" _Seven_?!" Bo exclaimed. "What'd they do that was so bad it made you kill seven of them?" She didn't understand this; this was so unlike his character.

The only one actually loving this conversation was Shay, "Yeah Ethan, what made you kill _seven_ of them?" She looked at him, smiling. Of course she knew the answer, and it wasn't the one that Bo was probably imagining.

Ethan closed his eyes, sighing. This wasn't one of his finer moments. "Because I could…" was what his answer was. He saw the way that his Mother was looking at him right now, and he hated it. "… They pissed me off, I had to put them in their place. And that's exactly what I did"

"Okay, you know what?" Bo clapped her hands, "I don't care why you did it, that's not what's important right now. What's important is getting Lauren back? Why would they even take her anyway?" She didn't get it.

"They took her so that I would trade places with her…" Ethan said. "… They don't want me dead, they just want to torture me. Maybe I should let them, it's the least I deserve for what I did to them" he felt horrible for what he did.

Shay frowned at him, "How is it that _you're_ the male and I've got bigger balls than you?!" She didn't understand why everyone was willing to give up. "When shit like this happens, you don't back down and give the enemy what they want! You exploit their weaknesses and you destroy them!" She was all for that.

Ethan had to to look at her, seeing the rage in her eyes. "That twinkle in your eyes right now? You look like Jack…" He watched her back up, realising what she just said. "… And that's exactly what he would say"

She shook her head, "I'm not him…" She mumbled. "… But out of all the things he's done, you've gotta admit; he was damn good at winning. Maybe we should steal a page from his playbook" she suggested.

"I'm down for anything as long as we get Lauren back" Bo stood in between them.

Both sibling locked eyes, "To think like Jack, we'd have to act like Jack; and that means embracing our darker sides. Like we used to…" Ethan remembered his darker days, it wasn't anything he was proud of. But he was feared, and that wasn't a bad thing. "… You think you can come back from that?" He asked Shay.

Shay had her doubts, being that she'd come close to being consumed by it before. But she had something that she didn't have before, she had the hope of a new family. One that was worth coming back for. "Can _you_?" She replied.

"I don't know what's going on right now, but if it equals finding these snakes and getting my girl back then I'm all for it…" Bo raised her hand, not knowing what she just witnessed. "… What _is_ going on right now?" She thought she'd ask.

Both of them smiled, grabbing their weapons. "Dynamic Duo's back in action" Shay winked at her brother.

But Ethan had a better idea, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. While he was back in the future, he picked up this for Bo. He knew that she was eyeing one. "Actually…" He handed the rod to her, "… I was thinking maybe the Triumphant _Trio_? How about you?"

Bo looked at what he'd just given her, it was the same rod that he and Shay both had. And it turned into a sword, a pretty badass one at that. She saw the small red button on the handle. When she pressed it, the blade burrowed out, growing tall. It was Magnificent. "I kinda love it" she smiled.

"Not to shatter this touching family moment, but that is an awesome name for a band. Seriously, you should write that down before someone trademarks it" Shay was being deadly serious.

"Maybe later, right now we've got someone to save…" Ethan said. "… We should go back to your place and arm up, I saw your little weapons cache. And normally I would tell you off for bringing that much tech here with you, but it might just come in handy in this time" it was a rare occasion.

Shay just laughed, "Well then aren't you lucky I don't listen to you?" She grabbed her jacket, heading outside, Bo followed behind her still mesmerised by her new weapon, and then Ethan was last.

They had to get their girl back.

 **Cobra Hideout**

As evil kidnappers go, these guys actually weren't that bad. Lauren had been sitting on a torn up couch for the last hour and she hadn't been hurt of tortures, nothing. One of them even offered her something to eat and drink.

Maybe she was in an alternate dimension where all every evil person was considerate. Even their choice of a lair was good, they snagged an old shoe favour in the bay. They were up on the office floor; she could see out to the docks.

"Still not thirsty?"

Lauren turned around to see the girl that grabbed her earlier, she was holding a bottle of water. "Is it poisoned?" She had to ask, not knowing what these people wanted.

The girl laughed, stepping closer and handing it to her, "No, that's not my style. If I wanted you dead I would just snap your neck and that would be it. But I haven't, because you're not the one I'm after" she explained.

"Let me guess…" Lauren knew the answer to that question without even knowing the story, "… You want Shay? Because she killed someone close to you? It's like a broken record with her, would it help if said I'm sorry on her behalf?" She asked.

"No, it wouldn't…" The girl shook her head, "… And surprisingly, Shay did nothing to us. It's your son that we want, and we will have him. So we can have our revenge on every member of our kind that he slaughtered!"

Now that was something Lauren was having a hard time believing, "Ethan?" She frowned, "Ethan, is the one that killed your people? No, he'd never do that. That's not the type of man he is" she knew it.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Mommy. He did, he killed _seven_ of my siblings. All for some patch of land that we didn't even care about! I swore on each of their graves that I would make him pay" the girl said.

"What's your name?" Lauren asked her, wanting to have a real conversation. She answered that it was Callie, "Okay, Callie? Can I ask, how do you plan on getting revenge on him? He's immortal, you can't kill him" she wasn't worried about Ethan.

Callie smiled, "We have a tradition among my kind…" She stood closer to her, "… When a killer is caught, we perform a ritual of sorts. Seven lives were taken by his hands, so by _our_ hands; he will feel the pain and suffering of those seven lives as they are tormented in the afterlife"

That didn't make any sense, "How can you do something like that?" Lauren asked.

"We're Cobras, but we also have Witch blood running through our veins. We can't practice a lot of magic, but this spell we can do, and we can do it _well_. And just know, you won't be able to stop us when he arrives here to trade with you" Callie winked at her.

"Do you honestly believe that I'll let you torture my son so harshly? Because I won't, so you might as well kill me right now!" Lauren threw the bottle of water at her, but Callie batted it away and was in Lauren's face within a second. Her red eyes flashing. "Go ahead, do it" she told her.

Callie could hear the sound of her heart pumping blood through her body, her fangs extended as she took a whiff of her hair. Her human scent was intoxicating. But this wasn't the plan, so she pulled back and reverted her features. "Nice try, you almost had me. Don't worry, you'll be free soon"

Lauren watched her walk away, she saw what they were doing. The two men that she was with, they were coating their weapons in a green substance. Then she realised, it was their venom. If Bo, Shay and Ethan came here, they'd be sitting ducks.

 _Especially_ , Bo.

 **Outside**

She didn't know why, but ever since she first got to this time; Shay found that she could find Lauren wherever she was, it was like there was a deep connection between them, and it always led her to her Mother. It was how she first found her when Lauren was on the run.

Bo was a little sceptical, she didn't know why they couldn't just ask Dyson to sniff around for her. But apparently Shay was good at tracking, so who was she to question that? They finally stopped in front of an old shoe manufacturing factory.

"She's in there…" Shay looked directly up at the top floor, the energy had led her right here, "… I can sense it" she told them.

They'd stopped off in Shay's apartment to grab the rest of Shay's future tech, they had a few good tricks up their sleeves. And by that, Bo literally had knives up her sleeves. Ethan fitted her with wrist bands that when her hands punched with a strong amount of force, they would power up and release sharp piercing knifes.

Ethan poked his head around from the car, he saw a bunch of guys outside the building. "Looks like they've hired some muscle, I count three outside. Don't know about inside though" he hated not knowing.

"Doesn't matter…" Bo walked in front of him, "… I'll drop them all to get her back" she was about to head on when Ethan pulled her back.

"Whoa there, killer!" Ethan understood how anxious she was, they all were. "Running in head first isn't going to solve anything. It's only going to get you killed, and _us_ along with you. Here…" He reached into his pocket, holding a small vial. "… Drink this" he said.

Bo frowned at it, it was an orange coloured liquid and definitely didn't look appealing. To her eyes or her stomach, "Why? What is it?" She wasn't drinking anything until she had details.

"It's a tonic…" Shay stood beside her, "… Made from both mine _and_ Ethan's blood, with a few extra ingredients to give you a little bit of a boost. Our blood will act as a defence against the Cobra Venom. You'll still feel sick, but you won't die. Your life matters too" she wasn't just saying that to be selfish.

That had to have been the nicest thing that Shay had ever said to her, and Bo really appreciated the effort. "Where'd you learn to make these things?" She had to ask.

Shay shrugged, "I used to hang around Warren's workshop when I was a kid, he taught me a few things. He was an absolute asshole and I hated him, but it turns out the things I learned came in handy later in life. They still do" she smiled.

Bo unscrewed the cap off of the small vial, holding it up to her. "I'll drink to that…" She knocked it back, it tasted like battery acid mixed with rust and copper. "… Do I have five minutes to puke?" She coughed, bending over.

"Did you make it right?" Ethan whispered to Shay.

To which Shay just looked at him, "Of course I did! How dare you insinuate that!" She and Ethan began having a little argument that would've gone on longer but Bo was there to break it up.

After they left it another five minutes, Bo started to feel a lot better. It was like her senses has enhanced by a thousand. She could hear better, see clearer, smell everything. She also felt stronger than ever before. "Okay, I'm ready! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" She cheered, running for the back entrance.

Shay watched her run away, realising that maybe she made a tiny mistake when mixing the tonic now. "Yeah, I may've dropped a few caffeine pills into the mix when I was cooking it up" she admitted.

"How many is a few?" Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling. How did he not know that this would end up happening?

"Around two boxes…" She watched her brother start to freak out. "… I know, I know! I screwed up okay, how was I supposed to know that this would happen? I thought our blood would even out the effects! It's only gonna last a few hours, she'll be fine" she waved her hand with a laugh.

Ethan stopped her with his hand, pointing his finger to her. "We're having thirty seconds of silence, starting now!" He pulled her towards the building.

"So I guess going Dark's out of the question?!" Shay called after him, they had that plan first off but now with Bo acting in her state that was scrubbed.

"What'd you think?!" Ethan kept running. This was a disaster and it hasn't even started yet, they just hoped that maybe the caffeine would make Bo extra focused on the objective.

And that was to get to Lauren, and bring her out of the building safely.

God help them.

 **Inside – Top Floor**

Lauren was still sitting on the beat up old couch when she heard screaming coming from the lower levels. Right on time. Her family were here to save her. She heard Callie talking to her helpers, she was telling them to keep Ethan alive but they were telling her that the intruder _wasn't_ Ethan.

"Go check it out, now!" Call ordered them, walking over to Lauren and pulling her by the arm to stand. "Looks like your kids brought a friend. You wouldn't happen to know who it is, would you?" She asked her.

All Lauren could do was shrug, she thought it would be Bo but she couldn't do the things that she was hearing. Not all at once anyway. "Nope…" she shook her head. Suddenly, they both turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Lauren frowned, "… Bo?"

There she was, her Girlfriend. Looking wide eyed, she had bites all over her, but she wasn't sick like Lauren predicted. In fact, she looked energised if anything.

Bo pulled out the sword that Ethan gave her, pushing the button and extending it. "Here's the deal snake bitch!" She was hot on her toes, walking forward. "You're gonna give me my girl back, like _right_ now!" She kept jumping up and down.

Lauren didn't know what she was looking at, this wasn't Bo. Something had happened to her, maybe the venom was making her sick. But in a much different way than she thought.

"Really, is that what I'm gonna do?" Callie didn't know why she was acting so weird, but she wasn't doing anything until she had Ethan. And as if by magic, he rounded the corner with one of her brothers by his side. "Carlos!" She gripped Lauren tighter.

Shay pulled Bo away from the scene, she was too high on that tonic to do anything. Although, she did a hell of a job on the way in. She'd killed a bunch of guys in record time.

"End this now Callie!" Ethan said. " _My_ Mother, for _your_ brother. I wronged you, I did something that I can never take back. But I _am_ sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I'm not the person I once was. Please, let's be above this" he tried to get through to her.

Callie thought about what he said, and to be honest she didn't give a crap. He hurt people she loved, so now she was going to do the same to him. "Nah, I like it below" she used her strength, throwing Lauren across the room and into the brick wall.

When Shay saw her Mother land on the floor, unconscious. All she knew was that she had to kill this bitch, she let Bo go who seemed to have snapped out of her high and ran straight to Lauren's aid.

Due to what he saw Ethan was caught a little off guard and Carlos was able to get free and bite him.

Shay watched Callie continued to laugh, she actually found this funny. She got to her in a flash, punching her, and kicking her in the stomach, "Let me ask you a question Callie…" She had an idea, that would solve all of their problems in one fell _swoop_. "… Can snakes fly?"

Callie frowned at her, "What the hell kind of a question is that? Of course they can't" was this girl stupid? Or just crazy?

"Let's test it anyway!" Shay ran for her, locking both arms around her waist and pushing her out of the window. She'd leaped from higher buildings that this, so she would be okay. But Callie on the other hand, would be roadkill.

Ethan watched his sister jump out the window with Callie, this was all his fault. He grabbed Carlos' head, snapping his neck fast. He ran straight to his Parents; Lauren was barely awake but she was breathing.

"She's bleeding" Bo cradled her Girlfriend's head.

"I'm on it…" Ethan cut his wrist, "… Drink, everything's gonna be okay" he fed Lauren his blood, she was already starting to come around. The scrapes on the side of her face were also healing up very nicely.

Lauren gently pushed his hand away when she felt the pain also go away. "I'm okay…" She got up, seeing Bo's sweaty face. "… The question is, are you?" She still didn't understand her behaviour.

Bo thought she'd leave out the fact that she just got drugged, because she was more relieved at the fact that her Girlfriend was safe. "It's just the bites…" She scratched her neck, they were stinging awful but they weren't actually affecting her thanks to the tonic. "… I'll be fine" she assured her.

Ethan helped them both up, the three of them walking to the smashed window and looking down to see both Shay and Callie on the ground. But Shay wasn't moving, that wasn't supposed to happen. He needed to get down there now.

"Are you guys good here?" He asked Bo and Lauren.

They both nodded, "Yeah, go" Bo waved him off, helping Lauren up when really she was the one who needed the leverage.

Lauren could feel how warm Bo's body was against her own, and she didn't like it. She placed the back of her hand on her Girlfriend's forehead. "Bo, you're _burning_ up! I mean it, is this what the venom does? You should've got some of Ethan's blood too" she didn't want her sick.

Bo shook her head, smiling. "It's not the venom…" She said, "… I mean, I did get bit; like, a lot. But that's not why I'm sweating. Shay gave me this tonic she cooked up and I think one of the ingredients didn't agree with me, I felt like the room was spinning. But I still had so much energy" she described it.

"And now you feel like you could sleep for a month?" Lauren saw her nod; she'd heard those kind of side effects before. "I think I know what kind of ingredient didn't agree with you, and I'm gonna yell at Shay later. Can we just go home now?" She exhaled.

"You bet, let's get outta here" Bo walked her out of the run down office, and down the lower levels, this was the end of a weird day. But it was the end none the less.

 **Outside**

When Ethan got to his sister, he realised what the problem was. Shay landed on a pile of small rocks, one of which was embedded in the back of her brain. He lifted a dead Callie from the back of her shirt, throwing her a few feet away. "I got you little sister…" he lifted Shay into his arms. "… You're gonna be fine" he whispered in her ear.

He met Bo and Lauren half way back at the car, and Lauren was quick to inspect what was wrong. But it was a no brainer. They couldn't pull the piece of stone out themselves, it was too far inside her skull.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

After Ethan laid Shay down on the couch, Lauren grabbed her kit. She had Ethan shine a light on the back of Shay's head, there wasn't much blood anymore. But after a few minutes, she found the shard, and she pulled it out with her tweezers. "Got it!" she put her tools down.

The only problem was; Shay wasn't waking up.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ethan began to panic, "You got the shard, _why_ isn't she waking up?!" he repeated. This never happened.

Lauren calmed him down, "It's probably because the shard was lodged in her brain. Her wound is already healing; we just have to be patient. Everything's gonna be okay" she made him take a seat on the coffee table next to the couch.

She didn't know if she was saying the truth, but she just had to believe that it would be okay. She'd seen Shay come back from worse than this. They just had to give it a little bit of time, and hope that everything would turn out okay.

As they waited for Shay, Lauren treated Bo's bites. They were healing, just slowly. And not even taking some chi from her was speeding it up. It was most likely the toxins in the venom that was the cause. "Tired?" She dabbed some ointment on Bo's neck.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" Bo let out a chuckle. "… We can both rest after Shay wakes up. You know, when Callie threw you into that wall, I thought I'd lost you for sure. The impact alone, scared the shit outta me" she admitted.

Lauren kept thinking about that too, "Me too. I think if Ethan hadn't fed me his blood when he did, I would've been done for. Every second counts when there's an injury involved" she knew that from experience.

"Yeah well I'd rather not think about that. You're here now, safe and sound. I think that's the result of a job well done…" Bo winked at her, stopping her from what she was doing so she could kiss her softly. "… Just so you know, to prevent this from ever happening again? I'm chaining you to me"

That made Lauren laugh, but Bo wasn't. "Oh my god, you're serious?" She watched Bo nod. "So I guess the old ball and chain, is a literal term in our case then huh?" She had a confession. "I lied before…" She said. "… I remember my somewhat horrible proposal. And you were right to freak out"

Bo listed to Lauren ramble on for about five minutes until suddenly she felt like there was only one answer to give her. Especially after everything that happened today. "I think we should do it" she said.

"What?" Lauren didn't expect that.

"You were right in what you said; it's gonna happen anyway. Why not make it happen _faster_?" Bo could see that her Girlfriend was having trouble with this, so she though she'd just go ahead and take control of the situation.

"Let me rephrase…" She cleared her throat, "… Lauren Lewis, will do me the honour of becoming my present _and_ future Wife?" She laughed.

Lauren couldn't stop her smile, honestly she was blushing way too much. "Well, since you asked _so_ nicely…" She leaned in closer to her, "… Yes, Bo Dennis. I would love to be your present _and_ future Wife" she kissed her, smiling into it.

Even though this should've been a precious moment, they had to pull apart when they heard a groaning coming from behind them. Walking over to the couch, they saw Shay open her eyes. Ethan helped her to sit up, "Shay? Are you alright?"

Shay looked at him with an incredulous look, "Who's Shay?" She asked, "And who're you?" She frowned at him.

The three of them were speechless. Did that shard mess with something in her brain? How could she have memory loss? This was just the worst thing that could've happened. They had no idea of how to deal with this.

But thankfully they could relax because Shay's once serious face morphed into a smile when she started laughing. "Oh man, you should've seen your faces!" She couldn't resist. But clearly, they weren't finding it funny at all. "Come on, it was right there!" She didn't get an answer from them. "Seriously, not even a giggle?"

Ethan just poked her in her shoulder, "Don't _ever_ do that again!" I was worried out of my mind! God, you're so thoughtless! Did you ever stop to think that it might make us go crazy? No, because you don't think, you just act!" He took a breath, then grabbed her, hugging her.

"I'll give it a six out of ten" he was glad to have her back.

"I will take it…" Shay hugged him back, "… I'm sorry" she realised that maybe she might have gone too far.

"We're just glad you're back with us…" Lauren touched her shoulder. "… But, new rule. No more jumping out of Windows. And by the way, that is a phrase a Mother should never have to say" she was in for a crazy ride.

Shay pulled away from her brother, getting up and touching the back of her head. She had all dried blood stuck to her hair, and it was super uncomfortable. "You mind if I grab a shower, and some clothes? I think the dry cleaner would have a field day with us"

"Sure, I think we could all use a breather…" Bo gave her the go ahead. "… So, do we have to worry about any more enemies or scorned lovers coming to attack us?" She asked Ethan.

He thought about it in his head, going through his memory bank. And he came up with nothing. "No, I think that's it. So, I don't know about you guys; but I'm starving. How about some Chinese? I'll buy" he didn't mind; it was the least he could do after this trouble.

"That sounds like heaven, and actually it's a good idea…" Lauren looked at Bo, the first two people that they wanted to tell their news to; were in this house. "… Once were done with dinner, we can all have a talk. About the future"

Ethan had to laugh, "So what else is new?" Talking about the future was something they did every day, and he had a feeling that things were just about to get crazier.

* * *

 **A/N: Done and dusted, next one in a couple of days. Hope you all loved it, let me know what you thought. Xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Tried to sleep, thought it would come easy but it isn't. Posting this because I'm up. Have Fun xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: New Beginnings**

 **Clubhouse**

With everyone finally rested up, and clean; Lauren called for some takeout, and as he promised; Ethan footed the bill. Which was large, thanks to Shay's demands. Everything she ordered was fried and was so unhealthy.

The conversation was light, until it was completely non-existent. They'd never been left alone this long with it being just the four of them. So Bo thought it would be fun if they played a little drinking game. They were always fun.

It was Lauren's turn to go first, "Never have I ever, done body shots…" she held out her drink, immediately seeing the three of them take a sip of their drinks. "… Wow. I sure feel left out" she laughed sadly.

"There's always time to fix that…" Bo kissed her cheek. Now it was her turn, "Okay! Never have I ever, been to China" she started off with an easy one, not wanting the game to get out of hand like she knew it probably would. She watched Shay and Ethan both take a drink.

She honestly thought Lauren would've taken a drink too, given her colourful background but she didn't. That was a surprise.

Now it was Shay's turn, and she wasn't going to say hers without aiming it at someone. "Never have I ever…" She turned her head to her brother, "… Broken a promise to my sibling" she loved the look on his face right now.

Ethan finished the rest of his cup of beer, "Walked right into that one didn't I?" Since she went there first, he was going to retaliate. This game may've been a bad idea on Bo's part. Because it was about to get real messy. "Never have _I_ ever, almost killed my brother's Girlfriend" he smiled at her.

Shay didn't say anything, he had her there. So she knocked back her cup of beer, grabbing the whiskey bottle to have something a little stronger. "Never have _I_ ever _,_ borrowed my sister's iPod _without_ asking!" She inched closer to him.

He took a drink, "I left you a note! At least I never stole a hundred bucks from your wallet when I had hidden it especially from you! How'd you even know where it was?" He'd always wanted to know that.

"Easy, you told me _without_ evening knowing! I've been manipulating you before I even knew the meaning of the word" Shay laughed at him.

Yeah, Bo was definitely regretting playing this game now.

"Yeah right! I think I'd know if you were manipulating me, I am after all; older and wiser than you" Ethan said.

"Then how do I know that you hide your money under your pillow?" Shay asked him.

Ethan shook his head with a smirk, "It's not under my pillow, it's taped to the back of my toilet tank!" he thought he was getting the upper hand on her when really she'd just done the thing that he was yelling at her for. "Damn it!" He scolded himself.

Shay just laughed, pouring herself another shot. "You are so stupid…" She was almost going to wet herself this was so funny. "… Older and wiser my ass!" She shook her head in disappointment, drinking her shot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lauren yelled, clapping her hands. "While this little game was a nice idea that Bo came up with, maybe it wasn't the best tactic. Especially not when you two bicker like a bunch of five year olds. Is this what you're always like?" She had to ask them.

They both nodded, speaking in unison; "Pretty much"

That wasn't good enough, "Well that stops now, be nicer to each other. We've seen you almost die for each other, so this petty squabbling is just ridiculous. And you're gonna stop it right now, understand?" She made it clear.

"Yes Ma'am" Ethan nodded, he knew when he was being told off.

Shay on the other hand, wasn't so easily intimidated. "What's it in for me?" She wasn't in the habit of just giving things over without a price. Not teasing her brother was like asking her not to breathe air, it was a habit.

Bo had to admit that she was terrified of the look on Lauren's face right now, she'd never seen her like this. It was kind of hot.

"Umm, how about I _don't_ make you sit on the bottom step of the stairs for twenty minutes? Or would you like to test me?" Lauren wasn't playing around; she'd accepted the fact that she was a Mother. But she wasn't going to let her kids run rampant either.

Shay never really remembered being told off by Lauren when she was a kid, mostly because she never did anything wrong. But being raised by Jack moulded her into a little bit of a troublemaker, which was why she challenged authority. "The naughty step huh? That'd be new" she chuckled.

"Choice is yours kid" Lauren stared off with her.

Normally, Shay wouldn't care what kind of trouble she got into. But right now, Lauren was peering into her skull and it was scaring the shit out of her. So she was going to bow out of this one. She turned to her brother, extending her hand. "Truce?"

He nodded, with a smile. "Truce" he shook her offered hand.

" _That_ , was amazing" Bo was speechless.

"It's all in the voice…" Lauren winked at her, she thought maybe this was a good time to tell them about their news. She and Bo both sat forward on the couch, "… So uh, there's something we need to let you guys know of. Something pretty big" she smiled happily.

Shay and Ethan locked eyes, then turned back to them. They didn't know what this was about but they already didn't like the grin on both their faces. "How big?" He asked.

Bo decided to speak up for a change, "Like, we're getting married; big…" She watched them just stare at her, were they not happy about this? "… Why aren't you guys more excited? The future's finally getting back on track"

Actually, that wasn't necessarily true. "The future won't be back on track until the Jack of _this_ time, is dead…" Ethan said, but this was good news and he was happy for them. "… But you know, this is still good. It's a little sooner that what we were told, but it's not like it matters anymore" he got up, going to hug them.

The only one who needed time to catch up was Shay, but she did eventually. "Yay! Congrats!" She ran over to hug them too. This was a good thing; so then why did it feel weird?

"I know that we have to kill Jack, and we will I promise. But before we do, we were really hoping that you guys would stay for the wedding. It would really mean a lot to us if you did" Bo said, she wanted them here for it.

It wasn't as if they had a time schedule to stick to, but they also didn't want to get comfortable here. Otherwise they would never leave. "We'd love to" Shay smiled, she could give them this.

A little later, and Bo and Lauren were upstairs so that Lauren could dress the rest of Bo's Cobra bites. They were healing fast, but would still be on her body for a couple of days. Shay and Ethan were sitting on the couch, arguing over who got the remote.

"What'd Mom _just_ say to us?!" Ethan pulled it more to his side.

"She said to stop bickering, but that just meant in _that_ moment. I wanna watch Walking Dead!" Shay gritted her teeth, pulling it towards her. Over the time she'd spent here, she'd stumbled on some amazing past tv shows.

Ethan fought her grip, it was strong. "No, we're watching the discovery channel! It's shark week!" He loved learning about animals. And he wasn't losing this fight.

To intensify their strength, they both shifted their eyes to blue. Using their Fae strength, they kept tugging and tugging until finally the remote cracked in half and they both had a piece each. Their eyes reverted back to normal, as they realised what they'd just done.

And it wasn't Bo or Lauren's wrath that they were worried about.

It was Kenzi's.

This tv was her baby, and she coveted it. They were so dead when she got back, the fact that they were her niece and nephew wasn't going to save them. And now they were regretting closing the time portals because now they couldn't escape.

"What's with all the yelling-" Bo and Lauren got to the first floor, seeing the terrible scene. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no!" Bo ran to the couch, taking the broken pieces from their hands. "Ronald" she sighed, closing her eyes. Kenzi had named him Ronald the remote, she was going to lose her shit.

"What did I _just_ say about arguing?!" Lauren couldn't believe this, she literally just told them to stop and they defied her. This is what being raised by a devil had done to them.

Shay pointed at Ethan, "It was all his fault, I just wanted to watch Walking Dead. But he snatched the remote to watch some boring ass show about sharks! Who watches shows about Sharks?!" She scoffed.

"Maybe people who like to learn things" Ethan replied.

"Oh yeah, you wanna learn something? Then read a book on sharks!" Shay shouted.

Lauren was sick of this, and they had bigger issues to deal with right now. "Both of you to the stairs now! You are going to sit there until you learn your lesson! Go, now!" She pointed to the stairs, waiting for them to leave. "How bad do you think Kenzi will react?" She asked Bo.

Bo tried to see if she could glue it back together, but there was no use. Ronald was dead. "On a scale of one to ten? A billion!" She walked over to the kitchen counter, placing the remote down onto the counter. "Can you believe them? I don't even think three year olds argue like they do" she was so disappointed.

"I guess that's what living with Jack did to them, they had authority but not a lot of discipline. Is there any chance we can get a new one before Kenzi gets back?" Lauren wondered.

"A new what?"

They both turned around to see both Kenzi and Tamsin walking in with their suitcases. Oh, this was not good. Not good at all. Bo stepped in front of the table, hiding the mess. "Bottle of vodka…" She answered with a worried smile. "… We kinda drank what was left of yours, sorry Kenz"

Kenzi waved a hand, "That's no prob Bodacious! I brought a whole lot of booze back with me from my trip. I hit a concession cart on the way out of our room and stocked up. There's enough of these bottles to last us for months!" She held up a bag of small alcohol bottles.

"So, anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Tamsin asked, then stopped when she saw Shay and that tall guy sitting on the stairs. She always forgot his name. "What's with those two?" She pointed to them.

"They're on a time out" Lauren answered.

Shay heard that and she was sick of sitting here, "Yeah about that? We're really sorry that we broke the remote. Can we get back up now, my butt hurts!" That stairs was practically made of stone.

Bo closed her eyes when Shay uttered the words, she was really hoping to hide it from Kenzi until she ran out to get a new one. But the jig was up, because now Kenzi's eyes were firmly on her and they were angry. "Kenz, calm down. I was just on my way out to get a new one"

Kenzi ran to the kitchen table, she could see Bo was hiding something. Then she saw it, "Oh, Renaldo…" She picked up the pieces. "… What did they do to you?" She was weeping.

Lauren knew that Kenzi was a special little human, but even this was a little ridiculous. "We're sorry Kenzi, and so are they. I'm not done punishing them yet, either. Don't worry, Bo will run out to get a new one and then everything will be back to normal" she smiled.

"And what if I want to watch Tv _now_? Did you ever think about that smarty pants?!" Kenzi was in a very volition state right now.

"Umm, I'm sure there's buttons on the side of the tv. Why don't you just use those until Bo gets back?" Lauren thought that was a good idea.

But that just caused Kenzi to step closer to her with a frown, "Why don't I just use those?!" She repeated her words. "Am I an animal? No! I should've just stayed in New York. Everything was so much simpler there!" She didn't know why she left.

Shay and Ethan were sick of this, so they got up from the stairs and joined the fun. "Jeez, it's just a remote. What's the big deal?" Shay didn't get it.

"Okay, I know you're the daughter of my bestie and I probably will end up loving you one day down the line. But right now, you're just the girl that broke my remote! So I'm gonna head to the Dal, and mourn. Come on Tamsin!" Kenzi went to the door, waiting for Tamsin to follow.

Only Tamsin was staring at Ethan, and she was making him very uncomfortable. "Hey" she winked at him.

That was when Bo stepped in between them, "No way! Take your eyes off of him before I take them from you!" She warned her, this was her son for god's sake.

"What's your problem? You've already got a blonde, why can't I have him?" Tamsin went to move closer to Ethan but he just blushed, standing next to Bo.

"Because I'm her son…" He said. "… And I'm spoken for, sorry. I'm flattered though, so thanks" he was flattered, she was a good looking lady. But she had a kid of her own to have, and if that never happened then Shay would literally rip his heart off.

Tamsin widened her eyes, "Another one?!" She looked at him, and then back to Bo. "Well, you guys are just shooting them out aren't you? I hope you don't take after your devil of a sister here…" She locked eyes with Shay, remembering what she did. "… We still have to settle up for that"

Shay folded her arms with a smile, "I'm free when you are" she was held back by Ethan who was probably not finding this that funny, even though he was laughing.

"No, she's not free. Look, Shay's sorry for what she did to you. She wasn't in her right mind back then, say you're sorry Shay" he poked her in her back, making her jerk.

That had to have been a joke, because she wasn't going to be sorry for something that she had no control over. It was Jack who had to apologise, not her. "For what? I didn't do anything" she kept her arms folded.

Ethan smiled at Tamsin, this was maddening. "Say it!" His sister continued to refuse. "Say it!" She shook her head again. "If you don't say it, I'll power down your sword and you'll never be able to use it again" he threatened her.

She squinted her eyes in an angry stare, that was her kryptonite. Her sword was the only thing she loved, besides Sasha. And she wouldn't defy Ethan over that, because if he did that then she wouldn't be able to reverse it. "Fine…" She turned to Tamsin. "… I'm sorry for knocking you out cold, happy?"

"Not really. It's a start though…" Tamsin nodded, "… But I've got my eye on you" she pointed at her, then left like Kenzi said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Shay was a little full of herself, but she soon snapped out of it when Ethan hit the back of her head. "Are you looking to start a fight?!" She spun around to look at him, "If I have to apologise then now so does he! Make him!" She told Bo and Lauren.

They just looked at him, the three of them were laughing. They didn't have to tell Ethan to do anything, he was the good one out of the two. "I'm sorry…" He told her. "… See how simple those two words are to say? You should practice" he ruffled her hair, earning a glare.

Shay mimicked his words childishly, "Bite me"

"No one's biting anyone. What's gonna happen right now, is that I'm gonna run out to the store and get a new remote. Which you guys are paying for, so hand me your stash…" Bo held out her hands, both of them handing her what they had on them. It was enough for a new tv too. "… Then I'm gonna head to the Dal, and let everyone else know about our nuptials" she kissed Lauren's cheek.

"You mind if I tag along?" Ethan asked. "Unless I'm still on punishment?" He looked to Lauren, he didn't really want to be sat in this house with Shay. They'd end up killing each other before long.

Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "No, you can go"

That was when Shay got a little mad, "Really? He, gets leave and I have to stay? You know, I'm starting to think that you guys are picking favourites. Which is so mean, and wrong; since we don't exist yet!" Everyone always loved Ethan.

"No one's taking favourites. God, you're so paranoid, and dramatic. You're staying here, because there's nothing for you to do out there. Besides, I want to have a talk" Lauren told her, she wanted to check on Shay and see how she was coping without Sasha.

Ethan whispered in Shay's ear, "You're in trouble" he moved away before she could grab any part of him. With that, he and Bo left the house.

Lauren heard what he said, and that wasn't the case. "You're not in trouble, I promise…" She placed her hands around her daughter's shoulders, walking her over to the couch. "… I just wanna know how you're doing" she sat down with her.

"Oh!" Shay started laughing, she understood what this was now. "You think now that Sasha's gone, that I'm gonna go off the deep end and crack. Am I about right?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that you've let your temper and emotions get the better of you. Would it? I just need to know that you're okay" Lauren was just checking. The last thing they needed was another rampage.

"I'm fine" Shay said.

But Lauren had a hard time believing that. "You don't have to pretend with me…" she told her. "… What happened to the sweet little girl who was terrible at playing hide and seek?" she asked with a laugh.

Shay smiled, remembering the memory she showed her. "She grew up…" she knew what Lauren was doing. "… Look, I get what you're trying to do. And I love that you care, it's been a while since anyone has taken the time to. But I'm not that little girl anymore, she's long gone"

"I don't believe that…" Lauren replied. "… I think she's buried deep, but she's still in there. And the only the thing that's stopping you from finding her again, is _your_ overbearing fear. You're scared, Shay" she said.

"I'm not scared of anything" Shay kept her gaze.

This was her problem, and Lauren kept seeing it over and over again. "You continue to lie to yourself, and it's not healthy. You're scared of letting go of your old life, the one you've lived for so long. You're scared that if we fix the future, that deep down a part of you will miss it" she said.

"Why would I miss it?" Shay frowned, that didn't make sense.

Lauren had an answer for that too, "Because it's all you know…" She was pretty good at this whole Mother thing, to be honest she had her doubts. "… And it's hard to give up something and change your whole life. And we don't know if you'll remember anything when you go back"

"I hope I don't…" Shay muttered, "… I mean, just the stuff with Jack. Everything else was okay, I guess. I'm just ready for a new start. Oh and can I ask you a favour?" This was important.

"Sure" Lauren nodded.

"When I'm a kid, in the _'new world'_ …" Shay made quotation signs with her hands, "… Promise me that you won't make me take up Piano" even though Sasha gave her a little pep talk on the subject, she honestly didn't want to learn it.

Lauren frowned, she didn't even know that she played Piano. "You can play piano?" she saw her nod. "Why wouldn't you want to learn something like that? It's a beautiful art form, some of the most sophisticated people in the world played piano" she didn't understand.

But Shay could sum up her question in three words. "Jack taught me"

"Oh…" Lauren caught on. "… Yeah, okay. No piano for you. Ever, I promise. We're gonna make sure that you and Ethan have a better life Shay, you don't have to worry about reliving that nightmare. It's okay to let your fear go" she scooted forward, hugging her.

Shay held on, any hug from Lauren was welcomed. "I'll try, for you" she smiled, hugging her tighter.

 **The Dal - Five Days Later**

Since Shay and Ethan didn't want to stay here longer than they had to, not because they didn't want to but because the longer they stayed the more they would get attached to this way of living. It wasn't all bad though, Bo and Lauren thought it was the best excuse to bring their wedding forward.

They'd planned a cute little ceremony in the Dal, once it had been pimped out to their liking. Everything was taken care of, the flowers, the dresses, everything. Shay moaned when she had to wear one, but that was because she was always used to battle attire.

Ethan on the other hand was loving his fitted tux, he felt like a spy. He was just checking on Lauren as she was getting ready in one of the bedrooms under the bar. And when he saw the sight of his mother in her dress, he was in awe. "Wow"

Lauren turned around with a smile, "Wow what?"

"Nothing, just…" he was speechless. "… Wow. You look beautiful, Mom" he'd gotten used to calling them that.

"Thank you…" Lauren always loved complements. "… And may I say, that you are looking very handsome yourself. You just have a little problem here…" she walked up to him, fixing the angle of his tie. "… There, perfect" she smiled at him.

There was another reason why Ethan wanted to come and see how she was getting along, "So uh, since Mom has Trick giving her away; I was wondering if you'd let me walk you down the aisle? It'd be an honour" he really wanted to do this.

"I'd love that…" Lauren was distracted from this tender moment, but the fact that she had only now realised something about Ethan's face. "… Did you shave?" she touched his chin, seeing no stubble whatsoever.

Ethan nodded, touching his cheek. "Yeah, Shay made me. She said I looked like a homeless man in a tux, so. It was either do it myself, or let her do it. And I'd rather not arm her with a blade of any kind" he chuckled.

Lauren could understand that, "You look good. Actually, you remind me of my brother a little bit" she couldn't help but notice it.

"You have a brother?" Ethan never knew this.

"Yeah, or had. I haven't seen him in over a decade. I don't even know if he's still alive. But you remind me of him, it's your eyes, and your hair, and your features" She kept going on.

He was going to stop her there, "So basically everything?" he smiled, hearing the sound of the violins starting in the distance. "I think that's our cue…" he nodded to the door. "… Ready?" he held out his arm to her.

Lauren took a deep breath; she was actually getting married right now. This was huge. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for something this life changing, but I know that I have a lot to look forward to" she smiled at him.

"I'll say" He waited for her to grab his arm. When she did, he took her out of the room.

 **Main Bar**

Shay stood opposite to Kenzi, wearing a dress of all things. She'd never been in a situation where she had to wear one, and she didn't like it. But this was her Parents' day, she could take one for the team and not complain for once.

She noticed that Dyson and Tamsin were sitting next to each other, they were laughing up a storm so she thought that was a good thing. Maybe tonight was the start of _their_ future. Not have Sasha in her life would destroy her.

The music began to play, and Bo was the first to walk out with Trick at her side. Wearing a gorgeous slim fitting white satin dress. She got to the wedding arch they'd set up and looked at Shay who was pulling at the back of her dress. "Would you stop that?"

"I can't help it…" Shay groaned, "… Having no pants on is weird! I feel naked" she hated this, jeans were safe zone.

"Well you're just gonna have to feel naked for a little while longer. Look, just get through the ceremony and once we start the reception you can go and change. Deal?" Bo didn't want to hear her fidgeting when they were saying their vows.

Shay smiled, "Deal…" she already brought jeans with her anyway. She sensed her brother from the left, when she turned her head she couldn't believe the sight. "… Whoa" her Mother looked smoking.

Bo followed her gaze, seeing Lauren in her amazing gown. "Whoa is right" she agreed with Shay's statement.

Ethan walked Lauren to the arch, then kissed her on the cheek and also Bo before standing next to his sister. The Ceremony went off without a hitch, which was a good thing. Over the last couple of days, Ethan had sensed someone watching them.

It could've been a straggler Assassin left lurking since they closed the portals. He figured that most of them would just use their time wisely here, maybe try and make some easy money with the knowledge that they had. But he was being extra vigilant today.

Thanks to their deal, Shay has changed into a casual but nice shirt and pants after the ceremony. She couldn't take that frilly dress any longer. She walked back out to the bar, seeing her brother pouring a glass of bourbon for himself, and one for her when he noticed she was approaching. "What's up with you?" she asked, taking it.

"Nothing" Ethan shook his head.

Shay looked at him dumb, "It's me you're talking to…" she said. "… You were all happy earlier, now your face is almost touching the ground. What's the matter?" she asked again.

He swirled his drink with his hand, "It's just, hard to imagine living a life like this…" he sighed, looking over to his newlywed Parents who were getting very cosy over in the booth they were sitting in. "… Everyone's so happy, it's weird"

"I think when you've lived a life as depressing as ours, it's gonna feel like that at first. But when we go back we won't remember any of this anyway, so what's the big deal?" Shay sipped her drink.

"And what if we do?" he asked her, "What if we do remember everything?"

She tapped his shoulder, "Then it won't matter, because we'll have the better life anyway. The one we've lived here; we'll forget about it in time. Everything will turn out fine" she nodded.

Ethan frowned with a smile, "Since when're you so optimistic?" he'd never seen this side of his sister before, and it was very strange.

"Since now…" Shay smiled back, "… Come on, look at them!" she pointed to their Parents, seeing them very loved up and laughing. "How can that, _not_ give you hope that we'll make it? Lighten up brother, our nightmare is soon to end" she winked at him, refilling his glass and making a toast with him.

As they were laughing and drinking, Ethan had that cold shiver again and looking at his sister's face he could see that she felt it too. "You sense that?" he watched her nod. "Back entrance, let's go" he and Shay quietly slipped out of the party.

 **Back Entrance**

As they walked outside, they noticed the feel in the air. It was filled with fear, and anger. Shay focused on the person's energy, it was familiar. She knew who it was. "Scott!" she yelled, "We know you're there, show yourself"

Suddenly, a young man appeared in between them. "I forget that you're not a fan of my tricks" he chuckled.

"You say it like you have more than _one_ trick…" Shay said, "… Invisibility is all you've got in your bag. What're you doing here Scott?" she asked him.

"Our world was fine before you and your Brother were created…" Scott said. "… I've come here to finish the job that no one else could" he didn't like being stuck here, and he wanted to go home. In order to do that, he needed to kill the people who created them in the first place.

Ethan laughed, standing with his hands inside his pockets. "Do you honestly believe that I would allow you harm my Parents on the day of their wedding?" He frowned at him, "What did you think was gonna happen here? There's one of you…" He pointed at him. "… There's two of us…" He nodded to his sister. "… Did you really think you'd have a chance?"

That was when Shay sensed something else, Scott wasn't hear to hurt anyone. "I don't think he did…" She said, stepping forward. "… He's not here to kill _us_. No, he wants _us_ to kill _him._ Don't you Scott?" she could tell.

Scott took a breath, bowing his head. "I don't know this world…" He said. "… The sounds, the smells, everything's different. I don't like it. I just want to go back home. I knew if I came after your precious Parents, that one of you would give me what I wanted. Care to do a buddy a favour?"

"We're not buddies" Shay said.

"Fine, enemies! Just kill me! Both of you have grown up doing it your whole life, so just do it one more time and help me. I can't be here anymore!" Scott yelled. He just wanted to go back to where he belonged.

Ethan stepped forward, shaking his head at his sister. "Whatever you think you know about us, that's not who we are anymore. Killing you because you've asked us, would be murder. We won't be part of your little scheme. If you want to die, you could do it yourself. Jump of a bridge, step in front of a bus. Don't ask us" he went to move passed him, when Scott tried to attack him.

But Shay was quick in disarming him and holding him from behind, "Forgot how much of a sneaky little bastard you are…" she exhaled, that was a close one. "… Do you know how long it took to find a tux to fit him?! And you were gonna ruin it! Can we kill him for that?" She asked her brother.

Walking back, Ethan reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He had his sword just in case, never knowing what might come up. He held the rod, setting it to the mode of a short dagger. "I don't want to do this, but you're not making it easy for my Scotty" he didn't want to kill him for no reason.

He knew that Scott attacked him so that they'd kill him anyway. But that would just make them murderers all over again, and they weren't supposed to be doing that anymore.

"Please Ethan…" Scott begged, "… You're a man of your word. I'm begging you, just free me from this hell of a world. Don't think of it as killing me, think of it as sending me back. I don't care about your Family, I just want to go home" he breathed.

Shay looked at her brother from over Scott's shoulder, "E? It's what he wants" she was trying to think of this as what Scott said, freeing him. Not murdering him. Once dead, his body would disappear, it wouldn't stay here. Maybe it was a way of sending him home.

Ethan powered up his dagger, he didn't want to do this, but it was what Scott wanted. He kept looking down at his feet, twirling the blade in his hands. "Tell me, that _this_ is what you really want" he stood close to him, making sure.

"It is" Scott closed his eyes, preparing himself.

With his consent, Ethan drove his dagger quickly into Scott's chest and into his heart. "You're free now Scott, you can go home" he waited for him to die, watching his body vanish and all that was left was Ethan's dagger, coated in blood.

Shay still always found it weird, how she could be holding someone and then they would just vanish in her arms. She walked up to her brother, touching his shoulder. "You did the right thing, it's what he wanted"

"I just killed a man, and somehow you think it's a good thing" Ethan didn't like what just happened.

"No I don't, but you can't think of it as an actual murder. It was a mercy killing, he wanted it, he _asked_ for it" She said, suddenly she sensed someone coming. So she snatched her brother weapon from him, holding it behind her back and powering it down.

It was Bo.

"Hey, we were wondering where you guys got to. What're you doing out here? It's freezing!" Bo had no idea why they were just standing in the middle of the alleyway.

Shay smiled, "Yeah, sorry; we just stepped out for some air. Is everything okay?"

"It's amazing…" Bo blushed, she loved being married. It had only been an hour, but it was heaven. And she could only imagine how many more blissful years there were to come after this. "… But Kenzi is insisting that we cut the cake. And she's getting restless, so are you guys done out here?"

Ethan nodded, "We'll be right in…" he waited for Bo to go back inside, before he took his sword back from his sister and placed it back inside his pocket. "… I'm sorry, I just thought we were done with the whole killing thing. That's all"

"We are done with it. So can you put a smile back on that face of yours, because if you're not smiling when there's cake being handed out then there's definitely something wrong with you…" Shay laughed, "… We good?" She held out her hand to him.

"We're always good little sister…" He slapped her hand away and hooked his arm around her neck, "… Come on, let's get some cake!" They both laughed on their way back inside.

Things were changing for the better now, and hopefully that was the last kill he would ever have to make.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this Chapter was kind of a glimpse into what life would be like for Bo and Lauren with their kids. With the arguing, and the disciplining. And I had to put the wedding into this one, because I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last in these series. With an Epilogue, maybe. I might need some time to clean things up.**

 **But anyway, let me know what you guys think. Much love xoxo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that this was gonna be the last chapter but I didn't want to cram it all into one chapter. So I've split it up and the next one will be the last. Hope you all like this one, got one last twist in this chapter for you all.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: I Love You, Goodbye**

 **Clubhouse**

Since it was supposed to be their wedding night; Kenzi and Tamsin both agreed to find other accommodations for the night to give Bo and Lauren some privacy. And boy, were they going to take full advantage of that.

If the second round was any indication, then they were having the most amazing night of their lives right now. As soon as they got in, Bo ripped Lauren's dress in half. She didn't mean to but she was basically chomping at the bit for some contact.

And she got what she asked for. Actually she got more than what she asked for. And now it was on for round two. Even though they were almost exhausted. "You ready to bow out?" Lauren noticed that Bo was the one looking the most tired, and she was the Succubus in the relationship.

Weird.

"Bow out?" Bo scoffed. Pulling her new bride into her lap. "Succubi don't know the meaning of the phrase. Not when it comes to sex. Actually; the fact that you even have to ask insults my ego" she pouted.

Lauren let out a throaty chuckle, "Well…" She moved some hair out of Bo's face. "… We wouldn't want that now would we?" She kissed her slowly. "Never in a million years did I think that if be married. Least of all to a Succubus" she meant that in the nicest way possible.

"I thought you always wanted to get married. You know; settle down, have that boy and girl you always wanted" Bo said.

"I did. And I have them, or at least I will. Although, I would love to know why I named her Shay instead of Charlotte. I honestly thought I was set on that name, and yet here Shay is; causing trouble, one murder at a time" Lauren sighed.

Bo kept a firm grip on Lauren's waist. "We won't let them turn out like that Lauren. They won't be killers in the new future. I promise you that. They'll just be semi-normal kids, with really short tempers" she laughed.

"I just hope we can keep them safe" Lauren had a lot of fears about being a Mother, but that had to be the biggest one. Mostly because the future version of her had already failed at that. She didn't want to follow in her footsteps.

That was one thing that Bo was going to make sure they did, "We will" she kissed her again, assuring her. This whole mess was soon to be over. The only thing they weren't looking forward to, was saying goodbye to Shay and Ethan.

Even though they both drove them crazy; Bo and Lauren loved them. "As much as I'd love to talk about the future; I think we have more important things to do right now. Wouldn't you say?" Lauren bent her head as she began to kiss Bo's neck.

That was enough to make Bo shiver, "Yeah…" She couldn't even get a phrase out. "… I would say" she flipped them over, making her new Wife laugh. She couldn't believe that she was married, and to Lauren of all people. It just made her all that happier.

This was the start of a whole new future.

One that went their way.

 **The Dal**

Since their Parents were busy, _'getting busy'_. Shay and Ethan hung back at the Dal, with their Aunts and their Uncle who was still broody over losing his daughter. Although he was smiling when Tamsin was sitting next to him during the ceremony.

Apples and Oranges.

But Dyson had retreated to drinking alone by the bar. The only person who really understood what he was going through right now, was Shay. So she poured him a glass of whiskey, sliding it over to him. "You know, if you keep this whole puppy dog look up then you're never gonna bed Tamsin" she knocked back her glass.

Immediately realising what she just said.

"Tamsin?" Dyson frowned, "Why would I sleep with Tamsin?" then he realised himself. That was why Sasha looked so familiar. Her blonde hair, and her eyes. He'd seen them before, all the time; on Tamsin. "It's her isn't it? She's Sasha's Mother?" he couldn't believe. It.

And Shay couldn't believe that she just blurted that out, she was normally good with keeping secrets. But this was bad, she couldn't let him jeopardise Sasha's existence. So she grabbed his wrist, making him look into her eyes.

"Forget what I just said. You still don't know who Sasha's Mother is. But you want to find her, because you want your daughter back more than anything. And you know, it wouldn't hurt to pursue a romantic relationship with a certain Blonde Valkyrie. I think you two might be made for each other" she smiled at him.

Dyson blinked, that was strange. "Sorry, what was I saying?" he frowned, honestly not remembering.

"You were telling me how Beautiful you thought Tamsin looked tonight. I agree, she was smoking hot during the ceremony. Get in there man…" Shay poked his shoulder playfully. "… Go mix it up" she spurred him on.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. She did look gorgeous. I can see why Sasha loved you so much Shay; you're a good person" He winked at her with a smile.

Shay just shrugged, "I try"

Ethan walked over as Dyson was leaving, and he saw everything from where he sat. "You blew it didn't you?" he saw her burry her head in her hands. "I knew it was only a matter of time. But you did the right thing and fixed it. And not a second too late, I might add" he didn't want Sasha to be non-existent either.

She knew that she made a mistake, but she remedied it soon after. "I know; you don't have to tell me twice. But that's not to say that I didn't give him a little nudge, in the right direction" she smiled cunningly.

"Shay, you know we're not supposed to mess with fate" Ethan sighed, this was so like her. Always doing the opposite of what he told her to do. Or what anyone told her to do actually.

She just looked at him dumb, "Please don't tell me you actually believe in that crap?" she started laughing. "When're you gonna learn brother? There's no such thing as Fate. Our life is what _we_ make it. Nothing's destined. Hell, if we hadn't told Bo and Lauren about us then maybe they wouldn't have kids" she thought it over.

"They're meant to have us Shay. Otherwise, why would we be here now?" Ethan countered her statement.

"The future changes all the time. We could be part of an alternate universe. All we need is for someone somewhere to step on a butterfly and then poof!" she made a gesture with her hands. "We're dust"

Ethan shook his head while rolling his eyes, "God you're so dramatic" it was hard to believe sometimes.

Shay punched his arm, "I prefer the term _realistic_ …" She wasn't going to be made out to be some drama queen. Even though she was sometimes. "… So, how's the whole trip to Tartarus thing gonna work?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not about to let you go back there. So it'll just be me and Bo; or just me. It's not like she needs to be there. I guess we'll have to talk to her about it. Let's just let them have tonight, okay" He finished yet another glass of whiskey, and he was starting to feel it too.

And Shay noticed this, because as Hybrids their bodies regenerated faster than normal. Getting drunk wasn't an option for them. "Hey? You okay?" She touched his shoulder.

Ethan felt like he was having a cold sweat, but it was probably all of the stress from the least few weeks. It was nothing to worry about. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I think I'm just gonna crash downstairs. Don't stay up too late" he winked at her, then walked passed her and into the back.

Shay didn't know why, but she could sense that something was off with him. Maybe she was tipsy herself. Things had been very stressful lately. Yeah, that's all it was. After a few more minutes, she finished her own drink and decided to call it a night.

On her way into the back, she noticed that Dyson and Tamsin were laughing up a storm while getting very close to each other. At least _he_ was listening to her advice.

 **Next Morning**

When Ethan woke up, he felt different. Weaker somehow. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked the same, nothing was different in that aspect. But he didn't feel as invincible as he used to, for lack of a better word.

He decided to test it out, and tried shifting his eyes to blue. And they turned, but for as long as he wanted them to. They flickered uncontrollably and turned back to their normal hazel colour. That wasn't good. What the hell was happening to him?

One last test, was his healing ability.

Ethan grabbed his sword, making a small cut on the inside of his arm. And as he predicted, he wasn't healing. This was really bad. "Shit" he sighed, pulling his sleeve down. He needed to know what was causing this, first he needed to know if the same had happened to Shay.

Telling her wasn't going to be easy, she'd just freak out in him. But he needed to tell someone, because if his powers were truly gone then this mission was compromised. He left his room, knocking on Shay's door. She didn't answer so he just kept banging on the wood.

Shay opened the door with a groan, "What?! Come on man, is it too much to ask to let me sleep?!" She rubbed her eyes. "Not cool bro"

"Sorry, but we've got a little problem. And when I say little, I mean _huge_ …" He pushed into her room, telling her to close the door behind her. "… It's really bad Shay" he didn't know what to think, or do.

It took a while for Shay to process what he was saying, but she could the hint that something was wrong. So she just held her hands up, "Whoa! Slow down. What's the deal?" She had to have it from the beginning.

Ethan pulled up his sleeve, showing her his wound. "My powers are gone" he said.

She walked forward, holding his arm and seeing the small cut that hadn't healed. "I don't understand…" She shook her head. "… How is this even possible? You had them last night, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I dunno, ever since I woke up this morning I've been feeling different. I feel weaker, like I don't have a lot of strength you know? What about you? Do you feel different?" He had to see if it was the same with her.

"No, I don't feel anything…" Shay honestly didn't, she felt the same as everyday. Her brother asked her to shift her eyes, so she did and they stayed that way until she stopped it. "… Can you shift your eyes?"

Ethan sighed, "Only for half a second, then they flicker and change back. I don't understand what's happening to me!" He rubbed his face. "If my powers are gone, then that means I'm all human now" he realised.

Shay shook her head, "We don't know what it means yet. We just need to talk to Mom, she can find out what's wrong with you. Because as long as you're like this, you can't go down to Tartarus. It's too dangerous for you" she had to help him.

"I know" he breathed.

"Come on, let's go up to the bar and then give them a call. Just uh, let me change first" She ushered him out of the room, she had to wear something other than boy shorts if she was going upstairs.

 **Later**

Bo and Lauren were less than thrilled when they had a call telling them that they were needed back at the Dal. Mostly because they'd planned to have a quiet morning all to themselves. But when they heard that something was wrong with Ethan, they dropped their plans and rushed right over.

"What's the problem?" Lauren went straight to her son, seeing that he looked a little different than usual. "Are you sick?" she didn't understand; he was fine last night.

"Depends on what your definition is…" He smiled awkwardly. Then lifted up his sleeve, showing them his wound that still hadn't healed. Not even a little bit. "… I'm not healing. And to top that off, I'm feeling weaker and less strong than I used to be. I'm pretty sure my powers have gone" he explained.

Bo frowned, "How can that be?" She turned to Shay, who was filling up a small glass with her blood. She didn't really need to ask the question, but she had to check. "What about you?" She asked her.

Shay shook her head, handing him the glass to heal his cut. "I feel fine. And my powers are still with me. Whatever's happening, it's only happening to him…" She gestured to her brother. "… Can you figure out what's going on?" She asked Lauren.

"Uh…" Lauren stammered. "… I don't really know what I'd be looking for but I can still run a few tests and see what's going on with _you_. So, let's head over to the lab. Hopefully this is just a glitch and you'll be back to your Hybrid self in no time" she smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully" Due to him feeling weak, Ethan was tired too. So he held onto his Mother as they walked out of the bar. He just hoped that she could fix whatever this was.

When Bo looked to Shay, she could tell that her daughter was freaking out, and she also knew why. "Hey?" She placed both hands on her shoulders, "You're not gonna lose him. None of us are. Lauren will fix this, she always does. Come on" she pushed her towards the door.

 **The Clinic (Later)**

On the ride over, Ethan began to exhibit some very worrying symptoms. He began to run a fever and was coughing all the time. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't good. Once inside the lab, Lauren got him onto a bed and began to check his breathing with her stethoscope.

The things that she was hearing didn't sound right for someone of his age and health, "Are you having trouble breathing?" She asked him while she kept checking.

Ethan nodded, "Kinda feel like my shirt is suffocating me…" He kept clutching at the front of his shirt in annoyance. "… You mind if I take it off?" He didn't want to make anyone feel awkward. But they weren't strangers; they were family.

"Go ahead, anything to make you more comfortable…" Lauren helped him lift it over his head, and when she did she had to gasp. Ethan had bruising all over his abdomen. It was almost as if he'd been kicked in the ribs. "… Okay, this's definitely weird. But I've gotten a clearer idea of why you can't breathe" she could tell by the bruising.

Bo and Shay stood next to the bed, they'd never seen anything like this. And more importantly, they were so frustrated because they didn't know what was causing it. "I gave him my blood before we left the bar; that should've prevented this" Shay was baffled.

Lauren understood her way of thinking, "I know. But it sort of looks like it's had the opposite effect on him. Even his cut is splitting open again…" She looked at his forearm. "… I'm gonna fix your breathing, and then I'm gonna take some blood and run some tests"

"Where'd you want me?" Shay jumped over to her Mother's side, ready to help.

"Not here…" Lauren said, "… You're too emotional right now. Look at your hands, they're shaking. Just stay by his side, Bo and I can handle this. It's all gonna be okay" she smiled assuringly. Shay's emotions made her unstable, and that wasn't what Lauren needed right now.

Although, Bo's emotions weren't much better. "I'm no Doctor, but I'll do my best for whatever you need. What'd you want me to do?" She asked her Wife, taking her jacket off and placing it to the side.

"Over there…" Lauren nodded to her work desk, "… Second cabinet, there's a bunch of empty syringes and packed needles. I need one of each, but the make the needle a little longer than the standard ones" she hoped that made sense.

Thankfully, Bo was able to find what Lauren asked for. And she ran right back to the bed, handing them to her. "What'd you need those for?' Like she said, she wasn't a Doctor. She needed explanations.

Lauren fixed the bed so that Ethan was laying comfortably, but he was taking this like a champ so that was a good thing. "The bruising over his ribs would indicate that he's got a collapsed lung, that's why he's having trouble breathing. If I can remove the excess air from his chest cavity, he'll breathe better" she ripped open the packets from the syringe and the needle.

Shay stood next to her brother, holding his hand. She thought giving him her blood would've helped him, but now it'd done the opposite. "You're gonna be fine. This's nothing. You've come back from worse" she gave him a smile.

"I don't know if I have" Ethan tried to laugh, but it was hurting too much.

Before she did anything, Lauren wanted to prepare him. "I'm gonna have to insert the needle into your chest. Instead of sugar coating it, I'll just tell you that it's _going_ to hurt. A lot. Are you ready?" She asked him.

He took what little breath he had, nodding. "Ready"

Lauren began inserting the needle through his skin, hearing him moan like she knew he would. She the point she had to get to and she was there, so she slowly started to pull the plunger from the syringe until she removed it completely.

They all heard the wisp of air that escaped his lungs, and as soon as it did he began to breathe normally. And that was a blessing to Lauren's ears, she asked Bo to get her some tape so she could secure the tube. She then took some samples of his blood, "I'm gonna find out what's going on" she touched his cheek with a smile.

"Well. If anyone can, it's probably you" He smiled back.

With that, Lauren walked away with the samples. Minutes into her investigation, Lauren could see tons of abnormalities with his blood. But the most pressing matter, was that his Hybrid cells were all but gone. And his Human cells were dying off too.

This was baffling.

When Bo saw the look on Lauren's face, she rushed right over. "Could this have something to do with the Cobra bites? Maybe the venom was too strong" she was trying to find something to explain this.

Lauren shook her head, "No, you were bitten more times than he was. And not to be rude, but if anyone was going to have problems afterward, it would be you since you're not immortal and all" she smiled while apologising.

"Yeah, and neither is he anymore by the looks of it…" While Bo was with him, he looked very ill. "… Do you know what's happening to him?" She asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't understand what's causing it. It's like his body is shutting down, first his powers leave him and now it looks like his organs are shutting down. And I have no clue how to stop them from doing that" Lauren sighed, she was stumped.

Bo placed a hand on her back, "You'll find a way babe; you always do"

Lauren stood from her stool, "And what if I don't this time?" She was worried. "Can you imagine what would happen if Shay lost him? She'd lose her mind. And I don't wanna lose him either, we just found them!"

To stop her from freaking out, Bo embraced her tight. "We're not gonna lose him. We just need to figure this thing out okay?" She kissed her head then pulled her over to where Ethan laid with Shay standing next to him. "Breathing better?" She asked.

Ethan gave a small shrug, "Better than I was earlier…" He was grateful for that. "… Did you find anything in my blood?" He was interested to know what was happening to him. He could see that his Parents knew something. "You can tell me the truth. I'm a big boy; I can handle it" he told them.

"You're blood work is strange…" Lauren stood next to his bed, "… You're Fae genes are all but gone, and your Human cells seem to be attacking themselves. I haven't figured out why yet…" She said, "… But I will, I just need time" she held his hand.

Before he could even say anything, Ethan felt a surge of power flow through him. Looking down, he saw his hand glow. Like it would when he would use his incubus abilities. He pulled his hand away from Lauren, and as soon as he did the glowing stopped and he felt weak again.

"What the hell was that?" Shay saw it all, and she was confused.

He moved his hand forward, and the closer he got to Lauren's abdomen; the more his hand began to glow. He felt himself getting stronger again, "I don't believe this" he let out a laugh, resting his hand on her stomach. When he did, the glow spread to the cut on his forearm and it healed.

So did the bruising on his ribs.

Lauren looked down, seeing the same thing. "What's happening?" She was flipping out a little here.

Ethan pulled back again, and the flow of power stopped but his wounds didn't come back. And he felt stronger than what he was. He pulled the tube from his skin, he didn't need it anymore. "Well, that explains it" he said.

"Can you explain it to _us_? Because we don't have a clue to what's going on" Bo had never seen something like that.

"My powers have left me because they're of better use to someone else…" He turned to Lauren, smiling. "… _You_. You need protection for the cargo you're carrying" he averted her eyes to her stomach again.

That was when Shay caught on, "Oooh, Oooh!" She pointed at Lauren, jumping up and down. "You've got a bun in your oven!" She exclaimed.

Bo felt like she was going to faint, but then again she knew this was supposed to happen. She just didn't think it would happen this soon. "You mean she's…" She pointed to her Wife, seeing Ethan nod. "… And that means—" she couldn't form real sentences.

"It means there're now _two_ versions of me in this time…" He laughed, the only one who took a while to catch up was Lauren. But once she did, she and Bo took a second to bask in their moment. "… Congratulations"

Lauren wondered why she felt so amped after Bo fed her all that chi last night, maybe this was why. "So what does this mean? For you, I mean?" She asked him.

"I dunno…" He shrugged, "… But it's not a coincidence that I got sick as soon as it happened. I can only assume that the more your pregnancy progresses; the more I'll get sick. Until, I'll vanish completely" he didn't think he'd have an end.

Shay wasn't okay with that, "No, there has to be something we can do! Right?" She looked at her Parents. But they weren't giving her answers. "Come on! This isn't the first time that we've been dealt a shitty hand. And nine times out of ten we always win" she couldn't give up.

Ethan held her hand, "Maybe this's the one time we don't…" He watched her start to well up. "… I know this isn't something you wanna hear Shay. But you need to come to terms with the fact that I'm gonna die; and soon" he closed his eyes, feeling his body weaken again.

She let a tear fall, "I just don't understand why this's happening. Draven already existed in this time and he didn't get sick when he got here. Why is it only happening to you?" She didn't understand it.

"Maybe Jack took precautions before sending him here…" Ethan offered an explication but he honesty didn't have an idea. "… Or maybe it's because I'm a Hybrid. We'll never know _why_ it's happening. What matters, is that it _is_ happening Shay" he had to get her ready for this.

"No! It's not fair! Why's it always us?" She began to lose her head.

Predicting this, Ethan stood from the bed with a groan. Turns out the bruising had gone but the pain was still there. But that didn't stop him from bringing her into a hug. Shirt or no shirt, his sister needed comfort. He held her until she cried it all out. "It's gonna be okay"

She shook her head, "No it's not…" She cried. "… You promised you'd never leave me!" that was the one promise that she thought he'd keep. Since they were immortal and all. "And we already made a new deal not to break our promises" she reminded him.

He smiled, remembering that. "I know. But maybe you'll just have to give me this one" he didn't know how to deal with this. He was just playing the role he was given. And if this was how it was meant to go, then so be it.

Minutes later, Ethan began to get weak again. But his breathing remained normal, which was good. So he laid back down on the bed. Lauren wanted to let him do whatever it was that he just did, but he refused. Telling her that he didn't want to harm her by taking the power back.

It was meant for her now.

Shay was safe, since she wasn't going to be born for a few more years. But that didn't stop her from feeling like she was dying herself. First she had to say goodbye to Sasha and now her brother. He was the only one she listened to. How was she going to survive without him?

So she was taking action, instead of waiting for him to die. She was going to bring their plans forward, so she could save him this pain. "We need to end this now…" She told the three of them, catching them off guard. "… We need to go to Tartarus, and kill that son of a bitch"

"And what happened to you not wanting to go back down there?" Bo asked, remembering how terrified Shay was when they spoke about it last time. "You were dead set against going"

"Yeah well, that was before my brother started dying!" Shay was on the verge of losing her control, and once her control was gone then that left the darkness inside her. She wasn't going to let that come to the surface. "Plus, you forget; I've been there already. I'm the perfect tour guide"

Ethan shook his head, trying to sit up but it just wasn't happening while he was aching. "No, you can't fight him Shay, not with your head like it is. You're too unstable" he was truthful.

She frowned at him, "So what am I supposed to do?! Sit for here and wait for you to die?! NO!" She yelled, "I won't do that! This isn't how it ends for us. We both go home, in one piece. That was the plan, and that's the way it's gonna stay" she said.

"How about I just go?" Bo stepped forward. "Then you won't have to relive whatever horrors my Father put you through, and I can go in and get the job done. You said he's weakened in this time right?" She looked to Ethan.

He nodded, "Weak enough to go up against a Hybrid. But _strong_ enough to beat you. He is after all, still a God. No offence" he gave a small smile. He didn't mean anything by it.

Bo just smiled, "None taken. So I guess that means I'm gonna be needed Hybrid backup. And since you're out of commission, then Shay is a close second. But I'm not taking you done there if you can't handle this. So tell me…" She stood next to her. "… Can you do this?"

Shay nodded, she was going to drive that magical knife through his heart. "I can do this" she was ready to take that bastard down.

Since there was no way that Bo was taking Lauren with her, not now with everything going on. She and Shay were going alone. But this was also goodbye from all of them. So while Bo was saying good bye to Ethan.

Lauren and Shay were taking a moment to themselves. "I wanna give you something…" Shay reached into her jacket pocket, taking out a small chain with a locket attached to it. "… Future _you_ ; gave me this when I turned three. Inside it, are the last words you ever said to me. You know, before umm…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's okay Shay…" Lauren touched her hands. "… It's not gonna happen again"

Shay just nodded, she hoped it wouldn't. But that's why she was going this, to make sure that it wouldn't. She placed the necklace into her Mother's hands, closing and holding them tight. "Maybe you could give it back to me in a few years"

That was one thing Lauren was going to miss, that smile. She couldn't hold in her tears, they were falling freely. She hugged her tight, she couldn't leave it last long since they had to leave. "I love you Shay"

"You won't be saying that in a few years. You're gonna have your hands full with me…" Shay laughed, not breaking their hug. "… I love you so much Mom" she gave her one last squeeze, then pulled back.

Before they left, Shay told Lauren not to open the locket until she left. She just wanted that hug to be the last encounter between them. So with a final kiss from Bo, they both left to grab the sword back at the Clubhouse. That was their most important accessory.

Lauren waited for them to leave, and once they did she opened up the locket and read the enact option on the inside. "You're my world" she read it aloud. She could understand why she would say that, since Shay was all she had in that future. But it still made her cry.

Ethan managed to get up from his bed, he saw Lauren sobbing. Looking over her shoulder, he saw that she was holding Shay's locket. He always watched Shay mess around with that when they were kids, it was the only thing that Jack ever let her keep from her time with Lauren.

"I guess it's just you and me now…" He came to stand beside her, "… For a while anyway" he laughed.

This was it.

This was Goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, doesn't that break your heart? Next chapter** **will** **be the last. Along with an epilogue, maybe. I'll have to see if I have time. I'm gonna try my hardest though. Leave me a review. Xoxo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Last one, here we go.**

 **Have fun x**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: I'll Be Seeing You**

 **Valhalla**

Thanks to the help from Erica who was the Valkyrie that Ethan compelled, Bo and Shay were now down in Valhalla of all places. According to her they had to go through Valhalla to get to Tartarus. Shay had never been here, when Sasha rescued her from Tartarus before they never came this way.

"This place is amazing!" Bo couldn't get over how extravagant the place looked. Although it wasn't so much a place as it was a Hotel. There was a reception desk and everything. "So, is this were they bring the dead Warriors after they take their souls?"

Shay shrugged, "Probably. And they don't take; they _collect._ Trying to have that conversation with a Valkyrie never ends well. For me it ended with a slap across my face from Sasha. It's like she thought I was calling her a thief or something" she just made a mistake.

"I love that she has that effect on you…" Bo saw her daughter frown. "… I mean, it's just nice. You're this all powerful immortal being, and yet you're scared of a little ole' Valkyrie. It's adorable" she smiled.

"You're weird…" Shay just shook her head, walking over to the reception desk. "… Hey!" She tapped the bell. "Hi, I need to get to Tartarus. Care to show me where the service entrance's at?" She asked with a smile.

The man looked at her, "I'm sorry. We only cater to fallen Warriors. May I ask who you two are and what you're doing here? Further more, how did you get in?" He asked them.

Shay looked both ways before grabbing him by his little bow tie and pulling him forward. "Listen Dick! I don't really have time to wait around, so you are going to tell me what I want to know. Got it?" She compelled him.

"I'm going to tell you what you want to know" he repeated in a trance.

Bo made her let go of him, "Easy Shay, we don't want to cause a scene before we skip out. Otherwise they might never let us leave. Just ask him where we've gotta go, and let's do the job we came to do" she told her.

Per her Mother's request, Shay relaxed a little and smiled. "How do we get to Tartarus?"

"You'd need to speak to Freya in her office. She's the only one who can travel between realms. You'd have to talk to her to get to where you need to go. Her office is up the stairs and down the south corridor. It's the one with a big red door, you can't miss it" he said.

"Thanks so much…" Bo grabbed Shay and made quick to climb the stairs with her, they were literally on the clock right now. So they walked very quickly passed all the guests and down to the corridor they needed to get to. Once there, they saw ten big red door right at the end. "… There it is"

Shay nodded, both of them walking up to it. "Do you think she's in there?" She wondered, so she watched her Mother knock the door. And sure enough, Freya yelled back at them. She told them to get lost and that she better not hear them knock again. "I _really_ …" She wasn't playing nice anymore. "… _Hate_ , rudeness"

Bo shook her head, "No, Shay. Don't even—" she didn't have time to finish her sentence because within a couple of seconds Shay kicked down the door. "Subtly Shay, is that concept lost on you?"

"We don't have time for subtle!" Shay walked into the room, seeing the very pretty blonde woman sitting at her desk, also scared shitless because her door had just been bashed down. "Freya right?" She approached her desk. "I'm Shay, this is Bo" She pointed to her Mother.

Freya didn't even have a second to recover, but she had to because these people had just barged into her palace. "Who the hell are you?" She stood from her seat.

Shay frowned at her, "Are you deaf? I just gave you our names…" She pinched the bridge of her nose, then got to Freya in a flash. "… Look, I don't wanna hurt you. But I will, if you don't give me what I want" she said it nicely.

"And what is it that you want?" Freya asked.

Bo stepped forward, "A way down to Tartarus. We were told that you're the person to come to for that. Can you help us?" She was going to try a politer approach.

Freya laughed, "Why would you want to go down to that hovel?" This has to be a joke or something, no one ever came to her and asked to go to Tartarus.

"Because we want to kill your neighbour, Hades…" Shay saw her face change. "… And judging by your expression I'm guessing you know who we're talking about. So, you send us there and we'll have him dead within the hour. What'd you say Freya?" she asked her.

"You know what? I actually wish you all the best with this, really. Because when you end up _failing_ , and he kills the both of you; it'll be no skin off my nose when you don't come back…" Freya held out her hand, using her powers to send them to their destination. "… Happy travels"

Her smile was the last thing Bo and Shay saw.

 **Tartarus**

When they opened their eyes next, they both took a sharp breath in. That was some ride. But as soon as she recovered, Shay saw where they were. She was back in this place again. The place that she swore she'd never step foot in again. She closed her eyes, trying to forget her nightmares.

Bo noticed the way she was acting, so she placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "Hey? You good?" she knew this was hard for her, but they really didn't have time to waste.

Shay nodded, "Yeah, I'm good…" she looked off into the distance, seeing the maze that she got lost in the first time she woke up here. "… We have to go through the maze and get to the other side" she said.

"Oh great, because that's gonna be easy peasy. Please tell me you know the way around it" Bo was really hoping that she did, because she hated Mazes.

"Nope…" Shay took out _the_ weapon. Holding it in her hand tight. "… But I know the way _through_ it. I spent nearly five days in that thing, just going around in circles. Somehow, I managed to find a path to the end. I memorised it over and over, just in case" she and Bo entered the maze.

"You spent _five_ days in this thing, by yourself?" Bo couldn't imagine doing that herself.

Shay let out laugh, forgetting to tell her Mother one more thing about this maze. "Actually, I spent _three_ by myself. The first two, I was tormented by this annoying creature. Which leads me to my next sentence; Where are you Puca?" She called out to the darkness.

Bo frowned, looking around. "Umm, what the hell is a Puca?" As soon as the name left her lips, she felt a sharp sting in her thigh. "AAHH!" She screamed, looking down at her leg which now had a hole torn through she jeans and blood pouring from a small bite wound.

"That's a Puca…" Shay pointed to her Mother's leg. "… Looks like she took a nice chunk out of you…" She cut the inside of her wrist with her knife, holding out her arm. "… Drink up. I need you strong"

After she'd healed herself, Bo took her sword out ready. There was no way that she was letting that Puca dickhead take another bite of her leg. Or any other limb for that matter. "How do we catch it?" She asked.

They walked through the narrow maze, hearing whispers all around them as they delved deeper. "She's quick. We have to wait for her to reveal herself. Don't worry. She'll come back for another taste sooner or later" Shay led them to the end.

Just as they were about to exit the Maze, a figure jumped out at Bo. Pinning her down on the floor as she tried to take another bite of her. "Little help!" She tried to push her away.

Shay grabbed Puca by the back of her neck, lifting her off of her Mother. "And would you look at that? You're just as ugly as I remember…" She chuckled. "… Two decades didn't do anything for your complexion in my time. You wanna do the honours?" She gave Bo a nod.

Bo got up, dusting herself off. She picked up her sword, and drove it through Puca's chest. "Bite that bitch!" She waited for her to die, then pulled her sword back. With her dead, they were free to walk about as they pleased. So they exited the maze, and found a white door. Seeing it just made Shay freeze.

She remembered finding this door back in her time. Everything was exactly the same.

"Shay?" Bo got her attention. "You don't have to do this. If you give me the sword now, I'll end this and you can go back. I don't want you to be in this place longer than you have to be" she could see her shaking every five seconds, she was terrified.

But Shay just shook her head, "No. I'm gonna see this through to the end. I'm not leaving this shithole until that bastard's dead" she opened the door, and all they saw was black.

"Wait!" Bo stopped her. "If we do this, and you vanish like you're supposed to. How am I supposed to get out of here? You had days to memorise the route of the maze, I can barely remember my own phone number" she didn't want to be trapped in here.

"Relax. There's another way out once we get inside. I'll show you before we look for him. Now, let's go" Shay waved her along, stepping into the blackness.

They kept walking until they found themselves in a hallway. It looked like identical to the hotel back in Valhalla. Shay explained that it was a mirror of that place. Bo kept feeling a shiver every time she took a new step. It was really annoying.

As promised, Shay quickly showed her Mother the way back to the Gates. It was down a spiral staircase. As long as she got there, she'd be home safe.

Suddenly, they heard the call of a Dove. Looking up, they saw a white birds flying above them. "I think we've attracted Wildlife" Bo grabbed her sword, just in case.

But Shay told her to stand down, because she knew exactly who that Bird was. "I know who you are; Persephone…" As soon as she said her name, the bird landed on the ground and shifted into a beautiful woman. "… I can't believe it's really you" she smiled.

"I don't know who you are, but you both need to leave here. Before he finds you" Persephone warned them.

Shay hadn't seen her in over fifteen years. When they were growing up with Jack; Persephone was the closest thing they ever had to a Mother. Sometimes, she was the only thing that made living with him bearable. "Actually, we're here to find _him_ "

"Why?" Persephone frowned, she knew who Bo was but she didn't know the other girl was.

"Because we're gonna kill him" Shay said, the glimmer of excitement shining in her eyes.

Over the next few minutes, Bo and Shay brought Persephone up to speed on their plan. Bo didn't know if she was trustworthy, but Shay vouched for her. And Shay didn't trust anyone, so Bo knew to take her word for it.

They passed a few rooms, then Bo had to stop. She could feel herself being pulled to the left, the door stood alone. "What's in there?" She asked Persephone, who just bowed her head. "Fine, I'll see for myself!" she opened the door, seeing a crib in the centre and a large cage not to far away. "What the hell?"

Shay walked inside. She recognised some of the things in the room. There was a rocking horse in the corner. And it was the very same one that Jack gave to her when he took her from Lauren when she was three years old. Seeing it made her angry.

Bo turned to her daughter, following her gaze to the wooden rocking horse. "Shay? What is it?" She asked.

"He gave this to me…" Shay said. "… After he killed Mom. He brought me to his home and the first gift he gave me for my birthday was this piece of shit!" She lifted it by the handles, raising it over her head and throwing it into the opposite wall with a scream. "He tried to replace you with me" she understood it now.

That was when Bo realised, "This is _my_ room?" She looked at Persephone, who nodded. She walked over to the crib, remembering that she saw this in her Dawning. "I remember…" She whispered. "… Oh my god! I was born here. Wasn't I?"

Persephone nodded, "Yes…" She touched the dusty bars of the metal cage. "… And this is where he kept your Mother; Aife. She was only allowed to hold you when you needed to be fed. Otherwise, he kept her locked up. I know it must be hard for you to see" she felt awful for being here when it happened.

Bo let a tear fall. She didn't get along with her Mother, but she didn't deserve something like that. Her Father was an animal. And it angered her more to know that her own children had lived with him for half of their lives. "I'm gonna enjoy killing him! Can you take us to him?" She asked her.

"Of course" Persephone was ready to be freed of her Husband's control. And she was prepared to help Bo with whatever she needed.

"Shay?" Bo turned back to her. But Shay was standing over the crib, holding the blanket that sat inside. That obviously meant something to her. Maybe the horse wasn't the only thing he pawned off on her.

Touching the blanket, Shay was brought back to the times she used it in her youth. Some of her memories weren't so pleasant though. That was the moment she decided that killing Jack wasn't enough, she needed to _erase_ his memory all together.

She opened up the secret compartment in the hilt of her sword, taking the lighter that she kept in there. She ignited the flame, hovering it under the blanket.

"Shay! What're you doing?!" Bo tried to put it out, but Shay stopped her by pushing her away. She watched her keep adding things to the already growing flames. The wood from the broken rocking horse fuelled the fire even more. "STOP IT! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"NO!" Shay replied. "He doesn't just get to die, okay! I am not leaving this place, until every last shred of his miserable existence is erased! By the time we're finished here. Hades will be a distant memory" she added a few more things, letting the fire burn.

Persephone didn't know what this girl's problem was. In fact, she didn't even know who Shay was to Hades. Or to Bo for that matter. "Please, we must go…" she ushered them out of the room. The three of them left as Persephone led them to a black door. "… He's in there; tread carefully"

Bo and Shay entered the room, telling Persephone to wait outside. It was complete darkness in this place. They couldn't see a foot in front of them let alone anything else. "Do not leave my sight…" Bo pulled her daughter's arm towards her. "… Understand?"

Shay just nodded, following her.

"I can hear you breathing, _Dad_!" Bo looked around. He was lurking, she could practically feel him. Thankfully, their plan was solid. He couldn't talk his way out of it. They'd unlinked themselves thanks to the Amethusto Dagger. So when he died, nothing would happen to them. "You wanted me here! Now you got me. So come out!"

Suddenly, a hooded figure walked out from the shadows. "My little girl. How you've grown…" He smiled at her, then turned his attention to the younger brunette next to her. "… And you've brought a friend. Who might you be?"

Shay just laughed, this was priceless. Of course he didn't know her, he wasn't the Jack from her future. She walked over to him with a smile, "I'm your worst nightmare" she brought him forward, kneeing him in his stomach. Just as she took out the blessed sword, Bo stopped her from delivering the killing strike.

"No, it _has_ to be me. Give it to me…" Bo held out her hand, waiting for Shay to do as she said. It took a while, but Shay finally placed the sword in her hand. "… You'll have to forgive my Daughter. She's a little emotional right now" she made Shay step aside.

Jack frowned, "Daughter? You don't have a daughter" he'd know if she did. He can feel anyone who shares his blood.

"Yeah and in about five minutes she won't have a Father either! What're you waiting for? Kill the bastard!" Shay didn't want to look at his face anymore.

Bo wanted to have a little revenge on him first, so she kicked his face. Watching him fall backwards. "The worst thing you ever did, was come after my family…" She watched him look confused, clearly he had no idea of what he was going to do. "… And now you never will" she plunged the sword into his chest.

Jack fell to his knees, looking down. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Even while he was this weak; no mortal weapon could kill him. Then he saw a name on the handle. "Akashi…" He breathed, lifting his head to look at his daughter. "… I'm sorry" he didn't know what he'd done to upset her, but clearly it had to have been something bad.

"Save your apologies for the afterlife!" Shay kicked his stomach, pushing him onto his back. He was holding on, but he would soon be dead. Which meant that it was time for her to say goodbye. Shay looked at her Mother, "Well…" She exhaled. "… It's been real" she laughed.

Bo stepped forward, cupping her daughter's cheeks. "You're gonna be such a handful aren't you?" She smiled with tears in her eyes. She didn't need to be psychic to know that.

"You'll learn to love me…" Shay held onto her hands as she felt something inside of herself stir. She felt like she was floating. "… It's happening. Mom, I'm scared" she didn't realised that she would've been at this point.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you…" Bo dropped to her knees with Shay in her arms, she was beginning to fade away. Looking over at her Father, she could see that he'd stopped moving. He must've been seconds away from passing on. "… I love you Shay"

Shay smiled up at her face, this was it. She was fading. "I love you…" She whispered closing her eyes, "… I'll see you in the new world" she took her last breath.

In that second, Bo went from holding her daughter's body to holding thin air. She was gone. Which meant that Lauren had just gone through the same thing with Ethan back at the Clinic. "See you soon kid" she spoke aloud.

Getting up, Bo stood over her Father's dead body. Instead of leaving the sword in his body, she decided to take it. Just in case. That weapon was too powerful to be left here. She had to keep it with her, always. She took it from his corpse.

Then grabbed his foot, dragging him towards the door. She had one last thing to do before she left. As she left the room, she saw Persephone's face turn shocked as she saw what Bo was doing. "You did it. You actually did it…" she was amazed. "… Where's Shay?" She didn't see the younger girl.

Bo sniffled, her tears were drying on her skin. "She went home…" She moved passed Persephone, dragging his dead body down the corridor until she smelt the smoke coming from the fire that Shay started. Bo left him in the middle of the hallway, the fire would meet him soon enough.

"… And that's where I'm going too. Thank you for your help Persephone" she shook her hand.

"No, thank _you_. You don't know what you've done for me Bo. After all of these centuries, I'm finally free" Persephone smiled, holding her hand. She couldn't believe it. With Hades set to burn as ash in the next few minutes. They both ran for the exit that Shay showed her earlier.

As she walked down the spiral staircase, she was sucked into the brightest white light she'd ever seen. She was going home.

 **Clinic (Later)**

It happened so fast.

One minute; Lauren was going to grab an ice pack from the cooler for Ethan's fever. And then the next, she entered his room to find an empty bed. There was no way he could've got up and walked anywhere. He'd gotten much worse since Bo and Shay left.

They must've succeeded. He'd vanished like he was supposed to. But she did find a small note on the mattress. Ethan must've written it when he felt himself fading. It read; _'I love you, E' ._ Lauren cried for a few minutes, missing her son already. But she had him, he was with her right now. She sat on the end of the hospital bed, holding her stomach.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Lifting her head, she saw Bo standing in the doorway. She was looking just as sad as her. So instead of saying anything, Lauren just ran into her arm. Hugging her tight. "They're safe now…" She whispered. "… Just remember that"

Bo wrapped both arms around Lauren's body, "Yeah. They're safe" she repeated her words. It was true, they were safe back in their new future. Bo just hoped that it was the future that they wanted, and that they were happy.

But then she realised; that's something she had to make sure happened.

And she would.

 **6 Years Later**

The past six years had been a whirlwind for both Bo and Lauren. Things went back to normal once Bo had returned from slaying her Father. They felt empty without Ethan and Shay in their lives, but they knew that it was only a matter of time before they saw them again.

And not nine months later, they had Ethan back. He was the most well behaved little boy they could've asked for. Polite, kind, thoughtful. Just like his older self. The one who liked to test the waters was Shay, even at this young age she never listened to them.

Case in point; she had begun climbing out of her crib lately. Bo and Lauren had no idea how she figured out how to do it. But every morning this week, they'd woken up to find her either in the corner of her room playing. Or she'd wondered into their room and climbed into bed with them.

They were seriously worried about her hurting herself one of these days. She was fearless at this age, which could just as easily be a bad thing rather than a good thing.

As far as the future was going though, it was right on track. Dyson and Tamsin got together not long after Bo and Lauren got married. Dyson sought the help of a Shaman to unlink himself from Bo. So that he could love Tamsin. And he did, he loved her very much.

So much so, that they welcomed their first Daughter a year ago. Sasha was just as beautiful as her future counterpart. And Bo and Lauren would always push for her and Shay to spend time together. They promised their children that they would make sure they met the loves of their lives.

Kayla wasn't here yet, so they had time to prepare for her.

Bo had just come back from a long day consulting on a case with Dyson and Tamsin. But home wasn't her first stop. She had to pick Ethan up from Trick's, since they liked spending the days together. While Lauren was at home watching Shay.

She entered the Clubhouse, which they'd had renovated. They couldn't have two babies living in a drafty shack. That was just asking for trouble. Lauren paid for most of the remodelling, but Bo had been getting a lot of cases lately herself.

And they were paying very well.

So things were good.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go and change into your pjs and wash up before dinner? Show me how fast you can do it" Bo nudged her son towards the stairs with a laugh, watching him run upstairs fast.

"Not too fast Ethan!" Lauren called from the couch, "You know, one of these times he's gonna hurt himself trying to impress you. Then it'll be your fault" she stood with a quiet Shay in her arms.

Bo smiled, placing Ethan's little backpack on the coffee table. "Please. My little guy knows not to run too fast. Are you forgetting how much of a good boy he is? Unlike our little troublemaker here…" She held out her arms for Shay, but the toddler just tightened her grip around Lauren's neck; moaning. "… Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, just a little sniffle. I can't wait until her powers kick in. It would've been nice to know that they won't have them for a while. Of all the things they told us about the future, that would've been very helpful" Lauren held her close, kissing the top of her head.

She wasn't wrong, that would've been good to know.

"Well, I think we're lucky that we've turned out so great with all the future knowledge they threw at us when they weren't supposed to. Anyway, I brought dinner home. And before you ask, it's from a healthy restaurant and not just greasy takeout" Bo held up the white bag that she left on the coffee table.

Lauren smiled, "Okay, let me just change her really quick. Why don't you just dish everything out? I'll be back in a minute" she took Shay upstairs to change her ready for dinner. Seeing Shay like this, when she'd lived with the adult version of her; was so weird.

She missed hearing her voice, no matter how annoying it could get sometimes. But Lauren just told herself that she would hear her voice soon enough. And she'd watch Shay grow into the girl she came to love six years ago.

An hour later, and dinner was done and dusted. The four of them sat on the couch watching a child friendly movie. Ethan laying in Lauren's arms, while Shay had crawled into Bo's. Looking over, Lauren saw Bo and Shay fast asleep. She never thought she'd see that six years ago.

"Mommy? I'm tired" Ethan rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, let's you get you up to bed then…" She lifted him up, carrying him up to his room. Once there, she laid him down onto his bed, tucking him comfortable. "… Let me guess? You want a story right?" He always did.

Ethan nodded, "Can we do the Angel story again?"

Lauren smiled, knowing what story he was talking about. She and Bo had told Ethan about the things that happened with his future self. Only they simplified it for his age, and said that he and Shay were Angels that came to help them fight an evil King.

"Once upon a time; there was a Royal brother and sister, who travelled back in time to save their family from an evil King. They were the strongest and most feared creatures in all the land, _everyone_ was scared of them. But they never let their powers get in the way of their bond as family…" She watched him listen closely.

Even though he'd heard this story over a hundred times. "… They were bound by more than blood. They were best friends. Every foe they faced, they faced together. The oldest, was Prince Eric…" She changed their names so not to confuse him. "… He was a very handsome young man"

"Was he strong?" He always asked the same questions.

Lauren nodded, "He was _so_ strong…" She said, tapping his nose. "… And he loved his family more than anything. He sacrificed someone he loved dearly, so that he could save them from the King"

Ethan giggled, "I wanna be like him"

She combed over his hair with a smile, "Well to be like him, you need to love your sister as much as he loved his. Because you and Shay can be best friends too. How much do you love your baby sister?" She asked him.

He outstretched his arms as wide as he could, "This much! I'm gonna look after her because I'm her big brother" he loved his little sister. When his Parents brought her home from the hospital, he was so excited. He finally had a friend to play with.

"That's right…" Lauren kissed his head, she finished the rest of the story. Ending it with the picture of them finding peace in their new future, in his mind. "… Goodnight, my sweet prince" she whispered, pulling his blanket over him.

When she turned around, she saw Bo standing in the doorway with Shay asleep over her shoulder. "How many more times are you gonna tell him that story before you get board of it?" She asked her with a whisper.

Lauren turned on his nightlight, leading we Wife out of the bedroom and into their own. Shay was currently bunking with them, she was still using her crib and she would wake up in the night. It was easier. "He loves the story. Besides, it's not like it's made up. It's all true. That stuff actually happened"

"Yeah, except you left out all the bad stuff that happened. Not that that's a bad thing…" Bo quietly walked over to Shay's crib, lowering her down gently, careful not to wake her. "… You think she'll grow up to be her charming and yet _murderous_ self?" She couldn't help but wonder.

Walking up behind her, Lauren looked down at Shay as she slept so soundly. "Charming, yes. Murderous? I doubt it…" She said. "… Things are different now. She won't have the upbringing that Jack gave her. We surround her _and_ Ethan with love and happiness, that's all we can do on our part" she hugged Bo from behind.

Bo placed her arms over her Wife's. "Yeah, you're right…" She turned around, planting a big kiss on her lips. "… We're here; we made it to the new world"

"We sure did…" Lauren leaned forward, resting her head on Bo's. "… They came back to save us. Now the job falls to _us_ , to protect _them_ "

That was the way it was supposed to be.

"And we will…" Bo said. "… Until we take our last breaths on this earth" she would die before she broke that promise.

They had a second chance thanks to their children being so brave to come back and change things. Shay and Ethan got to ball rolling.

It was now up to Bo and Lauren to see it through.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it doesn't come across as rushed to you guys, because it didn't to me. This was how I always saw it going. I might open up the possibility of a sequel. I've just got so much stuff going on right now, I wouldn't be able to create one right now. But that's not to say I won't.**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this rewrite. And thank you to everyone who favourited and followed along. You're awesome. Let me know what you thought, Much love xoxo**


End file.
